


You Are My Sin/无冕诗

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, omega!dean, 助祭Sam, 圣骑Dean, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 16,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概就是…………中世纪AU，带一点魔幻，ABO设定，双黑化，三观不正。<br/>因为中世纪卫生状况太堪忧，这篇就假装是大家热爱洗澡（这是重点）并广建厕所（这也是重点_(:з」∠)_）还有良好卫生习惯的中世纪吧…………<br/>以及，没有任何人是渣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 英文标题灵感来自夜愿的《She is my sin》。

时间还很早，月亮仍在西天，启明星还未见踪影。月光之下，穿着法袍的Sam举着烛台，独自一人来到教堂之外。今天有孩子要接受洗礼，作为教区的总助祭，他必须事先来教堂准备好一切。近来教区内的犯罪似乎有所增加，他不免有点担心。

Sam是诺西教区建立以来最年轻的总助祭。他12岁的时候被身为圣骑士的父亲送入教会，经过7年的学习，19岁时，他就成为了教会的一名助祭。他虽然年轻，却聪明沉稳，教会中，上至主教下至跟他一样的助祭都对他信赖有加，而教区的信徒也非常尊敬这位英俊的小助祭。

默念着圣经文，年轻的总助祭推开教堂的大门，踏进天顶高阔的恢弘建筑。无人的教堂中暗淡而沉静，仅有透过高高天窗洒下的迷蒙月光勉强照亮教堂扶壁上的那些壁画。Sam手中的烛火照亮了游弋在他身体周围的细小尘埃，他缓步前进，走过上帝创造世界的七日，走过亚当与夏娃的伊甸，走过大洪水中载着鸽子与橄榄枝的方舟。

穿过走廊，Sam来到教堂正厅。让他没想到的是，在正厅最前排的长椅上，居然弯腰坐着一个人。他背对着Sam，幽微的光线中，Sam只能依稀辨别那人有一头奇怪的短发，身上披了一件斗篷。

或许是听见了Sam的脚步声，那个人立刻挺直了脊背，迅速扭过头。接着Sam在一阵金属盔甲的碰撞声中看见那个人站起来转过身。

“嘿，Sammy。”

“是Sam！”年轻的助祭想也没想地出声纠正，而后他这才反应迟钝地意识过来，那个人是Dean。

他哥哥，圣骑士团的大团长，Dean Winchester。

听到Sam的声音，Dean笑起来。但他仍旧站在原地，没动，只是上下打量着他弟弟，带着一点不甘心的语气说道：“两年不见，你又长高了？教会到底天天给你吃什么了？”

Sam沉默地看了他哥一会儿，摇了摇头，快步穿过这些长椅，走到正厅前方的耶稣受难像前，用手中的烛火点燃其他烛台上的蜡烛。耶稣像被亮起的数支蜡烛照亮，Dean转身先是看着圣子因痛苦而扭曲的脸，而后将视线转向还在忙碌的Sam身上。

上一次见到Sam已经是两年前的事了。那时骑士团刚结束一场战役，Dean率领着归来的骑士们经过诺西教区，得到主教允许，在这里停留了几天以做整顿休憩，Dean这才有时间跟阔别已久的弟弟Sam见面。

小时候，Dean和Sam很亲密。母亲死后，父亲将所有的财产全都捐献给了教会，自己也投身教会成为了一名圣骑士。那时父亲几乎从不回家，Dean一个人将弟弟照顾得很好。虽然Sam是个安静的男孩，但有时也会跟哥哥在一起玩耍打闹，经常累得挤作一团就这么睡着。

而父亲是严厉的父亲，即便他将所有的财产全都捐给了教会，却仍然谨守他作为贵族的那一套。他非常看不惯儿子们在家里不守规矩的样子，每次回家都会训斥作为兄长的Dean。哥哥在父亲面前从不为自己辩解，他会点头承认是自己的过错，而作为弟弟的Sam却总会跳出来指责父亲都没有尽到一个家长的责任，更没有权利呵斥Dean。

父亲和小儿子之间的关系日渐紧张起来。父亲依旧不常回家，可他每次回来，Sam都会跟他吵架。父亲离开之后，Dean会用认真的口吻告诉Sam不要顶撞父亲，而Sam从来不会在这个问题上听他哥哥的话。

但他们依旧很亲密，哥哥为了弟弟接受父亲的训斥，弟弟为了哥哥顶撞父亲。

直到Dean16岁时，父亲将Sam送去教会。

Sam不愿意跟Dean分开，他站在哥哥身后，以为这一次哥哥也会站在他这边，没想到哥哥却拍拍他的肩膀，让他听父亲的话。

“我也会去。”Dean如此告诉Sam。于是12岁的男孩信了哥哥的话，跟着随父亲一起来的两位司铎去了教会。可是后来，Dean并没有去。

他跟随父亲加入了圣骑士团。

后来再见到Sam时，Dean已经20岁了。16岁的Sam长高了不少，个头几乎就快超过他哥了。Dean还是像从前一样亲密地叫他Sammy，而他总会纠正，一遍一遍告诉他哥叫他Sam。弟弟也不像以前那样总是黏在哥哥身边，很多时候，他宁愿自己一个人安静地待着，也不想哥哥在身边。

Dean知道，这是欺瞒与离开的代价。他也不指望Sam能理解，因为倘若某日Sam理解了他，也就是Sam知道了真相的时候。Dean不想Sam知道那些，他有时希望Sam永远都是那个跟在他身后的男孩，他希望Sam能长得慢些、再慢一些，他希望Sam永远不要知道关于他自己的某些真相。

Sam至今仍不知道为什么父亲一定要把他送进教会，也不知道为什么那时Dean要帮着父亲一起骗他。他知道，或许将Dean的行为定义成“背叛”有些小题大做，他……他其实不在乎别人的欺骗，而Dean那句看似郑重如承诺的谎言却让少年暗自怨恨了许久。他在教会学习了7年，从学徒成为助祭，从主教到信徒，没有人不喜欢他，他觉得自己或许也该忘记被欺骗这件事——可是这块心结在他心里慢慢长成了病。

所以他也不明白，欺骗了他的Dean为什么总还能像从不曾发生过那件事一样叫他Sammy，亲昵地称呼他做兄弟——就像他看不出他弟弟表现明显的抗拒与冷淡一样。

“你是在为天亮之后的圣骑士团迁入仪式做准备吗？”Dean看着Sam忙了一会儿，又坐回长椅上，出声问道。

Sam闻言，停下忙碌的双手，抬起头皱着眉头说道：“你说什么？迁入？别开玩笑了，这里不是教廷，教皇不在这儿。”他说着顿了一下，犹豫了一会儿才说道，“你千里迢迢来这里就是为了跟我开这个玩笑吗？”

Dean因为Sam的话愣了一下。教皇确实已经发出圣骑士团迁出教廷的诏令，而他确信这里的主教也一定收到接受圣骑士团的诏令，天一亮，他的骑士们就会到达这里。而他，骑士团的大团长，是趁夜甩了所有的随从一个人偷偷快马赶到这里的。

虽然自他16岁二人分开之后，他们的关系就因为Sam的疏远和长达4年的封印之战而迅速冷淡下来。

那场漫长又惨烈的战役结束之后，Dean总是会利用各种机会跑来看看他弟弟。那正是父亲刚去世的时候，Dean抑郁了很久。他虽然年轻，却是被战友信任的坚韧战士。他的战友们，每个人都记得这个年轻人是如何背着父亲的尸体步履艰难地离开战场，又是如何独自念诵着圣经文火化了父亲。当时的大团长很同情这个年轻人，便睁一只眼闭一只眼地对他没有多加约束，每当他们经过这个教区，他总会特别允许Dean去见见他弟弟。但当前任大团长战死而Dean被选为大团长之后，他几乎无法从骑士团的事物中抽身出来。

作为兄长，Dean对Sam总是抱有一丝歉疚，那不光是因为他曾骗过Sam，更因为他无法自己跟在Sam身边保护他。

Dean不会忘记父亲的遗言——那些话，是父亲早早就交代过的，战士从不知道自己会何时死在何处，于是他总在提醒Dean，让他的那些话深深烙在大儿子的心上。父亲死时Sam并不在身边，所以他看不见父亲惨烈的死状与兄长焚烧父亲尸体时痛哭的模样。而Dean，也不打算将那些话告诉Sam——早在父亲将决定送Sam进入教会的想法告诉Dean时，Dean就完全站在了父亲那边。

Sam或许会因此埋怨父亲和他，但他始终认为父亲是对的。

上帝会庇护Sam。

Dean想着，再次抬头看向主台上的耶稣。与在教堂里一同被供奉的圣母玛利亚不一样，受难的耶稣瘦骨嶙峋，满面痛苦的神色，他的身体因为手掌被木桩钉上十字架而扭曲——他将死，却会在三日后复活。

信徒都相信神迹。

Sam是神的侍者，他将得到庇护。

Dean对此深信不疑。

但Sam这种冷淡疏远的态度还是让他有些难过。

“我不知道为什么你们的主教没有把这么大的事传达下去，但圣骑士团迁入的确是教皇的诏令。”Dean凝视着烛光之中穿着白色法袍的Sam，摸着鼻尖苦笑了一下，从怀里拿出一卷羊皮纸，“教皇签字的诏令，相信你们主教那里也会有一份一模一样的。”

听着Dean的话，Sam皱眉收回双手，陷入沉思之中。有骑士团迁入是一件非常重大的事，教会通常会举行盛大的仪式，而这些仪式一般都是由他们助祭来执行完成。可作为整个教区的总助祭，他却连骑士团迁入这件事都不知道……

Sam不知道主教是否会有其他安排。

“或许主教已经把这件事交给其他助祭了……甚至可能是他亲自来布置这些，我确实不知道，抱歉。”想了想，Sam老实向Dean道歉。

但他的道歉也没能让Dean开心一点。年长的骑士将教皇的诏令小心收回怀中，伸手抱起放在他身边的头盔，起身：“看样子这次你好像还是不太高兴我的到来。不过Sammy，至少这样一来，我们又能在一起了。”

可对Dean来说，这是件好事。

跟他弟弟在一起。

保护他唯一的家人。

Sam闻言，眉头顿时皱得更紧了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

天亮之后不久，一对年轻的夫妇便抱着他们的孩子来到教堂，跟他们一同前来的，还有婴孩的教父教母、以及双方家庭中的长辈。这些人中，无论年龄大小，对Sam都非常尊敬。教会中的神职人员，无论是主教还是司铎，几乎都是由Beta担任，因为他们既不会像Alpha那样给别人带去过多的压迫感与侵略感，也不至像多数Omega那么羸弱。这几乎已经成为教会中一项无需说明的规定，Beta群体在整个社会的地位非常高，因为在教会掌控一切的国家里，掌控着教会的Beta就是实质上的统治者。

而Sam是个例外，他是个Alpha，却出人意料地温和，教区里的每个人都喜欢这位年轻英俊的Alpha助祭。

Sam早已认真地准备好一切，他看着被年轻母亲抱在怀中的婴孩，露出和善的微笑。他开口轻声念诵着圣经文，将手伸进盛着祝圣过的清水的盆中，用手指蘸取了水，而后将水滴在婴孩的额头上。

“Paul，我因父、及子、及圣神之名给你授洗。”

Sam念诵，并宣告婴孩将被赦免一切原罪与本罪，成为上帝的义子，母亲伸出手在孩子的额头上划下十字，并代替自己的孩子宣誓弃绝恶魔，信仰唯一的神。

洗礼很顺利，Sam赐予婴孩教名，婴孩的母亲代替孩子在收烛礼中点燃蜡烛。当洗礼完成，婴孩彻底成为天主教一员，他的父母、教父教母以及长辈们脸上都露出了欢欣宽慰的笑容。

“神将庇护他。”Sam赐福，轻轻吻了婴孩柔软的额头。

洗礼结束之后，人们安静地离开教堂。Sam站在耶稣像前抬头凝望，一会儿，又将视线投向另一侧的圣母玛利亚像上。

他对自己的母亲没有什么记忆，听说她在他还不到一岁的时候就去世了。对于母亲的一切印象全都来自于Dean的转述，比他大四岁的兄长在儿时也时常提起母亲是位如何漂亮的美人，她如何温柔，当Sam穷追不舍地继续问母亲到底什么样时，Dean会在沉思之后悄悄告诉他说就像玛利亚一样。

Sam从来不信Dean这一套，因为没有人能像圣母那样。

他觉得母亲之所以能那么好，全都是被记忆美化的缘故。

一个凡人是做不到那么完美的。

回忆着，Sam突然从思绪中醒来，当发现自己居然又在想着有关Dean的事，他不免气闷，便沉默地转身开始收拾主台上的东西。

虽然不太想承认，但Sam也总是不自觉地会去想小时候的事，尤其是有关Dean的事。这跟那个心结一样，也长成了病，一样令人难受，有时甚至让人感到一阵不甚明显的钝痛。

凌晨时两人短暂匆忙的见面之后，Dean就不见了。Sam不知道他去哪里了，也没听哪位司铎提起关于圣骑士团大团长的事。

直至中午的时候，主教突然让他的私人护卫队去往主街迎接从教廷迁移过来的圣骑士团。在教区，主教基本就相当于是城主，教区内无论教务还是政务都由他一人执掌。他随后便换上了正式的法袍，要求所有的神职人员一同前去赫顿修道院等待圣骑士团。

有人不解为什么这么重要的事却不提前做准备，主教只是以一句“这是教皇的诏令”便结束了这个话题。

难道教皇给主教的诏令还特别要求不准提前公开圣骑士团迁入的消息吗？

Sam满腹疑窦，却没有在这个时候提问，只是跟随其他神职人员一同去往赫顿修道院——也就是他学习了7年的地方。他至今仍住在修道院里，这里的学生都很喜欢他，在他不太繁忙的时候，总会有学生前来向他倾诉困惑。

城中的平民还不知道发生了什么事，只知道主教派出了私人护卫队在主街驱散人群。但人总是熬不住好奇心，他们都想知道究竟是怎么回事，于是反而有越来越多的人聚集到了主街上。于是护卫队只好将人们赶到街道两旁，不许他们踏上石板铺就的宽阔街道上。

太阳刚刚升到头顶，聚集在主街上的人们突然听见城外传来一阵雷霆般的轰鸣声，脚下的大地也震动着，仿佛是地震来袭。他们当中爆发出一阵小小的骚动，所有人都不安地瞪大眼睛，握紧双拳，好似再有什么不对劲的征兆，他们就立刻会狂奔回家。

过了一会儿，那阵轰鸣声逐渐减小，脚下的震动也慢慢减缓，但已经有人看见尘土从护城河那边飘了过来。

守城的士兵放下城门，沉重的木门缓慢倒下跨过护城河。穿着重甲的骑士们骑着全身覆盖着护甲的高大战马踏过城门进入城市，战马的马蹄踏响街道，扬起一阵棕黄的尘土。

骑马走在最前面的那位骑士没有戴头盔，正午阳光的照射之下，他那头暗金色的短发反射出耀眼的光。即便他此刻还骑在马上，但仍能看出他非常高大，一身盔甲将他显衬得异常威武勇毅。可是这位骑士，却有着令人见之难忘的英俊容貌，站在街道两旁的人群中，已经有人因为他的模样而发出了小小的惊叹。

而后有人看清了骑士们斗篷上的纹章，惊呼了一声“是圣骑士团”，人群再次骚动起来，人们纷纷涌上街道，想弄清楚这些身穿重甲的骑士到底是不是赢得了8年前那场宛若传说般的封印之战的圣骑士团。

主教的护卫队见有人涌上街道，立刻追过去将人喝退，但仍源源不断有人挤到街道上来，甚至有人直接冲到了骑士们的马前。

领头的骑士拉了一把缰绳，跟在他身后的骑士们也拉紧缰绳让马放慢前进的速度。这位金发骑士抽出他原本横置在身前的巨剑——这原本是一把沉重的双手巨剑，骑士却单手将它拔出握住，并将剑尖指向涌上街道的人们，大喝道：“退后！”

拥挤的人群因为这声颇具压迫感的呵斥安静了片刻，他们隐约感受到来自这位Alpha骑士身上逼人的凛冽气势，都不约而同地瑟缩了一下。圣骑士团几乎有一半的成员都是Alpha，剩下的一半也都是比普通人强壮的Beta。虽然骑士们都曾宣誓效忠上帝，宣誓保护上帝的子民，但面对骑士的重剑，不少人心中仍不免惴惴。

金发骑士让护卫队将人们赶回街道两旁，他收回剑，回头确认不再有人挡在战马之前，这才再次夹紧马腹，让庞大的骑士队伍加速向赫顿修道院前进。

他不知道这些人为什么要跑到这里来，为什么还不要命地挤上街道。人可以控制好自己，但战马一旦受惊冲撞起来，这条街上一半的人都会被踩伤，而最初那个惹马受惊的家伙不仅要遭受鞭刑，还要赔偿一笔巨款——若冲撞的马无法控制，最终只能围杀，战马是骑士重要的财产，失去马匹的骑士不可能就放任罪魁祸首不得到任何惩罚。

“Dean，你记得我之前跟你说过的吗？进城之后不要太张扬。”经过刚刚那场不大的骚动，一名司铎模样的人骑着马追到金发骑士身边，不满地提醒，“你昨晚还趁我们不注意一个人偷偷溜进城，不要以为你今早偷摸回来，我们就没人发现。”

“你能说服他们退后的话，刚刚怎么不开口？”刚刚拔剑喝退人群的骑士正是Dean，他看了一眼此刻哑口无言的随行司铎，“Chuck，多做事，少说废话。”说着，他冲Chuck露出“你奈我何”的嚣张笑容，跟刚刚的威严模样简直判若两人。

Chuck瞪起眼睛，想说点什么挽回一下自己的尊严，Dean却再次夹紧马腹，说道：“等我们到了修道院再跟我废话吧！”他说着反手拍了一下马臀，提缰带领着手下的骑士们向着位于城郊的赫顿修道院加速前进。Chuck闻言连忙也执缰跟上。

骑士团沿着街道绕过城市中央庄严高耸的教堂，一路马不停蹄。周围的建筑越来越少，石板路不知何时又变成了零星生长着野草的泥土路。

“哦，到了。”Dean昂起头望向前方的建筑，拉紧缰绳，接着整个队伍又重新放慢了速度。

不远的前方，教区主教正带着这里所有的神职人员站在赫顿修道院前面等待着他们。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

赫顿修道院是这个教区内最大的修道院，建筑群的占地面积甚至比城中教堂与市政厅加起来的总和还要大。最开始，这里原本只有几幢连在一起的简单建筑，经过两三个世纪的扩建，这里已经成为在全国都难再有相匹敌的大修道院。

教皇在下达圣骑士团迁移的诏令之前，也做过各项精密的调查。圣骑士团人数众多，小城根本无法容纳，其他教区虽有富足的大城市，也难有可以一次容纳如此人数的地方。

所以他最后选定了赫顿修道院。

而这时，这座修道院还在继续向外扩建。

Dean下马，跟在他身后的还有他的随行司铎Chuck，以及骑士团中的监察长。

教区里不少神职人员都是见过Dean的，他们都知道大团长是教区总助祭Sam的哥哥。上一次见到他还是两年前，甚至是更久之前，但此刻，这些见过Dean的人仍然忍不住惊叹Dean未被时光改变分毫的惊人容貌。

用美丽去形容一位男性总会让人误会这是一种轻鄙的亵渎，何况这位男性还是一位骑士。但见过Dean的人都会不由自主地感叹这位骑士的美丽，有时甚至会因此忘记他的身份，他的性别，甚至忘记他是让骑士团中所有Alpha甘心低头听命的强大Alpha。

Dean走到主教面前，恭敬地鞠躬行礼，郑重地将教皇的诏令交给主教。主教亦是恭敬回礼，告诉Dean他们之所以没有按照过往的规矩举行仪式，是因为教皇的诏令中特地提到应免去仪式，尽早让骑士团进入赫顿修道院。

Dean得到的那份诏令中没有这样的内容。他一时无法辨别真假。主教见状，拿出自己的那份诏令交给Dean，以证明自己没有欺骗Dean。

虽然诧异教皇的这份诏令，但Dean没有表现出来。他只是询问主教，他的骑士兄弟们被安排住在何处，今后这里就是他们的大本营，会不会跟修道院里的修士和学生们的生活发生冲突。

虽然圣骑士团的骑士们名义上也都是修士，但常年在外征战，他们早已变得与脱俗隐居的修士完全不同。他们也严谨地恪守骑士之道，但平时生活上有些小习惯可能会引起修道院中其他人的不适应。

主教听Dean提起这些，也面露难色。赫顿修道院虽然有着惊人咋舌的规模，但要容纳这么多圣骑士确实有些困难。扩建的部分还未完工，现在有一部分骑士可能还要与修道院中的修士以及神职人员合宿。这件事主教已经提前与修道院的院长说明了情况，院长是慷慨和善的修士，他很快点头应许，只要求骑士们尽量不要破坏修士和学生们的日常清修。

Dean思考了一会儿，把监察长拉到一边商量了一会儿，大手一挥就把安排合宿名单的事交给了监察长——战场上Dean是让骑士们心悦诚服的领导，也是让敌方闻之色变的劲敌，但管理财务安排日常生活这种事他真的做不来。

他最多能安排好两个人的生活，再多，就乱了。

监察长是个中年人，脸圆乎乎的，蓄着惹眼的胡子。他好像总是一副不高兴的样子，眼睛瞪着，嘴角下垂。

Dean叫他Bobby。

他是Dean的父亲John Winchester的朋友。前任大团长去世之后，也是他举荐Dean出任大团长的。

Bobby瞪了一眼Dean，他让Chuck把骑士的名单拿出来，接着就对着名单一个个勾出出与修士和神职人员住在一起的人选。在他这边烦恼人选的时候，Dean也在跟院长交谈。Dean是个很懂说话技巧的人，永远知道对什么样的人该用什么样的方式说话，他用寥寥几句便从院长那里大致了解了修道院的情况。

“我看这件事还有的你烦了，建议你最好找个办公室坐下来慢慢筛选。”与院长交谈完的Dean笑着用手肘捅了捅Bobby，自己则在Bobby不高兴的瞪视中上马，向院长点了点头，接着便在院长的带领之后带领骑士们先去特别为他们安排好的住处。

目送骑士们已经离开，主教见监察长还臭着脸，便让Sam先带着这位长辈找一间办公室坐下来。

Sam还穿着上午穿得那件白色法袍。他是这群神职人员里长得最高的一个，站在人群中也非常惹眼。所有人从远处一眼看过去，第一眼绝对是落在他身上。可是刚刚，Dean的视线甚至都没在他身上停留片刻。

今天的Dean与昨晚的Dean简直判若两人。

这样的Dean比昨晚那个看上去有点寂寞难过的哥哥好上不少，Sam想着。

成为大团长的Dean跟以往的每个Dean都不一样。

自离家之后，Sam对Dean的感情就从热切慢慢变成冷淡，他始终无法原谅Dean。

可现在的他，仍然微妙地介意着刚才Dean居然没有注意到他这件事。

Sam觉得自己有些不可理喻。

他上前领着Bobby走进修道院，踩着会发出轻微吱呀声的木质楼梯上到二楼，随手推开了一间办公室的门。这是他在闲时用的办公室，因为学生们经常会来找他，所以他特地找到院长把这间废弃的休息室改成了办公室。

办公室里有两座几乎与天花板同高的书架，上面摆满了各种厚重手抄典籍以及不少笔记。那些都是Sam的——或者说，有些书是John的，Sam12岁离家时，从家里带走了不少书来这里。

Sam请Bobby坐在他平时坐过的椅子上，询问Bobby是否喝茶。

“哦谢谢，我不喝那玩意儿。”Bobby摆手谢绝了Sam的好意——茶是珍贵的饮料，只是他不爱那东西——接着又低头伏在桌上，一边骂骂咧咧地抱怨着Dean这个不省心的小子一边快速浏览着团员的名字，认真勾选。

于是被冷待的Sam有些尴尬。他也不好意思打扰Bobby，想着或许过一会儿他还有其他需要，便也没有马上离开这里，只是从书架上抽出一本书，坐到一旁静静看了起来。

“嘿，小家伙，你是Dean的弟弟对吧？”过了许久，一直没主动开口搭话的Bobby突然出声询问。

Sam愣了一下才反应过来这位长辈是在跟他说话，他抬头挺起身体，点头说道：“是的。”

他们的兄弟关系无论是这边的神职人员还是骑士团的成员，应该都很清楚。只是Sam几乎不会跟别人主动说起Dean。

“他昨晚回去的时候还跟我说，你又长高了，他有点担心以后得踮着脚才能给你来个热情的拥抱。”Bobby说话的时候，甚至都没抬头看Sam一眼，自然也没看到Sam眼中浮起的困惑与错愕，“他总是跟我提起你，我还以为你们关系很好。”

骑士团监察长Bobby Singer不是个多嘴的人，他也不习惯什么长辈式的劝慰告诫。对Dean，他还是善意与带着玩笑的讽刺比较多，偶尔Dean在某些事上钻了牛角尖他才会气得跳脚地对Dean大骂连连。

他是真的以为Dean和他弟弟关系很好。因为Dean以前总是带着炫耀的口吻告诉他们他弟弟长高了，变强壮了，年纪轻轻就成为了助祭。

Bobby以前觉得Dean对他弟弟有点令人匪夷所思的依赖，这听上去很奇怪——就是“匪夷所思”，因为很少有哪个哥哥会去依赖弟弟的。而Dean总是有意无意跟别人说起自己的弟弟，可后来，Bobby又带着点怀疑态度地改变了自己的想法，因为在骑士团的这几年中，Dean几乎没什么机会去见Sam，可他一点都不寂寞——至少看上去如此。

Bobby一直觉得Winchester家的男人们都很奇怪，各个都是怪胎。

他见过John Winchester，见过Dean Winchester，他还以为Sam Winchester能让他在这件事上有所改观。

现在看来，他的判断没错。

Sam也是个怪人。

而Dean和Sam的关系，看起来根本就没Dean表现得那么好。刚刚Dean一直都在忙着骑士团的事，像是没时间去关照他弟弟，但Bobby能看出这位年轻大团长有些焦虑，他几次看到Dean不自觉地往他弟弟那边看去，可每次他都立刻移开视线，继续同主教或是院长讨论着骑士团的事。

而这位年轻的助祭Sam，对他哥哥都没有表现出一个弟弟该有的那种……就算称不上热切，至少也是挂心和关切。

Bobby觉得他不该插嘴别人兄弟之间的事，但他还是忍不住站在自己的立场上为Dean说了两句话。

_我还以为你们关系很好。_

Sam已经听出了Bobby话里的弦外之音。他的手指微微扣紧握住手里的书，过了一会儿，这才说道：“我和Dean的关系……应该也没有您想象中的那么差。”

Bobby扬眉，他嘟囔着“这样最好了”，于是起身，看着手中的名单满意地说道：“那么就委屈你跟Dean那个睡觉不老实的家伙合宿了。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4  
　　  
　　看着Dean指挥他的随从和仆人将东西搬进这个房间，Sam有种自己好像走进了那位中年监察长的圈套的错觉。兄弟之间不和睦也不是值得称道的事，他在这种地方撒了谎，于是神就用这种方式惩罚他了？  
　　Dean偷偷看了一眼一旁沉默不语的Sam，尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖。这都是Bobby的意思，要是当面拒绝的话，Bobby一定会刨根问底抓着他不放。Dean不想让别人知道其实Sam不太喜欢他这个哥哥。  
　　仆从们将Dean的箱子与武器搬进Sam的房间之后，便恭恭敬敬地站到一旁，等待着大团长的其他命令。他们跟Dean一样，也跟修士们合宿，就住在距离这里不远的其他房间里。这也是Bobby的意思，Dean很讨厌有人跟着他，一个Chuck就够他烦的了，但仆从必须时刻在大团长左右，这是他威严的一种表现。  
　　Dean受够这些令人跳脚的繁文缛节了。  
　　此刻的他已经脱下盔甲，换上跟修道院其他修士一样的长袍。他挠了挠头，打发仆从离开，也不知道再怎么跟Sam搭腔，只好打开箱子一个人闷头闷脑地整理自己的东西。  
　　箱子里的东西不多，一本圣经，一枚骑士团印，简单的衣物，从战场上捡回来的父亲的头盔——上面还有父亲的血，Dean想过要把它擦干净，可最后他还是让那些血留在了上面，任由它们凝结变暗，变成难看的斑点——还有一条项链。  
　　Dean抓起它。  
　　项链是Sam小时候送给他的。他不知道自己的弟弟是从哪里得到它的，挂坠明显是异教的东西，他也问过它的来历，Sam当时才几岁，自己也说不清楚究竟是怎么得到它的。他只是告诉哥哥别人说这是个护身符，他希望哥哥能得到更多的庇护。  
　　这条项链，Dean戴过一阵子，后来被回家的父亲发现，父亲想要烧掉项链，他把它视作不祥，Dean却把它抢了回来，代价是又遭到一顿责罚。之后，他就再也没有戴过，但他一直都把它带在身上，他手中紧握过十字架，也紧握过这个弟弟送给他的护身符。父亲去世时，他把自己的那个十字架跟父亲一同火化了，Sam送他的护身符他却还带在身上。  
　　于是他的箱子里，有他自己的东西，有父亲的东西，还有Sam的东西。他盖上箱子，它们就紧挨在一起。  
　　Dean盯着那条项链发了一会儿呆，以致都忘记把暂时拿出箱子的父亲的头盔放回去。  
　　在门口站立许久的Sam还犹豫着到底是先离开一会儿，还是装作没事地进去房间。他跟Dean其实已经没什么太多话题了，Dean是习惯了在外四处征战的战士，而助祭与修士的生活却异常平静无趣。Sam也不喜欢听战争的故事，那离他很远，死亡与火焰会破坏这里的宁静。  
　　更重要的是，Sam并不想面对Dean眼中的期待以及期待落空之后的失望。  
　　这让他感觉自己很混账。  
　　而事实上，背叛的人是Dean。  
　　不守承诺的人为什么还要得到原谅？为什么还要自以为无辜？  
　　这些让Sam感到压抑。他甚至后悔在Bobby问起他们兄弟关系的时候，他言不由衷地为自己辩解了几句。  
　　无声叹了一口气，Sam再次看向Dean的背影。他看见Dean将一个头盔小心地从箱子里抱出放在脚边，视线落在头盔上，他注意到上面还有没擦干净的血迹。暗红色的斑点覆盖在头盔上，蚀出了些微锈迹，让头盔看上去就像一颗生了怪病的头颅。  
　　那显然不是Dean的头盔。  
　　前一夜Sam见Dean抱起过他的头盔，那时他的头盔上虽有尘土，却没有任何血与锈迹。  
　　有个答案在Sam心中膨胀，他不确信。  
　　Sam一直不知道父亲死时的具体情形。那一年他16岁，也很久没有见过父兄了。圣骑士团一直在外征战，全国都知道那场战争被称为“封印之战”。有人传说敌人是异族是异教，也有人说圣骑士们对付的是恶魔，它们从地狱爬出，专为引诱人类堕落而来。  
　　真相不得而知，只有战胜的捷报传遍整个国家。教皇颁布诏令大赦，被关在牢房里的犯人们终于获得自由，他们加入街道欢呼游行的队伍，穿着褴褛的衣裳跟随着其他人踢踏着欢快的舞步。  
　　跟跟随捷报而来的，是父亲战死的噩耗。Sam跟父亲并不亲密，从小，他只觉得父亲是个冷硬的陌生人，他呵斥责罚Dean，最后还让他们兄弟分开，而Dean，居然还附和着他撒谎。  
　　Sam也没有意识到，他不喜欢父亲，不是因为父亲照顾他们的时间太少，而是……他觉得父亲对Dean不好，是父亲让Dean背叛了他。  
　　可噩耗传来时，Sam仍然被一种连他自己都不能懂的悲伤笼罩。他失态地在自己的老师面前落泪，老师在胸前划着十字，将手按在他的头顶，听他低声呢喃着“父亲”。  
　　那段记忆让Sam的胸口再次泛开酸涩的疼痛。他吸了一口气，迈开步伐轻轻走到Dean身旁，弯腰抱起那个头盔，刚问了一句“这是父亲的吗”，抬头，就看见Dean抓着一条项链在发呆。  
　　那条项链很眼熟。  
　　Sam花了一点点时间思索，想起来那是他小时候送给Dean的。他早就想不起来他是怎么得到它的，也想不起来自己是怎么说服Dean戴上这条异教的项链，但他记得Dean因为这条项链被父亲责罚过，因为父亲要烧掉它，Dean冲过去撞开父亲把它抢了回去。  
　　那次之后Sam再也没见Dean戴过，他以为Dean悄悄把它扔了。  
　　他们都没再提过那条项链的事。主要是Sam难以启齿，因为它的缘故，Dean又遭到一场原本可以避免的责罚。  
　　Sam怎么也想不到这么多年之后，他仍能看到这条连他自己都快遗忘的项链。  
　　他突然觉得胸口堵得厉害，说不清楚是什么感觉，只是让他感到气闷，呼吸不顺。  
　　还在发呆的Dean没有察觉Sam的靠近，以致他被Sam的突然开口吓了一跳。像是害怕被人看到，Dean反射性地用另一只手盖住手中的项链挂坠，扭过头，才发现Sam不知什么时候已经站在自己身边，手里还拿着父亲的头盔。  
　　如同偷吃东西被撞破的小孩，Dean脸上浮起一层羞赧的红色。他有些难堪地将手中的项链胡乱放进箱子里，却仍下意识小心避开箱子的边缘，以免挂坠被金属磕坏了。  
　　他看了一眼Sam，迅速从他手里拿过父亲的头盔，将它也小心放回箱子里，接着用力盖好箱子，这次起身说道：“嗯，是父亲的东西。”  
　　而Sam现在已经没有心思去管那个头盔了，他的视线从Dean脸上滑向箱子，还想着那条项链的事。他也没有忽略Dean刚才那个欲盖弥彰掩住项链的动作，以及Dean脸上的难堪表情。  
　　抿了一下嘴唇，Sam转身走出房间，随手抓到一个学生，让他去打些水烧开。  
　　“烧水？”  
　　“招待客人。”Sam侧身让学生能看到房间里的Dean，“骑士团的大团长。”  
　　学生往房间里探头看了一眼，正巧Dean也扭头，神情复杂地往门口这边看过来。学生低喃了一句“他可真好看”，但想到他就是圣骑士团的最高领导，表情中又多了几分崇敬和憧憬。  
　　知道助祭是要泡茶招待客人，学生下楼走向院中的水井。  
　　Sam回到房间，拿出从主教那里得到的一点茶叶。这是城里的商人捐赠给教会的，听说是他们从千里迢迢到这里做生意的东方商人那儿买来的，价格不菲。  
　　Dean还搞不清楚Sam到底要做什么，从前见面时间总是很短，就算Sam态度冷淡，他也能自顾自拉着弟弟多少说上一会儿话。现在他们的相处时间变多了，他却觉得愈发局促了。  
　　“我……呃……”Dean一边往门外走，一边想着干脆找个借口开溜吧。  
　　“我想知道父亲是怎么死的，你从来没告诉过我。”Sam转过身，语气很平静，但眼神却很诚恳，“我让学生去烧水了，一会儿我们可以喝点茶。”


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

Dean一直都有种Sam其实根本不关心父亲的错觉，他当然不知道Sam那次在人前忍不住哭泣的事，不过这一次，就算他知道了，也一定不会嘲笑他的Sammy像个女孩。

因为父亲死的时候，他哭了很久。

父亲的尸体很沉，在那之前，他从未觉得有什么东西能沉重至此。

他也不是没背过受伤的父亲，当时父亲重伤根本无法骑马，他就背着父亲去了医生那里。那时他和父亲都还穿着铠甲，可他根本不觉得沉重，父亲还在跟他说话，说战争的事，又说到Sam的事。

父亲曾经很少关心Sam，或者说，他根本就很少关心他的两个儿子。Dean也见过父亲落泪，那是在母亲的葬礼上。可好像那一次就用光了父亲所有的情感，从此父亲就变成了一个冷硬的陌生人。

但Sam去了修道院、Dean也加入圣骑士团之后，Dean这才察觉到父亲对他们兄弟那种拙于表达的爱——至少，是对Sam的爱。父亲经常会说起Sam，他总是忧心忡忡，每一次受伤都会拉着Dean反复说着他说过无数遍的那些话，让Dean一定要保护好他弟弟。

Dean偶尔也会觉得失落，好像现在的父亲只能想到Sam一样，好像只有Sam才是父亲的儿子。不让人放心的那个总能得到更多的关注，听话的却因为顺从而让人没空记起。

现在也是如此，受伤的父亲伏在大儿子的背上，痛苦地抽着气，却还在用嘶哑的声音反复叮嘱他一定要保护好弟弟。

“这是我的责任。假如我死了，它就是你的责任了。”

这句话说得很重。Dean只是小心背着父亲，一边说着“我会保护好Sammy”，一边说“你不会死的老爸”。

这种事发生过很多次，每一次都被Dean说中，每一次父亲都能化险为夷。

除了最后那次。

那是“封印之战”中最重要的一次战役，决定着胜局归谁。这也不是贵族之间那种不流血的所谓战役，每位战士都明白这一次会有很多牺牲，假如他们不拼死，死的就可能是身边的战友，甚至是远在他们身后千里的家人与朋友，是他们尊敬的老师与喜欢的画家。

他们要封印的，并非是异教，也不是异族，而是邪恶。

他们谨遵上帝的旨意发动战争，是为了将邪恶彻底封印在大地之下。

那场战争异常惨烈，空气里满是浓烟、硫磺以及血的气味。Dean的战马被敌人砍断了前蹄，他从倒下的马上滚了下来，念诵着《圣经》提着巨大的双手重剑用力砍向敌人。巨剑劈开敌人的胸膛，黑色的血溅上他的面甲，浓重的硫磺气味令人作呕。

惨烈的拼杀一直延续到日坠月升，大地被鲜红与浓黑的血液浸染，抬头，目之所及都是人和马的尸体。圣骑士团获得了胜利，幸存的战士们拖着受伤的身体在尸体当中寻找着战友的遗体。大团长指挥仆从连夜在这片土地上画上巨大的封印阵，由随团司铎进行封印仪式。

当Dean赶到父亲身边时，惨淡的月光之下，年长的男人仰面倒在地上，锋利的弩箭穿透坚硬的盔甲刺进他的胸膛，他的脖子上横着裂开一道巨大的伤口，外翻着皮肉，还冒着血，像个扭曲的怪笑。

他死了。

Dean见过许许多多的尸体，那其中有他亲手杀死的敌人，也有他没能来得及赶过去救下的战友。他对敌人很冷酷，站在战友的尸体旁边却感到揪心。而现在，在他面前的是自己父亲的尸体。

有人目睹过死亡吗？温热的体温会即刻冰冷下来，血色从脸颊褪下，嘴唇青紫。但这些都不是最可怕，最可怕的是，死去的人还保持着死前最后一刻的表情，他们会圆瞪着眼睛，微微张开嘴，一副努力吸进空气的样子，而现在，他们的身体已经僵硬，表情被冻结在脸上，四肢硬得如同树干。

他们在最努力活下去的时候死去。

Dean是在别人的帮助之下才将父亲背上身体的，这之前，他根本拉不起父亲。父亲已经全身僵硬，手臂脆得就像是……被人动一下就会折断一样。Dean不敢轻易动父亲的尸体，于是战友们过来，沉默地抬起他。

Dean这才走过去，让他们把父亲放在自己背上。

这一刻，父亲的身躯如此沉重。

他几乎承受不起，双膝弯曲着一个踉跄差点跌倒。

一开始并不觉得有多悲伤，只是木讷而胆怯地接受了这个事实。年轻的战士背着父亲的遗体，表情却像个孩子一样还带着迷茫。他举目看向漆黑的前方，皱起眉头，习惯性地叫了一声“老爸”，然而伏在他背上的男人却没有回应他。

就从这一刻开始，迷茫和麻木渐渐变成恐惧，它具化成父亲死前的那个表情，具化成父亲此时僵硬的身体，森冷阴鸷，蛇一样纠缠着Dean。这条蛇顺着年轻战士的身体从他的脚踝爬向他的咽喉，它冰冷的鳞片碾过人类温暖的皮肤，Dean的喉结上下滚动着，突然就悲伤到难以自已。

他努力咬紧牙关，面甲之下，却仍有眼泪滑下脸颊。

焚烧父亲的遗体之前，Dean取下戴在自己脖子上的十字架。这是父亲给他的，在他加入圣骑士团的第一天，父亲就把它塞进他手心，告诉他神会庇佑他。他说——

从此神就在你左右。

人总是对自己轻易得到的东西不屑一顾。

当Dean想起这些时，他终于忍不住痛哭出声。他为什么没有想过，在母亲去世之前，他从父亲那里得到的爱与关怀比这么多年里Sam从父亲那里得到的加起来还要多，而他为什么还要抱怨父亲偏心，为什么还要像个小女孩一样自怜自艾？战场上，父亲就像影子一样在他身后保护着他，为什么他就从来不会回头去看一眼？

失去之后的痛惜懊悔总是显得虚伪矫情，而Dean却无法顾及这些，只是让眼泪划过他满是泥土血污的脸，让它们在他心上冲刷出一道道鲜红的沟壑。

他将那枚十字架小心放在了父亲胸口，引火焚烧了父亲的遗体。

而他不会忘记父亲说过多次的遗言。

现在，保护Sam是他的责任。

当Sam为Dean捧来热茶时，Dean已经说完了父亲的死。他此刻端坐在椅子上，眼眶还微微发红，当他说到自己点燃父亲的遗体时，嗓子已经哑到好似再也说不出话。但他隐去了父亲交代过他的那些话，那是他和父亲之间的秘密，再也没有第三个人知道。

而今，除了他自己，不会再有第二个人知道。

包括Sam。

他不会让父亲失望。

Dean抬手想去接Sam手中的茶杯，Sam却捧着茶绕过Dean的手，将杯子放在了一边的桌子上。

Dean抬头看了Sam一眼，虽然他弟弟没说话，但他的眼角也有些泛红。

或许Sam对父亲并没有他想得那么冷漠，就像其实父亲对他们兄弟也没有他们自己想得那么苛刻冷酷。

Dean心中突然升起一小股宽慰，他的家，也许也没有他自己想得那么破碎——尽管看上去，它是，他这个家只剩两个人，母亲去世了，父亲战死了，现在只剩他和Sam，但在他和Sam心中，父母仍是非常重要的人，他们依旧占据着兄弟心中非常重要的位置。

“所以……你那次回来的时候，为什么不跟我说这些？”不小心碰到滚烫的茶杯，Sam低头捏了捏发红的指尖，不太自在地问道。

Dean愣了一下。他摇头苦笑了一下，伸手挠了挠头：“你也没有问过我，见了我也是一副不想跟我说话的样子。”

Sam闻言有些错愕的看了Dean一眼，然后像是有些懊悔地皱起眉头。

看到弟弟露出这种表情，Dean的苦笑突然变得开心了一点。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
　　  
　　虽然那之后Sam再没说过什么别的话，还被修道院的学生叫出去围着问了很多问题，但Dean觉得他们之间的间隙应该变小了一些。  
　　Sam将找他的两个学生带去了他的办公室。  
　　严格说来，其中一个叫做Walt的孩子并不算修道院的学生，他原本是一个画家的学徒，那个画家后来因为犯罪被投入牢中，暂时找不到师父的他说服了家人让他在赫顿修道院隐修。  
　　应该算修士。  
　　但他年纪很小，也时常会因为某些困惑来找Sam，Sam便不觉把他当成了修道院的学生看待。  
　　这些孩子通常是对《圣经》里的某些章节抱有困惑。  
　　Sam总是很耐心，学生们也喜欢他。在他们心目中，一个Alpha成为神职人员是非常不可思议的事，进入修道院学习的孩子都很小，不少到了发情期发现是自己Alpha或者Omega的最终都放弃了学习。Sam是个很了不起的意外，他谦和，有着令人惊叹的自制力，以致现在很少有人会想起其实这位年轻的助祭是个Alpha。  
　　学生们的记性总是好一些。  
　　Sam也很乐于帮助他们。当年他在修道院里学习的时候很孤独，一半是因为这里的一切都很陌生，一半是因为他把自己封闭在只有自己的世界里。当他长大，那种孤独感并未消失，反而越来越深刻，他能让自己融入人群，却无法让自己融入由他人组成的群体。  
　　但他不希望别的孩子跟他一样，那太痛苦。他有殉道者的觉悟，但不该有人为“孤独”殉道。  
　　Sam跟两个男孩聊了许久，当他们结束了关于《圣经》的讨论之后，Dean的名字便骤然出现在他们接下来的话题里。Sam也想不起到底是哪个孩子先提起Dean的，只是男孩们脸上都因为那个名字而浮起又是崇拜又是敬畏的表情。  
　　圣骑士团是这个国度的英雄，而大团长就是英雄中的英雄。  
　　两年前，Dean带领圣骑士团结束了持续近一年的卫城战争。那场战争虽然不如封印之战盛大，但英勇的圣骑士团仍被四处流浪的吟游诗人写进了他们浪漫的诗与歌里，成为这个国度少年们崇拜的对象。  
　　而Dean Winchester，无疑是被提起最多次的名字。吟游诗人们的每首诗里都会出现这个人，他被描述成拿着巨剑的强壮Alpha，每每出现在战场之上，都令敌人望风而逃。  
　　男孩们没想到诗里那位磐石般的Alpha英雄，竟然那么年轻，而且还那么好看。  
　　他们说起Dean的一些事，其中大半是Sam都没听过的，他被询问那些事是不是真的。助祭被问得哑口无言——看起来，男孩们比他还要了解Dean。  
　　这让Sam有些微妙的不舒服。  
　　就在Sam苦恼着该怎么回答男孩们的问题时，门外有人推门走了进来。  
　　“一半真一半假，据我的经验，吟游诗人们的话多半都不能信，他们会把他们认定的英雄夸上天。”  
　　Sam和男孩们同时扭头看向门口。  
　　金发的骑士无辜地举起手，对他弟弟说道：“我发誓我真的没有偷听你们谈话，只是刚好我的随行司铎把我抓出来训话，又刚好站在了这个门口，”他说着，侧过身让办公室里的另外三人能看清还站在门外的Chuck，“他跟我说这里是修道院，让我老实点。”  
　　门外被点名的Chuck也不好意思地挠了挠头，显然，这么跟大团长说话是逾矩的。但跟长期在外征战的战士们一起待久了，就算是再规矩的司铎也会被潜移默化地变得有点不知分寸。  
　　Sam站起来向门外的Chuck行礼，两个男孩也连忙跟着起身照做。Chuck好像更不自在了，他想了想，只好说道：“其实我是去找院长的，恰好碰到Dean，顺便嘱咐了他两句……”他说着，想想有种狡辩的感觉，于是假咳了两声，借故要去找院长，一个人先开溜了。  
　　司铎离开，男孩们的目光就一直胶着在Dean身上。他们的眼睛里写满好奇，迫不及待想知道那些被写成诗的故事，哪些是真的，哪些不是。Sam也能明白男孩们的想法，他让出自己的椅子给Dean，Walt见状，连忙让出自己的椅子给Sam。  
　　“比如，我被一剑捅穿身体这件事是真的，”Dean开口说道，男孩们、甚至Sam都不由得瞪大眼睛，忧心地看着Dean，“不过不是胸口，是肚子，捅了个对穿，没死真是幸运。”他说着笑了一下，拍了拍心口，“要是这里被捅穿了，怎么活得下来？还有，我现在的战马的确是从别人那里继承来的，不过不是前任大团长，是我的父亲。那匹马原本是他的。”  
　　Dean又被男孩们围着问了许多关于生骑士团和战争的事。他们兄弟俩都是非常健谈的人，不同的是，Sam善于倾听和引导，而Dean则像个话题的把持者，无论什么话题，由他这里说出来，总是能吸引许多人，也没有人舍得打断他。  
　　Dean的故事让男孩们听得心情有些沉重，跟吟游诗人歌里的战争不同，Dean诉说的战争充满豪壮的同时也充满悲怆。他记得很多人的名字，有他的战友，也有一些被战争波及到的平民的名字——他跟他们其中一些人有过短暂的交集，很多时候，前一天他还能看见年轻的父亲将可爱的小女儿架在肩膀上，第二天再见时，他们就变成了冷硬的尸体。  
　　骑士无法容忍对平民的屠戮。  
　　平民的死，是因为保护他们的骑士无能。  
　　而男孩们也没有发现，他们的话题渐渐从Dean一个人身上转移到整个战争上，他没有再说任何关于自己的话题，只是回想着那些充满回忆又令人唏嘘的名字，将它们一个一个说给这些他们根本不认识的人听。  
　　悲怆和怜悯也能变成力量。  
　　Dean看着男孩们带着些许沉重表情的脸，突然沉默下去。再也没有人开口，好像每个人都陷入了自己的沉思中，此起彼伏的呼吸声也像是刻意被放轻般，叫人几乎觉察不到。  
　　“嗯……”是Walt先出生打破了此时的宁静，他看向Dean，不自觉地挺了挺腰，有些局促地抓了一下膝盖上的布料，在Dean转向他的专注视线中犹豫着问道，“大团长阁下，我……请问能允许我为您画像吗？”  
　　谁也没想到Walt会提出这个要求。  
　　Dean也不是没被画过像，圣骑士团的每一任大团长都要画像。上一次为他画像的是教廷的御用画师，他在椅子上坐了差不多一下午，那之后他再见到画师都恨不得蒙起脸绕道走。  
　　但对于小孩的要求——Walt看上去也就十五六岁的样子，在Dean心中完全就是个孩子——Dean向来没法拒绝小孩，他矛盾苦恼地摇摆半天，最终还是在Walt满是期待的眼神中艰难地点了点头。  
　　“但是最近一个月我都没有空闲时间。”见Walt脸上露出欣喜的笑容，Dean补充道，“等我安排好我的事，再去找你好吗？”  
　　Walt闻言，先是露出一丝失落的表情，但他很快就收起了这些表情，用力点头。  
　　Dean笑着拍了一下他的胳膊。  
　　之后他们又谈了些什么。怎么回房间的，Sam都记得不太清楚了，因为自Dean开始说起他的那些故事起，他的思绪就一直深陷其中。那些都是他不知道的事，男孩们能从诗歌里听得几分，而他却完全没听过。  
　　他不知道Dean曾经受过那么严重的伤，不知道Dean现在骑的战马是继承自父亲，也不知道Dean在卫城战争中险些丧命。  
　　Dean把这些事说得就跟轶闻趣谈一样，好像从来没把它们看得特别重要过。  
　　这让Sam的胸口再次感到一紧，让他第一次好好审视Dean的身份。  
　　圣骑士。  
　　那是战士，上帝子民的庇护者。  
　　Sam从未想到这个层面——那是时刻准备着赴死的一群人。  
　　但Sam永远不会知道，每一次受伤，Dean都会竭力让自己挺过来。他绝不会放任自己就这么死去，父亲已经战死，他的责任总要有个人来继承。  
　　而这个继承者，不能死。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7  
　　  
　　Dean以为自己跟Sam应该变得亲密了一些。  
　　但多半他又觉得这是自己一厢情愿的错觉。  
　　白天里他们待在一起的时间不太多，Sam总是留在教堂里，或是被学生们围着；而Dean，他还有一堆事情要处理，虽然日常事务有Bobby在忙，但管束骑士们还是大团长的责任。  
　　何况，这次迁入诺西教区，Dean还背负着一个不可向任何人提起的秘密任务。  
　　确认“封印”的安全。  
　　这里并非是8年前那场封印之战的战场，但却是50年前那场的。  
　　教廷一共发动过3次大的封印之战。前两次都是因敌人挑衅，教皇不得不下令应战，一次在70年前，一次在50年前，而最后一次——即8年前那场则是教皇下令主动出击。3次封印之战的规模不相上下，死伤惨烈，其间还有几次规模较小的战争，因为几乎都是悄无声息的闪电战，加之没有造成什么大的伤亡，所以少有人知道。  
　　历任教皇对这个国度的统治时间超过了两百年。全国分为16个大教区，曾在以泽亚、诺西与拉罕教区发动过规模巨大的封印之战，并留下了绝对不能被破坏的巨大封印；其他还有几个教区也有类似的封印，但规模较小，多数封印之上都建起了新的教堂或者慈善堂，城市的格局也随之有了改变。  
　　诺西教区的封印，就在赫顿修道院后来扩建的建筑群之下——换言之，现在迁入的骑士们就住在封印阵之上。  
　　封印阵不会因其本身或者周围的土地被挖掘而受到影响，只要封印的主要法器没有被破坏，封印的效力就不会减弱甚至失效。  
　　教皇对外公布生骑士团迁入诺西教区的理由是因为中央教廷已经容纳不下人数如此庞大的团体，所以选择了有着规模甚大的修道院的诺西教区接纳骑士团。但他曾单独召见Dean，命令Dean在到达赫顿修道院之后立刻确认封印阵中的法器是否遭到破坏。  
　　因为近来诺西教区时常发生怪异的犯罪案。  
　　市政厅前的绞刑场上几乎挂满了尸体。  
　　教皇怀疑是恶魔。  
　　Dean来到赫顿修道院的第二天就向院长要求进入修道院地下的密道中检查法器。院长开始并不同意。他是个清正自制到有些顽固的老人，谨守着前任院长交代的“守护好法器”的遗志。自他接手修道院密道的钥匙以来，也从未有人提出过如此唐突无理又危险的要求——尽管知道这把钥匙存在的整个教区也仅有他和主教两人。  
　　“我并非怀疑大团长阁下的忠诚，但除非阁下有教皇的诏令，否则我绝不会将钥匙交给您。”  
　　院长的忠诚固执令Dean烦恼不已。假如他有教皇的诏令也就不用悄悄来找院长了，但这一次教皇只在单独召见他的时候口头下达了命令，他连个见证人都找不到。  
　　教皇与院长的作法Dean都能理解，却让他非常难办。  
　　缠着院长又是要求又是请求地磨了几天，始终没能拿到钥匙的Dean只好暂时打消这个念头，一个人趁着别人不注意的时候偷偷在密道之门外晃了几圈。  
　　最终，他决定还是半夜里悄悄去院长办公室里偷出钥匙和密道地图。他在跟院长谈起密道的问题时，注意到院长的目光不时瞟向靠墙的一个柜子。  
　　虽然这有违骑士之道——神会宽恕他的。  
　　谋划了一整天，Dean要确保每个方面都万无一失。  
　　这天夜里，Dean假装困了一个人早早躺到床上。每个晚上Sam都像是很尴尬，不太跟Dean说话，总是独自抱着一本大部头坐在烛台之下阅读。好吧，Dean也能懂他弟弟，因为他自己也很尴尬。  
　　——他跟Sam晚上就睡在一张床上，而且这张床还不怎么宽敞。  
　　就算他们小时候确实经常睡在一起，但Sam过了10岁他们就再也没那么做过了。何况现在，他们，两个成年Alpha，挤在那么小的一张床上，翻身都困难。  
　　Dean记得他来这边的第二天早晨，也就是他刚刚度过跟Sam“同床”的第一晚，他醒来就发现自己跟Sam面对面侧躺着。他能听见Sam的呼吸声，感受到他的呼吸喷洒到自己的脸上。床实在很小，他们的身体差不多就快贴到一起了，Sam额前的几缕头发几乎已经贴上Dean的额头。尽管也过了好几天，但Dean一直没法忘记那个早晨他睁眼时受到的冲击。  
　　这太奇怪了。  
　　Sam一定也有这种想法。  
　　Dean也提过其实他可以睡地上，反正他早就习惯了。行军时他有自己的帐篷，但很多时候他们都累得无力搭起帐篷，野外里也随便往泥地里躺下，枕着树根甚至石块就能入睡。  
　　但Sam拒绝了，还告诉Dean不用太在意这些。  
　　闭起眼睛假装睡着的Dean还是有点摸不透他弟弟的想法，但他现在只求晚上出去偷钥匙的时候千万别被别人发现，他可不想搞砸自己的任务，也不想往后有人见到Sam就说他有个做小偷的无耻哥哥。  
　　也不知过了多久，装睡的Dean差一点真的就睡着了，好在这个时候，想把书放回书柜的Sam不小心把书掉到了地上。大部头撞到木质地板发出“咚”的一声，Sam吸了一口气，反射性地回头看向躺在床上的Dean，生怕声响吵醒了他。  
　　幸运的是，Dean依旧呼吸沉稳，没有醒来的迹象。  
　　Sam白天基本都在教堂里，偶尔也能看到Dean骑马带着一队骑兵巡街。圣骑士团没有巡街的义务，但这几天Sam也听别人说了不少有关Dean的事，他成为大团长之后，圣骑士团也经常像这样在首都巡街。  
　　从别人口中，Sam知道了许多他曾经不知道也一直下意识避而不听的事。但那些人口中的Dean跟他知道的Dean却相去甚远——跟这几天时常出现在他面前的Dean也不一样，那个Dean是个英雄，却不是哥哥。  
　　那些让Sam感到有些陌生。偶尔别人也会问他Dean是不是真就是那样的人，他想说不是，Dean在他面前根本不会像别人说的那样纵声大笑，也没有别人说得那么强大耀眼。Sam能看到的Dean，不过就是个……不怎么讨他喜欢的哥哥，他跟他哥哥不常见面，而每一次见到他，他哥哥总会絮絮叨叨说上很多他不太想听的话。他哥哥也没那么爱笑，时常是一副皱着眉头又无奈的样子。  
　　又看了一眼Dean，他依旧仰面躺在床上，一只手搁在胸口，胸膛安稳起伏。  
　　睡得很沉。  
　　Sam松了一口气，弯腰捡起书，小心掸了掸上面的灰尘，将它插回书柜上。  
　　他吹灭了烛台上的蜡烛，在黑暗中缓慢走向那张床。  
　　他不喜欢跟Dean睡在一起。  
　　他曾经很喜欢，在他很小的时候。那也不是什么值得羞愧的事，那时候他们关系还很亲密，哥哥总是用那种像是想把他整个包进身体里的姿势把他抱在怀里，每晚睡前哥哥还会亲吻他的额头，告诉他会有天使在旁庇佑他。  
　　过去的回忆有多温馨温暖，后来的Dean就有多可恶。  
　　谁也不会再去喜欢一个欺骗背叛过自己的人。  
　　只是现在Sam有些迷茫了。  
　　或许他也没有自己想象的那么讨厌Dean，他听到Dean受伤还是会揪心，意识到Dean就是赴死者时还会感到恐慌，尤其是他看到他曾经送Dean的那条项链时，他甚至下意识地为Dean找借口开脱——或许那个时候Dean没有骗他，但最后却有别的东西让他不得不改变最初的决定。  
　　但这些都不是Sam不喜欢跟Dean睡在一起的原因。  
　　——Dean半夜里睡觉很不老实，总是会伸手伸脚过来勾住Sam。也不知道这个坏习惯到底怎么养成的，Sam记得他小时候明明没有的。  
　　于是每晚，Sam都不太愿意太早上床。就算半夜里睡着了，多半也会因为Dean贴过来而醒来，他要费力把他哥的手脚推开，还要注意不能把他吵醒。于是现在，只要身边有什么动静，Sam立刻就会醒来。  
　　当然，他从没跟Dean讲过原因。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8  
　　  
　　装睡的Dean一直耐心等待，他听见Sam爬上床，老老实实地平躺在他身边。而他弟弟的胳膊还不小心碰到他的，床太小，能睡下他们这对高大的兄弟就已经非常勉强了，这种程度的触碰实在难以避免。  
　　Dean记得小时候他常跟Sam在一张床上睡觉。Sam明明有自己的房间，可他似乎很怕黑，每天都会找借口抱着枕头钻进哥哥的房间，支吾着要求跟他一起睡。Dean也嘲笑过Sam，小男孩会不服气地反驳，却还是特别没骨气地不肯从哥哥的床上起来。  
　　他还记得某段时间里，小Sam经常做噩梦，半夜里他常常抽泣着醒来，推醒Dean，惊恐地对哥哥说有个黑影站在床边。年长一点的男孩会揉揉惺忪睡眼，伸出手把弟弟抱进怀里，慢慢拍他的背，安抚他，告诉他说有哥哥在没事的。那之后，Dean就习惯了在睡觉时抱着Sam，用手环过他的背，以此安抚他弟弟，就算再有黑影出现，哥哥也会保护他。  
　　思绪一下子飘散得太远，当Dean从过去的记忆中回神，他身边的Sam已经发出了平稳均匀的呼吸声。  
　　他睡着了。  
　　Dean立刻睁开眼睛。他在床上又躺了一会儿，确认Sam确实睡着了，这才放轻动作下床，没有换衣服，只是把斗篷披在身上，带了一把匕首轻手轻脚地离开房间，朝着院长的办公室快步走去。  
　　当他背对月光走下楼梯时，蓦然看见一道被拉长的影子出现在他脚下的楼梯上。他不动声色地又走出两步，突然猫腰转身，用肩膀狠撞向身后那人的腹部，一手抓住他的衣襟，同时用脚勾住对方的脚跟，将他一把绊倒压在楼梯上，右手已经从插在腰间的鞘子里拔出匕首抵上对方的喉咙。  
　　但他没想到在这深夜里的蹩足跟踪者却是他弟弟Sam，愣了一愣，他确认般低喃了一声：“Sammy？”  
　　早在Dean从床上坐起的时候Sam就醒了。起初他只是听见了动静，还以为他哥又来了，已经做好了推开他的准备。但这一次Dean并没有伸出一条胳膊环住他的背，而是直接下床披上了斗篷，还不忘带上一把匕首。  
　　觉得有些蹊跷的Sam没有立刻跟着起身，他闭着眼睛继续装睡，等Dean离开房间之后这才匆忙起身，也没换衣服，抓起一件斗篷披在身上就悄悄跟了出去。他没想这么早就暴露行踪被Dean压个正着，他也没想被Dean拿着匕首抵着脖子。  
　　月光之下，Dean的表情冷酷而狰狞，微微吊起的嘴角如同一只捕获到猎物的花豹。Sam第一次见到这样的Dean，他看上去仍是一如既往地英俊，有熟悉的眼睛与嘴唇，却陌生得如同被什么东西夺走了灵魂。  
　　Dean连忙收起匕首，伸手将他弟弟从楼梯上拉了起来，抓着他转过身，借着月光仔细检查他有没有受伤。他站在比Sam高一级的楼梯上，干燥的手指擦过Sam的脸颊与颔下，而后贴着皮肤缓缓滑向颈后，最后插进他的头发里，轻轻揉按着头皮。  
　　“该死的你晚上不睡觉出来做什么？”确认Sam没受伤之后，Dean这才皱眉低声喝问道，“跟踪我？”  
　　Sam仰头看向被笼进背光阴影里的Dean，也慢慢皱起眉头，反问道：“这不是该我问的问题吗？你半夜带着匕首要去哪儿？”  
　　盯着Sam认真的脸看了两秒钟，Dean挫败地伸手抹了一把脸。  
　　“别问了，Sammy，回去吧。”他再抬头时，已经软下语气，还轻轻拍了拍Sam的肩膀。  
　　“你呢？”Sam不依不饶。  
　　Dean沉默了一会儿。  
　　“别问了好吗，Sammy？天亮之前我就会回来。你就……假装我还睡在房间里，就假装……什么事都没发生过。”Dean说着，手指再次抚过他腰间的刀鞘，“我只是要去做一件我必须做的事，不会威胁到任何人。我是圣骑士，不是坏人，Sammy。”他扯开嘴角，说着逗趣的话，笑容却有些不由衷。  
　　Dean越是不肯解释，Sam就越是起疑。他们僵持在楼梯上，Sam不肯离开，Dean就没法离开。Dean有些心急地回头看了一眼中天的月亮，估算了一下时间，最终还是妥协地叹了一口气。  
　　“回去吧。”他说着摇了摇头，低头转身走向他和Sam的房间。  
　　“到底是为了什么事？”Sam也跟过去，他走在走廊外侧，用他高大的身躯将他哥夹在他的影子与墙壁之间。  
　　陷入沉睡的修道院里此刻万籁俱静，仅有微风中树叶摇动发出的沙沙声响，以及兄弟俩刻意放轻的脚步与交谈声。  
　　Dean没有回答Sam的问题。他推开房间的门，走进去，一把脱了斗篷，却突然转过身一拳打晕了刚进门的Sam。  
　　“你虽然是个Alpha，不过好像也太容易摆平了一点。”Dean嘟囔着，趁着Sam摔倒之前连忙过去扶住他。因为Sam的体格高大，Dean还踉跄了两步。他扯下Sam的斗篷，慢慢把他扶上床，抓起被子盖在他身上。  
　　Dean再次披起他的斗篷，轻手轻脚离开房间。  
　　这一次很顺利，没有人跟踪。他颇费了点时间才弄开院长办公室的门锁，接着他直接来到那个被院长偷偷注视多时的柜子前，将耳朵贴在上面，曲起手指慢慢敲打着柜面。柜子里似乎没什么机关，他小心撬开柜子，尽量不在上面留下痕迹，而后在柜子里翻找了一阵，却没有找到关于密道的任何东西。  
　　难道不在这里吗？  
　　Dean起身，又撬开其他柜子和箱子翻找，包括办公谁里成排的书柜，他把每本书都拿出来翻阅过，生怕错过了任何一本可能有夹层的书。  
　　却仍然没有找到。  
　　苦恼地抓了一下头发，Dean索性坐到地板上，凝神屏息思考着钥匙可能存放的地方。假如不在这里，就可能是院长随时带在身上。但钥匙可以挂在身上，那么地图呢？教皇特地嘱咐过，密道结构非常复杂，假如没有地图，可能会在里面迷路，不仅找不到法器，很可能也无法离开。  
　　Dean决定重新检查一下那个柜子。  
　　他爬过去把柜子上面抽屉里的东西一件件搬出来逐个检查，确实没有钥匙与地图。于是他又跪下来把底下的东西都拿出来，检查之后，将头探进柜子里，伸手敲打着柜子的四壁。当他敲击柜子左侧靠墙的那块木板时，发现那一面有一个由两块木板拼接成的夹层。  
　　木板有些厚，Dean手边没有东西能敲开它。何况在这深夜里，盲目敲开木板一定会惊醒其他人。Dean一边思索着，一边漫不经心地用手指摩挲着那块木板，却发现它上面好像有些很浅的刻痕，假如不仔细看或是仔细触摸，一般根本发现不了那些刻痕。  
　　他跪在地上，让整个上身都钻进柜子里，手掌贴上那块木板从左上顺着触碰，直到右下。  
　　不像文字。  
　　很可能是地图。  
　　但那么大一块木板，就算他现在能把它弄下来，带出去也过于醒目。何况他还有个聪明的弟弟跟他睡在一间房里，要瞒住他可不容易。  
　　现在最保险的办法就是把地图拓印在布上。  
　　Dean爬出柜子，把搬出来的东西又一件件搬回去，尽量保持好它们的原样。他退出院长的办公室，拉紧斗篷左右看了看，确认四周无人，这才又蹑手蹑脚地走向Walt的房间。  
　　这两天Dean也经常碰见那个男孩，每次见到他，男孩都会高兴地打招呼，有一次甚至还邀请去他房间里看他的画作。多亏了那次，Dean记住了Walt的房间位置，他记得那边还有不少颜料。  
　　或许是修道院里很安全，男孩疏于防备地没有锁上门。Dean轻轻推开门，在心中默念着“请神宽恕”，偷走了男孩的颜料和一块没用过的画布。随后，他又折回院长办公室，爬进柜子里，在狭窄逼仄的空间里束手束脚地将木板上的刻痕拓在了画布上。  
　　确实是一张地图。  
　　Dean收好地图，清理好办公室，特地弄干净了夹层上的剩余颜料，接着将没用完的颜料悄悄还回去之后，趁着天还没亮，又独自回到了自己的房间。  
　　Sam还躺在床上。  
　　Dean把地图藏进了他的箱子里。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9  
　　  
　　Sam早晨醒来时差一点忘记了昨晚发生的事。他在静谧的清晨里安静地躺了一会儿，直到自己的腿不小心碰到Dean的脚，他这才猛然想起昨晚跟踪Dean还被他打晕的事。  
　　青年立刻从床上坐了起来，伸手就准备拍上Dean的肩，扭头却看见他哥闭着眼睛微微长着嘴唇，似乎睡得正香。  
　　动作在那一瞬便迟疑下来。虽然心中依然疑窦无数，但Sam还是悻悻缩回手，打算等下午他从教堂回来再问问Dean。  
　　就算再怎么样，Dean有句话说得没错——他是圣骑士，不是坏人。隔阂再深，Sam也相信Dean绝不会做出伤害无辜的举动。孩子们都奉Dean为英雄，Sam他相信，Dean确实担得起英雄之名，也绝不会玷污他作为圣骑的荣光。  
　　这么想来，Sam轻轻吐出一口气，轻手轻脚地下床更衣。直到他离开房间时，Dean仍没有醒来。当他傍晚回到修道院时，Dean已经出去了。他或许是带着骑士们巡城去了，又或是骑着他心爱的战马去到距离修道院不远的山林里了——Sam常听Dean说他心爱的女孩精力旺盛，如果不常带她去散步，她一定会闹脾气。  
　　Dean口中的“女孩”就是他从父亲那里继承而来的战马，它叫Impala，但Dean还是喜欢“我的女孩”这个更亲昵的称呼。  
　　而回到修道院没多久，Sam就听说院长的办公室昨夜遭窃的事。具体失窃了什么东西，院长没说，便谁也不知道，但办公室的门以及里面所有柜子的锁都被撬开这件事无疑已是人尽皆知。  
　　Sam立刻就想起了Dean。  
　　他不想怀疑一位圣骑士——或者说得更明白一些，他不想怀疑自己的哥哥。但院长办公室昨夜遭窃，而昨晚……Sam不免有些焦虑，一时急着想找到Dean。楼下已经聚集了几位圣骑，Sam下楼时正巧又碰见了监察长Bobby。  
　　“监察长阁下，请问您见过Dean吗？”  
　　Bobby也是因为院长办公室失窃这件事才过来的，他不太喜欢修道院里戒律森严的感觉，所以一直跟其他骑士住在修道院扩建的地方。那边没有修士，骑士们过得还算放纵，偶尔也会聚在一起彻夜狂饮。  
　　他上午就听说了院长办公室遭窃的事，心想着要是不太重要的话就不去了。但Chuck烦了他一整天，说毕竟有骑士住在修道院里，作为监察长是有义务去一趟的。他建议Chuck去骚扰Dean，可Chuck委屈地告诉他Dean早就不知道溜哪儿去了。  
　　“他上午带了一队人去巡街，午餐之后就不知上哪儿去了。”Bobby答完Sam的话，随口又问了一句，“这里以前有人的东西失窃过吗？”  
　　虽然急着去找Dean，但Sam还是认真思考了一会儿，而后摇头。跟富裕的主教和司铎们不同，修道院的修士们一直过得很清贫，虽然城里的商人们一直会定期捐助修道院，但那些钱基本都被修士们用在了收留孤儿、捐助穷人和施舍乞丐这些事上了。  
　　再者，修道院里也没什么值钱的东西，大多都是一些古籍和手抄书，窃贼们也看不上那些。  
　　Bobby嘟囔了一句什么Sam没能听清。他在原地静立了一会儿，确认Bobby再没有其他问题要问，这才朝他略微点了点头，继而匆匆离开了修道院。  
　　要是Dean没有巡城，大概就是又去了附近的山林。那里距离修道院不算太远，但步行过去还是需要一点时间的。既然不知Dean什么时候能回来，那干脆就去找他好了。Sam也想早一点弄清楚Dean昨晚到底去了哪里，曾经他们兄弟之间没有秘密，可现在的Dean却成了一个谜。  
　　Sam并非是讨厌动脑的无能之辈，只是……他还不习惯自己对Dean一无所知的感觉。  
　　傍晚夕阳的余晖将生长着茂密野草的山路照得通红刺目，山林里来的风将Sam的斗篷吹得鼓起，猎猎作响，他反手拉住斗篷两侧，有些后悔将它穿了出来。他得快些找到Dean，天黑之后如果天气不太晴朗又没有火把照明的话，很容易在树林里迷路。林里虽然没有什么猛兽，过上一夜也不会有什么危险，但总是不太方便。  
　　——Sam总觉得要是今晚他回不去的话，回去的Dean没见着他，大概又要折返出来找他。  
　　不过实在不太走运，因为出来得实在太晚，Sam走进林中时，太阳已经彻底沉入地平线之下。不过好在今夜天空晴朗，借着月光，Sam在高大树木之间的道路匆忙前行，每走过一段路，他都要停下来抬头凭着北斗星来辨认一下方向。  
　　走了一会儿，Sam突然隐约看到从前方不太远处腾起了阵阵青烟。他记得那边应该有一条河，河滩还算平坦宽阔。他加快步伐朝着青烟腾起的方向走去，快要到达河滩时，他踩过高高的野草，从一棵树后转出去，就看见河滩上生着一堆火，火堆旁边背对着他坐着一个身上什么衣服都没穿的家伙，以及……一匹高大的黑色骏马。  
　　Sam不免噎了一下。他走下河滩，叫了一声Dean的名字。  
　　火堆旁边的那家伙闻声扭头，看见是Sam，他脸上露出惊诧又羞赧的表情，伸手就想拿下还支在火堆上烘烤的衣服。  
　　“能告诉我这是怎么回事吗？”已经走到Dean身边，Sam也尴尬得不好意思看他哥的躶体，只好假装辨认方位地抬头看向头顶的璀璨星空。  
　　“刚洗完澡。”Dean随口撒了一个谎。他可不想让他弟弟知道，因为他的马实在太活泼所以不小心被它甩进了河里。  
　　其实昨晚Dean回来之后也一直没睡，早晨Sam离开之后，他就翻出那块他拓下的地图认真看了很久。因为拓下的地图跟原地图是相反的，如果记得不熟，也很可能在密道里迷路。  
　　下午他骑马在修道院之下的封印阵附近绕了几圈，大致确认了法器所在的地方，接着就带着他心爱的战马进了山林。他也不知道为什么今天Impala格外兴奋，快到河边的时候就突然狂奔起来，直至它冲进河里，一把将他甩进水里。  
　　从里到外浑身湿透。  
　　Sam当然不信Dean的鬼话，他还站在Dean身后，下意识低头用看撒谎的学生的眼神看向他哥，于是他的视线很自然地落在了Dean伤痕交错的背上。那些伤痕多数已经很淡了，但总有几道颜色深重狰狞，像几条长长的丑陋爬虫匍匐在Dean身上。  
　　刚刚在树林里太暗，加上距离也有些远，所以他没能看清这些。  
　　Sam注意到Dean的腰侧有一道扁长的疤痕，他想起不久前Dean跟那些男孩们说过的，他曾被敌人一剑捅穿腹部的经历。那些话，在初听时只是觉得忧心与不可思议，当Sam真正看到那道疤时，一阵来自幻觉中的剧痛从他身体的相同位置山火般在他身体上迅速蔓延开来，恐惧从他腰后钻进身体，怪物一样大口撕咬着内脏。  
　　Dean没有抬头去看Sam，弟弟沉默着，他也尴尬地沉默。原本以为躲在山林里应该不会被人看见，结果还是失算了。Dean最终还是伸手拿下了架在火上没有烘干的斗篷，想着至少别让Sam看见他此刻的失礼模样，但他还没把斗篷披上身，就有另一件斗篷已经搭在他肩上。  
　　Sam脱下自己的斗篷，弯腰盖在了他哥身上。深色的布料几乎要与黑夜的颜色融为一体，掩盖了Dean背后的那些疤痕。Sam很自然地从Dean手中拿过那件湿乎乎的斗篷，走到火堆旁，将它再次架在火上。  
　　“你有金属盔甲，为什么身上还有那么多伤？”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10  
　　  
　　Dean被Sam这个问题弄得有点想笑。他抬头看着他高大的弟弟走到他身边，矮身坐下，然后扭头又是认真又是忧虑地等待着他的答案。Dean拉紧他弟弟的斗篷裹住身体，扯过下摆一把盖在了自己的腿间。  
　　斗篷上满是Sam的气味，这让Dean本能地皱了皱眉。显然，Alpha们都不喜欢带着其他Alpha气味的东西贴近身体，尤其像是颈后这种部位，这会让他们有种威胁迫近的感觉，身体也会不自觉做出防御甚至攻击的姿态。  
　　大概是想早一点摆脱这种令人不适的感觉，Dean翕动鼻翼嗅着斗篷上的气味，让自己能快点适应Sam的气味，快点适应被他的气味所包围的感觉——尽管这种感觉也让身为Alpha的Dean感到不快。  
　　Sam也注意到Dean的小动作，他脱下斗篷的时候还没想这么多，直到看见Dean主动去嗅斗篷上的气味这才想起他哥也是Alpha。争强好勇是Alpha的天性，一只Alpha绝对不会轻易向另一只Alpha低头——就算他们是兄弟。Dean的克制与带着些许示弱意味的举动让Sam胸口莫名有些发烫，他扭头看了一眼烧得旺盛的火堆，伸手捏了一把Dean架在火上的衣服。  
　　“重甲虽然能把身体包得严严实实，不容易被刺穿，但是太笨重。要是我们想出其不意偷袭敌人……”Dean还抓着Sam的斗篷，上面的气味让他如坐针毡。他说到这里，注意到Sam猛然扭头投射过来的诧异眼神，仿佛很吃惊圣骑士团居然也会干出偷袭这种并不光明的事来。  
　　Dean笑了笑。  
　　他觉得自己的弟弟真是很可爱。  
　　“我们是战士，突袭和偷袭也是有效的战术之一。”他看向Sam，满脸“你可别那么看我”的表情，“在那种时候，速度是最重要的，重甲反而成了负担。所以我们通常会换皮甲，或者什么护甲都不穿，身上容易受伤的部位自然暴露得多。”他说着，还不自觉地低头看了一眼自己的胸腹。  
　　或许是还未习惯Sam的气味，Dean犹豫了一会儿，伸手拉下披在身上的斗篷，只让它盖在自己的腿上。终于从另一只Alpha的气味包围里挣脱，Dean挺直身体用力吸进一口气。  
　　火光照亮Dean白皙的身体。在他的胸口与腹部，也同样横贯着深深浅浅的伤疤，有些已经很淡很淡了，像是浅褐色或者粉红色的斑痕，而有些依稀还能看出当初受伤时皮肉外翻的惨象。  
　　Sam不由得用力吞咽下津液。  
　　那种只能存在于幻想中的疼痛再次在他身体上焚烧起来，紧绷的皮肤上弥漫着蚁群啃咬般的刺痛。他也不知出于何故地伸出手，带着几分畏惧地触碰着Dean的那些旧伤疤。Dean也没有拒绝，就像在放任一个好奇心浓重的任性小孩一样。反正曾经他跟Sam就不怎么守规矩，那时家里只有他们两个人，现在也是。  
　　所以他可以允许Sam来碰他的疤痕。  
　　骑士们自豪地把身上的伤疤当做勋章，而他却把它们当成警告。  
　　他必须更加小心。  
　　他的生命也很珍贵，因为他还要保护Sam。  
　　跟Dean不一样。Sam没有经历过任何战争，在他所处的世界里甚至连受伤这种事都很少。这并不是说这位年轻的助祭有多么不谙世事——他只是……关于战争的书和画作他都看过，他知道战争是惨烈的灾难，但他从未想过，他与那些灾难之间其实只隔着一个人。  
　　Dean。  
　　Sam的手从Dean的腹部移上他的胸膛。Dean身上有一条长得几乎横贯胸膛的疤痕，Sam的手指顺着它滑过Dean的胸口，Dean缩了缩身体。他不习惯别人太温柔的触碰，这让他有些不自在。何况——  
　　“这是什么？”Sam的视线跟随他的手一同移上Dean左边锁骨之下的文身上。  
　　Dean又缩了缩身体。  
　　何况他身上还有一个纹印。  
　　“防止邪恶入侵的纹印。”  
　　那个纹印实际上是战争骑士的碎片——战争骑士在80年前的那场封印之战中被捕获封印，当时的大司铎强行将他的灵分割成无数个碎片，再以纹印的方式封印进圣骑士的身体里。  
　　战争骑士的碎片被封在一个罐子里，此后每次再有封印之战，当时的大司铎都会以同样的方法为圣骑士们纹进碎片。战争骑士曾以恶魔喂食，他的碎片封印进人类体内之后，每当有恶魔靠近，碎片依循着最初的本能会疯狂叫嚣，如果恶魔想要侵占这个人类的肉体，碎片必定会将它吞噬殆尽。  
　　那一片皮肤时常会痛，尤其在封印之战期间，一旦有恶魔靠近，它便会痛不可当。骑士们都不太喜欢别人碰那个纹印，就算是战友也不行。他们彼此都明白，无论何时都谨守着这个没人说出口的规矩。  
　　Sam不知道这些。  
　　他只是有些担忧。在一具满是伤痕的身体上陡然看到这个，的确会引发出些许不安。  
　　Sam的触碰令纹印周围的皮肤又痛了起来，碎片在Dean的皮肤之下窜动。Dean暗自呻吟了一声，却没有挥开Sam的手。  
　　他觉得现在的Sam就像当年那个10岁的男孩一样，瞪着眼睛，带着不可思议又小心惶惑的表情探究着未知的东西。  
　　他一直认为Sam很适合教会，Sam适合那种安静的地方。助祭甚至不用参与到地方的行政管理，对Dean来说，这也再好不过。  
　　碎片在Sam的触碰之下蠢蠢欲动，无声嘶吼着。Dean突然感觉到纹印处传来一阵熟悉的剧痛，吃惊地吸了一口气，他反射性地抬头看了一眼眉头紧皱的Sam。  
　　周围原本一片静谧，水流声、马的呼吸声与树枝燃烧时发出的劈啪声让Sam和Dean之间显得愈发宁静。Sam也很享受这一刻的安宁，他享受着自己对于Dean的担忧，一切像是回到了他为了Dean而顶撞父亲的旧时光。  
　　然而周围突然响起一阵难以形容的狂躁喧嚣，如同万人聚集到一起的尖叫声，又像嘈杂的絮语。它们在风中被放大，放大，放大，蓦地挤占了他的大脑，在他脑海中发疯般横冲直撞。  
　　Dean突然被Sam用力按倒，背用力撞上布满鹅卵石的河滩，他痛得轻哼一声，睁开眼睛吃惊地看着Sam，反射性地叫了一声“Sammy”。但Sam没有理会。他像是听不见也看不见一般，榛绿色的眼睛里一片黯淡，只是俯身，动物一样凑近Dean的脖子，嗅着他身上的气味。他的鼻尖蹭过Dean的喉结，而后抵住Dean柔软的下颚，用力深吸一口气。  
　　同样的事Dean之前经历过两次。  
　　都是在封印之战中，所有的战士都明白这个动作的含义。  
　　那是恶魔在嗅着人类灵魂的气味。  
　　饥渴叫嚣的纹印带起疼痛，周围的皮肤泛起血色般的红。Dean惊惧不定地看着Sam，却不敢再叫他的名字——他的意识似乎陷入沉睡，此刻支配这具身体的是另一个意识。  
　　这就是秘密。  
　　是父亲与Dean不肯告诉Sam的事实。  
　　“Sam”的手指划过Dean的皮肤，当指尖触碰到纹印时，他突然发出疼痛的惊叫，Dean趁机起身翻身，骑坐在“Sam”肚子上压住他，一手按住他的头顶快速念诵着《圣经》。  
　　狂躁的杂音慢慢从脑中褪去，又听见风声，流水的声音，马喷气的声音，还有……Dean念诵《圣经》的声音。  
　　Sam躺在鹅卵石上，看见他哥正骑坐在他身上，一只手用力按着他的头顶。背光的Dean此刻表情严肃，宛若宝石般的眼睛却依旧明亮如星辰。Sam的视线移上Dean锁骨之下的那个纹印，周围的皮肤泛起瑰丽的红色，让它看上去就像一朵被颜料染黑的蔷薇花。  
　　Sam缓慢吐出一口气。  
　　被另一只Alpha压着的感觉可不好受，现在他浑身上下的细胞都叫嚣着想将他哥从自己身上掀下去。他克制着冲动，叫了一声“Dean”，视线最后落在那件堪堪遮住Dean腿间的斗篷上。  
　　这画面让他无缘无故头脑一热，心脏陡然跳得厉害。  
　　他将这一切都归于Alpha之间出于天性的排斥。  
　　“怎么回事？”  
　　Dean喘息着，有些急切地伸手过来抚摸着Sam的脸。在确认弟弟确实清醒过来之后，他这才起身，又抱着斗篷坐到一边。  
　　“你被纹印影响了，”Dean说着真假参半的解释，“纹印里面封印着强大的力量，普通人会被扰乱心智。下次别乱碰它。”他扭头看Sam已经坐了起来，表情里似乎也没有怀疑他的说辞，为了尽快转移话题，他接着问道，“你大晚上的特意出来找我，出了什么事？”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11  
　　  
　　Sam这才想起他出来寻找Dean的目的。  
　　目光一沉，他将视线从Dean满是伤痕的身体上移向炽烈燃烧的火堆，开口说道：“修道院有办公室遭窃。”他隐去了具体的地点和时间，就想观察Dean的反应。  
　　Dean很冷静，只是扬了扬眉。  
　　“丢了什么东西？”  
　　“还不清楚。”  
　　“不是我说，Sam，”Dean说着伸手拍了拍Sam的肩，Sam扭头，他哥脸上已经挂上了半是调侃的笑容，“你脸上还真是藏不住事。你在怀疑我？因为我昨晚把你打晕了？”  
　　“Dean！”Sam有些狼狈地缩了缩脖子，但随即认真地凝视着他哥，“你昨晚到底去哪里了？”  
　　“我说过，这件事不能透露给任何人知道。”Dean叹了一口气，还搭在Sam肩上的那只手安抚般用力捏了捏他，“但我发誓，昨晚我没有从任何地方偷走任何东西。”他这也不算撒谎，没找到钥匙，自然偷不走；倒是用了Walt的一些颜料，但后来也还回去了，只能算是借用；至于地图，那是拓印下来的，更谈不上“偷”了。  
　　Sam脸上慢慢浮起挣扎犹豫的表情。他认为自己应该相信Dean，何况Dean都发誓了，那他更不应该怀疑Dean。可昨晚Dean的行为确实又非常可疑，倘若有什么事的话为什么不能白天去做，一定要趁夜独自偷偷出去？  
　　“那你昨晚见过什么形迹可疑的人了吗？”  
　　“只有你。”Dean说着又摇头兀自笑了起来。他微微起身过去摸了一把自己的衣服，快烤干了，抬头看了一眼星空，估算了一下时间，他抽下自己的裤子，冲Sam摆摆手示意他转过身去。  
　　Sam无奈地翻了个让Dean惊讶不已的白眼，慢腾腾地转身背对着Dean，接着就听见身后传来窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音。  
　　“你昨晚去了哪儿？真的不能告诉我？”  
　　面对弟弟的穷追不舍，Dean轻轻叹了一口气。他穿好裤子，又拿起长袍从头上套下，慢悠悠地说道：“不能告诉你，秘密就是秘密。”他拉好袍子的下摆，将腰带在腰间缠好绑紧。  
　　身后的Sam沉默了一会儿。  
　　“那……你能告诉我后来你为什么没来修道院却跟着父亲加入了圣骑士团？”  
　　原本连Sam自己也不打算问这个问题的。他忍了十几年，觉得自己应该不在乎答案了。就算它变成了心里的病，痛苦的也只有自己一个人，可是问出口，也许还会自讨没趣。  
　　但当他听到Dean说出“秘密”这个词时，内心里如同蓦然腾起一团火，烧得他胸腔发痛。他和Dean之间原本没有间隙，没有秘密，一切都是可以对彼此分享的。  
　　他们曾经亲密得就像一个人。  
　　弯腰正要拿起斗篷披上的Dean听到Sam的问题，动作顿时迟疑了一下。他扭头看向Sam，他弟弟还坐在那里，背对着他，柔软的卷发掩住他的颈后，在火光的照耀之下就像雏鸟的羽毛一样可爱。  
　　身后的Dean突然失去了声音，Sam一下子紧张起来。他忍不住回头，已经基本穿戴整齐的Dean正弯着腰要去拿斗篷，他手快地从火上抽起它，一把攥在自己手里。  
　　Dean就看着Sam将他的斗篷攥在手里，索性将滑到地上的Sam的斗篷捡起来也一把扔了过去。  
　　“那也是秘密。”  
　　Dean说着，最后套上了靴子。  
　　Sam顿时睁大双眼。他高声叫着Dean的名字一把从地上爬起来，胸膛因为激动的情绪起起伏伏。  
　　“我有权知道那个！你答应过我！你至少应该给我一个解释，一句话也好！我等了这么久，你该死地却一个字都没提过！现在你告诉我那是秘密，哈？去你的秘密！”Sam再也控制不住自己的情绪，就像是要将这十几年的愤懑不满还有困惑不安统统掏空，统统用力砸在Dean脸上。他甚至觉得刚刚还在为Dean揪心担忧的自己简直就是个蠢货，他觉得Dean每次看向他时眼睛里的无奈和苦涩也是假的，他们大概再也不是十几年前的那对兄弟了。  
　　“冷静一点，教会允许他们的助祭说‘该死的’还有‘去你的’这种粗鲁的脏话吗？”Dean走到Sam跟前，想从他手里拿过自己的斗篷。Sam先是用力握紧手中的布料，跟Dean拉扯了一会儿之后，这才不甘心地松口，将它一把甩到Dean身上。  
　　还未完全烘干的斗篷被摔到Dean脸上，Dean用力闭上眼睛，一把扯下，转身将它搭在马鞍上。  
　　Sam没再理会Dean，握着自己的斗篷踩过脚下的石头，转身往树林里走去。  
　　Dean牵着马，从火堆中捡起一根烧着的木棒，加快步伐跟了过去。  
　　夜里的树林很安静，白天里活泼的小动物也都因为入夜的缘故，纷纷回到自己的洞穴休憩。只有停留在树枝上的夜鸟会因为这对兄弟脚下踩出的声响偶尔发出两声低沉的鸣叫。  
　　Dean一直很担心Sam。  
　　父亲把那些关于Sam的秘密告诉Dean时，Dean刚满14岁。那是他已经听过恶魔之名，却不知那到底是什么东西。但父亲说那是可能伤害到Sam的东西，少年便皱眉问父亲怎么才能让Sam免于恶魔的伤害。  
　　“神的侍者会得到净化，被神庇佑。”父亲如是告诉少年。少年若有所思地盯着窗外，既然父亲如此笃信，他也该听从父亲的安排。  
　　Dean以为父亲会立刻将Sam送去教会，他为此还消沉了好几天。但Sam是他最亲爱的弟弟，他会用尽一切办法让Sam免于一切伤害。但父亲因为战事拖延，两年后才请了两位司铎来带走了Sam。  
　　Dean也不会忘记离开那天Sam一直躲在他房间里，跟他絮絮叨叨说了很多话。Sam一直是个安静的男孩，他喜欢看书，也很聪明，是Dean的骄傲。那一天Sam的反常让Dean非常难过，他知道自己的弟弟就要离开自己，他也知道，是因为他的哄骗，弟弟才愿意离开。  
　　但无论如何，他都不会后悔自己的所为。  
　　Sam去教会，进入修道院学习。他那么优秀，7年之后一定能成为教会的一员。  
　　而Dean自己，则跟着父亲，成为一名圣骑士。  
　　只有战士才见过真正的恶魔，只有战士才知道该如何杀死恶魔。Dean经历过封印之战，圣骑士团封印了第三位天启骑士——瘟疫骑士。当第四位天启骑士被封印，恶魔之父Lucifer将被彻底禁锢在土地之下，恶魔便从人间彻底消散。  
　　他是神的战士，听从神的旨意封印恶魔。  
　　他是Sam的战士，为了拯救Sam才成为神的战士。  
　　但Dean没想到自己身上的纹印还是会对Sam产生影响。  
　　与其他被恶魔附身的人类不一样，Sam从未被恶魔附身。他是——身体里有恶魔的血。就在他刚刚满6个月的时候，恶魔悄悄降临他的房间。  
　　恶魔血在Sam体内一直很安静，但父亲为此担忧了许多年。直至后来Sam被司铎们带走，教会中圣物诸多，它们也会压制Sam体内的恶魔血。  
　　Sam自己对此一无所知。  
　　Dean也不会让他知道。  
　　仍然带着潮气的布料紧贴身体，Dean难受地从手拉了拉长袍的衣领。他牵着自己的战马亦步亦趋跟在Sam身后，看着他的背影，一时也有些想不通曾经要站在椅子上才堪堪到他鼻尖的男孩为什么突然之间就变得如此高大。  
　　正想着，Dean突然听见林中传来另一串俨然不属于他们兄弟的脚步声。他放慢脚步，刚想叫Sam注意周围动静，突然一道黑影便从一旁的树林中窜出，一把握住Sam的肩膀，鼻尖贴上他的脖子向上滑动，直至抵上他柔软的下颚。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12  
　　  
　　Sam也听见了另外一人的脚步，但他没想到那个人会突然冲出来。他被撞个正着，对方虽然个头不高，力气却大得反常。他的手臂被紧紧握住，被对方推搡着，对方像是踮起了脚，鼻尖用力蹭过他的脖子。  
　　冒犯的举动让Sam本能地举手揪紧来人的衣襟，在Dean那句“Sam小心”的大吼声中，他已经拉开这个突然扑过来的男人，将他一把拂开。  
　　转身从马鞍里抽出短刀，冲过去拦在Sam前面，用手中的火把挥开陌生男人——Dean在不过眨眼的时间里完成这一连串动作，他反握着短刀，回身将火把塞进Sam手中，低声让Sam后退。  
　　“Dean，他是……”Sam一时忘了他还在生Dean的气，握着火把，话还没问完Dean已经扑了过去。  
　　被恶魔俯身的那个人看上去像个Beta，体格不壮个头不高，但动作却异常灵活。他不说话，好像也不必呼吸了，眨着黑色的眼睛闪躲着挥向他的短刀。Dean步步紧逼跟过去，在他的刀就要割到对方的脖子时，对方却突然矮身一把撞向Dean的腹部，接着从他双臂之间伸手过去死死扼住的他的脖子，只用一只手就将比他高大的Dean举了起来。  
　　咽喉被紧紧勒住，窒息感让Dean胸口一紧，鼻腔里泛开一阵疼痛。他勉强换手握刀，刀尖朝上向上将对方举起他的那条手臂用力捅穿。但对方像是失去痛觉般不以为意，只是更用力地收紧手指。  
　　思绪一度中断，Dean本能地踢动双腿挣扎。他想抽出刀再往对方胸口捅去，可手却使不上力气。  
　　要是在这里、在Sam面前被恶魔杀死，可就太滑稽了。  
　　Dean也不知道这个时候怎么还有心情跟自己开玩笑。  
　　他猛地抽出刀，想割开对方的脖子，这时另一只手却很自然地从他手中拿过还沾着血的刀。  
　　是Sam。  
　　他拿着Dean的刀，走到男人身后，伸手绕到他身前用力握紧他的下巴向上扳，右手里的刀贴上他的脖子，刀刃深深陷入皮肤，割开动脉，温热的血喷涌而出。  
　　扼住喉咙的手颓然松开，双脚落地的Dean大口喘息着，被血见了满头满脸。他都来不及惊诧Sam的行为，只是用力推开Sam，将脖子被割开的男人用力压倒在地，一手按住他的头顶，大声念诵着《圣经》。  
　　握着刀的Sam被推着推开两步，Dean念诵经文的声音让他赫然清醒过来。  
　　刚刚还被他拿在手中的火把此刻倒伏在野草丛中，已经引燃了一小片植物。Sam大口喘息着，大步走过去抓起Dean还未完全烤干的斗篷扑灭了那一小丛火。  
　　杀人的时候他并未意识到自己在杀人。他只是看到Dean被人掐着脖子举起来，他看见Dean痛苦挣扎的背影，看见对方即使被刀捅穿手臂也无动于衷。他脑中的第一反应是那个人是怪物。这个想法很可笑，但他也来不及多想，扔了手中的火把跟过去拿下Dean手中的刀。  
　　那是怪物，怪物要杀了Dean。  
　　所以他杀了怪物。  
　　用刀割开了怪物的脖子。  
　　直到Dean推开他。  
　　他看见Dean一手按住“怪物”的头顶，口中还念诵着圣经文。他没见过有谁做过这件事，但书里有记载，这是“驱魔”——驱逐附身于人类肉体上的恶魔。  
　　在Dean驱魔的过程中，Sam一直沉默地站在他身后不曾发问，如同一个安静的护卫。Dean念诵圣经文的语速越来越快，伴随着一股刺鼻的硫磺味，突然有一股黑色的浓烟自男人喉咙上的伤口中腾出飞上天空，顷刻间便消失不见。  
　　Dean停止念诵，半跪在男人身侧用力喘息。他缓缓放开按在男人头顶的手，轻轻在他冰冷的额头上划下一个十字，继而将手覆上他的双眼。  
　　“那是……驱魔？”Sam不太确信刚刚那股黑烟是否就是恶魔，“驱魔需要有圣物在才能顺利进行……”  
　　“我就是圣物。”Dean回头，他脸上血污一片，连睫毛都因血水而纠结到一起，唯有双眼依旧干净得如同水洗过后的宝石。他在Sam惊愕的眼神中起身，走过去拿起自己的斗篷胡乱擦了一把脸，“所有圣骑士都得到过教皇祝圣，本身即圣物。”他说着抓着染血的斗篷盖上男人的尸体。  
　　“张贴告示让人把他领回去吧。”Dean摇了摇头，低喃着“又要折回河边了”。他又用袖子擦了擦脸，但无论怎么擦，Sam都只能看见那些血污在Dean脸上越涂越开，将他哥的脸越弄越脏。  
　　Dean将这些似乎视作寻常。  
　　他杀过太多被恶魔附身的人，他已不把他们当做同族，下刀时却还记得仁慈地一刀割开喉咙或是捅穿心脏。乐园的大门再也不会向他们敞开，他也不会再让他们在死亡这件事上徒增更多痛苦。  
　　但Sam跟他不一样。  
　　直到现在，Sam的双手还在发抖。虽然他竭力让自己保持冷静，也竭力让自己再找出些话题同Dean说话，让自己的注意力能早些从这上面转移。  
　　但他做得似乎不太成功。  
　　他意识到是自己在Dean面前杀了人。  
　　察觉到Sam的反常，正要折回河边的Dean硬生生收回脚步，犹豫了一会儿，这才说道：“刚才你做得很对。”但他没有上前去拍拍Sam安抚他，只因为他此刻手上也沾染着血污——那样会弄脏Sam的衣服。  
　　Sam猛然看向Dean，满脸不可思议。  
　　“我——”  
　　“我知道你要说什么，你杀了他，你杀了人。”Dean此刻的表情平静得近乎冷酷，他伸出手指指向此刻躺在地上的那具尸体，“那是恶魔，不是人类。他的灵魂已经恶魔吞食殆尽，空留下一具被恶魔控制的肉体。假如你不杀它，它会杀了我，然后杀了你，再顺着这条可爱的路进城去。杀死恶魔说困难也不困难，但如你所见，也绝不容易。我是个战士，我接收到的指示就是，遇到恶魔，就尽全力杀死肉体，再驱魔。”  
　　从未接触过恶魔相关任何事的Sam第一次听说这些。尽管不断有人提起“恶魔”这个词，但现世身边谁也没见过它们，就像人的幽灵一样，是有传说，他却从未见过。现在Dean却告诉他，那些都是真的，恶魔会吞食人类的灵魂，控制人类的肉体。  
　　“我再说一遍，你做得很对！”Dean加重语气，“那只是皮囊，你杀死了皮囊救了我，而我驱散了恶魔！”  
　　Sam用力吐出一缕气息。  
　　月光之下，他的脸色依旧是不自然的苍白，冷汗从他额间滑下脸庞。他想说服自己Dean说得没错，但他割开男人喉咙的记忆这一刻却在他脑中不断反刍，他记得男人的身体还有温暖的温度，也记得刀刃割开皮肉时受到的阻力。  
　　刚刚杀人的感觉过于鲜活，这不是靠着一两句“你是对的”就能消除的记忆。  
　　“Sammy？”知道Sam又钻牛角尖了，Dean狠狠皱眉，也顾不上自己的手上还沾着血，他过去伸手拍了拍Sam的脸，继而用手掌包住Sam的脸颊，拇指温柔摩挲着他的颧骨。他高大的弟弟还喘息着，带着有些懵懂的眼神垂眼看着他。  
　　“但是你救了我。”  
　　你也没有变成那样，没有被恶魔控制。你仍是我的同类，我的同族，仍是我弟弟。  
　　Dean不太愿意想起父亲的某些话，而此刻那些话却在他脑中回想。  
　　 _如果救不了，就杀了他。_  
　　不，父亲。  
　　Dean从不会反抗父亲，但唯有这件事，他绝不会照做。  
　　Dean捧着Sam的脸，双手微微用力将他拉向自己，然后在不甘心中踮起脚吻了一下他弟弟的头顶。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13  
　　  
　　两人再次折返回河边，Dean捧起河水洗干净脸上的血迹。他拍了拍自己的战马，一脚蹬上马镫骑上马背，接着对Sam说道：“你也上来，我必须马上赶回去。”Sam为难地看了一眼高大的黑色骏马，有些担心。  
　　“上来！它驮得动！别浪费时间！”Dean忍不住提高声调。  
　　Sam吐出一口气，走过去拉着马缰踩着马镫同样骑上马背。Dean很自然地从他手中拿回缰绳，拍了拍Impala的后颈，提醒弟弟抱紧他，接着双腿用力夹紧马腹引缰朝着修道院的方向狂奔而去。  
　　骑在Dean身后的Sam抱着Dean的腰，突然发现自己竟然已经可以将Dean的身体整个抱进怀里了。他小时候很喜欢跟Dean比个头，但那个时候他就算跳起来也比不过Dean，所以Dean经常大笑着把他放在椅子上，哄他说这样就够高了。  
　　他们很快回到修道院，Impala扬起马蹄越过修道院大门高高的门槛时还吓到了不少当时还在庭院中的人。Dean拉紧缰绳，Impala长嘶一声，放慢脚步，驯服地停在了水井旁边。  
　　“Dean，你这样会……”Sam刚想提醒Dean不能这么骑马冲进修道院，Dean却催促他赶快下马。  
　　“我去找Bobby，今晚不会回来了。”放下Sam之后，Dean又拉着缰绳让自己的战马掉头，又是一声轻喝，黑色的高大骏马再次扬蹄，高高跃起快过门槛，朝着其他骑士住宿的地方疾奔而去。  
　　看着Dean骑马离开的背影，Sam无奈地叹了一口气。是时，修道院的院长正在走廊上，他看见Sam回来了，便匆匆下楼，意有所指地询问昨晚Dean有没有出去过。  
　　听院长突然提起Dean，Sam心脏不免一阵狂跳。他假装不明白院长意思地反问为什么突然问到Dean。院长没有隐瞒地对Sam说他怀疑昨晚闯进办公室的人就是Dean。  
　　Sam吃惊地瞪大眼睛，他反射性地回头朝院长办公室的方向看了一眼，喃喃问道：“您丢了什么东西吗？”  
　　“正因为什么都没丢我才怀疑大团长。”院长严肃地重复道，“昨晚大团长阁下到底离开过房间没有？”  
　　没有东西失窃。  
　　Dean也说他没有从任何地方偷走任何东西。  
　　那么……他们这到底是怎么回事？  
　　“没有……他昨晚一直待在房间里。”明明还没弄清楚状况，但Sam却不自觉地为Dean撒了谎。说谎是恶德，Sam在心中祈求神的宽恕，面对院长的再三追问，他却一口咬定Dean昨晚真的没有离开过房间。  
　　“您为什么要这么怀疑Dean？”院长是Sam尊敬的大修士，他如此逼问Dean的事让Sam感到有些受伤，甚至隐隐有点生气。  
　　院长眼神复杂地看了Sam一眼。他不能将封印与法器的事透露给任何人知道，于是他低头诚挚地向Sam道歉。看着尊敬的长辈与老师在自己面前低下头，Sam一时也无法再说什么，只能放软语气低喃道：“您不应该怀疑Dean，他跟您一样忠诚。”  
　　院长无声叹了一口气，思忖着是否该请主教向教皇写一封信。  
　　Dean下马，很自然地将缰绳拴在走廊上的一根柱子上。时间不算太晚，还有些骑士在庭院里生着火围在一起喝酒，他们听见马蹄声，回头一看是Dean，于是众人纷纷起身向他鞠躬行礼。  
　　“Bobby呢？”Dean大声问道。  
　　“监察长在他的房间里。”  
　　有人注意到他衣襟上的血迹，原本放松的神情顿时都紧绷起来。Dean也注意到了，他低头看了一眼自己的衣服，说道：“我去找Bobby，你们把所有骑士长都一起叫到Bobby那儿去。”他说完便匆匆小跑向楼梯，踩着木质的台阶迅速上了楼。  
　　推开门，Bobby似乎正在算账。他抬头一见是Dean，又摆出一副不高兴的模样问道：“你下午上哪儿去了，修道院里有办公室遭窃。”  
　　Dean心想大概就是院长办公室，但他现在没心思管这个，只是拖了一张椅子坐下，正要说话，Bobby注意到他衣服上的血，便皱紧眉头问他：“你衣服上的血是怎么回事？”  
　　“我来就是要说这个，出现了恶魔。”这时，其他几个骑士长也一同赶到，Dean招呼他们进来，把刚刚在树林里遇到恶魔的事简单复述了一遍。  
　　诺西教区一直都是非常“干净”的教区。旧战场留下的巨大封印阵以及深埋底下的法器都令一般的恶魔望而生畏，因为一旦它们踏入这里，立刻就会被法器的力量驱散净化。  
　　“这不可能……”Bobby扬眉，不可置信地嘟囔。  
　　“皮囊还留在树林里。”Dean有些焦躁地挽起长袍的袖子，“迁入之前，我估计你们也都听说过这里前不久发生的几起匪夷所思的犯罪。犯人已经被吊死，尸体也埋掉了，现在已经没机会调查了。不过树林里的皮囊我倒是可以带你们去看看。”  
　　“去看看。”Bobby起身朝门外走去，其他人也跟了过去。走到门口，一行人正巧碰到了Chuck。他原本还在修道院，被马蹄声吸引，走出房间就看见刚刚放下Sam的Dean又骑着马从修道院飞奔出去。除了在战场上，Chuck很少见到如此行色匆匆的Dean。意识到可能有事发生，他立刻下楼一路赶了过来。  
　　“带上我的司铎，他很有用。”Dean拍了拍Chuck的肩，让他去牵一匹马过来。  
　　“去哪儿？”  
　　“树林。”  
　　Chuck也发现了Dean身上的血迹，他不免吞咽了一下，抬头看向天空的月亮，祈求不是发生了什么特别严重的事。  
　　直到他看到那具被绣着十字与盾牌的斗篷盖住的尸体。Dean举着火把率先下马过去掀开斗篷，男人脖子上的巨大伤口清晰可辨。那一瞬，他恍惚想起了父亲，想起父亲死时脖子上那道怪笑般的扭曲伤口。闭上眼睛甩了甩头，他抬头冲Chuck招呼道：“Chuck你过来！”  
　　虽然是圣骑士团大团长的随行司铎，但Chuck几乎没见过什么死人。乍一眼看到那具死状可怖的尸体，他先是反射性地激灵了一下，接着带着些微恐惧地将目光移向别处。结果Dean就这么直接让他过去，心不甘情不愿慢腾腾地下马，他几乎是一点一点挪到尸体边上的。  
　　“能看出什么东西吗？”  
　　Chuck强忍着害怕，慢慢蹲下身去，畏畏缩缩地伸手按住尸体冰冷的额头。  
　　“还有残存的灵魂碎片……大概是生前就被撕碎了，现在被困在皮囊里。”Chuck断断续续说着，伸手在自己额前划了一个十字。  
　　恶魔会吞食人类的灵魂，寄宿在人类的肉身皮囊里，再寻找下一个目标。  
　　“果然是恶魔。”Bobby表情严肃地凝视着地上的尸体，“我回去写封信向教皇报告这件事。”  
　　“不过这恶魔到底是怎么避开封印阵的力量的？”这是令Dean最不解的问题。他现在还不能确认法器是否被人破坏，但就算如此，封印阵应该还是有些力量的，不可能这么简单就让普通的恶魔趁虚而入。  
　　他扭头看向Bobby。  
　　“我怎么知道……”Bobby不高兴地嘟囔，“我明天会去修道院的藏书室里查一查古籍。”  
　　Dean点头，看向几位骑士长。  
　　“我们要重新安排巡城的人，如果遇到特殊情况你们可以先处理，事后再向我和Bobby报告。如果引起其他后果，交给我来处理。”  
　　他说着，不免露出担忧的神色。  
　　他想起刚刚在河边将他一把压倒在河滩上的Sam。  
　　猛然握紧拳头，Dean在心中祈祷他的弟弟能够平安无事。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14  
　　  
　　翌日中午，接连两天没睡的Dean疲累地回到修道院。回到房间，Sam果然不在。内心惴惴地朝门外看了一眼，Dean不知现在诺西教区还藏着多上恶魔，也不知它们对Sam会不会有影响。  
　　怀揣着各种不安的想法，Dean打开箱子翻出干净的衣服换上，因为想午餐过后去找Sam，他索性拿出另一条斗篷披上。出门招来自己的仆从把染血的脏衣服塞进他怀里，刚想缩回房间稍微睡一会儿的Dean听见走廊另一头有人叫了他一声。  
　　Dean循声望去，看见不远处站着一个男孩。  
　　是Walt。  
　　哦，画像，画像。  
　　Dean低头揉了揉眼睛，舒展胸膛强打起精神。  
　　既然他已经答应了这孩子，再怎么躲也还是要兑现承诺的。  
　　“大团长阁下下午有空吗？”男孩已经来到Dean跟前，仰起头礼貌地问道。他有空就会过来找Dean，Dean稍微有些空闲的时候会跟他聊上几句又匆匆外出，若他忙碌起来男孩根本碰不上他。  
　　“我刚刚巡城回来，下午有空闲时间，不过你得先给我点时间吃午餐。我记得你的房间，我吃完了就去找你？”  
　　Walt闻言，眼睛里露出惊喜的瞳光。他开心地笑起来，一面道谢，一面说着要去准备好画布和颜料，说着向Dean鞠了一躬便转身高兴地跑回自己的房间。  
　　还会崇拜英雄的男孩们真是可爱。  
　　Dean抓了抓头。  
　　匆匆吃过午餐，他按照约定地来到Walt的房间。男孩已经准备好画具，为Dean开门时，还不忘连声说着诸如“我的荣幸”之类的话。恭维Dean已经听得够多，他现在还是很累，但面对兴奋不已的男孩，他只好用力挺直脊背，伸手拍了拍对方的肩。  
　　Walt让Dean坐在他事先准备好的椅子上，而男孩自己背对着墙壁，站在画架前面，盯着Dean看了好一会儿，这才拿起他的画笔。  
　　Dean还是没法习惯这种事。他也不知道自己的不自在到底是因为得坐着一动不动还是得一直被人盯着看。  
　　坐了不知多久，Dean觉得脖子和肩膀有些发僵，他偷偷扭动了一下脖子，男孩却表情严肃地告诉他别动。Dean闻言，身体尴尬地僵在那里，无奈，他只好强忍不适以及说着脏话赶紧跑的冲动，祈祷Walt能赶紧完成他的大作。  
　　修道院无论何时都非常安静。住进这里的骑士们原本都不太适应，但现在，他们也习惯了这里静谧的环境，出入时也不自觉地放轻动作，唯恐打搅了这里的学生与隐修的修士们。  
　　很长一段时间里，这种安静对Dean来说都是一种奢侈的妄想。那时，他闭上眼睛，甚至在梦里都能听见兵器相撞发出的锐利鸣响。他总是听见喧嚣沸腾的人声，有高呼，有尖叫，还有马蹄飞快踏过地面发出的沉重闷响，火焰燃烧的声音……  
　　他被迫活在各种激烈的声响里。  
　　Dean的思绪不免飘散得有些渺远，直到一阵古怪的气味窜进他的鼻腔。放松下来的感官陡然复苏、紧绷，心跳加快，呼吸急促。在气味的刺激之下，性欲在身体里翻腾嘶叫，火焰般令全身的血液一瞬之间全都沸腾起来。汗液渗出体表，Dean觉得热，唇舌干燥，欲望在下腹骚动，他甚至能感觉自己的性器抽搐着充血变硬。  
　　气味。  
　　一直在作画的Walt身体里窜过一阵他从未体验过的疼痛，不仅疼，还让他感觉到胸口一阵阵发紧，他觉得热，头晕，颤抖的手甚至握不住画笔，就任由沾着颜料的笔弄脏了画布上骑士的脸。  
　　腿间滑下潮湿的液体，他惊慌地用力喘息着，一股此前他从未嗅到过的气味从距离他不过几步之遥的Dean身上气势汹汹地扑面而来，令他目眩。舌下的腺体分泌出大量的津液，他用力吞咽着，每一次呼吸，身体的疼痛就会随之加剧，热度也会上升。视线因为疼痛而被眼泪模糊，他惊惧地战栗着，在还未搞清楚一切之前就被不知何时已经来到他跟前的Dean用力按到墙上。  
　　Dean的手指触碰到Walt裸露在外的脖子。  
　　男孩发出抽噎般的呼吸声，他闭上眼睛，不自觉地靠近Dean，呼吸着Dean身上令他疼痛的气味。腿根几乎被突然分泌出的液体完全打湿，他想贴近Dean，画笔与调色板不知何时已从他手中滑落，于是他伸出手。  
　　“不许动！”Dean粗暴地低喝。  
　　高涨的欲望让Dean耐心全无。眼角的余光瞥见门外已经有其他骑士被男孩身上的气味吸引而来，他扭头冲外面低吼了一声“都滚开”，接着扯下斗篷用力包进男孩，将他抱进怀里。  
　　两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，Dean听见男孩在他怀里带着哭腔地低声叫着“上帝”。他在Dean怀中不安挣扎着，用脸磨蹭着Dean的胸口，下腹紧紧贴住Dean的腿。  
　　“你发情了，伙计。”Dean用力揪紧自己的斗篷，接着将男孩一把甩到自己肩上，大步冲出房间。  
　　被气味吸引而来的Alpha骑士越来越多，他们都因欲望而呼吸沉重。此前，他们都过着清修禁欲的生活，虽然会放纵地彻夜饮酒，但从不会放纵自己沉溺性欲——甚至有些骑士，在此前从未接触过任何Omega。于是当他们嗅到这样的气味时，都抗拒不了本能地被吸引而来。  
　　男孩在Dean肩上扭动着身体，他难受地哭起来，却一直口齿不清地重复着“不要标记我”。  
　　“没人会标记你。”Dean说着，用力吞进一缕冰冷的空气。他的心跳依旧剧烈，扶着男孩后背的手也忍不住轻轻摩挲着斗篷。他低喝着驱散了Alpha们，大步跑下楼，一把将男孩抛上马背。  
　　“这里还是修道院，记得吗？”Dean的语速很快，仿佛只要放慢语速，他就会再次深陷入Omega的气味里。他迅速解开缰绳，也登上马背，让男孩裹着斗篷靠进自己怀里，骑着马冲出修道院。  
　　一路上男孩都因身体的疼痛与高热一直难受地哭个不停，他身上散发出的柔软宛若花香的气味不断刺激着Dean。或许是察觉到Dean身体的反应，男孩发出难以压抑的呻吟，但他仍然颤抖着请求Dean不要标记他。  
　　“告诉你家在哪里，然后闭嘴！”Dean凶狠喝道。现在他身体里的每个细胞都在高声叫着标记这个发情的Omega，Walt隐忍的抽泣更无疑是个难以抗拒的诱惑。  
　　Dean用力咬了一下自己的嘴唇。  
　　Alpha的凛冽气势让男孩抖得更加厉害，他紧紧抓着身上的斗篷，怯懦地为Dean指路。Dean不断夹紧马腹，催促着他心爱的战马。  
　　街道上，激烈的马蹄声从远处伴随着棕黄尘土传来，令不少人避走不及。人们都没搞清楚这到底是怎么回事，只能匆匆瞥见圣骑士团那位金发的大团长骑着马像是在护送谁一样。  
　　那个人被斗篷裹紧，谁也看不清他的容貌。  
　　Dean将Walt送回了家。当他抱着男孩敲开他家大门时，前来开门的中年男人吓了一跳——高大的骑士脸色阴沉地站在自家门口，怀里还抱着一个发情的Omega。  
　　“爸、爸爸……”Walt从裹紧的斗篷里露出脸，哭着叫了一声。男人吃惊地倒吸了一口气，他惊恐地抬头看了一眼Dean，Dean只是将男孩塞进他怀里，顺便抽走了自己的斗篷。  
　　“别担心，他暂时没事。”Dean声音嘶哑地向男人解释，“还有，他说他不想被标记。”说完，他抓着自己的斗篷转身骑马离开。  
　　回到修道院，骑士们早已散去。Dean带着满是Omega气味的上楼回到房间，郁闷地把斗篷扔到床上。现在他衣服上也被沾染了Omega的气味，不管走到哪里那个气味都一直围绕着他。  
　　欲望依旧喧腾，他低头抹了一把脸，用力吞咽着，却因为唯一一套换洗的衣物染血拿去洗了而没法换衣服。  
　　他本想再把仆从叫来帮他连斗篷一起洗掉算了，可想了想，还是认命地自己下楼去水井打了水。  
　　真是充满灾难的下午。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15  
　　  
　　Sam中午的时候看见士兵们贴出了认领尸体的布告。市政厅紧邻着教堂，骑士们清晨里将尸体抬到市政厅前方的广场上，尸体上依旧盖着绣有盾牌与十字的斗篷。他们放下尸体之后就在骑士长的带领之下开始了新一天的巡城，厚厚的面甲掩盖了他们的表情，但Sam已经能察觉到昔日不能比拟的肃穆。  
　　跟那具尸体有关，跟恶魔有关。  
　　昨天深夜监察长Bobby突然来到修道院，那时Sam还没睡。虽然Bobby已经刻意控制了马的速度，但马蹄声在寂静的修道院里依旧惹人注意。他端着烛台走出房间，监察长刚刚下马，看见楼上传来亮光便抬起头，两人的目光碰到一起。  
　　Sam应Bobby的要求带他去了修道院的藏书室。年轻人什么都没问，年长的自然也什么都不说。Sam顺次点燃巨大藏书室中所有的蜡烛，上百支蜡烛将这里照得宛若白昼。Bobby解开斗篷随手挂在一把椅子上，信步穿过一排排高大的书架，当他意识到Sam还跟在他身后，他这才转身劝Sam回去睡觉。  
　　“Dean呢？他回来了吗？”Sam抓了抓头发，不好意思地问道。  
　　“他今晚不会回来了。”Bobby的说辞跟Dean离开时一模一样。他走到一座书架前，微微皱着眉头扫视书目的名字，伸手抽出一本翻开，“去睡吧，我不知道Dean跟你透露了多少，不过之后的事我们负责，别担心。”  
　　其实Dean什么都没透露。  
　　Sam不知为何有点沮丧。  
　　Dean应该跟他分享这些。  
　　呆立了一会儿，Sam低声说了一句“晚安”，端着烛台转身离开了藏书室。  
　　他这一夜也没能睡着，满脑子都是恶魔的事，满脑子都是恶魔扼住Dean的脖子将他提起来的画面。Dean不至于那么弱，但由此也能窥见恶魔的强大。  
　　他有些担心Dean。  
　　不，他很担心Dean。  
　　自动他意识到Dean是一名赴死者之后，他就不受控制地一直在担心Dean。他想起Dean身上的伤疤，Dean胸口的纹印——Dean把父亲的头盔藏在箱子里，把他送的护身符也藏在箱子里，他生怕有一天，那些也变成了Dean的遗物。  
　　黑暗中，不知名的恐惧与忧虑藤蔓植物般爬满Sam的身体，它们在他身上舒展细长的枝桠，攀紧他的身体，直到将他像虫蛹般裹紧。  
　　Sam只好再次起床点燃了蜡烛。  
　　光明能稍稍驱散在黑暗中滋长的恐惧。  
　　当Sam回忆完这些，太阳也已悄然移至头顶。午餐的时候Bobby带着几名骑士来到教会，主教与司铎们早已等候多时。Bobby看到Sam，特地过来跟他打了个招呼。  
　　这位监察长眼下的眼青非常明显，看来昨晚他把时间都耗在了藏书室里。倒是Sam，Bobby见Sam脸色也不太好的样子，诧异地挑起眉毛，却聪明地没多问。他只是随口提了一句Dean这个时候应该回去了，便领着骑士们踏上大理石台阶上了楼。  
　　因为司铎们都在与主教和圣骑士团监察长开会，教堂下午的一些事务都由Sam带着其他几位助祭负责。但Sam明显有些心不在焉，他不时朝着教堂正厅后面的那扇门看去，像是也想上楼去探听一下会议的内容。  
　　今天来教堂的人也不多，事很少，想到Dean这个时候就在修道院里，Sam难得提早离开了教堂。在向其他助祭交代事物的时候他还有些不好意思，尤其是其中两位助祭比他年长。  
　　渎职让他感到羞耻。  
　　尽管总助祭确实可以不必每天都守在教堂。  
　　回到修道院的Sam感觉这里的氛围有些不太一样了，往常时常能在庭院中见到的骑士们今天也不知都跑到哪儿去了，一个不见。有学生见到Sam，礼貌地向他打招呼，在他颔首回礼时，有位学生犹豫了一会儿，为难地说道：“Walt发情了。”  
　　成年之际，Alpha与Omega都会发情，而Beta则是拥有完成成熟的第二性征。成年之后的Alpha会一直散发出属于自己的独特气味，Alpha之间会因为气味对彼此有本能的排斥，而这种气味却对发情中的Omega有着难以抗拒的吸引力。  
　　Omega可以通过气味选择自己心仪的伴侣，但通常，发情中的Omega几乎来不及做出选择就会被循着气味而来的Alpha强行标记。  
　　Alpha不能拒绝Omega的气味，Omega却可以。但事实上，Omega却拒绝不了体格强于他们数倍的Alpha。  
　　法则也有缺陷。  
　　Sam惊讶地吸了一口气。他再次环顾修道院，担心男孩会不会被住在这里的某位Alpha骑士强行标记。  
　　“什么时候的事？”  
　　“就在下午，当时他好像在给大团长画像。”学生尴尬地补充，“我看见他房间里还有一副没画完的画。”  
　　学生口中“大团长”这个词莫名重重撞击了一下Sam的胸口。成年Alpha和发情中的Omega待在一起可能发生什么，这应该是常识。  
　　但Dean是圣骑士。  
　　Sam因为紧张而下意识屏住呼吸，咬着嘴唇沉默了一会儿，他伸手按了一下学生的肩膀，吐出一缕气息说道：“我知道了。”说着，他绕过学生匆匆上楼。  
　　Sam也不知自己到底在想些什么东西，就是莫名感到呼吸发紧。  
　　作为圣骑士必须禁欲独身。  
　　他们都是知道这些的。  
　　当Sam推开房间的门，一股并不属于Dean的甜香味从房间里涌出。Sam像是被什么东西用力击中一般，呆愣愣地站在原地，一动不敢动。  
　　房间里有Omega的气味。  
　　Dean正背对着他低头坐在床上，听到开门的动静，他有些惊慌地回过头，接着突然吐出一声几不可闻的嘶哑呻吟。Sam看见他哥的身体抖动了一下，腰部像是用力紧绷起来，而他的眼睛也微微眯起，嘴唇半张着，汗水从他的额角滑下，有红色从他的脸颊一直延伸到耳后。  
　　当Sam意识到Dean在做什么时，身体在思考到达那一步之前便做出了反应，他反手关上门，双脚却如同化成岩石般完全无法动弹。  
　　房间里全是Dean和陌生Omega的气味。  
　　Sam想那应该是Walt身上的气味。  
　　Dean也一直盯着Sam，不敢转头，也不敢说话。他的脸上纠结着快感带给他的愉悦与被Sam撞破的羞耻，脸颊的红色很快从耳根蔓延到他的脖子，最后爬进了他的衣领里。  
　　漫长的射精带来的快感让Dean不由自主地发出破碎的呻吟，他用力咬了一下嘴唇，终于转过头，身体还在快感中颤抖着，脊背却像是着火般翻滚着羞耻的高热。  
　　Sam来不及说话。  
　　他只是盯着Dean震颤的身体，吞咽着，吐出突然变得滚烫的呼吸。房间里Omega的气味让他非常不自在，仿佛此刻坐在他面前自渎的Dean不是Alpha。  
　　当Dean的身体终于趋于平静，Sam也吐出冗长的气息。后背不知何时居然就被汗水打湿，衣服黏在身体上，他难受地扯了一下衣袖，像是终于找到自己的声音般问道：“你……标记了Walt？”  
　　“上帝……Sammy你在开什么玩笑！”Dean声音里还带着高潮过后的沙哑，听上去性感无比，“我对小孩可没兴趣，而且我要是标记了他，就不会一个人躲在这里……”他说着又顿住，语尾消失在他潮湿的呼吸声中。  
　　Sam感觉有一阵陌生的酥麻感顺着脊柱飞速窜进脑中，伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他还是不敢靠近Dean，只好继续问道：“那你……身上的气味是怎么回事？”  
　　“我把他扛回家，他在我身上哭了一路。”Dean说着，像是又被自己身上Omega的气味引诱，忍不住发出短促的呻吟。  
　　“这气味真坏事……”Dean懊丧地嘟囔。而他被这样的气味包围，说不定今天一整天都会处在这种类似发情的该死状态里。  
　　Sam虽然不太明白Dean具体在懊丧什么，但他好像也察觉到是因为Dean的衣服沾染了Omega的气味，所以他才会……  
　　心口又是一紧，Sam连忙迈开脚步从自己的箱子里翻出衣服。  
　　“你可以先穿我的衣服。”Sam起身，拿着衣服没有转身。他听见身后已经传来窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，接着有人过来拿走他手中的衣服。  
　　“教会到底喂你吃了什么，Sam？”Dean在他身后不满地抱怨，他终于转过身，抓起Dean换下的衣服冲出门外。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16  
　　  
　　Sam在修道院背后的水井旁边，花了很长时间来洗Dean的衣服。  
　　上面有Omega的气味，以及……Dean的精液。  
　　Sam一边舔着干燥的嘴唇一边思忖着这真是个糟糕的下午，他不光撞见他哥自渎，现在还得帮他哥洗衣服。现在，他就想Dean乖乖待在他们的房间里，关上门，不能让他身上沾染到的Omega气味泄露出一丝一毫。  
　　——这里除了学生和修士，可是还有一群Alpha骑士在。  
　　Sam现在已经不太记得刚刚自己的目光是怎么胶着在Dean身上的，也记不清楚他的胸口如何发紧、腹股沟如何发烫，只是诡异地不想其他Alpha在看到Dean时也出现这些古怪的反应。  
　　都是这气味的错。  
　　想到这里，Sam忍不住愤愤地用力揉搓着Dean的衣服，差一点就撕破了长袍的下摆。  
　　这时，Dean的仆从也抱着一堆衣服过来，有他自己的，也有中午Dean交给他的。Sam一眼就看到Dean那件被血弄脏的长袍，他礼貌地从仆从那里挑出Dean的衣服，示意由他来洗就好了。  
　　“Dean平时连衣服都是你们帮他洗的？”  
　　仆从很自然地点头。他喜欢大团长的这个弟弟，很有礼貌，也很友善的样子。  
　　“一开始大团长还有专门的厨师，但他不喜欢，所以后来监察长就又多了一个厨师。”仆从从水井里提上装满水的木桶，“他喜欢跟我们一起喝酒。”他说着顿了一下，翕动鼻翼嗅了嗅，惊讶地自语道，“怎么会有Omega的气味？”  
　　Sam再次沉默地用力揉搓着手里的衣服。  
　　当他终于觉得已经洗干净了这些衣服时，太阳的颜色已经被时间涂抹成接近红色的金橙色，依偎着大片金色的晚霞。他把衣服晾晒在修道院后面，回去的时候，Dean正要去吃晚餐。  
　　“我还以为你掉进水井里了，Sammy。”看到Sam，Dean脸上再次露出不自在的神色，脸颊也又一次不受控制地泛起红色。他随口扯了一句玩笑，在收到弟弟的白眼之后，他只好挠了挠颈后，“晚餐？”  
　　套着过大长袍的Dean让Sam觉得他像个穿错了老师衣服的学生。Sam被自己的联想吓了一跳，要是他说给Dean听的话，Dean大概会跳起来反驳，接着用一长串嘲讽来反击吧。Sam盯着Dean挽起的袖子看了一会儿，侧身让出一条路：“我还不饿。”  
　　Dean眼神古怪地看了Sam一眼，扁扁嘴独自一人下了楼。  
　　不知道是不是错觉，Dean身上似乎还有Omega的气味。  
　　但没过多久，Dean就怒气冲冲地回到房间，一手端着一盘面包和豆子，一手拎着一只酒壶和一只酒杯。他把盘子搁在桌上让Sam快吃，自己一屁股坐到Sam身边的椅子上，一杯一杯倒酒。  
　　“Dean？”  
　　他身上果然还有Omega的气味。  
　　Sam略微在意地偷看了一眼Dean。  
　　Dean当然不会告诉他弟弟，刚刚进餐的时候，他被自己手下的骑士们一直紧盯着不放，就像他真是个Omega一样。还有他身上这套大得可恶的袍子，修士们和学生们也忍不住盯着他看，有些开朗的学生还忍不住捂着嘴偷笑。  
　　虽然他并不介意别人的注视，但今晚不管哪种注视都让他火大。  
　　可恶的Omega，可恶的长袍，可恶的Sam！  
　　Sam就无奈地坐在一旁看他哥一边喝酒一边生闷气，Dean身上Omega的气味确实让人分神。  
　　衣服上Sam的气味也让Dean内心躁动不已，被其他Alpha气味的环绕让他本能地一直紧绷身体，他用舌头卷去嘴唇上的液体，不高兴地伸手从盘子里拿了一块面包囫囵塞进嘴里。  
　　“唔……对了，”Dean像是想起什么似的，一边咀嚼着嘴里的面包一边对Sam说道，“以后每天晚上我都会出去巡街，可能是上半夜也可能是下半夜，别再悄悄跟踪我了。”他说着打了个哈欠，“今晚就要去，我先去睡一会儿。”  
　　Dean说完又喝了一口酒，将酒壶和杯子放到Sam面前，又往嘴里塞了一块面包，这就走过去倒上床。Sam甚至什么都来得及仔细询问，累了整整两天的Dean就已经陷入梦乡。  
　　恶魔出现。  
　　Sam若有所思地盯着睡着的Dean看了一会儿，他也囫囵吃了两块面包和豆子，用Dean刚刚用过的杯子喝了一杯酒，这才起身去了藏书室。  
　　昨天深夜Bobby来过这里。Sam不知道他来看过哪些书，这里的古籍和手抄书都不少，有些还是孤本，记载了许多不可思议的现象与事件。Sam缓慢穿梭在一排排书架之间，目光掠过每一本书的标题，偶尔停下来，抽出一本书捧在手中翻阅。  
　　关于恶魔的记载是很少的。  
　　那种邪恶之物不能记录下来。  
　　但耐心翻找的话，总能在一些书的某些不起眼的段落中找到关于恶魔的只字片语。那些描述与形容就像一堆被撕烂的画布碎片，现在他要先把碎片们一点点收集起来，然后小心地将它们拼接回去，以此来找出关于恶魔的真相。  
　　吞食灵魂，引人堕落，恶德，灵。  
　　关于恶魔的词句总是尽可能简单隐晦，像是在刻意避讳什么似的。Sam让自己尽量在每个书架前停留，手指划过书本厚厚的书脊，从中抽出一本，寻宝般寻找有关恶魔的一切。  
　　当然，他要找的不是宝物。  
　　Sam在藏书室待到很晚，当终于想起来该注意一下现在的时间时，他的眼睛已经酸涩得几乎睁不开。其实他比Dean也好不了多少，毕竟他昨天也是整晚没睡。  
　　合上书，小心将它放回书架，Sam离开藏书室，穿过长长的木质回廊，穿过静谧的庭院，上楼，推开房间的门。  
　　Dean躺在床上面对着门，还在沉睡。房间里依然充满两个Alpha与一个Omega的气味。  
　　Sam绕过床尾走到另一侧，爬上去，却没有立刻躺下去。适应了黑暗的眼睛已经能准确分辨出Dean肩膀与他腰部的轮廓线，腹股沟再次传来细微的胀痛，年轻的助祭在深夜的空气里吐出低幽的喘息，俯身，让自己的鼻尖贴近Dean的颈窝。  
　　那里有Omega的气味，更多的是属于Dean的气味，以及……还有衣服上他自己的气味。  
　　所有人对气味都很敏感，Alpha厌恶自己身上沾染其他Alpha的气味，因为这几乎就等同于他在与另一个Alpha的较量中被对方压倒，打败，被迫以这种方式宣告臣服。而Alpha身上带有Omega的气味几乎只有一种可能。  
　　但Dean与那些标记了Omega的Alpha不同，被标记的Omega在自己的Alpha身上留下的气味并不会吸引其他Alpha——白天的时候太紧张，以致Sam都忘记了这项常识，问出了那个愚蠢的问题。  
　　那时他几乎被那个气味吓住。  
　　然后Dean转过脸，嘶哑地呻吟。情欲如同水一样，伴随着羞耻投射在水中的云翳，从他的额头淌过鼻尖，漫过他红艳丰满的嘴唇。  
　　Sam又吸了一口气，让Dean的气味充盈鼻腔。他在本能的厌恶中静默许久，手却难以控制地差一点贴上Dean的腰。他在半空中紧握拳头，慢慢地让自己仰躺在床上。  
　　也是这样的黑暗里，Dean赤裸着身体跨坐在他身上，手掌用力按在他的头顶。  
　　喧腾的杂音在血液中翻滚，他呼吸艰难如同被暴露在干燥空气里的鱼。  
　　于是Sam看见Dean胸前的黑色纹印，周围晕染开红色，如同一朵花瓣锐利的蔷薇花。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17  
　　  
　　Sam又在梦与浅眠中度过了难熬的一夜。半夜里，他听见Dean起身的声音，但他没有跟着起来，只是睁开眼睛，辨认着Dean在黑暗中模糊的轮廓，看着他在腰间插上短刀、扛起他那把巨大的双手剑离开房间。  
　　被一个Omega气味勾起的反应早已消褪，现在让Sam念念不忘的还是下午Dean回头时仓惶狼狈的表情。那张脸，Sam当然不会认错Dean的脸，他熟悉发生在Dean身上的每个变化——是他目睹了哥哥如此从一个走路跟他一样摇摇晃晃的男孩变成一个高大挺拔的骑士，他跟Dean总是太近，以致总是忽略了他。  
　　太近就会认不清。  
　　回忆里Dean的面容模糊，刚到修道院的Sam甚至想不起Dean眉目的样子。它们明明那么熟悉，仔细在记忆中辨认时，却描绘不出清晰的轮廓线。  
　　Dean是与众不同的，不管是以前那个他深爱的Dean，还是现在让他掺杂些许抗拒的Dean——但Sam从未觉得Dean的外貌有多么特别。他就是哥哥的样子，有哥哥的声音，干一些哥哥会干的事。  
　　直到那个回头——或许再早一点，是他躺在河滩上看到Dean满布伤疤的身体的时候。那些瞬间让他战栗着猛然领悟到别人看到Dean时的心情，他在心底不由自主赞叹着，视线无法从他哥身上移开。  
　　河滩上的Dean依旧是被祝圣过的骑士，他身上每一道伤疤都提醒着Sam。但独自躲在房间里的Dean却不是，他甚至……也不是哥哥，不是Alpha，不是Omega，他被赋予的那些统统消失，只剩下纯粹的Dean。  
　　有什么东西在他脑中絮叨地反复低吟，却模糊不清，他抓不住。心脏像是蓦然变得沉重，被压上了巨石，被数以万计的战马奔跑着踏过。夜里的空气渐渐粘稠，被不知名的东西加热至沸腾，它们附着在他身上，黏糊糊地堵住他的鼻腔。  
　　呼吸又变得困难起来。  
　　Sam向床的另一侧移动身体，手指贴上Dean刚刚睡过的地方。  
　　接着又是意义不明的梦与浅眠。清晨醒来时，疲累并未得到丝毫缓解，Sam从床上坐起，呆呆盯着自己的脚，当视线移向每个早晨都会有反应的腿间时，他突然用力咬了一下嘴唇。  
　　自从发现恶魔之后，Dean变得愈发忙碌。他白天几乎都在外面，回到修道院之后也只是匆匆进食，接着寡言地倒上床补充睡眠，甚至偶尔夜里也不会回来，一直跟其他骑士们待在一起。大的烦恼是恶魔，Bobby已经写信向教皇禀报了。次之是到现在还没能拿到进入密道的钥匙，地图他已经背熟了，院长却还是不肯松口。而最小的烦恼，是沾染在他斗篷和衣服上的Omega气味居然洗不掉。  
　　这么小的细节，在恶魔这个大问题之前或许可以暂时忽略不算，但他不能忽略他手下的骑士们近来看向他的眼神。他自然有权发火，但这也不是他们的错。名叫Walt的男孩自那天被送回家之后就再也没有回来过，他的房间还为他留着，画到一半的画像也没人去动它。  
　　与圣骑士团的监察长开过会的第二天，主教宣布教会里一切神职人员午餐必须与他一同进餐。这项新规矩有些莫名，但进餐前的祷告时间却比从前任何时候都长。  
　　或许是主教担心有恶魔会附身在他们这些助祭和司铎身上，每日的进餐正好能提供给他观察确认的机会。  
　　Sam回到修道院时天已经完全黑透，庭院里人已经很少了。上午有骑士发现了恶魔，怕引起恐慌，骑士们制服它之后由骑士长带去了城外驱魔。消息很快传到主教那里，司铎们和助祭们也都听说了，每个人都很担忧。  
　　他上楼，恰好碰到Dean的仆从。他想问Dean今天是否回来，张了张嘴，最后还是只向对方点了点头，什么话都没说出口。  
　　就像少年时确认是Dean骗了自己那时一样，现在的Sam也有些忌讳提起Dean的名字。他也不去想Dean，在教堂里会一遍一遍擦拭耶稣受难像与圣母像，为洗礼和弥撒做准备。分餐仪式时他最忙碌，所有的准备都是他来筹划，主教和大司铎对他都很放心。  
　　多忙碌也没关系，只要想不起要去想Dean就好。  
　　他甚至会一直在教堂待到天黑，月光又从高高的天窗撒进教堂，他端着烛台，无端也能想起那天清晨之前在这里遇见Dean的场面。  
　　模糊的画面在脑海中骤然清晰，Dean转头时，仍有情欲从额头流淌向下巴。  
　　那个Dean，与另一个Dean重合。  
　　于是一切都变得不同，月光也成为罪恶，催生了黑色的锋利蔷薇，伤疤化作旖旎的花藤，缠绕着Dean的身体。  
　　走廊之下的Sam抬头看了一眼天空中的月亮。  
　　一切都是罪恶。  
　　他开始念诵圣经文，诚心忏悔，迈开脚步再次走向自己的房间。  
　　推开门，又有Omega的气味飘过来。Dean时常不在的这几天里，原本这股气味已经散去。所以当Sam再次嗅到的时候，他的身体又下意识绷紧。可最让他紧张的并非气味本身，而是——Dean回来了。  
　　“去教堂的人有这么多吗？”大概是连着几天没见到弟弟，见Sam回来了，Dean咧开嘴笑着跟他开玩笑，他甚至走过去给了Sam一个猝不及防的拥抱。Omega的气味还是很讨厌，好像永远都洗不掉似的，Dean决定把这份烦恼分一份给他亲爱的弟弟。  
　　猛然被抱住的Sam吓了一跳，他身体僵硬地站在原地，Dean和Omega的气味一同窜进鼻腔，无意识地抬起手，Dean却在他回抱之前就放开了他。Sam有些尴尬，他假装不在意地低头轻拂白色的法袍，随口问道：“上午的恶魔你们……”  
　　“杀了。”说起恶魔话题的Dean永远都是一副肃杀的表情。Sam觉得Dean看过来的眼神里有很浓重的担忧，以为Dean是在担心他会不会被这些事影响，于是他开口安抚道：“教堂里很安全，相信我，恶魔不会喜欢那种地方的。”  
　　Dean先是困惑着Sam为什么会突然说起这个，接着就猛然察觉或许是自己不小心泄露了忧心的情绪。他垂眼露出幅度微小的笑容，庆幸着Sam的会错意，附和道：“是啊，它们不会喜欢的。万一走错路就惨了。”  
　　Sam不太由衷地跟着笑了笑。连日劳碌让Dean显得有些疲惫，但Sam的无事让他安心。打了个哈欠，他烦恼地嗅了嗅自己的衣袖和衣襟，决定先去洗个澡。  
　　“你说我在修道院后面的水井那里洗澡会不会吓到出去散步的修士？”  
　　兄长过于跳跃的思维让Sam一时无法跟上，他愣了一下这才讷讷说道：“会吧……你之前都是在哪里洗澡的？”  
　　“之前都在其他人住的那边，他们那里有两口井。我今天不想过去了，”Dean伸了个懒腰，“可我身上有血的气味，弄到床上的话你晚上大概没法睡了。”他为难地看了Sam一眼，挠了挠头，决定还是步行去其他人住的那边。  
　　见Dean已经过去打开箱子拿出衣服了，Sam犹豫了一会儿，还是说道：“我跟你一起去修道院后面，有人经过的话我去把他们劝开。”修道院原本就建在城市边隅，背对荒郊山林，平日里就算白天也不会有什么人过去，但修道院里的修士和学生会过去打水洗衣服。  
　　Dean闻言，像是有些惊讶地扭头过来看Sam。Sam被他盯得有些莫名不安，试探地问道：“怎么了？”  
　　“没什么，”Dean笑起来，“你真是善解人意的小老弟。”  
　　Dean只是觉得，Sam好像没那么厌恶他了。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18  
　　  
　　Sam抱着Dean的衣服背对着水井，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着修道院的方向。水浇淋的声音不断从他身后传来，他再次抬头看了看月亮，轻轻吞咽下寡淡无味的津液。Dean一边洗澡，一边居然还能不时找到一些话题逗Sam开口说话，但让他沮丧的是，Sam只是背对着他，从头到尾都没说过一句话。于是不管有趣还是稍显刻意的话题，到最后都成了他的自言自语，可能是他自己会错意了，Sam大概还是不太喜欢他。  
　　冷水顺着肩膀与胸膛飞快地流过身体，冲淡残留在身上的血腥味。Dean在黑夜中用冷水抹了一把脸，身体因为水温而微微颤抖着。他擦干净身体，叫了一声弟弟的名字。  
　　Sam还是忍不住因为Dean叫了他而回头。  
　　Dean也背对着他。  
　　那些伤疤都还在，丑陋狰狞，像书写在Dean身体上的怪异文字。  
　　Sam的视线从Dean脑后微微湿漉的头发开始顺着他的脊椎缓慢地向下移动。Dean颈后那一小节突起的骨头，他背后形状宛若翅膀的蝴蝶骨，凹陷下去的腰窝，还有最终陷进臀缝的尾椎。  
　　目光如同翻腾着气泡的沸水被泼洒到Dean身上，带着乳白色的水雾，从他的肩膀一路下滑到脚跟。  
　　空气再次变得粘稠，带着高热，牢牢堵住Sam的口鼻。他悄悄吐出滚烫的喘息，喉结上下起伏着，嘶叫的喧腾骚动在他的小腹翻滚，疼痛再次掠过腹股沟，他用力吸进空气，艰难跨出一步，伸手将衣服递到Dean背过来的那只手中。  
　　沉溺在月光里的都是罪。  
　　Dean很快穿好衣服，转身时正看见Sam一脸古怪表情地站在那里。他尴尬地抓了抓头发，想了想，这才嘟囔了一句“下次还是过去洗澡吧”。他抓起脏衣服，伸手拍了一下Sam的腰。  
　　Sam像是被烫到一般，身体猛然震动了一下。  
　　而Dean已经朝着修道院走去。  
　　骑士们大概不会这么讲究，行军途中，遇到河流，也会一群人光溜溜地跳进去。或许每个人都跟Dean一样，胸前有黑色的纹印，背后满布凄厉的伤痕。他们早就习以为常，不以为意。  
　　唯独Sam，唯独现在的Sam，居然开始介意起骑士们的不拘小节与不守礼节。他们的目光可以像河水一样尽情流淌过Dean的身体，每个人都不会介意，因为他们是战士，也是情如兄弟的挚友。  
　　Sam觉得自己却不行。  
　　这不再是所谓礼节的问题。  
　　他自己已经知道了。  
　　对兄长抱有超越兄弟感情的念想，是色欲。  
　　介意骑士之间的坦荡，是嫉妒。  
　　他犯了两条罪。  
　　“Sammy？”已经走出好远的Dean察觉Sam居然没跟上，回头不解地叫了一声。他转身小跑着折返回来，见Sam竟然满脸困顿地站在原地，不免立刻担心地微皱眉头，“出了什么事？”  
　　你是圣物，能否念诵圣经文净化我？  
　　Sam看着Dean，缓慢摇头，沉默地撒谎。  
　　Dean却不相信Sam，他又低沉地叫了一声Sam的名字，他弟弟却还是缄默着不愿开口。他伸手贴上Sam的脸颊，冰冷的温度让Sam下意识地瑟缩了一下。  
　　“我没事……只是……突然想到了一些事。”Sam缓缓吐出气息，后退着让Dean的手离开自己的身体。  
　　他不知被什么东西引诱，或许只是因为Omega的气味，或许，是因为圣物本身。  
　　“回去吧，你今晚还要出去吗？”Sam随口扯了一个话题。Dean还是颇担心地紧盯着Sam看了一会儿，直到Sam伸手过来轻轻推了一下他的肩膀催促他回去。  
　　“今晚可以不用巡街。”  
　　Sam闻言只是“嗯”了一声，他们之间再次陷入沉默。  
　　Dean还是早早就睡了，难得的休日，他需要用长时间的睡眠补充体力。Sam依旧看他的书，却时常抬头看向侧躺在床上的Dean。Dean总是睡在靠近门的那一侧，面朝门外。Sam只能看见Dean脑后的短发，以及他微微弓起的背。  
　　他裸露在外的脖子。  
　　他的肩膀。  
　　Sam几乎无法让自己的视线从Dean身上移开。当Dean清醒时，他只能窃贼般在Dean转身时窥视，盯着他的颈后愣愣发呆。而此刻，Dean躺在他的床上，睡相安稳，呼吸均匀。Sam再也不必担心Dean会突然转过身来，不用担心他可疑的视线会被Dean发现。  
　　所有的一切都来得猝不及防。Sam偶尔会去假设，Walt发情的那天Dean并不在修道院，身上也没有沾Omega的气味，或者那天他没有提早回来，一切如常。或许之后的所有就都不会发生，Dean还是哥哥，他还是弟弟，他们夜晚睡在一张床上，Dean睡相难看地靠过来时，他会把他推开。  
　　然而所有巧合的碰撞都是命运。  
　　早就注定，不会太早，也不会太晚，一切都发生在刚刚好的时候。  
　　Sam悄然叹息。他合上书，吹灭了蜡烛，走到床边。  
　　躺在Dean身边。  
　　入眠也成为一件困难的事。Sam在心中默默背诵着福音书，他忏悔，在每一次忍不住看向Dean背影的时候都会忏悔，梦境中也满是他忏悔的祷告。  
　　他看见受难的圣子，形容枯槁，背负着十字架，艰难走向圣城。正午的阳光刺目，炙烤着早已龟裂的土地，圣子赤裸开裂的脚踩在地面上，留下一串凄厉的红色。  
　　Sam就站在人群中，凝视着圣子瘦骨嶙峋的背影，突然一股巨大的黑烟从圣子背负的十字架中腾出，升上天空。人群发出惊恐的尖叫，四散奔逃，骑士骑着黑色战马从远方疾驰而来，挥舞着巨剑砍断十字架，利刃顺着脊柱在圣子背后划开一道冗长的伤口。  
　　黑烟从伤口里争相涌出，环绕着骑士，骑士砍下圣子的头颅，策马来到Sam跟前下马，一把摘下头盔露出金发的短发，扬起脸吻上来。  
　　“我宣誓将效忠与您，吾主。”  
　　骑士将柔软的舌头伸进Sam口腔，他扔下手里的剑与头盔，温柔抚摸着Sam的身体。Sam忍不住捧起骑士的脸回应他，一直闭着双目的骑士睁开眼睛。  
　　Sam看见那是一双纯黑的眼睛。  
　　睁开眼睛，炽烈的阳光与黑烟都消失不见，也没有脊背被劈开的圣子，没有窜出黑烟的十字架，唯有骑士，唯有骑士还在——  
　　Dean不知何时又不自觉翻过身，伸手抱住了Sam。他的额头抵在Sam肩上，手指紧贴着Sam的背。湿润温暖的呼吸喷洒在裸露的皮肤上，Sam在黑暗中艰难吞咽着，Dean身上残留的淡淡的Omega气味扑向他。但比起这个，更令Sam在意的却是Dean的气味。  
　　对Sam来说，那是另一个Alpha的气味，是危险的信号。  
　　可他却被这样的气味困住，不敢动弹。  
　　他在梦里还在与Dean接吻，他的手能触碰Dean的脸，Dean的手也停留在他身上。  
　　他们在满是恶魔的梦境里接吻。  
　　巨大的犯罪感吞没Sam，可是他的身体，却在Dean无意识的触碰之下紧紧绷起，疼痛从被Dean碰到的地方蔓延开，跟随血液流向全身。腿间的器官不合时宜地抽搐着，慢慢充血变硬。Sam蜷缩在自己窄小的床上，面对Dean的怀抱，却不敢伸出手回应。  
　　熟睡的Dean并未察觉Sam的痛苦挣扎，他只是贪图舒适地调整着睡姿，收紧手臂将Sam抱得更紧。他短得有些扎手的头发扫过Sam颈侧，鼻息掠过Sam颈窝，甚至连嘴唇都会不是擦过Sam的衣服。  
　　Dean的嘴唇。  
　　Dean的吻。  
　　Sam突然低低呻吟了一声，终于伸手贴上Dean的腰后，慢慢收拢手臂，将Dean圈进自己怀里，完成了一个不算完美的拥抱。  
　　他低下头，小心翼翼地吻了一下Dean的头顶。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19  
　　  
　　Dean醒来时被吓了一跳。  
　　晨光从Sam身后那堵墙上方的小木窗照射进来，在地板上投下一个方形的光块。清晨带着些许凉意的空气里弥漫着新鲜的植物香气，从外面传进来雀鸟欢快的鸣叫声。  
　　Dean侧身躺着，双手紧抱着Sam的背，脸还埋在Sam的肩窝里，鼻腔里全是Sam的气味。而Sam也用双手抱着他的腰，鼻尖挨着他的头顶。两人的身体贴得很近，Dean的肩膀贴着Sam的胳膊，胸口几乎就贴着胸口，膝盖抵着膝盖。  
　　Dean在仍在熟睡中的Sam怀中动了动，仰起脸从Sam的气味中逃开，小腹却不小心撞到了Sam腿间敏感的器官。  
　　Dean又被吓了一跳。早晨是最尴尬的时候，尤其他们两个Alpha缩在一张小床上，面对面抱到一起的姿势太匪夷所思，动一动就会不小心蹭到对方的敏感部位。  
　　他屏息瞪大眼睛，悄悄观察Sam，直到确认他还没醒过来的迹象，这才慢慢蠕动身体，手脚并用地想从他怀里爬出来。努力中途他又不小心蹭到了Sam兴奋的小兄弟，这次小兄弟们直接贴到一起，他在心中毫不优雅地骂了一句脏话，却没能忍住呻吟。  
　　Sammy是他弟弟，他对自己的弟弟可没有什么特别的兴趣。一大早真是个容易让人产生误会的时间，Dean现在只能庆幸好在Sam睡得很沉。  
　　他背过手抓起Sam的手，小心把他从自己身边推开。Sam迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，Dean顿了一下，突然笑了一下。可惜他不会画画，不然一定会趁这个时候把Sam的睡相画下来。等到哪天他们兄弟关系再次变好的时候，他就可以拿出画像狠狠嘲笑Sam的睡相。  
　　想象了一下那时Sam的表情，Dean忍不住笑出声。他摇了摇头，伸手搓了一把脸，正要起身下床，身边的Sam又哼了一声，接着睁开了眼睛。  
　　幸亏在他醒来之前把他从我身上弄下去了。  
　　Dean再次在心中庆幸感叹，脸上却掩饰得很好。  
　　“早安，Sammy。”Dean从床上坐起，说了一声早安，刚要下床，胳膊却被Sam拽住。  
　　不解地扭头，以为Sam有什么事要说，下一刻，Dean就被已经起身的Sam拉着胳膊压到床上。头撞到床头，Dean痛得闷哼一声，吃惊地瞪起眼睛正要质问Sam怎么回事，Sam却已经用手牢牢握住他的双手，欺身过来用鼻尖抵住他柔软的下颚。  
　　恶魔。  
　　双手被牢牢握住的Dean一时挣脱不开，他屈起膝盖一脚用力蹬在“Sam”小腿上，“Sam”喉间滚动着疼痛的喘息，他用膝盖用力压住Dean的腿，翕动鼻翼，在Dean颈间缓慢轻嗅。  
　　Dean紧张地挣扎着，胸口的纹印火烧般剧痛不已。Sam身体里的恶魔仿佛并不着急享用Dean的灵魂，他微微起身看着Dean，榛绿色的眼睛里空无一物，恍若空洞的深井。Dean咬牙叫了一声“Sam”，对方没有回应，于是他念诵起圣经文，双手一刻不停地挣扎。  
　　——直到意料之外的吻落下。  
　　传说，只有与恶魔交易的人才会得到恶魔的吻。那是契约成立的证明，人类通过恶魔的手段达到目的，而恶魔则会在十年之后回来享用人类的灵魂。  
　　但这只是传说，Dean只见过强行侵占皮囊撕碎灵魂吞食的恶魔，还从未见过于人类交易的恶魔。  
　　而现在，“恶魔”吻了他。  
　　可他们之间并未有过任何交易。  
　　Sam——恶魔——Sam的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，舌尖伸进他的口腔。这个吻放纵又强硬，恶魔几乎汲取了Dean身体里的所有氧气。他放开Dean时，Dean只能用力大声呼吸，贪婪吸进空气，以缓解胸腔因短暂窒息带来的疼痛。  
　　但恶魔似乎并不打算就此放过Dean，他眨动着Sam那双漂亮的眼睛，观察着Dean，低头吻了一下Dean的鼻尖，又趁着Dean虚弱无力的时候埋首他的颈间，用力在他脖子上吮吸出一个鲜红醒目的痕迹。  
　　他隔着衣服吻Dean的肩膀，终于忍不住放开Dean的一只手，却将自己的手伸进Dean宽敞的短衣里。  
　　Dean突然用力揪住恶魔的头发，拉着他离开自己的身体。双腿挣扎着，膝盖用力顶上恶魔的肚子。Dean翻身压住恶魔，一手用力按住他的胸口，呼吸急促地用手掌按住他的头顶，片刻不停地念诵圣经文。  
　　来自纹印的痛仿佛要熔化骨骼皮肉，战争骑士的碎片在纹印中放声尖叫，鸣响几乎要刺破Dean的耳膜。但他只是牢牢压住恶魔，牢牢盯着他的眼睛，飞快念诵。  
　　当Sam惊慌叫出Dean的名字时，Dean这才放慢了念诵速度，松了一口气般眨了眨眼睛，伸手捧住Sam的脸，仔细凝视他的眼睛。  
　　那是Sam的眼睛。  
　　“Dean？”  
　　Dean就趴伏在自己身上，Sam一时有些慌张。但他一眼就看见Dean脖子上那个鲜红的痕迹，想问的话顷刻之间便悉数堵在喉咙里，什么问题都问不出，只能任由嘈杂的呼吸声侵占自己的双耳。  
　　Dean从Sam身上爬起来，背过身，烦恼地皱了一下眉头。  
　　“上次告诉过你，不要靠纹印太近。”Dean下床套上方便骑马的上装，打开箱子拿出皮甲穿上，“我们……昨晚不知怎么回事，居然抱在一起睡着了。”  
　　同一个谎言用太多次就会穿帮。而Dean现在很担心Sam，恶魔的征兆不知为何又突然显现，这距离上一次还不到十天。  
　　他怕以后会越来越频繁。  
　　他怕Sam的灵魂会被恶魔血吞没。  
　　Dean离开Sam跟随父亲，学会了如何净化恶魔，如何杀死恶魔。Sam一直在教会的各种圣物包围之下，此前都很安全，也从未有人跟他说过Sam出现过异状。  
　　Dean也记得父亲的话。  
　　他学会了如何净化恶魔，因为或许有一天，Sam需要他的净化。他不会将Sam有恶魔血这件事透露给任何人，任何人也无法替代他来完成这件事。  
　　他也学会了如何杀死恶魔，父亲是怕有一天Sam也会变成恶魔。  
　　Winchester家的恶，只能由Winchester家自己来消灭。  
　　可Dean怀疑自己做不到。  
　　所以他一定要搞清楚Sam这些变化的原因，他一定要救Sam。  
　　Dean猜测的语气让Sam一阵心虚。昨晚他原本可以立刻推开Dean的，就像从前的每个让他烦恼不已的夜晚一样。可是他在那个邪恶的美梦之后醒来，骑士的吻和触碰还残留在脑中，Dean这个时候翻身过来抱住他，他无法抗拒。  
　　“唔……我也不知道。”Sam又撒了谎。  
　　Dean在至关重要的事情上骗了他，而他就用无数个看似无伤大雅的小谎欺骗Dean。  
　　他跟Dean是同一种人，令人厌恶的骗子。  
　　Dean已经套好靴子，正在往腰上挂一把短剑。他的武器也很多，除了那把沉重的双手剑之外，短刀匕首和短剑也不少，零零碎碎几乎也占据了整整一个箱子。  
　　“大概是晚上挨得太近，让你又被纹印影响到了。”Dean低头再次用力拉紧护腕固定好，而后又把护胸、护肘和护膝的固定带检查了一遍，“以后我睡地板怎么样？”他转过身，认真地建议。  
　　坐在床上的Sam一直抬头仰视着他哥的背影，看他如何往腰间挂上短剑，如何背过手拍拍胸甲的固定带，又是如何弯腰检查护膝。他的目光片刻都不肯从Dean身上移开，只是跟随着Dean的手，放纵注视着他的身体。  
　　直到Dean转过身。  
　　Sam又看到Dean脖子上的那个惹眼的痕迹。  
　　张开嘴，心中摇摆许久，Sam先是否决了Dean的提议，而后才装作不经意地问起那个痕迹。  
　　“什么东西？脖子上？”Dean自然明白Sam在问什么，他装傻地伸手摸了一圈脖子，假装不知道Sam在说什么，“在哪边？”  
　　Sam却看出了Dean的假装，他几乎要被这个发现吓倒。紧张地眨了眨眼睛，Sam在心中瞬间就猜测了无数种可能，但他不敢问，只好顺着Dean的话，指了指自己脖子的相应位置。  
　　Dean的手一把贴上那里，嘟囔着“大概是这里有虫子”。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

20  
　　  
　　脖子上的痕迹果然引来不少人的侧目，Chuck把Dean拉到一边，心急地直接问他那是怎么回事。除开发情期这种特殊情况，就算不是圣骑士团的骑士，平民在性事上也是相当保守的。就算一对已经结婚的伴侣一同在外出行，两人的距离也不能靠得太近，更遑论一个人这么大咧咧地顶着可疑的吻痕在城市里四处游巡。  
　　Dean还在继续装傻，骗Chuck说那是虫子咬的。随行的司铎自然不会相信Dean的鬼话，他沉下脸告诫Dean作为圣骑士是不能撒谎的，Dean扔给他满是兴味的一瞥，反问他怎么那么笃定那就是吻痕。  
　　Chuck一时语塞。  
　　“真的是虫子，昨晚我一直睡在Sam房间里动都没动一下，去哪里找个人往我脖子上来这么一下？”Dean表面上嘲笑Chuck的大惊小怪，心里却因为回忆起早晨的事而不仅心跳加速。  
　　Dean每隔两小时会换一支巡城的骑兵队列来带领，换班的间隙里他有一段不长的休息时间。趁着这个短暂的休憩，他骑着马穿过城市的街道与钟塔下高高的拱门，来到教堂外。  
　　他下马一路小跑着穿过教堂空旷的走廊与恢弘的正厅，大步跨上大理石台阶迅速上楼。楼梯上，Sam刚从主教办公室离开，下楼时恰好与Dean打了个照面。没想到会在这里碰上Dean，Sam点头，还没来得及说声“午安”，Dean只是伸手按了一下他的肩膀算作招呼，接着便大步从他身边走过。  
　　Sam诧异地回头，直到Dean上楼转身走向西侧的走廊，背影消失在转角。  
　　Dean是来找主教的。  
　　推开门，一脚踩上铺满整个办公室的地毯，Dean出声跟主教打了个招呼。主教正坐在他的桌子后面阅览教区之下各个分教区送过来的文件。年轻大团长的到来打断了他的工作，他抬起头，冲骑士微笑了一下，问道：“有什么事吗，大团长阁下？院长把钥匙的事告诉我了，我已经写信给教皇陛下了，但教廷的回复可能还需再等上一段时间。”  
　　Dean不是为了这件事而来，但既然主教主动提起，他也只好接过话头说道：“其实事情不用这么麻烦……我只是……”  
　　“那可是关乎封印法器的安全，当然越谨慎越好。”主教不肯苟同地摇了摇头，但语气依旧慈祥，“所以如果阁下是来询问这件事，恐怕我还无法同意将钥匙交给您。”  
　　早知道主教要写信给教皇，当初就该让教皇写一封诏书的。  
　　Dean在心中感叹着，有些懊丧地挠了挠头。  
　　不过他今天来不是为了这件事。  
　　“我来主要是为了另一件事。”  
　　主教闻言有些惊讶，毕竟骑士团方面负责与教会接洽的一直都是监察长，大团长更多是负责管理骑士以及决定骑士们的行动。他放下手中的工作，示意Dean可以坐到一旁的椅子上。起身从柜子里拿出一套精美的瓷杯，主教为Dean倒了一杯茶。  
　　“是什么事呢？”  
　　“有关恶魔。”Dean一边说一边悄悄观察主教的反应。年长的主教闻言只是顿了一下，却并未露出什么其他表情。他将茶端给Dean，Dean伸出双手接过茶杯，继续说道，“关于恶魔，您了解多少呢？”  
　　“阁下能先告诉我你为什么突然会问起这些？跟最近发现的恶魔有关吗？”  
　　Dean敷衍地点了点头。  
　　“我见到的所有恶魔都是吞食了人类灵魂侵占人类的皮囊，然后再去寻找新的目标。但是我曾听别人说过，也会有人主动召唤出恶魔，与恶魔交易，以及……还听说过人类吞食恶魔血，最终魔化……真有这种事吗？”  
　　听完Dean的问题，主教若有所思地盯着他看了好一会儿。年轻的大团长捧着茶杯在舒适的椅子上被看得如坐针毡，生怕会被年纪比他父亲还大的主教看出些什么。  
　　“交易这种事是有的，你说的魔化也有。”主教在Dean最紧张的时候突然说道，他转身走到立在墙边的巨大书架前，仰起头在一排排书籍中寻找着某本书，“直接吞食灵魂的是最低等的恶魔，能与人类交易的则是恶魔领主。魔王Lucifer之下曾有七个领主与七名地狱骑士，”他说着，终于找到要找的书，抬手抽出，匆匆翻到中间一页，转身走过去递到Dean面前，“恶魔收买犹大，领主蛊惑权贵，致使圣子被钉死在十字架上。但伴随圣子复活，圣迹降临，传说恶魔领主一夜之间全部湮灭。”  
　　Dean单手托着茶杯，一只手从主教手中接过书，将它搁在自己的腿上，认真阅读着上面的文字。  
　　这是孤本，仅有主教这里收藏了一本。里面详尽记录了关于恶魔的一些传说，教皇曾下令销毁它，就是为了防止有人依照书里得方法真的召唤出恶魔。主教在还是司铎的时候冒着违抗教令的危险悄悄留藏了一本，直至数年过后，教皇得知这件事，却决定不再追究。  
　　这位主教是全国最有名望的主教之一，甚至有人传说他将是下一任的枢机主教。  
　　“但你说的交易确实存在，但并非人类召唤出恶魔，而是主动带着牺牲去‘拜会’恶魔领主。只有领主愿意接受他的灵魂，他们之间才能形成交易关系，以吻作为契约证明。”或许是担心书中过多内容被Dean看去，主教不失礼貌地再次拿起书，又翻了几页，“至于魔化——”  
　　听主教终于提及自己最关心的问题，Dean不自觉地挺直腰背，认真聆听他接下来的话。  
　　“魔化更多只是传说，记录也不多。或许是魔化的人本就不多……接受过洗礼的人会洗脱一切旧罪，包括恶魔血的授受。圣十字会帮助他们净化，如果时常接触圣物，净化的速度也会加快。”  
　　“只有这一个方式能净化被恶魔血污染的人吗？”  
　　主教捧着书，狐疑的目光从书本上飞快滑向Dean，他缄默地打量了Dean一会儿，视线在Dean脖子上那块红色的痕迹上停留了片刻，这才问道：“阁下是见过这样的人吗？”  
　　“没有。”Dean立刻摇头否认，在长辈的注视之下，他心虚地用手指蹭了蹭鼻尖，“只是好奇。教区出现恶魔，如果法器没有被破坏，就可能有其他不同寻常的情况发生。了解越多，我们能想出的应对方法就越多。”  
　　或许是信了Dean的话，主教不再审视他，反倒赞许地点头。  
　　“不过很遗憾，净化只有接触圣物这一个方法。”  
　　主教的话让Dean不禁低头沉吟。Sam每天都会来教堂，教堂中圣物不少，Sam应该有很多接触它们的机会。可即便如此，为什么还是出现过两次那种“意外”？  
　　这个问题却无法再向Dean提出，主教已经敏锐地察觉到了不对，再问只会更加引起他的怀疑。  
　　说不定当他查清城里恶魔突然出现的事，Sam的问题也就一并调查清楚了。  
　　Dean将茶杯放到一旁，起身说道：“感谢您的耐心，我会继续调查城中恶魔的事。如果教皇给您回信了，请务必直接告诉我，这件事也不要再透露给任何人知道。”  
　　主教闻言了然地点头。Dean迈步就要离开，主教突然又叫住了他。他回头，以为主教还有什么事要吩咐他去做。  
　　“您脖子上那块红痕是怎么弄的？”主教微微皱着眉头，像是困惑和在意很久，终于忍不住出声询问。  
　　“今天已经被很多人误会了。相信我，修道院里的虫子真的很多。”Dean捂着脖子上的吻痕，表情诚恳地撒谎，“我的休息时间快结束了，希望没有打扰到您工作。”  
　　“恶魔的事我这里也在调查，如果还有什么需要咨询的，您可以直接去找监察长阁下。”  
　　Dean点头，扭头离开教堂。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

21  
　　  
　　Dean离开教堂之后，主教看完他的文件，也下楼来到正厅。Sam正在为人授洗，教堂里的气氛安静而肃穆。点燃蜡烛，接受洗礼的中年完成最后的授烛礼，Sam温和地轻抚他的额头，低声为他送上祝福。  
　　他离开之前还礼貌地向Sam鞠了一躬，转身朝着门外走去，他的家人也起身离席，跟着他一同离开。其中有个少年，脚步里还不失他这个年龄的轻盈欢快。当少年即将走出正厅时，从外面又走进一对年轻的夫妇。少年与他们擦肩而过，突然，他伸手拽住年轻女人的胳膊，在她与她丈夫惊愕的目光中揪住她的前襟，鼻尖顺着锁骨一路滑向下颚。  
　　女人突然发出疼痛的惨叫，她的身体以怪异的姿态扭曲着，不停抽搐，吓坏了她的丈夫。男人大喝着过去想拉开举止古怪的少年，少年却只是一抬手就将他推出好远，让他沉重摔倒在地。  
　　这一幕惊呆了教堂里的所有人。司铎与助祭们张着嘴，一时忘记了反应。唯有见过恶魔的Sam忽然反应过来，他飞快扯下自己脖子上的十字架扔进授洗中用到的祝圣过的水中，而后抓起它，从主台上大步冲下，拨开吓得早已六神无主的人群，一把卡住少年的脖子将他从女人身边拽开，一路快跑拖行到教堂门口。  
　　Sam将少年的身体牢牢按在墙上，抓着十字架用力按在他的头顶，口中飞速念诵着圣经文。  
　　被恶魔附身的少年在Sam的手掌之下扭动挣扎，浸泡过圣水的十字架令他疼痛不已，圣经文则像是一根细绳用力勒紧他的内脏。他痛苦地举起双手，一根一根扳开Sam的手指，突然将手掌贴上Sam的肚子。  
　　不知名的痛攫住Sam的身体，让他感觉自己好像正在被人用巨大的锯子肢解，有什么东西像是裂开缝隙，慢慢变成不完整的碎片。  
　　强忍着异常的痛苦，Sam再次扼住少年的脖子将他拖出教堂，也来不及向守在教堂外的卫兵打招呼便抽出其中一人腰间的短剑，横着插进少年的脖子。他将少年用力扔在阳光之下，扑过去将十字架按在他头顶，压着他不断念诵圣经文。  
　　恶魔的挣扎越来越弱，直至最后，一股黑烟从少年颈侧的伤口中轰然腾出，在过往行人惶恐的注视之下飞快地升上天空。  
　　Sam却依旧不敢放松，他还喘息着牢牢压在少年身上，一手握着十字架按在他头顶，一手死死按在他不再起伏的胸口。血水顺着少年脖子上的伤口汩汩涌出，顺着教堂外广场石板上的花纹凹陷缓慢流动，也弄脏了Sam洁白法袍的下摆。  
　　所有人都吓呆了。  
　　包括被迫借给Sam短剑的卫兵。  
　　没有人敢走过去靠近Sam。  
　　时间的流速突然之间变得异常缓慢，唯有心跳快得不同寻常。周围就像被什么东西冻结一样，没有任何一丝声响。Sam用力吞咽着津液，刚才那阵怪异的疼痛已经消散，但身体却还忍不住在不停战栗。他感觉自己的双手冰冷而沉重，就像它们不再是手，而是金属打造的兵器。  
　　他不知道自己以这个僵硬的姿势维持了多久，也不知道长久死寂之后的第一声声响是由谁发出的，只是等他终于找回属于自己肢体的一丝温度与知觉时，他这才发现周围所有人都在用一种异常惊恐的眼神看着他。  
　　包括其后跟随而来的少年的家人。  
　　——或许他们害怕的不是他，而是少年，是恶魔。  
　　Sam无言地从少年的脖子上抽出短剑，起身，抓着他的十字架一步一步走向教堂门口的卫兵，将还滴着血的兵器还给了他。卫兵先是无意识地用力挺了一下腰，这才一边窥视着Sam一边伸手接过短剑。  
　　人们的反应尚在意料之内。昨天骑士们将恶魔带出城外的决定是对的，但此时没有别人协助，Sam仅凭一个人很难迅速将恶魔带离这里。与人们的恐慌相比，他选择了驱魔。  
　　人们害怕的是恶魔。  
　　但唯有Sam自己没有觉察，刚才他拔剑刺穿少年脖子时，冷静漠然得不像个敬畏生命惧怕杀人的人。  
　　战士们在杀戮时会出现那种表情，但普通人不该有。这甚至跟用屠杀取乐的人都不一样，他们的情绪在杀人时变得癫狂难以自控，是因为杀人的快感刺激了他们，让他们能获得自己凌驾于其他生命之上的满足感。  
　　Sam并非如此。  
　　少年的家人们就站在教堂门外，看着刚刚为他们家族成员授洗的助祭杀死了他们的亲人。震惊与悲痛黑云般笼罩在每个人脸上，恐惧与仇恨如同一只腿脚细长的蜘蛛，带着毒液爬过每个人的身体。  
　　当中有人终于按捺不住，少年的父亲噙着眼泪怒吼着，一把冲过来揪住Sam的衣襟，一拳砸上他的下巴。Sam挨了猝不及防的一拳，后退了几步，脚后被少年的尸体绊住，一把跌倒在浸满血液的石板上。  
　　“你杀了他！”  
　　不。  
　　那是恶魔。  
　　Sam摇头。他见眼角通红的中年人又扑了过来，侧身避开了拳头。  
　　少年的灵魂已经被恶魔吞食。  
　　他刚刚为人授洗，用圣水洗尽别人此前的原罪，神理应庇护所有信仰祂的人，可为什么恶魔会出现在教堂里？它要在众目睽睽之下撕碎另一个人类的灵魂，假如他不驱逐它，就会再多一个人的灵魂被吞食。  
　　可是Sam无法将这样的真相与他的权衡告诉痛失亲人的男人。  
　　面对亲人的死，人们有权难过与愤怒。  
　　教堂门口的卫兵听从主教的命令跟过来一把架住中年人，却又有更多人朝Sam涌来。教堂外的广场上顿时乱作一团，声响淹没了主教遣散人群的命令声。  
　　远方突然传来一阵马蹄声，骑士们策马冲进人群，他们握紧缰绳富有技巧地冲散聚集在一起的人群。Bobby在马上大喝一声“闪开”驱散还挡在他马前的人们，Chuck骑着马从最后匆匆赶来，下马的时候差一点被马镫绊到。他在骑士们的护卫之下赶到尸体旁边，看着周围虎视眈眈的人群，他缩了缩脖子，俯身将手指贴上尸体的额头。  
　　“有灵魂碎片，是恶魔。”他扭头向Bobby报告。  
　　Bobby点头，正要下马，这时又有一个人骑着马冲上广场。他金色的短发在阳光之下闪闪发光，他拉紧缰绳，让黑色的骏马挡在Sam与其他人之间。低头看了一眼Sam，确认他没事之后，Dean这才笑着调侃了一句：“不算太糟，哈？”  
　　“不算太糟。”Sam嘟囔，下巴一瞬之间就痛不可当。他有点担心被Dean发现自己被人揍了一拳，其实他没那么弱，只是不肯还手而已。就像那次他被Dean给一拳揍晕过去一样，要不是他对Dean一点防备都没有，Dean也不可能那么容易就得手。  
　　他微妙地不想被Dean看轻。  
　　不过看样子，Dean还是看出来了。  
　　巡街的骑士们听说总助祭在教堂外的广场上杀了一个少年，立刻都调转马头朝教堂飞奔而来。Sam是大团长的弟弟，他们信任大团长，所以也信任Sam。  
　　骑士们的到来稍稍改变了教堂前的换乱局面。马上的Dean看了一眼站在卫兵身后的主教，朝他点头之后，Dean环顾了一眼周围的人群，最后目光定格在了看上去像是死者家人的那群人身上。  
　　“你们的家人，灵魂被恶魔吞食，皮囊被占领，如果不是突然做出伤害他人的行为，没人能察觉到恶魔的存在——早在今天之前，你们的亲人已经被恶魔所杀。Sam刚刚进行的是我教授给他的驱魔仪式，恶魔已经被驱逐，他保护了你们的安全。”Dean大声宣告。很长的一段时间里，都没有人再说话。  
　　“他杀了我儿子！”唯有少年的父亲还在嘶声控诉。他被卫兵们架住，却不死心地挣扎。  
　　Dean低头看了一眼Sam。  
　　“杀死你儿子的是恶魔！”Dean扭头大喝，“如果刚才是我在这里，如果刚才是我们圣骑士团的任何一个人在这里，都会那么做！而且我们还会用圣骑士的身份、用我们的剑让你只敢痛哭不敢动手！”他说着下马，大步走到男人跟前，让卫兵放开他，继而一把揪紧他的衣襟，“我恳请你不要试图用你狭隘的仁慈来审视我们。恶魔是神鄙弃之物，你却因它暴怒，犯了原罪，要Sam再为你授洗一次吗？”  
　　“原罪”这个词让男人突然瑟缩了一下。愤怒的瞳光在他眼中迅速枯萎，唯有悲伤依旧挥之不去。他对Sam的愤怒是迁怒，谁都看见了那股黑烟，然而他却无法接受自己的儿子早已被恶魔吞尽了灵魂。  
　　Dean并非不能理解失去亲人的痛苦，他失去了母亲，在战场上失去了父亲，他也为亲人的离去痛哭，但那些跟这不一样。  
　　Dean放开男人，转身看向少年的尸体，伸手在胸前划下十字。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

22  
　　  
　　骑士们带走了少年的尸体，主教特别应许Sam先回修道院。喧闹抽离之后，年轻的助祭看上去有些茫然。他带着几分不安看向主教，主教像是能完全看透他的心思似的，对他温和微笑，说道：“你应该相信你兄长的话，他说得没错，你驱逐了恶魔，保护了更多人。”他说着，收敛起安抚的笑容低头在胸前划下十字，“惟愿这样的事不要再发生。”  
　　Sam同样垂下头在胸前划了一个十字。  
　　杀人与驱逐恶魔虽然本质上完全不同，但利刃刺穿人类血肉的触感却一模一样。Sam无法释怀的就是这个——他的法袍上还沾着少年的血，广场的地面上也残留着暗红色的血迹。  
　　它们都在提醒着Sam。  
　　“先回去休息吧孩子，你对我们而言很重要。”主教慈爱如父亲，Sam如同一个拘谨不安的少年，站在主教面前，面对他的安慰却有些不知所措。但他最终还是点头，无论如何，他也不应该穿着肮脏的法袍继续待在教堂。  
　　回修道院的路上，Sam虽然披了斗篷，但还是有掩盖不住的血迹吸引了每个路过他身边的路人的目光。这座城市虽然很大，但消息传得很快，他们当中很多人已经听说了发生在中心广场上的事，对驱魔的英雄抱有几分敬与畏是理所当然，但看到Sam身上的血迹时，许多人脸上还是不自觉露出了像是震惊的古怪表情。  
　　就连修道院里的学生也会露出这种表情。  
　　已有骑士带回了消息，修士们都还在自己的房间里，庭院里只有学生进进出出。  
　　“杀”这个举动只有在与“敌人”联系在一起时才能被推崇为英雄壮举。Sam消灭了恶魔，理应也被当成英雄，但跟骑士们又有所不同，“助祭”与“杀”的行为联系在一起却显得格格不入。  
　　战士们杀敌是英雄。  
　　而助祭杀死恶魔，却给人一种扭曲的恐怖感。  
　　那个助祭还是Sam。  
　　几乎全修道院的学生都喜欢Sam，男孩们羡慕他作为Alpha的强壮，也尊敬他作为助祭的虔诚和善。但他们从不认为这样一个Alpha会跟“杀”联系在一起。  
　　不习惯杀戮的人杀了人，比习惯了在战场上杀敌的战士杀人要更让人惊悚。  
　　谁也理不清这个诡异的逻辑。  
　　可谁都会不自觉如此认为。  
　　学生们不自在地向Sam打招呼，Sam只是微微点头回应，抓着斗篷大步踏上楼梯。  
　　白衣上的红比什么都刺目。  
　　Sam被学生们欲盖弥彰的眼神看得有些心情沉郁。就像，原本他也是“人群”中的一员，然而今天过后，他就不再属于“人群”。这种被微妙孤立的感觉让他想起自己刚来这里的时候，那时他是因为自己不愿融入这里才感到孤独，现在却因为他完成了一件对的事而被别人用异样的眼神审视。  
　　或许主教是对的：Dean说得没错。  
　　Sam庆幸Dean站在他这边。  
　　他甚至庆幸Dean对那位痛失爱子的父亲说，不需要用狭隘的仁慈来审视他们。  
　　Sam吐出一口气，脱掉身上脏掉的法袍，打开柜子翻出干净的衣服换上。衣服上竟带有Dean的气味，Sam的胸腔蓦地被过快的心跳撞了一下，过了一会儿才想起来这是他借给Dean穿过的那件。  
　　不可避免地，也有一丝Omega的气味。  
　　说不定Dean会很高兴，终于不再是他一人有这个古怪的困扰了。  
　　衣服袖扣与领口的布料贴近皮肤，时隐时现的Omega气味萦绕在Sam鼻间，刺激着感官。但让他感到身体发烫的不是这个，而是Dean的气味。这就像Dean又给了他一个拥抱似的，他无措地站在原地，任由他哥的手臂环过身体紧紧抱住他。  
　　黑暗中悄然滋生的扭曲爱慕藤蔓般伸出长长的枝条，生命力顽强地侵占Sam全身的血管。它们就在他身体里，在他的血液里，在他心里，在他脑中，在他梦里。  
　　无处可寻，又无所不在。  
　　深吸了一口气，Dean的气味涌进鼻腔，Sam接着吐出灼热的空气，俯身拿起他肮脏的法袍走出房间。  
　　遇到了不同的学生，看他的眼神却几乎一样。  
　　Sam还是一如既往地对他们微笑点头，于是学生们也狼狈地回应，匆忙停下脚步朝他鞠躬。  
　　他们只是……还不能理解而已。  
　　他在心里为学生们辩解——可这样的辩解似乎更像是对自己的安慰。就仿佛只要别人理解了，他们就不再会对他露出这种怪异的眼神，不再对他畏大于敬，而是恢复到从前那样。  
　　他还是能融入人群。  
　　血渍非常难洗，它们就像有了生命一样，顽强地附着在布料上不肯离开。这时的Sam几乎已经想不起被他捅穿脖子的那个少年究竟长什么样子，他也不记得差一点被撕碎灵魂的那位年轻女士的容貌。  
　　还有悲痛愤怒的父亲。  
　　惊愕的卫兵。  
　　他不知道自己为什么会在这个时候去回忆他们。这其中有他天天都会见面的人，也有第一次见的。可是每个人的样子都像是水中的倒影，被一圈圈涟漪模糊，难以分辨。  
　　唯有他将短剑插入少年喉中时的触感却异常清晰。  
　　就跟上次在树林中的一样，他已经忘记了男人的容貌，可割开他喉咙时的感觉还清晰可辨。  
　　Sam开始以为那是因为恐惧，过分的惊恐让他最害怕的体验反而被身体牢牢记住。然而今天的经历让他突然明白，其实他害怕的不是“杀”本身，而是自己杀死了鲜活的肉体，内心里却对此麻木不仁。  
　　他能体察他人的一切情绪，快乐的，悲伤的，欢欣的，愤怒的……并能为此投入自己的情绪，体谅他人，与别人分享任何情感。他会因为看到新生命诞生而欢欣，也会为生命的逝去感到惋惜。  
　　所以他曾以为自己是个富有同情心的人，而现在——  
　　Sam看向井中。水里倒映着Sam的脸，此时从修道院那边走来一个修士，他往水井里放下水桶。  
　　倒映的脸变成碎片。  
　　曾经的Sam是个假象，他只能活在不可触碰的倒影里。  
　　真正的恐惧正是源于此，他担心自己还是个异类。  
　　顽固的血渍终于被清洗干净，Sam带着他的震动不安回到修道院，刚刚处理完皮囊的Dean匆匆赶回，像是非常担心Sam。  
　　“我没事。”Sam看向他哥，若无其事地撒谎。  
　　就像他小时候在家里摔倒，就算磕破了膝盖，他也会一边忍着抽噎一边跟Dean说“我没事”。  
　　Dean不知道Sam真正在畏惧什么，他只是不放心Sam。看见Sam脸上平静的表情，Dean突然感到一阵担忧，他走过去，一手搭在Sam肩上，突然给了他一个用力的拥抱。  
　　“你还好吗？”  
　　“嗯，我没事。”  
　　Sam微微弯下腰，让Dean能更轻易地抱住他，而他也伸出手，用力抱紧了Dean的背。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

23  
　　  
　　Sam驱魔之后的几天里，教区似乎又恢复了平静，圣骑士们依旧恪尽职守每日巡城，却再也没有发现过恶魔。人们还是会去教堂做礼拜，去教堂祈祷，趁着无人时去告解室忏悔，学生们还在认真学习，修士们依旧过着清贫寡淡的隐修生活，但他们看向Sam的眼神中，依旧带有让Sam不太自在的怪异。  
　　Sam也不知Dean这几天是怎么回事，每天早晨出门之前，Dean都要过来用力抱一下他。他觉得莫名，拥抱也只有很短的几秒，但他还是因为这短暂的接触而暗自高兴。他们兄弟好像又变回从前那样，那个时候他们都没成年，熟悉彼此的气味，也不会因为对方是Alpha就本能地竖起防备。  
　　但有些东西一旦变了，就再也恢复不了原本的样子。  
　　Sam变得更加渴望Dean的身体。隐秘的欲望在血管中奔流，让他在每次的拥抱中都想低头咬住Dean的脖子——他想起曾经出现在Dean脖子上的那个吻痕，Dean再也没解释过它由何而来，Sam也不知Dean为什么一定要撒谎。  
　　每个猜测都会让他变得更加躁动不安。  
　　房间里全是Dean的气味，全是欲望的气味。  
　　而奇怪的事不止这一件。  
　　今天早晨，当Sam醒来时，发现Dean又骑跨在他身上，手掌按着他的头顶。他看见Dean微微肿起的嘴唇，也注意到Dean微微鼓起的腿间。  
　　但所有带有性暗示的表象都无法打动此刻的Sam，他只是喘息着，发现自己好像又出现了“异状”。  
　　虽然晚上Dean还是不肯老老实实睡觉，总会在睡得迷迷糊糊的时候翻身过来抱住他，但Sam也牢记了Dean的话，怕自己再受纹印的影响，所以还跟从前一样会小心把Dean的手推开。  
　　他昨晚在Dean的气味与体温中挣扎许久，还是依恋不舍地推开他，让他尽量离自己的身体远一点。  
　　Dean的解释永远只有那么简单的一套，Sam隐约察觉到不对，理由不可能像Dean说的那么简单。他甚至能察觉到Dean或许知道些什么，却在他面前三缄其口不肯坦白。  
　　秘密就是秘密。  
　　Sam还记得Dean说过的这句话。  
　　而现在，他自己也有不能对Dean坦露的秘密。  
　　Sam突然感到有些茫然。Dean对他保守那些秘密，就像，Dean无法全然信任他一样。而他对Dean保守的那些秘密，则像是竭力想挽回Dean，他好像已经忘记了他们之间的间隙，他只是拼命假装正常，假装自己只是个弟弟。  
　　这让他每天都活在窒息感当中。  
　　他觉得自己不正常。  
　　却不敢让Dean知道。他不愿连Dean都觉得他不正常。  
　　那一定非常痛。  
　　Sam不知道的却是，Dean也在为他担心。  
　　因为主教说过多与圣物接触能加速净化，Dean才会每天出门之前都要过去拥抱Sam一下。他觉得这个行为有点蠢，但为了Sam，他什么蠢办法都得试试。可Sam有时依旧会突然陷入失去意识的状态，“恶魔”又从他灵魂里钻出，控制了他的身体。  
　　他们又接吻了。  
　　Dean觉得跟真正的恶魔接吻都不如跟这个“恶魔”接吻来得怪异。因为对方用的是Sam的身体，而且这恶魔还古怪地似乎并不想吞掉他的灵魂，也不打算做任何伤害他的事。他只是突然压过来，嘴唇贴上来，被按住无法动弹的Dean还能感觉到有呼吸喷洒在自己脸上。他被迫张开嘴，Sam的舌头伸进口腔，之后的吻总是深邃漫长。  
　　大概因为对方还是Sam的样子，身体也是Sam的，Dean不觉得这些吻有什么恶心的，就是……怪异。如同那个时候，把他压在床上过来吻他的人就是Sam似的。  
　　而最让Dean无法释怀的是，大概是作为圣徒常年禁欲，今天早上他居然因为那个吻勃起了——不管对方是恶魔还是Sam，他都不想接受这个事实。他也希望Sam没发现这个，或者就把它单纯当做每个男性早晨都会有的尴尬时刻。  
　　主教仍未收到来自教皇的回复。Dean为此烦躁不已。他又盘算起了偷钥匙的事，既然它不在院长的办公室里，就一定被院长带在身上。  
　　再等两天。  
　　跟随Dean一同巡城的Chuck察觉Dean似乎有什么烦恼，看背影都是一副忧虑重重的样子，便夹紧马腹追了上去。  
　　“你要是犯了什么错，可以跟我一起去教堂的告解室，我会听完你的忏悔的。”司铎装模作样地开着大团长的玩笑，眼角的余光瞥见另一匹马上高大的Dean，却发现他好似露出真被说破的狼狈表情。  
　　Dean知道Chuck在开玩笑，但这又让他想起早上的事。  
　　接吻的记忆在脑中再次复苏，Sam柔软的嘴唇和温暖的鼻息让Dean感觉喉咙蓦然干涩发紧。他舔了舔空虚的嘴唇，想起Sam恢复神智时困惑惶然的表情，胸口不知为何就有些发烫。  
　　“Dean？”Chuck瞪大眼睛，有些惊慌地叫了他一声。  
　　“我昨天偷偷在修道院后面的井边洗澡，差点被人撞见光着屁股的样子。”Dean随口胡扯，“我这样是不是有失圣骑士的体统？”  
　　Chuck闻言，像是一下子没能反应过来Dean的话。他眨了眨眼睛，过了好一会儿这才恼羞成怒般低喝道：“别跟我开这种粗俗的玩笑！”  
　　Dean大笑起来。他伸手爱惜地抚摸着战马的黑色鬃毛，又亲昵地拍了拍它的脖子。路过的行人也被骑士的笑声吸引，他们循声望去，看见金发的骑士笑容爽朗，而一旁的司铎却一副憋屈无从发泄的表情。  
　　“好，我不开这种粗俗的玩笑，”Dean笑着摇头，转眼又收敛起笑容，看向Chuck，“不觉得这几天太平静了吗？”  
　　一旦出现恶魔，就会有各种麻烦接二连三而来。所以Dean在树林发现恶魔之后，才会那么匆忙地连夜重新安排巡城的时间和人员。倘若说恶魔出现之前，骑士们巡城只是为了为了答谢教区主教的慷慨，那么之后，他们就直接进入了备战的警戒状态。  
　　恶魔出现，就意味着战争的出现。  
　　尤其是在拥有封印阵的教区。恶魔的目的可能是破坏封印阵，既然它们能发现破绽涌入这个教区，那么它们的数量只可能越来越多。  
　　但直到现在，Dean只见过三个恶魔，自从Sam那次在中心广场上的驱魔之后，就再也没有恶魔出现了。  
　　不太正常。  
　　说到严肃的话题，Chuck的表情也立刻严肃起来。他赞同地点了点头，说道：“按照以往的经验，这个时候，恶魔只会越来越多，可它们突然就消失了。就好像……”Chuck皱了一下眉，寻找着合适的措辞，“它们在谋划什么。”  
　　此刻的短暂宁静中酝酿着一场狂风暴雨。  
　　Dean抬头看了一眼天空。  
　　“我去找Bobby。”  
　　Dean很喜欢现在这座城市，因为它曾经被战争摧毁，却又在古老的战场之上重生、兴旺，获得今日的美丽。城中的主要建筑都兴建在平坦的平原上，大教堂，市政厅，高大的钟楼，集市顺着道路延展，高低错落的民居从平原一路延伸到附近的山上，不少人家都在屋顶上种了些花。  
　　Dean喜欢有生命力的东西。  
　　保护它们，也是他的职责。  
　　Bobby跟Dean一样也察觉到不对劲——所有富有经验的战士都能从现在的平静中嗅出不祥的气味，他们丝毫不敢懈怠，每天仍绷紧神经巡逻在城市的每个角落。  
　　与恶魔的战争跟讨伐异族或者抵御异族入侵不一样。敌人是人类的话，骑士团的监察长会提早与主教交涉，主教下令市民迁出城市。虽然战争过后城市可能遭到摧毁，但只要人的性命无虞，城市仍可重建。  
　　可敌人一旦变成恶魔，情况就复杂得多。  
　　恶魔没有实体，就算市民们迁出城外，恶魔们仍然可以利用他们的皮囊再次回来——甚至，没有了圣骑士的保护，迁出城外的危险性还远高于留守城中。而在这期间从外面进入城市的人也会成为教会与骑士团重点防范的对象，以致在后来的封印战争中，作为战场的城市封闭，彻底与外界隔绝。  
　　Dean和Bobby接着讨论了关于战备的其他细节，Bobby已经铺开信纸准备给教皇写一封信禀报情况。但他们都希望这只是他们的多疑造成的误会，毕竟谁也不希望战争爆发。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

24  
　　  
　　晚上Dean回去得很晚。这几天城里又恢复宁静，前几天Dean都在晚餐时间回来，Sam好奇为什么今天却回来得这么晚。Dean召集了骑士长与Bobby坐在一起又开了一个长长的会议，战士们的表情都很凝重，假如又要开战，战前的准备是至关重要的。  
　　深夜里，Dean独自回到静谧无声的修道院，推开门才发现Sam居然还没睡。不过Sam看上去已经很困了，他虽是一副看书的样子，但手支着额头，被困意搅得颇有些心不在焉。Dean的出现让他松了一口气，合上书，他站起来伸了个大大的懒腰。  
　　“哇喔，我真感动。”Dean扬眉开着弟弟的玩笑，他走进房间反手关上门，一手拉下斗篷随手搭在箱子上，“你可以不用等我。”  
　　“我没等你。”Sam嘴硬地否认。他起身将书放回书架上，等Dean脱掉身上的皮甲换了衣服躺上床之后，这才吹灭了烛台上的蜡烛，跟着也上了床。或许是因为太困，他很快就睡着了。但没多久他就醒了，Dean在身边熟睡，房间里一片漆黑。他躺在床上转动眼球环顾房间，陡然看见一个漆黑的人影站在床边缓缓举起一只手。  
　　Sam吓了一跳，他想坐起来，却猛然睁开眼睛。  
　　——那是梦。  
　　紧张的情绪在体内扩散，Sam大声喘息着，心跳快得心脏快要炸裂。  
　　熟睡的Dean不知什么时候又翻身过来抱住了他，身上的气味扑面而来。Sam低头，喘息着嗅着Dean的气味，却不想推开他。他犹疑地伸手抱住Dean，手掌轻轻贴着Dean的背，手指隔着一层布料感受着Dean微微凸起的脊柱。  
　　黑夜降临时，他才能如此卑怯地偷偷抱住Dean。这一切都能推给Dean，因为Dean有个坏习惯。  
　　但将这些引向不正常的人是Sam Winchester。  
　　Sam收紧手臂。  
　　或许是被Sam的情绪感染，原本还在睡梦中的Dean紧跟着也睁开眼睛醒来。他迷糊糊地从Sam的肩窝里抬起头，当他看见近在咫尺的Sam在漆黑中依旧明亮的眼睛时，睡意蓦然消散。  
　　Dean用力吸进一口空气，想要微微拉开两人的距离，这才发现他们的双手正抱着彼此。  
　　而这个时候，Sam才反应过来是Dean真的醒了。他僵硬地侧躺在床上，手臂还环抱着Dean，这时却心虚得完全不敢动。他目光游移地看向别处，又羞赧惭愧地偷偷窥视，恶梦带来的紧张与恐惧早已消散，此刻他只能祈祷着Dean没能从他这里看出些蛛丝马迹。  
　　毕竟他们靠得太近了。  
　　所以Dean吸进的空气里还有Sam呼出的气息，所以Sam的体温就从手掌隔着一层布料传达到他的身体上，所以他还能看见Sam眼睛里羞赧游离的眼神。  
　　他们靠得太近。  
　　Dean的视线不自觉地又落在Sam的嘴唇上。  
　　他的手指则毫无意识地轻轻磨蹭着Sam的背。  
　　这个举动让Sam更加紧张起来，他觉得这大概是Dean察觉到他做了恶梦，所以想借此安抚他的情绪。但这不但无法让他冷静，还火上浇油地让他的身体开始慢慢升温发烫。  
　　“做恶梦了，Sammy girl？”Dean声音嘶哑地询问，语气里还不忘带上他特有的调侃，“所以你就转头扑进大哥怀里了？”  
　　Dean至今都没察觉他才是主动转身过来抱住别人的那个。  
　　Sam语气含混地“嗯”了一声。他大概又要被Dean嘲笑了，不过比起那些，至少Dean还没发现更糟糕的事。至少，被嘲笑要比被厌恶好。  
　　Dean低声笑起来，他突然用力将Sam抱得更紧了一些，Sam也随之收紧手臂，一把将他哥整个抱进怀里。Dean的脸几乎又埋进Sam的肩窝里，他的身体先是下意识紧绷了一下，接着努力暗示自己放松，闷闷不乐地旧事重提：“他们到底给你吃了什么，让你长这么大？”  
　　“面包和豆子。”Sam微微低下头，让自己的嘴唇能竭力靠近Dean的耳朵。  
　　气息吹拂在耳廓，Dean突然抖了一下。耳尖开始发热，接着缓缓蔓延到耳垂，甚至脖子也有了不好的趋势，Dean只能庆幸现在还是深夜，没有照明的房间里，Sam一定看不见这些。  
　　可这真的不正常。  
　　Dean奋力从Sam怀里爬出，非要像小时候那样让Sam缩在他胸口——但努力了许久，他失败了，最终又被Sam牢牢抱在了怀里。  
　　怪怪的。可Sam做了恶梦，Dean觉得自己作为哥哥，有责任安抚被恶梦吓醒的弟弟。  
　　而且，不知道这样是否能加快一点点Sam的净化速度？  
　　Sam却很紧张，他在担心纹印。他也担心自己蠢蠢欲动的嘴唇和双手。Dean的手指仍摩挲着他的背，轻轻的，痒痒的，所有感官全因这样温柔的触碰而复苏，变得无比敏感。  
　　心跳声大得Sam自己都嫌嘈杂。  
　　他只希望被抱在怀里的Dean没有发现这个。  
　　在这之前，他会代替Dean来唾弃Sam Winchester。  
　　可相拥的两人那之后都没能完全入睡。Dean感觉真的不太妙——Sam的头发落在他的脸颊，气息仍旧拂过他的耳朵，Sam的身体也贴着他。他闭上眼睛就会想起早晨的吻，那不是Sam，可是残留在记忆里的全是Sam的气味。  
　　古怪的欲望在身体里膨胀，Dean不知所措。  
　　Sam是个Alpha，当然，这不是最重要的，重要的是，Sam可是他弟弟。  
　　而他现在被自己的弟弟抱在怀里，匪夷所思地回味着一个匪夷所思的吻。  
　　Dean悄悄吞咽着舌下的津液，却忍不住将身体更加贴近Sam。  
　　两人在各自无法言说的困扰中熬到天亮，Sam率先睁开眼睛。他小心翼翼地移动身体，生怕吵醒了Dean。他还不知道Dean跟他一样，只是带着不舍地慢慢放开Dean，又轻手轻脚地拉开Dean抱住他的手，轻悄悄下了床。  
　　Dean实在不好意思让Sam知道他晚上根本没睡着，至少一直闭着眼睛装睡，直到感觉Sam下了床。他睁开眼睛，看见Sam背对着他弯下腰从放在放在墙壁旁边的箱子里拿出干净的法袍，然后伸手脱掉了身上的衣服。  
　　当看到Sam结实的背时，Dean这才猛然反应过来，好像自从他跟Sam合宿以来，就没见过Sam没穿衣服的样子……这么说有点古怪，不过Sam好像总是刻意避开在他面前换衣服。  
　　Sam从小就某些礼节有着别扭的执着，他这么在意这些Dean也不是不能理解。  
　　只是Dean有些惊讶，他以为Sam就跟教会里的其他人一样，都是些弱不禁风的书呆子——这种时候他就不会记得其实Sam也是个Alpha。  
　　Dean的视线从Sam的脖子缓慢向下滑动，他宽阔的肩膀与背，结实的手臂与细腰……Dean的视线停在Sam的裤腰之上，他咬了一下舌尖，用力吞咽下骚动凝成的喘息。  
　　Sam却在这个时候回头了。  
　　他只想确认自己没有吵到Dean。  
　　可转头就看见Dean瞪着眼睛看着他，红色从他满布雀斑的鼻梁上飞快蔓延开来，他微微张着嘴，喉结跟随着呼吸不断上下起伏。  
　　有那么一瞬，Sam以为是自己看错了。他以为是因为自己希望从Dean脸上看到这种表情，所以他才会看到这样的Dean。可他眨了眨眼睛，Dean脸上的红色还在，但他那种介乎惊讶与欲望之间的表情却慢慢被惊惶替代，紧接着就变成强作镇定的若无其事。  
　　可Sam看见就是看见了。  
　　他确定那不是他的错觉，因为Dean脸上的每个细微变化都被他清楚地收入眼底。  
　　但他并没有表现出特别欢欣的情绪。  
　　扭头继续换好衣服，Sam走出房间下楼洗漱。  
　　Dean不确定Sam是不是都发现了。  
　　所有的事都来得过于突然。  
　　怪异的吻，怪异的欲望，怪异的留恋，还有怪异的渴望。  
　　这些就像一颗陈年的种子，不知何时被何人种下，却从不见萌芽。经年久月，当再也没有人记得这颗种子的时候，它却突然之间破土萌发。  
　　却没有人为这件事感到高兴。  
　　Sam缓慢走下楼梯，回忆着刚才Dean的眼神。  
　　他们都很清楚，他们都是圣徒，亦是兄弟。

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

25  
　　  
　　天气依旧晴朗得令人感到不安。  
　　恶魔降临会有征兆，或是雷暴，或是大面积的牲畜死亡——灾祸总是结伴而行，前几次封印之战前夕，作为战场的教区一直笼罩在蔽日的乌云之下，惊雷滚滚，大片作物毫无预兆地枯死，牲畜也感染急病成群死去。  
　　可这些征兆都为降临在诺西教区。  
　　平静反而更令人紧张。  
　　所有骑士都死死紧绷脑中的弦，不敢有丝毫懈怠。Dean与骑士长们几乎每个两三个小时就要碰头一次，城市的每个角落都一派祥和的热闹，谁也想不出几天前这里曾接连出现过恶魔。  
　　而Dean还有别的事要烦恼。  
　　假如主教再没收到教皇的回信，他决定明晚就去院长的房间偷取钥匙。虽然法器的安全与近来恶魔出没之间没有直接的联系，但他还是要完成自己的任务。况且确认法器安全，就算其后真有恶魔入侵，封印阵也能发挥巨大的效力。  
　　战士没有太多闲余再去烦恼其他的事，Dean只是会在交班休憩的小小间隙里想起Sam。那些诡异的热切同样来得毫无征兆，在那之前，对他来说，Sam就是弟弟，是他唯一的亲人，是他要竭力保护与拯救的人。但他从未想过Sam还能有机会成为别的什么。  
　　而最糟糕的却是，Sam也终于觉察他似乎正要成为Dean心中的“别的什么”。  
　　这让Dean感到羞耻，他不知在看到他的眼神之后，Sam会有什么想法。Sam甚至连同他慌不择路的掩饰一同看清，却一言不发地离开。  
　　渴望得到的比所需的更多，失控的欲望是为贪婪。  
　　马上的骑士举目朝教堂的方向看去，不知司铎们是否会聆听他或许根本无意改过的忏悔。  
　　巡城的时间被延长，即便夜晚也有几队骑士巡逻在城市的每条街道上。Dean又是深夜才回到修道院，他希望今天Sam没有等他而是直接上床休息了。  
　　但他又猜错了。  
　　房间里还是被蜡烛照得亮若白昼，Sam捧着书，看上去却像是完全没有睡意的样子。Dean推开门难堪地站在门口，清了清嗓子，他走进房间顺手关上门，门梢被插上的声音让他莫名有些紧张。  
　　“不是说你可以……”Dean想佯装无事地跟Sam说上两句话，就算Sam不理会他，他也可以自言自语一直说下去。  
　　可当Sam抬起头看向他时，他突然就说不下去了。  
　　他还记得自己在Sam面前应该用“哥哥”的眼神去看Sam，但现在Sam看向他的眼神却不像个“弟弟”。他从未发现Sam用现在这样的眼神看过他，Sam的眼睛里直白地显露一切，恋慕也好、渴切也好、或者说是欲望也好，它们突然就像Sam身上散发出来的Alpha气味一样，飘散在房间，让Dean颈后的皮肤发出一阵阵灼热的刺痛。  
　　Dean确信，这不是错觉。  
　　刺痛从颈后顺着皮肤爬过身体，心脏剧烈跳动起来，令人担忧的骚动在身体里蠢蠢欲动。  
　　Dean用力吸进空气。  
　　他也在突然之间明白了早上Sam为何一言不发就离开了。  
　　再也不需要任何语言，不用挑明了。  
　　心照不宣就能在人前掩饰，在彼此面前虚伪地掩饰。  
　　错误只能在沉默里发酵，语言会赋予它们罪。  
　　“你回来得越来越晚了。”Sam合上手中的书，起身将它放回书架。  
　　声音打破沉默，Dean像是从某个梦境中醒来般，挺直了身体又猛然吸了一口气。他拉下斗篷搭在箱子上，接着脱下身上的皮甲，Sam就站在书架一侧看着他。  
　　Sam终于不用在Dean背过身去的时候才放任自己的视线双手般触碰Dean的身体。而Dean也感受到Sam如同抚摸的视线，皮甲被一件件脱下放进箱子里，衣服的布料贴合皮肤，他的呼吸逐渐升温，忍不住扭头看向Sam。  
　　Sam走过来，弯腰吹灭了一支蜡烛。  
　　房间里暗了些。  
　　接着Sam又吹灭了一支。  
　　又暗了些。  
　　Dean在幽微的光线中舒展身体，视线掠过Sam颈边的一缕头发。  
　　两个人的气味在房间中徐徐散开，Dean走向床靠门的那一侧，在Sam吹灭最后一支蜡烛时爬上了床。Sam也跟过来，他们还是背对背侧躺在一张床上，身体之间隔着一道空隙。呼吸声此起彼伏，谁也没有闭上眼睛，灼热的刺痛一直盘踞着Dean的颈后，而下腹鼓胀的疼痛则困扰着Sam。  
　　不能说破，也不能伸手。  
　　于是眼神会代替一切言语，一切触碰，穿过彼此的骨骼，亲吻对方的灵魂。  
　　出人意料的是，夜晚终于不再难捱。痛苦的暂时放下痛苦，焦灼的也决定舍弃焦灼，现在他们拥有了除了触碰之外的一切权利，至少无需遮掩，对方会应许和宽恕自己。  
　　一切都还未成为罪，这或许是最好的结果。  
　　他们是兄弟，亦是圣徒。  
　　翌日早晨，他们又是在拥抱中醒来——准确地说，又是Sam率先醒来，这一次，Dean是真的还没醒。Dean再次被Sam抱进怀里，头顶抵着Sam的下巴，双手很自然地环在Sam腰上。Sam一手贴着Dean的背，一手搁在他的胯骨上，呼出的气息吹拂着Dean的头发。  
　　Dean的气味让Sam微微有些心悸，他忍下了将Dean压在床上逼迫他低头臣服的冲动，却没有忍住地悄悄用手抚摸着Dean的背。他的手还贴着Dean的胯骨，手指轻而易举地滑向腹股沟，贴着Dean的下腹。  
　　欲望悄无声息地在指尖凝聚，手掌变得滚烫，Sam低头轻轻吻着Dean的发尖，想借此平息胸口酸涩的爱意，可这并不能带给他慰藉，所以他只能更加用力将Dean抱进怀里。夜晚不再难捱，因为Sam放任了Dean睡梦中无意识的举动，而他也可以借此拥抱他哥哥，一切都能假托沉睡之名，自欺欺人。  
　　他们曾经也是如此相拥入眠。  
　　孩童天真无邪，长大成人后便有了罪。他们从纯真中被解放，渴望另一个人的肉体，想借此占有另一个人的灵魂——他们被爱欲沾染，因此贪婪自私，因此善妒易怒。  
　　圣徒不应该如此。  
　　所以早晨比夜晚难捱。  
　　触碰的权利被收回，一切又要回到沉默之中。  
　　在Sam醒来没多久之后Dean也醒了。  
　　他又被Sam抱在怀里。  
　　这让他作为兄长的自尊心有那么一点点受伤，但很快他的注意力就被Sam手掌与身体的温度吸引。两人的身体几乎紧贴在一起，Sam的气味让Dean感到一丝不快，但这些不快很快就因为Sam本身而变成一种难以言喻的吸引。他在Sam双臂之间的狭窄空间里小幅度活动着身体，下腹突然磨蹭到Sam腿间，两个人都吸了一口气。  
　　Sam的气息吹拂在Dean头顶，Dean的气息吹上Sam的脖子。  
　　Sam突然用力扣紧Dean的腰，模糊地呢喃着Dean的名字，翻身想压过去，Dean用力叩了一下他的背，动作迅速地用手抓住他的肩膀拦住了他。  
　　Sam闭上眼睛，将额头贴上Dean的额头。  
　　将沉重的呼吸吐在Dean脸上。  
　　Dean却一直睁着眼睛，直到他们的呼吸都渐渐恢复平静。  
　　不要说话，也不要有任何多余的动作。  
　　Sam终于放开Dean。Dean连忙跳下床，一边往墙边走去一边对Sam说道：“今晚我不回来，早点睡，别等我了。”他打开箱子，挠了挠头，回头半是调笑地说道，“也不用特地出去找我，小女孩。”  
　　两人在遮遮掩掩的古怪恋慕与欲望暴露的一瞬都松了一口气，这或许就是终结。然而第一个顺遂的夜晚过后，他们终于发现，这不过是另一段遮掩的开端，他们要假装一切如常，骗过别人，骗过对方，骗过自己。

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

26

　　  
　　Dean趁Sam不注意的时候悄悄把拓好的地图藏在了斗篷里。  
　　教廷那边依旧毫无音讯。结束了一天的巡逻，深夜里Dean将他的战马拴在修道院外，自己悄悄走进修道院，借着月光摸到院长房间外面，轻轻推了推门。  
　　修士们是不是都没有锁门的习惯？  
　　Dean诧异地扬眉。  
　　他将门推开一条缝，轻手轻脚地潜入房间。院长独自睡在他那张不大的床上，吵闹的呼噜声从他的鼻腔中传出。Dean惊异地看了一眼院长，他一直以为只有Bobby那种胖老头才会睡觉打呼——至少以前父亲睡觉的时候就不会打呼。  
　　突然想起父亲，Dean眼中一黯。他悄然深吸一口气，从院长脱下的衣服里开始翻找，然后是箱子，书架……最后他才走到床边，小心翼翼地掀开院长身上的被子。  
　　钥匙就挂在他脖子上。  
　　平时修士们都穿着保守的高领长袍，钥匙挂在脖子上藏进衣服里，谁也发现不了。  
　　Dean看了熟睡的院长一眼，在他的呼噜声中拿出匕首利索地割断绳子取下钥匙。  
　　我只是借用一下，天亮之后就会还回来。  
　　Dean张开嘴，无声地对院长说完这句话，就转身悄然离开。  
　　他以最快的速度离开修道院，跨上马背，顺着脑中地图的指引奔向密道的入口。  
　　密道入口的钥匙实际是由3把钥匙相互套嵌组合而成。Dean赶到密道入口，下马，拍了拍它的脖子。  
　　“乖乖等我，宝贝。”  
　　他取出钥匙，拆分成三把，用其中一把铁制钥匙打开了第一道铸铁大门的锁。Dean花费了好大的力气才推开两扇厚重铁门中的一扇，常年没有活动的门轴在Dean的推动之下发出刺耳的吱呀噪音。  
　　灰尘从无人进入过的幽深密道中扑面而来，Dean猝不及防被灰尘裹了个满头满脸。他闭上眼睛捂着口鼻弯腰咳嗽了两声，拉起斗篷遮住眼睛以下的部位这才直起身体，在光线幽暗的密道中继续前进。  
　　幸亏他已经提早把地图背熟，这里光线这么暗，又没有火照明，就算带来了地图八成也是看不清的。  
　　走了没多久，Dean就遇上了第二道铜制的大门。Dean打开锁，用力推开门，到这里，假如没有照明的话，就已经完全看不见了，周围全是漆黑一片，伸手不见五指。奇妙——或说诡异的却是，在Dean彻底将第二扇门推着贴上一侧的墙壁上时，固定在密道两侧的烛台上的蜡烛突然顺次亮起，烛火摇曳，将前方的道路照得灯火通明。  
　　Dean瞪起眼睛凝神屏息，一只手已经摸上了腰间的短刀。但这里除了他没有其他任何人，也没有任何其他生物，甚至恶魔。在烛光照耀之下，Dean小心翼翼地朝着法器所在之地前进，中途遇到好几个岔路，前路一片漆黑，然而当他选定走哪条路之后，那条道路上的蜡烛就会被悉数点燃。  
　　第二扇门到第三扇门之间的道路最为漫长复杂，中途Dean不得不拿出地图对比。因为拓下来的图与实际地图是反的，他会对着烛光将画布反过来，烛光穿透布料，让他能从反面看到正确的地图。  
　　仔细对比了一下地图，确认自己的前进线路无误，Dean这才收起地图继续前进，仿佛前面等待着他的还有无数个岔路，无数个选择。越往密道深处走去，Dean就越觉得说不定真正的封印阵并不止修道院那一片，他估算着这座地下密道的规模，就算现在有人告诉他整座城市都是封印阵的一部分他也不会吃惊了。  
　　当来到最后一扇银制大门前，灰尘、空气的缺乏与长时间行走让Dean有些疲累。他摸出最后一把钥匙插进锁孔打开最后一道锁，推开了这扇价值不菲的厚重巨门。  
　　烛台上的蜡烛再次顺次亮起，与前两道门里不同，当Dean走进这第三道大门里时，明显感觉到这里的空气充盈洁净。他拉下掩住口鼻的斗篷，贪婪呼吸着空气，拿出地图看了看，第三道大门距离法器所在地已经不远了。  
　　法器有没有被破坏，只需一眼就能看出。尽管从前面三道大门的密封情况以及密道里的情况来看，大概从封印之日开始这里就没人进来过，今晚的他可能算是第一个了。铁制与银制的门是为了防止恶魔入侵特制的，铜制的大门与复杂的密道结构却是特别针对人类的。  
　　Dean对照地图顺利地来到密道最深处，也就是法器所在之处。  
　　这里还有一扇门。  
　　地图上没有标注出来。  
　　Dean看着手里的三把钥匙，将它们按照最初的样子重新套嵌到一起，试着插入锁孔，转动。  
　　锁被打开。  
　　Dean推开门。  
　　一股难以形容的气味扑面而来，这其中有食物的气味、有异性或是Omega身上的气味、还有血的气味。它们混杂在一起，充满了这个狭窄而黑暗的空间。一根木质的法杖被深深插入土中，笔直树立。  
　　那是封印的法器。  
　　圣物。  
　　Dean走近法杖，想要看清楚它是否被污染或是有破损，但这里实在太暗，他根本看不清楚。于是他先退了出去，从外面的烛台上取下一支蜡烛之后，带着照明之物折回。  
　　充斥着诡异气味的空间被一星烛火照亮。  
　　法杖依旧洁净如昔，既无污垢也未破损，当Dean靠近它时，他甚至能从它那里感受到一丝平和宁静的神圣之力。  
　　法器完好，未受到任何破坏。  
　　Dean心中稍稍松了一口气，如果是这样的话，就算真有恶魔入侵，法杖也能让封印阵发挥强大的效力。  
　　但这里的气味却让Dean感到非常在意。一个没有任何人来过的隐秘空间里怎么会有这种怪异到恶心的气味？  
　　Dean举着蜡烛绕过法杖，小心翼翼往更深处走去。没走出几步就是漆黑的墙壁，但那种气味却突然之间变得愈发浓烈，让Dean有种呕吐的冲动。他无奈掩住鼻子，皱着眉头举起蜡烛照着这块漆黑的墙壁。  
　　突然之间，“墙壁”好像动了一下。吓了一跳的Dean吸了一口气，猛然被那种气味呛得咳嗽起来。他拔出腰间的短刀，后退两步，警觉地凝视这堵不寻常的“墙壁”。漆黑的“墙壁”持续蠕动着，恶心的气味前所未有地浓烈，Dean终于察觉那根本不是“墙壁”，而是——  
　　那团纯粹的黑持续蠕动着，收缩，越缩越紧，越缩越紧……一团黑雾突然向Dean扑来，他下意识地蹲下用斗篷覆住身体，烛火在黑雾与瞬间浓烈到令人几乎晕倒的气味中陡然熄灭。当黑雾消散时，那股令人作呕的气味也跟着一同消失，Dean埋首在斗篷里，喘息着，直到听见一个嘶哑的声音叫出他的名字。  
　　“你就是Dean Winchester？”  
　　Dean放下斗篷，在黑暗中缓缓起身，转向声音来处。  
　　原本盘踞大半个空间的“漆黑”已经完全消失不见，从原本被漆黑掩盖的墙壁上垂下数条透明的锁链，它们散发着浅黄色的光芒，顺着墙壁拖行到地面，而后全部聚拢到一个人身上。  
　　法杖之后的宽阔空间中央出现了一把华丽的天鹅绒椅子，枯瘦病态的老人姿势怪异扭曲地歪斜坐在椅子上，被透明锁链牢牢束缚的双手无力地搁在扶手上，而他的脖子、膝盖与脚踝上同样也被锁链紧锁。  
　　老人歪着头看向Dean，他深深凹陷的眼窝几乎已经看不见双眼，如同骷髅上的两个漆黑的空洞。他颤抖地张开嘴，露出发黄而不整齐的牙齿，声音嘶哑地说道：“别让我问第三遍！你就是Dean Winchester？”  
　　胸口的纹印突然泛开剧烈的疼痛。  
　　但这个老人不是恶魔。  
　　他是被封印在此的饥荒骑士。  
　　亦是法器的一部分。

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

27  
　　  
　　Dean看向形容枯槁的老人，眼神戒备地答道：“是我。”  
　　这实在很奇怪。  
　　饥荒骑士在50年前的那场封印之战中被封印，那时，别说是Dean，就连John Winchester也只是个几岁的孩子，会因不小心打碎花瓶撒谎，会跟在父亲身后好奇地对世间万物发问。  
　　饥荒骑士为什么会知道他的名字？  
　　“我知道你在想什么，小子。”饥荒骑士说着发出嘶哑难听的笑声，他睁着浑浊的双眼阴鸷地盯着Dean，“这就是宿命，在必然的时间，我必将见到你。”  
　　而在这之前的时间里，无论世事有何改变，都不会对这一刻的相遇产生任何影响。  
　　殊途同归。  
　　饥荒骑士的话里透着不祥，但自己的任务已经完成，Dean不想在这个让他感到心慌的地方久留，他盯着饥荒骑士，还握着短刀，迈开步子一步一步向后退去。  
　　“Sam Winchester。”  
　　Dean因饥荒骑士突然叫出这个名字而猛然顿住脚步，他惊讶地瞪大眼睛，忍不住凶狠地低喝道：“为什么你会知道他？”  
　　“我说过，这就是宿命。”饥荒骑士再次发出令人毛骨悚然的恶心笑声，他稍稍动了动搁在扶手上的干枯手指，抬手指着Dean说道，“我在这里，就是为了等你……不，说得更准确些，是为了等待Sam，等待在此的恶魔领主复生。”  
　　命运虽不可避免，但依然需要智者的指引。饥荒骑士在这里等待了50年，Lucifer给他的条件非常丰厚，恶魔领主复生之后，他变会得到大量饥渴而终日不得饱食的灵魂。饕餮在有神庇佑的领地是原罪，但恶魔领主会告诉他的子民，遵从欲望才是造物的本意。  
　　“恶魔领主”这个词让Dean的心跳蓦然加快，紧张的汗液瞬间从掌心渗出。他舔了舔嘴唇，强作镇定地看着饥荒骑士，沉声说道：“你以为我会相信你的鬼话吗？”  
　　饥荒骑士纵声大笑，干哑的笑声让Dean的喉咙同样漫过一阵干涩的疼痛，但他却一动也不敢动。  
　　“你可以不相信，我不是来说服你的。”刚刚的笑让饥荒骑士有些吃力地咳嗽了几声，他病态枯瘦的身体佝偻得更加厉害，整个人恍如一摊没有骨骼的皮肉，形态扭曲地瘫坐在椅子里，“我只是遵从宿命——为什么恶魔会选中Sam？为什么你会成为圣骑士？甚至，为什么你们是兄弟？这些都是早有安排的事，天堂和地狱里都是一群阴谋家，你若得到祝圣成为圣物，Sam就必然被恶魔选中……或者反过来，你是恶魔，Sam成为神的忠仆。  
　　“你们的宿命早在你们出生前就已经被决定好，天堂和地狱的剧作家们早早写好剧本，我在这里50年，就为了等你们来演出这幕戏。”  
　　饥荒骑士的话令Dean呆立在原地，刀还牢牢握在手中，但他此刻已经忘记了它的存在。他也忘了自己此行的目的，忘了要尽快赶回去——甚至都忘记了自己的存在。  
　　满脑子只有一句话：为什么你们是兄弟？  
　　这恐怕是从不会有人去细想的问题，也没人会问出如此无聊的问题。  
　　没有为什么，因为伴随年幼的那个孩子降生，这种亲缘关系即刻就成立了。它如此顺遂，如此理所当然，年长的被称为哥哥，年幼的被叫做弟弟，千百年来一直如此。  
　　从未有人探究。  
　　Dean却从这句话里听出了其他的含义。  
　　这些都是早有安排的事。  
　　于是他和Sam之所以能成为兄弟，就是为了迎来现在的所谓“宿命”？他与Sam的亲密无间、与他的分离、与他的重聚、父亲的告诫、父亲的死亡、他与Sam现在的挣扎不安……难道这所有的一切，不过都是为了今天的“宿命”？  
　　所以他过去的那些欢欣与痛苦，也都是被外力炮制出来的？或许他和Sam根本不需分离，父亲也不必战死，一切都能改变，都该朝向更好的方向发展。  
　　“一切都是为了让你们走向各自的终点，演出各自的角色。你们的分离与重聚，误会隔阂，你们之间发生的所有感情，都由命运赐予。而你要记住，你可以努力改变很多事，比如你父亲的死，但这也不会撼动宿命的到来，”饥荒骑士满足地欣赏着Dean满是震惊的脸，手指轻轻摩挲着椅子的扶手，“不过Dean，你始终都是你弟弟的配角，你所做的一切，都是为了推动Sam成为他必须成为的人。”  
　　“闭嘴！”Dean忍不住大声怒喝。  
　　假若此前一切都是命运，那么他接受，就当做那些感情都是他们被迫接受的，那些回忆也只是见鬼的命运随手涂抹的图画，但只有一件事，只有Sam终将迎向宿命成为恶魔这件事，他不会允许！他不接受，一定会阻止！  
　　“我绝对不会让Sam变成什么见鬼的恶魔领主！”Dean咬牙，挑衅般郑重说道。他答应过父亲，那曾经是父亲的责任，现在已经变成他的。可就算父亲从未如此要求过他，他也会竭尽自己的一切救Sam，将Sam从恶魔血的诅咒中拉出。  
　　这不是因为宿命，而是因为他是Sam的哥哥。  
　　就算那些情感与信念在饥荒骑士看来都是被安排好的，注定的，虚伪可笑的，他也决意将它们认作是真的，因为他曾因为Sam送给他附身符高兴了好几天，也因为父亲的去世悲痛欲绝，那些事发生在他身上，那些情感也仍深植在他体内。  
　　它们如此真实，欢欣入骨，也痛彻心扉。  
　　所以他不会放弃，不会放任。  
　　“你根本不明白你自己的宿命，”饥荒骑士怜悯地看着Dean，就像看着一只在暴风雨中迷茫无助的渺小蚂蚁一样，“你的存在本身，就是Sam的‘罪’，是他堕落的根本。我知道这里发生的一切，圣物能净化Sam，但你不能。你只会让Sam慢慢掉进他的深渊里，那里面全都是你。”饥荒骑士喘息了一下，嘶哑地咳嗽，却欣然欣赏着Dean错愕的表情，“你明白了吗？你救不了Sam，唯独你救不了他。你只能在他沉沦的过程中推波助澜，Dean，你是圣物，也是Sam的‘原罪’。你无论生死，只要存在过，Sam就会因你堕落。你们越是亲密，他就转化得越快。你们有越多的接触，他就会染上越多的罪。所以你懂了你们为什么会对彼此抱有欲望吗？你会一直引诱他乱伦，让他再也无法被净化——这就是宿命，在必然的时间，走上必然的路，到达必然的终点。”  
　　“我不会相信你的鬼话……”  
　　饥荒骑士蜷缩在椅子上，痛苦地喘息，但他还咧着嘴，欣赏弄臣小丑般看着Dean最后的负隅顽抗。  
　　“让我再告诉你一件事Dean，”饥荒骑士用他枯瘦的手指握住椅子的扶手，艰难喘息，“你内心对于Sam的饥渴也是宿命带来的必然。你们互相吸引，那种饥渴将成就Sam，也会在你心中不断膨大。你越是压抑，它就会膨大得越快，直到你的内心完全被这样的饥渴吞噬，成为空洞。”  
　　宿命就是不可抗力。  
　　亦是历经千百次选择仍然不会改变的那个选项。  
　　就像，Dean始终会选择Sam，Sam也始终会选择Dean一样。  
　　“宿命”给了他们绝好的条件，让他们生长成两株必须相互缠绕相互依赖的病态植物。  
　　“唯有你救不了Sam。”  
　　饥荒骑士的话利刃般捅进Dean胸口，让他痛得忍不住嘶嘶吸气。  
　　这就是长久以来他最害怕的事。  
　　他救不了Sam。  
　　在父亲刚死去的那段时间里，他偷偷跑来诺西教区看望Sam，Sam却从不理他。他总在深夜里回忆父亲的话，摇着头对此刻或许已经在天堂的父亲说着他或许做不到。  
　　他怕自己救不了Sam，最终也无法下手杀了Sam。  
　　他怕自己是个无用的儿子，让父亲失望，也害怕自己是个没用的哥哥，让Sam失望。  
　　绝望在疼痛中缓慢张开锐利的爪牙，攀上Dean的心脏，用力撕咬咀嚼着他快速搏动的器官。冰冷的凉意从脑后泛开，滑下脖子，慢慢流向四肢，手指与脚趾一瞬便冷若冰霜。  
　　“你越是靠近他，越是想救他，他离他的‘罪’就越近。”一股莫名的气味从饥荒骑士那边缓慢飘向Dean，“他会为了你犯下所有的‘原罪’——傲慢、妒忌、暴怒、懒惰、贪婪、饕餮、色欲。他会为你魔化——”  
　　Dean奔向饥荒骑士，将手中的短刀刺向他的脖子。  
　　被刺中的老人怪笑着，仿佛并不痛苦，他抬手用力抓了一下Dean的手腕，说出刚刚没说完的句子：“为你成为恶魔。”接着他的身体开始变得透明，黑雾再次降临，那股莫名的气味也愈发浓烈起来。  
　　这时Dean才发觉那是Sam身上的气味，带着Dean以前从未察觉的吸引，钻进他的毛孔，在他身体里叫嚣着，情欲的饥渴让Dean忍不住反复着吞咽的动作，但喉咙里却干渴得发痛。  
　　当他回过神来的时候，饥荒骑士已经消失不见，一团纯粹的“黑”再次盘踞在这个狭窄的空间里。

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

28  
　　  
　　Dean不知自己是如何离开密道的。那扇铁制大门之外，启明星已经高悬天际，视界极限的天空之彼在深蓝之下亮起一丝耀眼的白线。Dean走近Impala，通晓人性的黑色战马似乎也察觉到主人的痛苦沉郁，它迎上Dean，用鼻子蹭了蹭Dean的脸颊。Dean先是愣了一下，接着伸手用力拍了拍它的脖子，用手指理顺它长长的鬃毛，最后才踏上马镫登上马背，朝向不远处的城市奔去。  
　　伴随着升起的朝阳与清冷的晨风，饥荒骑士的话却有如铅灰色的乌云牢牢压在Dean心上。他嘶哑的声音、扭曲的怪笑、还有阴鸷邪恶的眼神反复出现在Dean脑中，它们织起一张荆棘巨网，牢牢网住Dean，令他胸口压抑、头痛欲裂。  
　　所有的一切都是宿命。  
　　唯独你救不了Sam。  
　　你是Sam的“原罪”，是他堕落的根本。  
　　他将为你成为恶魔。  
　　……  
　　每句话都是锋利的刀，它们刺进Dean的心脏，将它绞碎成肉泥。肉泥饵食般被吸入那个因饥渴而形成的空洞里，成为它的食物。  
　　Dean回到修道院时，院长已经起床。挂着钥匙的绳子被割断，他立刻反应过来是Dean偷了钥匙。急匆匆冲出房间，绕过走廊来到建筑的另一侧，伸手敲开Sam房间的门。开门的年轻人一副被吵醒的样子，正揉着眼睛，但在见到敲门的人是院长之后，他学生般立刻放下手，恭敬地向院长鞠了一躬。  
　　“你哥哥呢？”又急又气的修士已经顾不得礼节，都忘记要称呼Dean为“大团长阁下”。  
　　院长的措辞也让Sam吃了一惊，他略微尴尬地往房间里看了一眼，说道：“他昨天告诉我晚上不会回来，现在可能跟监察长阁下或者Chuck先生在一起。”  
　　“他昨晚一整晚都没回来过？”院长怀疑地眯起眼睛。  
　　“是的。”  
　　那种莫名的愤怒又来了，在胸腔里慢慢膨胀，让Sam忍不住皱了皱眉。他居高临下地打量着衣服都没来得及换的院长，不明白这么一大早究竟有什么事能让这位优雅礼貌的修士气急败坏成这样。  
　　“请问您找Dean有什么事吗？”  
　　“他偷了我的东西！”院长说着抬头迁怒地瞪了Sam一眼。  
　　Sam闻言惊讶地微微张开嘴，反射性地追问：“什么东西？”  
　　一把钥匙。  
　　但这个不能告诉别人。  
　　“很重要的东西，抱歉我不能告诉你！”  
　　又是秘密。  
　　就仿佛这里到处都是秘密，每个人都有秘密。它们被人摆到台面上交谈，知情的人却从不肯透露所谓的“秘密”到底是什么东西。  
　　Sam微微沉下脸，语气中带着一两分不悦地说道：“如此秘密的东西，您怎么确定就是Dean偷走的？Dean又怎么知道您有那样东西？”  
　　“这里只有我、主教和Dean三个人知道它。”  
　　“那么主教也有可能盗走您的东西。”  
　　院长错愕地抬头看着他曾经最喜欢的学生，不敢相信他竟如此轻易地说出这种话。  
　　“主教和Dean都是值得信任的人。”Sam补充，他深吸了一口气，慢慢缓和下脸色和语气，带着几分安抚与诱哄地接着说道，“我无意包庇Dean，但昨晚他确实没有回来过。您不应该……”  
　　他正说着，视线越过门外走廊的扶栏看进楼下的庭院，Dean骑马冲进来，黑色的骏马绕着庭院缓步走了两圈这才慢慢停下来，Dean翻身下马，抬头，目光正好撞上Sam的视线。  
　　晨光之中的Dean周身像是被阳光镀上一层极浅的晕，每一根头发的发尖仿佛都在闪闪发光。Sam不自觉地伸手用力按了一下胸口，小心翼翼地收回视线，看向同样被马蹄声吸引的院长先生。  
　　Dean的胸口因为Sam的目光又用力揪紧，饥荒骑士的话反复回响在耳畔。他暗自喘息了一下，注意到跟Sam在一起的人正是被偷了钥匙的院长。低头按了一下隐隐作痛的心口，Dean小跑着上楼，来到院长身边，恰好迎上他愤怒与不可思议的眼神。  
　　“别为难Sam了，他什么都不知道。”Dean依靠着墙壁，略有些放肆地看着气得不轻的长者，“你问再多他也说不出什么东西的。”  
　　机敏的Sam从Dean话里听出些什么。他看了看Dean，又看了一眼院长，确信他们之间有过什么他不知道的事。  
　　秘密。  
　　Dean有太多秘密是他不知道的，这让Sam感到些许挫败，又非常生气。就像当年Dean哄骗他离开的原因，就像这几天里Dean关于那个纹印的谎言，Sam最想不透的是那些究竟为何就如此不可告人，为何Dean宁愿撒谎、宁愿被他厌恶疏远也不肯告诉他。  
　　Sam想不通的是，在Dean心里还有什么能重要过他呢？  
　　他原本以为Dean会跟他一样，将对方视为最重要的人，将对方视作凌驾一切的存在——他以为Dean会如此，或许是他想错了？  
　　年轻的助祭此刻似乎已经全然忘记，凌驾一切之上的是神，能得到世人至爱的也只有神。他以凌驾在神之上的爱意爱着Dean，以自己全副精神关注着Dean，这也是罪。  
　　懒惰。  
　　当他踏进名为“Dean”的泥淖，就只能满心欢喜地沉沦。  
　　而这欢喜又为他带去诸多苦恼，令他痛苦，令他愤怒，心中郁结——他希望Dean能跟他一样，将他视作无上的存在，对他不再保有任何秘密。  
　　而Sam无法如此要求Dean。  
　　“你……”院长刚刚说出一个词，就被Dean以眼神制止。Dean只是看了他一眼，并不刻意，眼神里却充满难以言喻的压迫感，让他莫名失去了当着Sam的面询问钥匙的勇气。  
　　“有什么事我们可以待会儿再聊，所以……您能先放过Sam了吗？”Dean说着又笑起来，眼神里的压迫感早已消失不见，取而代之的只有慵懒的笑意。  
　　院长最后看了一眼Dean，无奈叹气摇了摇头：“阁下可以来我的办公室找我。”说完，他转身离开。  
　　见固执的长者终于离开，Dean不禁松了一口气。他刚刚一直担心院长会当着Sam的面提起钥匙和密道的事，如果被Sam知道了，免不了又会一直追问。饥荒骑士的话已经刻入Dean的脑中，心脏铅块般沉重，但他不能让Sam知道那些，也不会让其他任何人知道。  
　　他不能让别人知道Sam体内有恶魔血的事，这对Sam来说太危险。  
　　而他也不能让Sam知道……  
　　他不能让Sam知晓饥荒骑士所说的全部，那些关于他们出生的说辞、关于他们关系的说辞，他不能让Sam知道饥荒骑士是如何解释他们的亲密、如何解释他们的分别，他也不会告诉Sam饥荒骑士断言他注定变成恶魔。  
　　Dean会竭力隐瞒这些，因为他希望Sam作为一个正常的人类继续生活下去。  
　　他知道，Sam也会如此希冀。  
　　Sam不是恶魔，也绝不会成为恶魔。  
　　“昨晚你去了哪里？”院长离去，Sam将Dean拉进房间，他的手指紧贴着Dean的手臂，留恋着不肯放开。当他关上门，便终于不需压抑隐藏自己的目光，只是贪婪看着Dean，凝视着他的嘴唇，慢慢倾身过去。  
　　但他没有吻Dean。  
　　这是不被允许的。  
　　Dean躲开了，伸手轻巧拂开他的手，背过身脱下斗篷，用出乎他意料的冷硬语气说道：“你不用知道这个。”  
　　Sam扭头，错愕看向Dean的背影。Dean转过身，理所当然看见Sam眼睛里的惊愕与几分隐蔽的受伤。心脏绞痛着瑟缩了一下，可他没有安慰Sam，只是笑着拍了一下Sam的肩膀：“我去找院长了，别担心，他说什么我都不会跟他吵架的。”

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

29  
　　  
　　Dean将钥匙还给了院长，也毫不讳言就是他亲自偷取了钥匙。年长者不敢置信地看着将这些说得轻巧坦然的Dean，惊诧身为圣徒为何能做出偷盗这种连普通平民都会鄙夷的行径。  
　　“院长先生，我是个战士，教皇有命令，我就必须遵从。”Dean没有解释太多，“这几天的平静来得蹊跷，法器完好，封印阵的效力不会被减弱，这对我们来说这是个好消息。”  
　　Dean的话里有其他暗示，院长暂时收起对他盗窃行为的愤怒，将注意力转向Dean刚刚说到的内容：“阁下是说恶魔？”  
　　“希望是我们的经验错了，这里已经被战争摧毁过一次，我喜欢这里，不希望它再次变成废墟和坟墓。”Dean说着敛起眉尖露出凝重的表情，“偷取钥匙的行为我不会为自己辩解，但请一定要守住密道和法器的秘密。”  
　　Dean的言下之意无非就是院长可以公开宣称Dean从他这里窃取了什么东西，但他绝对不能透露有关钥匙和法器的半点信息。院长虽然自己从未进入过密道，更遑论见到法器，但他深知法器对于整个封印阵的重要性，即便Dean没有刻意提醒，他也绝对不会泄露这个秘密。  
　　“我知道了。”院长闭上眼睛，妥协地说道，但他又忍不住开口讽刺，“不过阁下真是让我刮目相看。”  
　　Dean笑起来。  
　　贵族的风度骑士们当然是有的，圣徒的虔诚忠心他们也绝对不缺，但对待决不能姑息的敌人，何止偷窃，他们偷袭过诈骗过，也有战友将自己当做诱饵引诱过恶魔……在恶魔面前，所有品格都抵不过胜利。  
　　Dean有时也会困惑他们如此，死后灵魂到底能否进入天堂。  
　　神从来不会给予他任何答案。  
　　可就算要下地狱，也要拖着恶魔们一起。  
　　人间不属于它们。  
　　Dean最后将他偷偷拓下的地图也一并放到院长桌上，在他惊诧的目光中笑着点了点头，转身离开了这里。  
　　又是风平浪静的一天。  
　　直到深夜，终于飘来厚重的乌云掩住满天星月。睡在Sam身边的Dean没有任何睡意，每当他闭上眼睛，饥荒骑士的那张苍老的病容就会浮现，耳畔就会想起他诅咒般的话语。他或许应该暂时离开Sam身边，至少不应该靠他如此近，他知道现在Sam的眼神已经一刻不能离他——他也一样。  
　　Sam之所以克制，因为他非常清楚乱伦的后果。  
　　“乱伦”这个词让Dean的身体不由得震了一下。他在漆黑的房间里睁着眼睛，目光散漫地游走在这个漆黑空间的每一处。  
　　乱伦才是真真切切的罪。它会让他们无法继续自己的圣徒身份，让他们的灵魂再也无法保有洁净，Dean不再是圣物，Sam也会失去助祭的身份，离开教会。  
　　那么，父亲跟他的一切努力就全都付诸流水。  
　　你只能在他沉沦的过程中推波助澜。  
　　Dean痛苦地呼吸。  
　　或许饥荒骑士那些话不过是虚张声势的危言耸听，恶魔也都是满嘴谎言不可信任。  
　　他闭上眼睛自我安慰，可越是如此，饥荒骑士的话就越是清晰地回响在耳边。它们虫蚁般钻进身体，一次次撕扯他的心脏，咬烂，令他疼痛不已。见到饥荒骑士不过是昨晚的事，可Dean却感觉自己已经被他折磨了数十年，每句话都是漫长的轮回，都是在举刀割开他的皮肉慢慢剜下他的骨头。  
　　父亲的声音再次响起，Dean不敢睁开眼睛。他在心中无数次向父亲保证，他会照顾好Sammy，他会救Sammy。然而他从未像此刻这般绝望，假若真如饥荒骑士所说，他才是Sam的“原罪”，那么他到底该怎么做才能救Sam？  
　　沉闷的声响从遥远的天际顺着乌云延展的方向滚滚而来，厚重的云层中闪现蓝色的亮光。房间里蓦地被闪电照亮，Dean心中一凛，立刻翻身坐起，接着就听见轰鸣雷声猛烈炸开，仿佛房屋都被这声惊雷撼动而晃动不已。  
　　Sam被雷声吵醒，他深吸一口气猛然睁开眼睛。是时闪电的亮光再次透过窗户照进房间，狭窄的空间在瞬间亮起又回复漆黑，接着又是一声爆炸般的惊雷炸开。  
　　不知为何，Sam的心脏突然加快跳动。闪电不时照亮房间，外面雷声不断。Dean坐起在他身边，一直抬头看着窗外，每当闪电亮起，Sam都能看见他脸上充满忧虑与凝重的表情。  
　　“Dean？”Sam也跟着坐起，有些不安地皱眉看着Dean。过快的心跳让他感觉不适，一股难以言明的躁动与热在体内不停翻腾冲撞着，随着越来越频繁的雷声，躁动也越来越明显，体温随之升高，感官变得异常敏锐。  
　　嘈杂的絮语再次降临，雷声中混杂进人惊恐的尖叫声，笑声在耳畔飘荡，Sam茫然地伸出手，手指碰到Dean的手臂。有气味涌过来，带有异常强烈的侵略感，却如此温暖诱人，令人迷恋。  
　　雷霆滚滚宛若末日，征兆降临，虚假的平静终于被打破。Dean紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，一面担心着Sam，理智一面催促他应该立刻去找Bobby。而这时Sam也被雷声惊醒，他坐起身，朝向这边伸出手。  
　　气味。  
　　Sam侧身压过来。  
　　是在饥荒骑士那里闻到过的气味。  
　　Sam的气味将Dean淹没。  
　　“Sam！”纹印处的剧痛让Dean猛然反应过来，他低喝一声，伸手过去想压住Sam，Sam却快他一步地抓住他的手腕，强硬地将他的双手扳向身后，牢牢握紧。  
　　身体被Sam的身体整个罩住。Dean被Sam压着靠在床头，双腿也被Sam用膝盖压紧，无法动弹。Sam低下头，但出乎Dean意料的，Sam这一次并没有去嗅他的脖子，而是直接吻了他。  
　　这个吻已经与众不同。  
　　从Dean意识到自己对Sam的吻有反应开始，吻就已然变得不一样了。  
　　Sam低头狠狠吻着Dean，舌头伸进口腔贪婪舔着齿背与口腔侧壁，任性放肆地纠缠着Dean的舌头，嘴唇也碾压摩擦着嘴唇，牙齿轻轻刮过下唇，咬住拉扯。激烈的吻让Dean的意识慢慢飘远，他沉浸在Sam的气味里，沉沦，忍不住回应这个吻，用力汲取Sam的津液与呼吸。  
　　气味变得浓烈。  
　　Alpha们因为彼此的气味被激起更加强烈的侵略性与嗜胜心。Sam更加用力压紧激烈挣扎的Dean，低头往他的喉结上狠狠咬了一口。Dean用力吸了一口气，挣扎得更加厉害，几次想翻身压住Sam。  
　　Sam弯腰弓起背，慢慢舔着Dean的脖子，膝盖在他的腿上慢慢想前滑动，直到抵住他已经完全勃起的性器。  
　　Dean的身体震动了一下，张嘴吐出一缕压抑的喘息。Sam趁机将膝盖又往前顶了一下，Dean忍不住挺起腰，被迫背在身后的双手却依旧用力想挣脱Sam的桎梏。Sam的气味令他颈后刺痛，纹印中战争骑士的碎片更是狂躁叫嚣，此刻他只想挣开Sam，压住他，咬住他的颈后，强迫他臣服。  
　　Dean用力喘息，出自本能的欲望令他有些失控。他突然低头咬住Sam的头发，用力拉扯强迫Sam抬起头。头皮上的剧痛让Sam闷哼着再次用力咬了Dean一口，他抬手用力捏住Dean的下巴想迫使他松口，Dean却用他终于重获自己的手用力握住Sam颈后，将他从自己身上拉开。  
　　最无法忍受他人触碰的地方被触碰。  
　　Sam反感地挣扎，想继续压住Dean，Dean却用肩膀用力撞了他一下，接着翻身将他压住，低头用力咬住他的颈侧。  
　　两人的气味如同他们紧贴的身体般纠缠在一起，难分彼此。被激起的嗜胜心中混杂着强烈的情欲，他们仿佛都把对方当做了Alpha与Omega的综合体，气味令人不快，却迫不及待想标记对方。  
　　Dean压住比他高大许多的Sam，一条腿压住他的一条腿，另一条腿则跪进Sam腿间，强迫Sam曲起另一条腿。因沉沉欲望而兴奋的他似乎已经完全忘记此刻的Sam不算真正的Sam，他现在最迫切要做的不是标记他弟弟，而是叫醒他弟弟。  
　　他忘了。  
　　他好像也忘记了父亲，忘记自己的责任，他忘记饥荒骑士的话，唯有内心的饥渴才是真真切切地存在。他迫不及待想撕碎自己和Sam，让他们的碎片填满他的心脏，让着饥渴能畅快饱食。  
　　伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，Dean弯腰，鼓起的性器摩擦着Sam的腿，他吻Sam的脖子，咬住Sam的锁骨。他身下的Alpha同样挣扎不已，最终一脚踢中他的膝盖。两人又在床上纠缠着翻滚，最后终于摔在了地板上。  
　　Dean还伏在Sam身上，闪电再次照亮房间。  
　　Sam睁着他漂亮的眼睛看着他，眼睛里全是激烈的欲望与他的倒影。  
　　沉溺情欲之中的Dean猛然回过神，他惊恐地直起上身，喉结不断上下滑动着。Sam还在挣扎，想翻身把他压住。Dean立刻按住Sam的头顶，在轰鸣雷声中念诵圣经文。  
　　当Sam终于恢复神智时，外面突然响起震耳欲聋的敲门声。  
　　“Dean！”  
　　是Bobby。

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

30

 

“你还在磨蹭什么！”Dean刚打开门就挨了Bobby劈头盖脸一通臭骂。Dean心虚地看了一眼站在门外的年长者与同住在修道院里的其他骑士，羞愧地说道：“等我一下。”接着就用力关上了门。

Sam刚从地上爬起来，感觉脖子上有些痛。他完全不知道刚才发生了什么事，又是这样，恢复神智的时候自己被Dean压在下面。这一次，Dean连他一贯的理由都不提了，只是点燃蜡烛沉默地换衣服，让Sam过来帮他以最快的速度穿好盔甲。他将斗篷披在盔甲之外，拿起头盔和巨剑就往门外走去。

Sam站在被蜡烛照亮的房间里看着Dean和其他人一同离开，接着轻轻咽下津液，低头看了一眼自己的脚尖。腿间的隆起在布料遮掩之下依旧非常明显，他刚刚也注意到Dean喉结周围一圈浅浅的齿痕，伸手摸了一下颈侧发痛的地方，他喘息着坐回床单凌乱得不像话的床上，盯着地板愣愣发呆。

尽管从常理来讲有些难以置信，但凭这些蛛丝马迹Sam也能猜到刚刚他和Dean到底做了些什么。光是回想起Dean脖子上的齿痕他就觉得腿间又是一阵抽搐的疼痛，残留在空气中Dean的气味让他愈发渴切地深吸了一口气，他起身过去吹灭了蜡烛，而后再次坐回到床上，闭上眼睛。

注意力总会被Dean的嘴唇吸引，然后是他的耳垂；他的喉结非常性感，微微突起的锁骨总让人有诸多幻想；他的肩膀宽阔，手臂有力，手上的粗茧抚过脸颊总会留下异常温暖的触感。

Sam仰起头吐出过热的呼吸，手伸进裤子里圈住滚烫的性器。

他想吻Dean的背，吻他背上的伤疤；他会吻Dean的膝盖与脚踝，一定带有与吻手礼同样的虔诚；然后在Dean的腰上留下齿痕，在他的大腿上留下吻痕……

Sam发出压抑的嘶哑呻吟，陌生的快感让他充满羞耻。他几乎没有自渎过，教会里全都是Beta，他也没有遇上过任何恰好处在发情期的Omega。禁欲是修士与圣徒们必须遵循的清规之一，Sam甚至没有对任何人心动过。

除了Dean。

Omega的气味确实是个不错的诱因，但Dean不是Omega。可即便如此，Sam依旧无可抑止地迷恋上他，渴望着触碰，渴望着比触碰更加亲密深入的接触结合。

想象着自己咬着Dean的颈后进入他的画面，Sam立刻就呻吟着射在了自己手中。他慢慢睁开眼睛，空气跟自己急促的呼吸一样潮湿，身体也被汗水打湿。他忍不住去想，那一次将发情的Omega男孩送回家之后，Dean坐在这张床上，究竟是想着谁自渎的。

可一想到那时的Dean无论如何都不会想到他，Sam心中就涌出一股让他自己也惊讶不已的嫉妒。

他希望Dean能跟他一样。

他希望自己能标记Dean，让Dean身上沾染上他的气味，让所有人都能知道他们的关系。

可是他不能。

那是罪。

会让Dean堕落。

Dean将不再是圣物。

Sam为自己深重的欲望感到惶恐。

外面依旧雷声不断，Sam抬头看向窗外。刚刚Bobby与骑士们的神情都很严肃，但Dean关门穿上盔甲的时候似乎又不太着急的样子。或许是发生了什么虽不紧急却非常重要的事。

“愿神保佑。”

Sam低喃。

而此时，Dean已经骑着马带领骑士团离开修道院，在不断亮起的闪电与不绝于耳的雷声中匆匆奔向城门。雷暴已经降临，或许恶魔们也已悄悄潜伏在了这座城市之中。骑士们现在要在城门内外都画下新的封印阵，一旦战争爆发，恶魔们就会被彻底困在这座城市。

行进在最前的Dean戴着头盔举着火把，不断催促着战马以更快的速度奔向城门。但此刻，他脑中还在回忆着刚刚与Sam相互争夺主控权的画面。脖子上被要出牙印的地方还有些疼，而唇舌更是迷恋地反复回味着Sam的吻。

他无法拒绝Sam。若不是最后他们一同从床上摔下，恐怕当Bobby过来找他的时候，他还沉溺在情欲之中，继续着与Sam的争夺游戏。

差一点就被人发现了他紧守的秘密。

Dean不免懊丧。他太高估自己，从未想过Sam用一个吻就能轻易将他制服，让他将其他一切抛诸脑后。

这是绝对错误的。

Dean警告自己今后决不能再犯这种危险的错误。他要避免再与Sam发生任何肢体上的接触，如果可以的话……

正思考着，Dean突然听见另一阵响彻城市的马蹄声从城门方向传来，正迅速朝这边而来。

“Bobby，怎么回事！”Dean扭头大声问道。

“我没有派人提前过去！”Bobby同样不解。

Dean点头，他大喝一声催马前进，一个人独自快马加鞭地冲向城门，在半途中就迎面撞见另一队人马。奇怪的是，在这样的深夜中行进，虽然是有闪电亮起，但他们却无人举着火把，仿佛根本不需照明也能在漆黑中畅行无阻。

对方领头的人骑着一匹异常高大的白马，穿着轻便的皮甲，没有戴头盔，那批白马也覆着面甲，身上裹着厚实的黑布。

一道闪电急速劈下，照亮对方，Dean愣了一下，不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。

对方也发现了Dean，他们在领头者减速的手势之下整齐地拉紧缰绳，前进的速度骤减。Dean也拉住缰绳，战马长嘶一声扬起前蹄，接着稳稳站在街道中央，等待对方走进。

“我是圣骑士团大团长Dean Winchester，你们是什么人！”眼看对方距离自己越来越近，Dean举起火把，冲对方大声质问道。

对方的领头者再次抬起手，这一次，除了这位领头者的马还在前行，其他骑士都拉紧缰绳，让胯下的战马停在原地。骑着白马的骑士放开缰绳，任由自己的马信步走到Dean前面。

火光照亮对方，Dean确信自己没有看错。

对方是个女人。

也是个Alpha。

眼看对方的马就要从自己身边经过，Dean一把抽出置于身前的巨剑拦在白马之前，再次大喝着质问：“你们是什么人！”

女骑士终于拉紧缰绳，白马停下脚步停在Dean的黑马身侧。两位骑士离得很近，Dean能看清楚女骑士颇富魅力的长卷发以及诱人的红唇，她很白，非常美艳，眉间的杀气却异常凛冽。

骑在高大白马上的女人颇含兴味地打量着举着巨剑拦在她面前的Dean，居高临下的眼神仿若她只是在打量评估一匹战马的价值。这样的眼神令Dean异常不快，他不再追问女人的身份，只是命令女人退后离开。

女骑士闻言露出狂妄的笑容。Dean的剑已经横在了她的脖子上，但她丝毫不为所动，嘟囔着“真想看看你长什么样”。是时恰好一道惊雷在耳边炸开，Dean没能听清她的话，只是严厉凶狠地逼迫对方离开。突然，他感觉有东西缠住了脖子，接着他就被一股异常强大的力量从马背上拉下，直接跌到地上。

女骑士握着长鞭，踩着马镫下马，在Dean爬起来之前抬脚踩在了他的胸甲上。

坚固的胸甲被踩变形，胸口像是被人压上了沉重的巨石，女骑士脚下的力量大得Dean的骨头几乎都断了。她拉紧手中的鞭子，弯下腰，一手握着Dean的头盔用力摘下扔出很远。

“真是个美人。”女骑士冲Dean眨了眨眼睛，微笑着赞美。她半跪下去，伸手抚摸Dean的脸，手指勾住Dean的下巴，仿佛察觉到Dean的挣扎，她更加用力地踩紧Dean的胸口，看着Dean露出痛得几欲呻吟的表情。

胸前的纹印忽然火烧火燎般痛了起来，Dean瞪大眼睛看向女骑士，听见熟悉的马蹄声正在逼近这里。

“我来迎接你亲爱的弟弟，美人骑士。”女骑士扣紧Dean的下巴，“吾乃地狱骑士Abaddon，前来迎接我的领主Sam Winchester。”

 

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

31  
　　  
　　Bobby带着大队骑士已经赶到，Abaddon起身，脚还死死踩着Dean的胸口，她高扬右手，在轰鸣雷声中高声大喝：“一个不留！”她的话音刚落，停在她后方不远处的轻甲骑士们便如离弦之箭一般策马冲向赶来的圣骑士团。  
　　轻甲骑士们胯下的战马都披裹着黑布，他们身上也披着黑色的斗篷，仿若要与漆漆黑夜融为一体。其中一个骑士握着手中的长矛轻轻抛接了一下，接着将矛头对准迎面而来的一位圣骑士用力投掷出去。  
　　尖锐的矛头裹挟着千钧之力穿透厚实的盔甲，刺穿圣骑士的胸膛，又刺破他背后的盔甲。骑士的身体被赋予在长矛上不可思议的巨大力量带起，从他的战马上滚落，矛头最终插进泥土中，骑士胸口朝上向后倾斜战立着，以一种极为扭曲可怖的姿势被钉在地上，宛若一面残破的旗帜。血水从伤口涌出，顺着长矛源源不断滑落地面，一路蜿蜒出很远。  
　　这一切只发生在一瞬之间，所有人都惊呆了，以致甚至都无人察觉到暴雨来临。硕大的雨点自天空坠落，凶狠地砸在骑士们的盔甲上，发出嘈杂的声响。  
　　亲眼目睹战友的死，Dean用力咬紧牙关，强忍着剧痛握紧手中的巨剑，倾尽全身的力气挥剑劈向Abaddon的腿。Abaddon抬脚闪身躲开巨剑，在Dean想趁机爬起来之时又一脚踢上他疼痛的胸口，接着用力踩住他的手腕，凶狠地旋动脚跟。  
　　手腕几乎被踩断，Dean痛苦地喘息，却不肯在敌人面前呻吟出声，更不肯放开手中的武器。  
　　Abaddon抬眼看了一眼不远处已经拼杀起来的两方，接着又低下头欣赏着Dean痛苦的表情。她俯身，收了皮鞭扔到一边，一手抓住Dean脖子上的护甲，轻轻摩挲着，陡然用力，一把撕开了厚实的金属。Dean惊诧地瞪大眼睛，不断有雨水滴落凶狠砸中他的眼球。他在剧痛中不可思议地盯着Abaddon，想挣扎，Abaddon却愈加用力地踩紧他的手腕。  
　　地狱骑士像撕开布料一般轻易撕开Dean的盔甲，接着又撕开他穿在里面的衣服。雨水打湿他裸露在外的脖子与胸膛，Abaddon看到他脖子上的齿痕，却笑着伸手触碰着黑色的纹印，Dean的身体因为剧痛而震动了一下，Abaddon也宛若被烫伤般倏然缩回手。  
　　“好久不见，战争先生。”Abaddon轻轻舔了舔刚才触碰过纹印的手指，再次倾身扣住Dean的脖子，微笑着一把将他从地上提了起来。  
　　窒息感铺天盖地而来，手腕的剧痛令Dean再也握不住手中沉重的巨剑。他几乎双脚悬空，双手空空地被Abaddon扼着咽喉。Abaddon迷恋地凝视着雨幕之后Dean的脸，缓慢说道：“如果不是因为战争骑士的碎片，我一定会夺下你的皮囊。你猜猜，多少人会因为这副皮囊就心甘情愿把灵魂交给我？假如我以这个样子去迎接领主，他也一定会非常高兴……”  
　　她正说着，一把匕首已经迫近咽喉，在上面横着割开一道猩红伤口。  
　　宛若好兴致被人打搅，她慢慢皱起眉头，索性握着Dean紧握匕首的手，迫使匕首更加用力地扎进自己的脖子。附魔过的匕首让地狱骑士的伤口处传来一股血肉被烧焦的臭味，以及浓重的硫磺味。血水顺着白皙的脖子滑下，可Abaddon丝毫不为所动。她带着轻鄙的笑容欣赏着Dean震惊的表情，用力将匕首捅得更深了些。  
　　痛还是会痛的。  
　　唯一让Abaddon烦恼的只有这个。  
　　“亲爱的，我跟它们不一样。”Abaddon说着又看了一眼前方，已经有不少恶魔被圣骑士杀死了皮囊，压在地上被圣经文驱逐。不断有黑烟腾上天空，几乎要与乌云融为一体。黑烟凝成的巨大黑雾笼罩在城市上空，而后又突然窜入某个民居集中的区域。  
　　与恶魔领主一样，地狱骑士也是自恶魔血中觉醒，他们的灵魂并未被恶魔吞食——他们本身已经魔化，灵魂也好，皮囊也好，都从恶魔血那里得到了全新的力量。  
　　“你大概不知道，”Abaddon握紧Dean的手拔出匕首，反手夺过匕首，因为喉咙受伤的缘故，她的声音忽地就变成石块摩擦般的粗哑难听，“没人能杀得了地狱骑士，领主也不行——唯有地狱是不灭的。”在她说话的同时，脖子上的伤口已经不再流血，正以一种Dean都能分辨的速度不急不慢地愈合。  
　　Abaddon拉近Dean，轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，突然握着匕首在他胸前的纹印上划出一个大大的“X”。皮肉的疼痛与战争骑士碎片的躁动令Dean痛苦不已，长时间的空气缺乏让他已经开始产生幻灭。  
　　雨好像不再是雨，痛也不再痛。雷电都是霓虹，凄凄黑夜被黎明撕碎。  
　　痛苦渐渐飘远，整个人仿若漂浮在水中。  
　　身体沉重落地，满耳都是震耳欲聋的雨声。  
　　马蹄声由远而近，骑士双手握紧巨大的剑砍上Abaddon的脖子，接着巨大的冲力一把砍下Abaddon的头。女人的头颅被高高抛起，飞出很远后滚进泥浆之中。  
　　“团长！”  
　　砍下Abaddon头颅的骑士从马上跳下来匆忙冲过来，一把扶起还倒在雨中似乎已经晕过去的Dean。他震惊地盯着Dean身上裂口参差的残破盔甲，吞咽着津液回头看了一眼已经倒在血中的无头尸体。  
　　恶魔骑士终于圣骑士们驱逐，被雨水淋湿的街道上横七竖八满是尸体。Bobby命令一部分骑士留下来处理尸体，剩下的骑士继续赶到城门制作封印。他骑马来到Dean身边，扶着Dean的骑士抬起头有些紧张地盯着监察长，等待着他的指示。  
　　Bobby也注意到Dean身上情况可怖的盔甲，他从没见过有哪个人——或是哪个恶魔能徒手撕开如此厚实的盔甲的。他拉下自己的斗篷让骑士包住Dean的身体：“送他回去。”而后他策马追着来到Abaddon的头颅旁，下马抱起它，又指挥其他骑士抬走她的身体。  
　　除了Dean，现在还没人知道这个女人的地狱骑士身份。Bobby只是按照经验认为她的尸体不能随便处理，便决定将她的头颅与身体分开埋葬。  
　　骑士捡起Dean的剑，艰难地抱着Dean上了马，冲Impala吹了个响哨，聪明的黑色骏马扬蹄跑过来，他将剑插进剑鞘，接着艰难地抱着Dean上了自己的马。  
　　睡意全无的Sam在听到急促的敲门声后立刻起身过去开门。他以为是Dean回来了，打开门却看到门外站着一位他不认识的骑士，而被骑士小心扶着的正是晕过去的Dean。  
　　Sam倒吸了一口气。他立刻从骑士手中接过自己的哥哥，不顾他身上的雨水将他抱进怀里。或许是他的紧张太过明显，门外的骑士忍不住假咳了一声，出声安慰道：“团长并没有受严重的伤，只是晕过去了。”  
　　骑士矛盾的说法让Sam皱了一下眉，他半是扶半是抱地把Dean弄上床，点燃蜡烛，转身扯下Dean身上已经湿透的斗篷。  
　　残破的盔甲吓到了第三个人。  
　　但正如这位陌生骑士所说，Dean身上倒没有什么严重的伤，除了——Sam注意到Dean脖子上明显的勒痕和他纹印上那个血红的“X”。  
　　“能过来帮我把他的盔甲脱下来吗？”Sam开口。门外的骑士这才踏进房间，他摘下自己的头盔放在门口，而后走过来跟Sam一起小心把Dean身上的盔甲脱下。被撕破的衣服也被骑士一同脱下，Sam诧异地看了他一眼，他跟着也诧异地回望了Sam一眼，仿佛不解他为什么会在意这个。  
　　骑士仔细检查了Dean的身体，没有发现其他伤口。他终于松了一口气，决定将“为什么Dean脖子上会有齿痕”这个小小的疑问藏在心里。  
　　“手腕也受伤了，但骨头没有断。”骑士看了一眼已经变形的金属护腕，暗自诧异着那个女人到底是谁，“他很快就会醒过来，请别担心。”  
　　Sam沉默地点头。骑士似乎正要离开，Sam忍不住开口叫住他。骑士疑惑地回头，询问团长的弟弟还有什么事需要他帮忙。  
　　“这个，”Sam指着Dean胸前被破坏的纹印，“请问这是什么？”  
　　“里面封印着战争骑士的碎片，能防止我们被恶魔附身。”骑士解释道，“恶魔靠近时可能会被它影响而失控。”  
　　这是与Dean完全不同的解释。  
　　Sam听见自己心跳加速的声音。  
　　“普通人会被影响吗？”  
　　骑士愣了一下，摇了摇头：“只有恶魔会被影响。”  
　　天就快亮了，暴雨还在继续。

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

32  
　　  
　　骑士离开了修道院，再次奔向城门。  
　　天亮之后Sam没有去教堂。他一直坐在Dean旁边，床单已经被Dean身上的雨水完全浸湿。Dean还没醒来，纹印上伤口已经止血，但他脖子上的勒痕依旧触目惊心。  
　　Sam回忆着陌生骑士的话，试图将那个纹印与自己最近的“异状”联系起来。他并非不相信Dean，相反，他相信过，但亲近的人时常会说谎，诚实的反倒是那些未曾谋面的陌生人——因为他们既不贪图什么也不谋求什么，没有任何理由撒谎。  
　　普通人不会受到纹印影响，只有恶魔会。  
　　只有恶魔。  
　　Dean不可能不知道这些，他不可能不知道纹印只对恶魔起作用。  
　　是他故意在撒谎。  
　　当Sam明白了自己出现“异状”的原因，也终于弄明白了Dean撒谎的原因。或许不止这一次，此前许许多多次谎言的出发点大概也都是这个。为了掩藏一个事实，就要编一个完满的故事，而这个故事，自然由无数个谎言构建而成。  
　　但他和Dean其实都不知道，影响他的并非纹印，而是Dean本身。  
　　而现在，被欺骗引发的愤怒只占据了情绪中的一小部分。这没什么好诧异的，因为Sam已经完全明白了Dean为什么要撒谎。可是另一部分的愤怒——隐瞒所引发的愤怒却几乎蒙蔽了Sam的全部理智，它甚至差一点就掩盖了“自己是恶魔”这个猜想带来的恐惧不安。  
　　猜想险些被推翻，因为恶魔无法进入教堂。但Sam又想起那个被他杀死在广场上的少年，恶魔穿着他的皮囊大摇大摆走进教堂，还差一点在教堂里撕碎了另一个人的灵魂。  
　　到处都充满令人恐慌的不可思议。  
　　教区的总助祭是恶魔，恶魔也能堂而皇之地进入教堂。  
　　仿佛圣物再也无法保护信徒，恶魔成为了新的梦魇。  
　　Sam低头凝视着Dean。  
　　内心被惶恐与愤怒一分为二，然而即便如此，即便是如此的内心也依旧惦念着Dean。欲望的气味还残留在这个狭窄的房间里，正如那两个齿痕还好好地各自留在他们身上。Sam伸手贴上Dean的脸，手指轻轻抚摸他丰满却缺乏血色的嘴唇。  
　　直到此刻，他才稍微明白了为何父亲会送他进入教会，凭着对父亲的了解，他也能稍稍猜到父亲为什么让Dean成为圣骑士。Dean对父亲的顺从总令他感到不解与愤怒，这一次也是，就好像在这场他必定无法胜出的角力中，Dean也会毫不犹豫地选择成为父亲的帮手。  
　　“你应该选择我。”Sam任性地呢喃。他知道此时的Dean不会听见，所以Dean才不会反驳。  
　　手指从Dean的嘴唇上移开，顺着下巴与脖子滑下他的肩膀，Sam用手指描摹Dean锁骨的形状，手掌贴上他裸露的胸口。欲望仍在体内骚动不已，Sam缓慢吐出长长一缕气息，移动手掌慢慢触摸着Dean的身体，直到掌心贴在他的下腹。  
　　津液在舌尖汇聚，Sam反复着吞咽的动作，倾身吻了一下Dean的额头，然后是他的嘴唇。他一开始很害怕，不解自己为什么会自己的哥哥产生这样的欲望。或许在亿万人类当中确实藏着像他这样天生的恶魔，与他人毫无二致的皮囊里却是漆黑的灵魂。  
　　他愤怒于Dean的隐瞒。  
　　Dean知道一切，却宁愿用欺骗蒙混过去。他宁愿用谎言消磨他弟弟对他的信任，用谎言加大他们之间的间隙，也不愿透露一分一毫的真相。  
　　Sam放开Dean的嘴唇。被破坏的纹印浸染着血色，那个图案曾给了Sam无尽的幻想，它们充满了性的气味，在Sam脑中膨胀、成形，催动他在Dean每一次转身时，都忍不住用潮湿渴切地眼神凝视着他。  
　　他吻了一下纹印。  
　　嘴唇上沾染了血的味道。  
　　嘈杂的声响再次降临，他在尖叫与窗外的雨声中竭力保持住自己的神智。微光从窗户照进房间，外面仍是乌云压境，风雨不停，但些微的光亮仍昭示着白天的到来。但Sam脑中的黑暗才开始降临，这一次他能察觉到意识的模糊，于是他咬了一下自己的舌尖，手指触碰着Dean的纹印。耳畔的尖叫声更盛，它们撕扯着他的意识，逼迫它离开。  
　　但Sam已经开始有意识地学着去控制那股想要抢夺他身体的“意志”。  
　　他俯身又吻了一下Dean的纹印。  
　　与“黑暗”一同降临的还有“欲望”，那是比他在清醒时的任何一刻都要强烈的欲望。Dean的气味令他兴奋，他想让Dean翻过身趴在床上，然后咬着他的颈后进入他，用精液污染他，标记他。  
　　他如此渴望Dean。  
　　Dean的身体与灵魂。  
　　Sam跟随着“意志”，将鼻尖凑向Dean颈间。他能嗅到Dean灵魂的气味，那是与他本身气味截然不同的另一种味道，几乎全是苦。Sam能察觉到那个“意志”并不喜欢这个味道——恶魔不喜欢这么沉重的气味。  
　　“Sam！”Dean从昏迷中醒来，Sam正伏在他颈间嗅着气味。心中猛然一凛，Dean不由分说地抓紧Sam的衣服想翻身将他压在床上为他净化，但被踩伤的右手却完全使不上力气。Dean痛苦地呻吟了一下，改用肩膀顶撞Sam，接着顺势坐起身一把将Sam推倒在床上。  
　　喘息着扑过去压住Sam，Dean抬手正要按住他的头顶，Sam却开口叫了一声他的名字。  
　　Dean愣住。  
　　两人的身体几乎是紧密地贴在一起，难以压抑的欲望让Sam呻吟出声。他喘息着又叫了一声Dean的名字，忍不住伸出手搂紧他的腰。  
　　“是我……”  
　　Dean正跨坐在Sam身上，Sam甚至能隔着几层布料感受到Dean绷紧的大腿肌肉。他在Dean的气味中艰难喘息，手掌贴着Dean裸露的皮肤不得不用力握紧，否则他会忍不住抚摸Dean的身体，挑逗引诱他。  
　　Sam的反应让Dean诧异又惊慌，他试着让自己先镇定下来，然后想出一个听起来可靠的借口欺骗Sam。  
　　“抱歉，我以为……”  
　　“Dean，不用撒谎了，我都知道了。”Sam艰难地说道。“意志”还在试图驱赶他的意识，他又咬了一下舌尖，试着再次集中精神去压制它。  
　　Sam的话令Dean身体一震。他下意识想挣开Sam的手从他身上离开，Sam却抱紧他翻身利用身体将他牢牢压在床上，他的腰还被Sam紧紧扣住。  
　　Sam发现只要自己足够镇静，并且有意识地驱逐那个“意志”的话，他原本的意识就能获得主动权和控制权。  
　　“父亲为什么要把我送进教会、你为什么要跟着父亲哄骗我、还有我最近出现的异状，我已经全都知道了原因。”Sam低头看着眼中已经掩藏不住惊惧仓惶的Dean，皱起眉头，“你全都知道对吗？你早就知道我是恶魔。”  
　　“你不是恶魔！”Dean咬牙反驳。他还在挣扎，想让自己从现在这个难堪的姿势里解脱出去。但Sam却故意更加用力地扣紧他的腰，让他们的身体贴得更紧。  
　　“你先放开我！”  
　　Sam没有理会Dean，却低头吻了他。  
　　刺痛再次在两人的颈后蔓延，Dean本能地握紧拳头，想把压在他身上的Alpha赶走。Sam却不管不顾，只是用舌尖撬开Dean紧闭的嘴唇，用力深吻他。不快又一次被情欲融化，Dean松开拳头，他想抱住Sam回应他，可饥荒骑士的话却在此刻不期然撞进他脑中。  
　　你会一直引诱他乱伦，让他再也无法被净化。  
　　Dean突然用力推了Sam一把，借助本能的力量顺势轻轻揍了他一拳。  
　　“普通人不会想对哥哥做这种事。”Sam喘息着放开Dean，笑了一下。Dean那一拳很轻，他没有任何感觉，只是觉得胸口被人狠狠踩了一脚。  
　　Dean想反驳他，却无法说出口。  
　　Sam也觉得奇怪，为什么突然有一天Dean就对他也燃起了怪异的欲望。  
　　一切不过因为他是恶魔，一定是他在失去自我意识的时候让恶魔趁虚而入，让恶魔趁机引诱了Dean。  
　　或许他不该感到孤独，他不该羡慕人群，因为他本就是异类。所以他总有些与众不同，所以他会在恶魔捏住Dean喉咙时毫不犹豫地割开它的喉咙，所以他对杀死一具皮囊感到麻木。  
　　“我再说一遍，你不是恶魔。”Dean睁着眼睛真诚地看向Sam，苦笑了一下，“这次我不撒谎。你不是天生就是恶魔，是有恶魔将它的血喂给了你。Sammy，父亲把你送进教会就是希望你能在教会被净化。”他咬牙逼视着Sam的眼睛，“你不是恶魔，也不会变成恶魔。”  
　　“可是它就在我脑子里，我知道它的存在。”Sam悲哀地笑了一下，“你为什么要隐瞒这些？”  
　　Dean没有说话。他也不知道自己为什么要隐瞒，或许他只是不希望Sam因为这个而变得悲观。他了解Sam，一旦Sam认为自己是邪恶之物，认为他的存在会伤害到别人，他一定会想方设法让自己消失。  
　　而他不想失去Sam。  
　　“我希望你能活着。”  
　　Dean的答案出人意料。  
　　Sam惊愕地看着他哥，颤抖的呼吸像是他正在哭泣一般。  
　　“但如果有一天，我——”Sam想请求Dean，如果他终有一天会变成恶魔，他希望杀死他的人是Dean。就像儿时的他总在Dean怀中睁开眼睛，就像他叫出的第一个单词是Dean的名字，他希望自己生命的“最终”也能交给Dean来掌握。  
　　“Sammy！”Dean突然严厉地喝止Sam，他先是痛苦地闭了一下眼睛，再睁开眼睛时，表情已经恢复了镇定。他伸出手捧住Sam的脸，就像儿时无数次安慰Sam那样，拇指轻轻摩挲着弟弟的颧骨，“我不可能杀你，所以我只会选择救你。”

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

33  
　　  
　　Dean暂时安抚下Sam，但他明白Sam不会如此轻易释怀。他能懂那种感觉，恐慌，无论是因何而起的恐慌，都不会因为一两句轻飘飘的承诺就被轻易驱散。Sam看向他的眼神里还有残留的挣扎与些微不甘，或许是还未完全放下被欺骗的那种愤懑。Dean叩击着Sam的肩膀让他赶快放开自己，Sam依恋不舍地松手从Dean身上起来，外面的雨似乎停了，他脑中的“黑暗”也正慢慢褪去。  
　　刚刚过于亲密的接触让两个人的身体都有了些尴尬的明显反应，Sam看了Dean一眼，艰难吞咽着，翕动鼻翼，可囫囵吸进鼻腔里的也全是Dean的气味。仿若随“黑暗”而来的欲望却没有随“黑暗”的离开而退却，只有它被留了下来，还在拼命鼓动着Sam。  
　　Dean也没有Sam想象中的那么从容，他多想把Sam狠狠推到墙上吻他，可饥荒骑士的话语一刻不停地在他耳边响起，提醒他，他只能竭力克制忍耐，在Sam走近的时候绷紧身体准备着随时推开他。  
　　所以当Dean注意到Sam充满欲望的眼神时，他的呼吸随之也沉重起来。他摇头，嘶哑地告诫Sam不应该再用这种眼神看他，他们也不应该再有更多身体的接触。Sam闻言，痛苦地瑟缩了一下，但他知道Dean是对的。  
　　一再被放纵的错误最终会酿成罪。  
　　Dean不希望Sam变成恶魔。所以他当远离一切原罪，远离一切会让他犯罪的人和事。  
　　可Dean依旧悄悄隐瞒了一件事——他就是Sam的原罪。他感觉身体正被自己矛盾的心情拉扯，想救Sam的心与不愿远离Sam的心相互拉扯着，锯子般裁锯着他的身体。  
　　他更是害怕，如果Sam知道了饥荒骑士所说的一切，Sam会不会就此冷静地远离他。  
　　Sam从Dean身上移开视线，走到桌边吹灭了一直燃到现在的蜡烛，接着他又转身走到Dean跟前，趁着Dean还未反应过来，俯身吻了一下他的嘴唇。嘴唇和嘴唇刚刚贴上就分开，情欲在浅尝辄止的触碰中更加肆无忌惮地喧腾起来，Sam在他哥厉声喝出他的名字时说道：“最后一次。”  
　　最后一次。  
　　Sam站直身体，低头看着Dean。Dean似乎还想说点什么，却被他那句话堵住，一时心中郁郁，只能皱眉沉默下去。Sam注意到Dean的右手还是不太方便，他找了一些布条为Dean固定住手腕，却一直担心它是不是没法痊愈了。  
　　Dean终于笑起来，他出声安慰自己这个过虑的弟弟，起身让Sam帮他穿上皮甲。Sam闻言瞪大眼睛，正要阻止，Dean却说道：“不是伤到动不了，我就不可能躲着不去战场。Sam，恶魔已经来了。”顿了一下，他又担忧地微微皱起眉头，“我教过你驱魔，不要跟任何恶魔接触，一旦发现立刻杀了它们。你要控制住你自己——千万不能告诉任何人有关恶魔血的事。”他说着已经起身过去打开箱子拿出了皮甲。  
　　Sam沉默地跟过去站在Dean身后，从Dean手中拿过皮甲，妥协地帮他穿上。  
　　他不能忘记，Dean不仅是他哥，也是个战士。Dean的责任就是保护这里的每个人免受恶魔侵害，可Sam希望他能多为自己考虑一点。  
　　Sam突然低下头，朝着Dean的后颈狠狠咬了一口。Dean的身体本能地一震，全身的细胞都鼓动着他扯开身后的侵犯者狠狠给他一点教训，让他乖乖臣服。全身的肌肉在这一瞬绷紧隆起，Dean却忍耐着，妥协地任由他弟弟在他颈后用一个带血的齿痕作为标记。  
　　这就像两个人对彼此的妥协。  
　　Sam知道自己不该再触碰Dean，他的欲望会在触碰中越来越深重。他想起自渎的自己，射精时脑中关于Dean的那些幻想让他无地自容。或许他再也不能忘记自己是恶魔这件事，因为他是恶魔，所以应该与Dean保持安全的距离——他不能再放任自己引诱Dean，越是深爱，就越该克制。  
　　而Dean，他或许不太懂Sam的想法，却默许了Sam的行为。这也是最后一次的放任，他用一次对疼痛的忍耐完成了让步，但他也已经退到底线。  
　　这个痕迹，就当是一切的终结。  
　　然而他们都明白，对彼此的爱意和欲求并未因此终结。  
　　只是被粗暴地阻截而已。  
　　最后套上靴子，Dean拉了一下手腕上用来固定的布条，伸手拍了一把Sam的肩膀，转身匆忙离开。  
　　雨后的城市里到处都是积水，Dean骑马穿过长长的街道奔向昨晚遭遇恶魔的地方。赶到时，尸体已经全部被骑士们拖走，满地的血被昨夜的雨水冲琳，把低洼处的积水都染成了浅浅的红色。附近的居民都知道昨晚发生了什么事，他们被雷声惊醒，听见外面兵器碰撞的厮杀声，可没人敢下床偷看。  
　　城门附近已经禁止平民靠近，新的封印阵已经做好，Bobby正在做最后的检查。听见马蹄声，所有人不禁抬头，看到是Dean，Bobby迎过去上下打量道：“没事了？”  
　　Dean无奈地扬了扬右手，说道：“还有些不方便，不过不碍事，左手也一样。”他的剑是需要双手持握的巨剑，在他的力量成熟之后才改为右手单手持剑，但单论技巧而言，他的左右手一样出色。他说着跳下马，跟随Bobby一同检查着封印阵。  
　　“昨晚那个女人，是什么人？”更早些的时候，Bobby已经命令别人把Abaddon的头和身体分开掩埋，埋尸的地点相距还很远，他觉得这样应该万无一失。  
　　“她自称是地狱骑士。”Dean想起Abaddon，不禁沉下脸狠狠咬牙，“她后来去哪儿了？”  
　　“被砍了头，我让人分开埋尸了。”Bobby说着突然顿住，过了一会儿这才自语般低声呢喃，“七个恶魔领主，七个地狱骑士……每个领主都有一名随扈……”他的眼神突然变得锐利起来，表情也随之更加严肃。  
　　“她还说过什么吗？”  
　　“她说……要来迎接领主。”Dean低声诚实相告，却隐瞒了Sam就是Abaddon口中的领主这件事。他不能让任何人知道这件事，就算是Bobby也不行。  
　　听到“领主”这个词，Bobby的表情变得更加凝重。  
　　“我们现在必须找到恶魔口中的领主，杀了他。”  
　　Bobby是圣骑士团中最年长的人，也是最有经验的长者，即便是前任大团长在世时，也非常尊敬与信任他，每场战役之前一定会与他详细讨论每个细节。骑士团中的每个骑士也都对他信服有加，只要是他的命令，一定会毫不犹豫地坚定执行。  
　　Bobby的话令Dean心头一跳，冷汗立刻就从掌心渗了出来。他站在Bobby面前竭力保持着镇静的表情，问道：“怎么找？”  
　　Bobby看了Dean一眼，Dean下意识屏住呼吸，生怕被他看出什么。  
　　“恶魔领主彻底觉醒之前会有新的征兆出现，征兆出现同时，恶魔会全部涌向领主所在的地方。”Bobby皱了皱眉，“那是唯一的机会，杀进恶魔当中，干掉狗娘养的领主。”  
　　Bobby粗俗的用词让Dean差点跳起来揪着他的衣服大吼“他才不是狗娘养的”，握紧拳头忍了又忍，Dean虚与委蛇地“嗯”了一声，又试探性地问道：“如果恶魔领主一直没有觉醒呢？”  
　　“我们只杀恶魔，Dean。”Bobby眼神怪异地看了Dean一眼，奇怪他作为骑士团的大团长怎么会问出这么蠢的问题。  
　　Bobby的答案让Dean悬起的一颗心稍稍踏实了一些。只要他能阻止Sam，只要Sam能控制好自己，恶魔之力就不会完全觉醒，他就能逃脱所谓的“宿命”。  
　　他会救Sam。  
　　想到Sam，Dean内心又骚动起来。欲望在心中沉浮，Dean觉得心口空荡荡的。对Sam的渴望瞬间激烈起来，在他脑中不断叫嚣。于是耳边又想起饥荒骑士的话，想起父亲的声音，额角蓦地传来尖锐的疼痛，Dean难受地深吸了一口气，抬头看了一眼天空。  
　　他们会出现在他沉睡的时候，出现在他清醒的时候，他们就像梦魇。  
　　Dean感觉自己的胸腔里像是出现了一道裂缝。  
　　跟Bobby一起检查完封印阵，Dean又带上一队骑士开始了例行的巡街，而Bobby则带了几个人去了教会。昨晚恶魔已经出现，今后还会继续出现更多恶魔，Bobby必须去教会提醒主教保护好他们的圣物。  
　　Sam在修道院的藏书室里待了一整天。他急切地翻阅着每一本提到过恶魔的书，却怎么都找不到有关恶魔血的内容。他有些不能想象这么多年，父亲和Dean是怎么守住这个秘密的。光是这么一天，他就觉得自己快被焦虑与惊惑淹没。他想起井中那个被人打碎的倒影，那仿佛就是个暗示，暗示就连真实的他都不曾存在过。  
　　都是恶魔的皮囊假象。  
　　咬了一下嘴唇，Sam埋头继续翻阅着手中的书。  
　　Sam在藏书室里看了很久的书，回去的时候发现Dean的仆从们正着急地等在他的房间门口。  
　　“Dean还没回来，请问有什么事吗？”Sam三两步跑过去，略带歉意地说道。  
　　“大团长吩咐我们把他的东西搬到监察长那里去。”最年长的仆从礼貌地解释道。  
　　Sam闻言愣了一下，推开门的同时反射性地问了一句为什么。仆从表示他也不太清楚，但他猜想可能是为了方便今后的作战。  
　　“恶魔会越来越多，它们会组成军队，战争又要开始了。”仆从低声说道。他跟随Sam走进房间，接着就让其他人将Dean的箱子抬走。  
　　Sam没有说话，像是接受了仆从的说辞。他看着陌生人进来带走了Dean的东西，让逼仄的房间突然又多出了不少空间。可他并未为此感到高兴，反倒觉得心口也跟着抽痛着变得空荡起来。  
　　Dean一定不是因为这个原因才让人搬走他的东西。

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

34  
　　  
　　城外的封印完好，城门也已经关闭，外面的恶魔无法进入这里，这里的也出不去。可还是不断有恶魔出现。就好像这里原本就藏着许多恶魔，从前的风平浪静不过是因为恶魔们全都蛰伏起来，而这一刻，它们才统统被唤醒。  
　　而第三日，Abaddon复活。  
　　地狱骑士骑着她披裹着黑布的高大白马出现，所有人都惊呆了。圣子死后第三日复活，这是神迹，但恶魔被砍下头颅之后的第三日，她却带着完好的躯体出现在圣骑士们面前。她的脖子上有一道暗红色的疤痕，刚好绕过脖子一周，像一条漂亮的项链。  
　　这可不是什么神迹。  
　　没人能杀得了地狱骑士。  
　　诺西教区再一次成为战场。每一户的窗户和门上都挂着十字架，家里准备着由圣徒送来的圣水。蛰伏的恶魔们全部显现，它们穿着人类的皮囊，撕碎了皮囊主人曾经的亲人，带着他们的灵魂献给地狱骑士。  
　　但地狱骑士不仅仅能带领她的恶魔军队，甚至能召唤出那些曾经被驱逐而被打回地狱的恶魔。恶魔越来越多，城市之下的巨大封印阵以它最大的力量不断削弱和消灭恶魔，但恶魔的数量实在太多，圣骑士团还是陷入苦战之中。  
　　恶魔们都是接受Abaddon的召唤而来。  
　　想要彻底打退恶魔，必须先干掉Abaddon。  
　　可是没人知道该怎么杀死地狱骑士。  
　　圣物能对她造成伤害，但没有什么东西能彻底消灭她。  
　　骑士们用尽一切办法，都无法完全杀死Abaddon。  
　　这是他们第一次面对地狱骑士，每一次的计划最终都以失败告终，地狱骑士依旧指挥着她的恶魔军队。圣骑士团的人数越来越少，随着时间的推移，骑士们逐渐被一股低迷的绝望情绪笼罩。  
　　“一定还有别的办法！”Dean咬牙狠狠捶了一下桌子，连续几天的少眠令他情绪有些焦躁。害怕自己会将Sam引向更深的堕落，他让人搬走了自己的东西，这几天就一直睡在Bobby房间的地板上。不过实际上，自从开战之后，他几乎没有任何睡眠时间。也已经好几天没见到Sam了，他有些担心，但他现在无法离开，也不会放任自己比任何人早一步离开战场。  
　　他希望Sam能控制住自己，他希望Sam没事。  
　　坐在Dean对面的Bobby同样没有好脸色，活像每个人都活剐了他的亲人一样。其他骑士长也一样连日苦战，每个人都疲惫不堪。  
　　Bobby一直在沉默，Dean一开始还会期待他能给出什么办法，可能想到的办法他们都已用尽，现在不过是以命相拼苦苦支撑。  
　　焦灼地来回踱了几步，Dean突然想起主教曾经对他说过的一些话。  
　　魔王Lucifer之下曾有七个恶魔领主与七位地狱骑士。  
　　圣子在死后第三日复活，恶魔领主一夜之间全部湮灭。  
　　那么地狱骑士呢？  
　　Dean猛然停下脚步，接着就往门外冲去，都顾不上Bobby在他身后大声喝问他要去哪儿。  
　　他要去找主教。  
　　那本书。  
　　Dean刚出门没走几步，就见主教骑着马匆匆赶来。他似乎不常骑马的样子，举手投足之间格外小心，生怕会一不小心惊动了他的座驾。Dean大步迎过去，抬手拉住那匹马的缰绳，马在Dean的操控之下乖乖地放慢脚步。主教下马，刚要向Dean道谢，Dean却抢先一步问道：“这么晚了，您来这里有什么事吗？”  
　　年长者整理了一下自己的衣袍，扬了扬自己手中的那本书，表情严肃地说道：“来告诉你们消灭地狱骑士的方法。”  
　　主教的话音刚落，他就被心急的Dean一把拽住手腕拉着往Bobby的房间走。年长的主教一时被拖得有些狼狈，但他谅解Dean的急切，便自主加快脚步跟了上去。他注意到Dean的右手腕上还绑着布条，Sam也跟他提起过Dean的伤，看来他的手腕还没痊愈。  
　　“Bobby，我回来了！”Dean用脚踢了一下Bobby房间的门，Bobby正要发火，转身却看见Dean拖着狼狈的主教大人走了进来。他连忙吞下已经涌到嘴边的脏话，匆忙瞪了一眼Dean，让出椅子给主教坐下，其他人也都一齐围了过来。  
　　主教坐在椅子上喘息了一会儿，将他那本珍贵的孤本小心摊开在桌上。  
　　“关于地狱骑士的事我知道得不多，书里有很少的记录，而且语焉不详。”主教一边说一边匆匆翻着书，“这一段我不确定是不是我理解的那样，不过……”  
　　“有什么办法我们都要尽力一试。”Dean抢在主教之前说道。  
　　主教点头。  
　　“阁下虽然年轻，但我也明白了为什么监察长阁下会推荐您继任大团长。”主教翻着书漫不经心的赞美让Dean愣了一下，他抓了抓自己的后脑，最终还是忍不住抬头冲Bobby露出一抹得意的笑容。  
　　Bobby又瞪了Dean一眼。Dean立刻收敛起表情，乖乖等主教发话。  
　　“弑亲者点燃地狱骑士的骨头，烤热他们的血，用以浇灌他献祭的田【注1】。”主教手指着某一页上的某句话念了出来，“就是这里。”  
　　骑士们凑过来，几颗脑袋挨在一起反复阅读着这句话，却不知道什么意思。  
　　“该隐。”过了一会儿，Bobby突然吐出这个名字。除了主教，其他人都露出一丝困惑的表情。接着Dean也像是明白过来似的，低头又把那句话读了一遍。  
　　弑亲者，献祭的田。  
　　该隐与弟弟亚伯同时向上帝献上贡品，而上帝最终选择了亚伯献上的羊群而舍弃了该隐亲自种出的粮食。该隐因此记恨亚伯，最终将他杀死。  
　　这是人类史上第一宗弑亲案。  
　　该隐是第一个弑亲者。  
　　弑亲者点燃地狱骑士的骨头——他既然能取出地狱骑士的骨与血，也一定知道杀死他们的办法！  
　　可是该隐……他真的存在吗？或者说，他现在还活着吗？  
　　骑士们面面相觑。  
　　或许是猜到了大家心中所想，主教解释道：“该隐带着上帝给予的印记被流放，因为害怕受到七倍的惩罚，所以亦无人敢伤害他。他不老，也不会死。”  
　　“去找该隐！”Dean又狠狠捶了一下桌子。但这次他明显是兴奋夺过焦虑，眼中连日积蓄起来的焦灼与压抑在这一刻一扫而空，完全被希望与跃跃欲试取代，“您知道这个人现在在哪里吗？”  
　　主教又翻了翻书。  
　　“书上写得不太确切。该隐被流放之后一直在人间流浪，但这段用地狱骑士的血来浇灌的描述……”他抬头环顾了一下Bobby的房间，最终将视线落在Bobby身上，“监察长阁下有地图吗？”Bobby闻言立刻抽出一张羊皮地图摊开在桌上，主教将书放到地图旁边，然后俯身一个个看着地图上标记不太明显的地名，“这里，记录里语焉不详，我推测可能是落月教区的边隅。”  
　　“落月教区……”Dean看了一眼地图，说着拿起斗篷立刻冲了出去。  
　　“我去找他！”  
　　在与恶魔军队酣战途中，骑士团的大团长Dean连夜离开了诺西教区。  
　　Sam听到这个消息时已经是Dean离开的第三天。这时他已经在教堂前的广场上驱逐过好几个恶魔，但与最开始那次不同，他发现若能控制好自己体内那股属于恶魔血的“意志”，就能先控制对方的皮囊，再将恶魔驱赶回地狱。  
　　这样他就不必先杀死对方的皮囊。  
　　“你做得很好，Sam。”  
　　Sam喘息着，听见身后响起主教的声音。他努力平复着脑中的杂音，集中精力压制下那股“意志”。  
　　“你还能拯救更多人。”  
　　  
　　注1：我编的……

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

35  
　　  
　　落月教区位于大陆最边隅，每日黎明，月亮落下，仿佛沉入这里的群山之中，这个教区因此才被人称为“落月”。在偌大的一个郊区里寻找一个人是非常困难的，何况落月教区中多是丘陵，山中覆盖着浓密的植被，树荫蔽日，稍不留神就会在山中迷路。  
　　Dean花费了好几天时间才找到该隐。  
　　他比任何人都心急，恶魔还在诺西教区，战士们还在诺西教区，他的弟弟也在那里。  
　　该隐已经是个老人，独自住在人迹罕至的山中，性格乖僻，表情冷硬。就跟传说中的一样，他还有几块田，种满谷物，Dean来时他也不惊讶，Dean问起杀死地狱骑士的方式时他也不说话。  
　　Dean花了不少时间才终于让该隐开口。该隐之所以能够杀死地狱骑士，这全都得益于他身上的血印——即他身上那个人尽皆知的记号，“凡伤害有此记号者，必将得七倍报应”。该隐比Dean想象中的慷慨，他将自己作为“弑亲者”的血给了Dean，新的记号在Dean手臂上凝成，该隐又透露了能杀死地狱骑士的“第一刃”的所在地，告诉Dean拥有血印的人才能使用那把刀。  
　　但陌生人的慷慨并非来得全无代价。  
　　该隐警告Dean第一刃是非常危险的武器，他会因此付出惨重的代价。  
　　“会死吗？”  
　　该隐诧异地扬眉，继而摇头：“比死更可怕。”  
　　Dean笑起来。只要与Sam无关，他都可以接受。甚至，当他知道自己就是Sam的“原罪”时，他也不再惧怕死亡。假如有一天他被告知自己的死亡就能阻止Sam魔化，他会将这当做一个办法去实施。  
　　在他眼中，Sam确实与众不同，但那与恶魔血完全无关。  
　　只因为那是Sam而已。  
　　所以他愿意为与众不同的Sam做任何事。  
　　该隐看了Dean一眼，向他提出了一个条件。  
　　Dean答应了。  
　　当他带着找到的第一刃与该隐血印回到诺西教区已是近一个月之后。  
　　回来的途中，他遭遇了其他恶魔。情况比他想象中的还要严重，看来不仅是诺西教区，其他地方也出现了恶魔领主与地狱骑士。他不在的这段时间里，守在诺西教区的圣骑士有一部分接受教皇调令离开诺西赶往出现恶魔领主的布雷克恩教区。  
　　途径布雷克恩教区的Dean正遭遇到一场战役。战况惨烈，恶魔领主已经觉醒，人类带着自己的贡品献上自己的灵魂只求与领主交易满足自己的愿望，得到大量灵魂的领主力量异常强大，恶魔们在领主精神力的影响之下也变得非常难缠、难以驱逐。  
　　战士们在面前一个个接连倒下，Dean拉紧缰绳，低头看了一眼悬挂在马鞍一侧的羊皮袋。老旧的刀柄斜斜伸出袋口，青绿色的锈迹腐蚀刀柄，让人难以分辨它原本的颜色与模样。  
　　Dean记得该隐提醒过他的话，不要轻易触碰第一刃。  
　　但若要杀地狱骑士与恶魔领主，他就必须用到这把刀。  
　　Dean从羊皮袋中抽出那把刀。与锈迹斑斑的刀柄不同，刀刃却依旧锋利如昔，刀身上有几道被血液蚀出的痕迹，Dean试过去擦它们，却怎么都擦不掉——血与伤也已成为这把刀的一部分。  
　　握住刀的一瞬，Dean感觉手臂上的那个记号开始发烫发痛，刀就像是拥有自己的人格一样，拿在他手中并不是一把武器，而是一个人，一个怪异的引导者。周围的世界开始变得模糊起来，像是被笼罩在一片茫茫迷雾中，唯有自己的呼吸与心跳声异常明晰。有莫名的愤怒在胸腔中成型，Dean感觉自己的灵魂好像已经离开了身体，他失去了知觉，耳边只有第一刃的絮语。  
　　杀。  
　　趾高气昂的地狱骑士杀死了所有胆敢靠近他向他挥舞巨剑的圣骑士，他骑马立在战士们的尸体之上，眯起眼睛享受地欣赏自己的杰作。第一位领主已经觉醒，人间将再次被恶魔收入囊中。比起伊甸，这里才是它们的乐园。  
　　正当他洋洋得意之时，连护甲都没有穿的金发骑士握着他的刀骑马向他冲刺而来。古旧的短刀烤热了周遭的空气，熟悉的恐惧感就在这滚烫的空气中再次凝聚。曾死于第一刃之下的地狱骑士不会忘记那把刀，就是他们的血成为侵蚀刀身的装饰。  
　　恶魔们在地狱骑士的指挥之下冲向Dean，不断有圣骑士冲过来为Dean掩护，而Dean则握着第一刃不断将它刺进恶魔的身体里。被第一刃刺中的恶魔甚至不需驱逐就会自动离开皮囊，但在黑烟完全升入空中之前它们就会猛然爆裂成深红色的雾。  
　　伴随着一次次刺杀，Dean感觉自己的内心越来越平静，他好像不再拥有任何悲悯，也想不起的职责，只是遵循刀的引导，在刀的絮语中重复着杀伐。  
　　这一刻，所有的茫然与焦灼统统消失，他记得那些死去战友的名字，也还记得Bobby，他记得Sammy还在诺西教区等他，也记得Sammy的恶魔血，可这些仿佛都变成了梦境里的东西，有色彩，有声音，却感知不到。  
　　此刻还活着的唯有本能。  
　　Alpha骑士在不断的搏杀中一次又一次杀死敌人，他喘息着，力量迫使对方恐惧屈服的快感血液般涌入心脏，填补着他胸口的裂缝，久违的满足感让他获得了前所未有的平静。  
　　唯有刀的声音。  
　　长剑刺破衣袖在手臂上留下一道长长的伤口，血液渗出，滑过血印，流入握刀的手掌。Dean将刀狠狠捅进地狱骑士的脖子，拔出，血液喷涌而出溅到他的眼眶中。Dean猛地闭了一下眼睛，接着再次将刀捅进地狱骑士的脖子，用力割开他的喉咙，割断颈骨。  
　　他用力捂紧地狱骑士的嘴，刀捅进他的胸膛，转动刀柄，地狱骑士已经死去的皮囊突然抽搐起来。黑色的烟雾从他的眼眶中飘散出来，接着是一团暗红色的光在他体内亮起，将他的皮囊照得通透，内脏骨骼都看得一清二楚。红光越来越亮，就连Dean也被笼罩其中，他依旧压着地狱骑士不肯松手，直到红光亮至极限，轰然爆炸，红色的雾气从地狱骑士体内涌出，他的皮囊瞬间变得干瘪枯瘦，老朽不堪。  
　　那场战役，Dean一个人杀死了地狱骑士。他独自穿过恶魔的重重包围，在第一刃的指引之下找到了恶魔领主。领主就坐在曾经属于布雷克恩教区主教的位置，手里正拿着一枚小小的十字架把玩。它曾也是圣物，只是现在已被领主的血污染。  
　　领主是个狡猾的年轻人，比地狱骑士更难对付。恶魔们在领主的驱使下不断涌向Dean，而此刻的Dean已经感知不到其他，只是沉浸在杀伐给他带来的快感中。  
　　当其他骑士驱逐了拱卫在教堂之外的恶魔军队冲进教堂时，Dean已经杀死了恶魔领主。他的左眼角被划伤，血水淌了一脸。右肩被利刃刺穿，胸口、后背和双腿上也是伤口无数。但奇怪的是，他仿佛完全没有察觉到这些，虽然浑身伤口让他站都站不稳，可从他的表情里却看不出一丝痛苦。  
　　那种表情，与其说是平静，倒不如说空洞来得更加贴切。  
　　骑士长见状立刻冲过去扶住Dean，想将他立刻带去治疗包扎伤口。Dean却完全不为所动，只是喘息。骑士长但心地凝视着他，顺手想为他拿过武器，但他的手指刚刚触上第一刃就像被烈焰灼伤般猛然缩回手。咬了咬牙，他扯下斗篷从Dean手中抢过第一刃将它包好，接着让人将Dean带去包扎。  
　　第一刃离开掌心，脑中的浓雾顷刻之间散尽。Dean又用力吸了一口气，感官终于复活过来，全身的伤口都在嘶声咆哮着疼痛，他眨了眨眼睛，眼角的疼痛让他不由得立刻闭上左眼。  
　　他记得刚才发生过的一切，他杀了地狱骑士，杀了恶魔领主，但那些感觉就像是幻觉一样。幻觉里他没有任何感觉，也不会痛，地狱骑士和恶魔领主说了什么他也不记得，唯有利刃捅穿皮囊的感觉还清晰地残留在他的指尖。  
　　Dean用力吞咽了一下，低头看向被包裹在斗篷里的第一刃。

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

36  
　　  
　　Dean带领消灭了地狱骑士与恶魔领主的骑士团继续向诺西教区赶路。回去的骑士只剩原本的一半，这几乎是他们经历过的最惨烈的一场战役。带领骑士的几位骑士长原本都建议Dean先跟其他重伤的骑士一起留在布雷克恩教区，等伤势好转再回去诺西教区。  
　　Dean拒绝了。  
　　他不仅是心急杀死Abaddon，更是担心Sam。离开诺西教区寻找该隐时他看似就是一时冲动，可他在跨上战马的时候已经全部权衡过了。Bobby已经承诺不会对并未魔化的普通人下手，就算恶魔血的秘密被Abaddon戳穿，只要Sam还保有他的人性，Dean也相信Bobby会竭力保护Sam。  
　　他信任Bobby。  
　　他也暗暗祈祷Sam口中的“意志”不要再出现。那是属于恶魔的意志，无论Sam是否能好好控制，它都是危险的。他希望Sam能彻底远离那个“意志”。  
　　而他现在已经拿到了第一刃，没有理由继续待在外面。他必须尽快回去，尽快结束战役。  
　　回到诺西教区，这里的情况竟比布雷克恩教区更加糟糕：持续的雷暴天气袭击着这里，黑烟在头顶的天空盘旋，铺就道路的石板缝隙里满是暗红色的血液污渍。城市因为恶魔入侵而萧条下去，来不及处理的尸体就堆在深巷口，或是郊外。留守的骑士们依旧咬牙与恶魔们维持苦战，普通平民都躲在家里不敢外出，而他们当中的不少Alpha却主动站出来，也加入到了这场战役当中。  
　　Sam也是。  
　　他是教会中唯一的Alpha，在Dean离开的这一个月里，曾在回去修道院的路上为了保护学生而被迫在他们面前将恶魔驱逐回地狱。但他使用了别的方式，不需要杀死皮囊，他想这样一来，学生们也不会受到惊吓。  
　　他也能避免再次体验到令他恐惧的麻木感。  
　　只是这种方法需要利用那股属于恶魔血的“意志”。这是主教教会他的，敏锐的长者看出了Sam的与众不同，但他似乎并不惊慌，也没有露出任何恐惧或是反感的表情。他只是告诉Sam，圣物能够净化他，让他不要为此灰心绝望。  
　　他也告诉了Sam，其实Dean曾经问过他该如何净化有恶魔血的人。他说那时他就隐隐有些怀疑，却没有点破。  
　　若不是主教主动提起，Sam不知道居然还有这件事。他突然想起某个中午Dean匆匆赶来，那天Dean的脖子上还留着一个显眼的吻痕。  
　　是那一天。  
　　“而你的能力，可以帮助你做更多更好的事。”主教温和地安慰Sam，“它可以控制恶魔的皮囊，也可以直接将恶魔驱逐回地狱。这是更加仁慈的驱魔方式，你无需杀死皮囊。亡者会感激你。”  
　　一开始，Sam还不能很好地控制他的能力，他总是在担心，很害怕别人会看出他的与众不同。他不想做个异类。好在主教一直都在他身边，如果他不小心让那股“意志”失控，主教也会立刻过来念诵圣经文。  
　　现在，他差不多已经可以很好地驱使自己的力量。  
　　Dean回到诺西教区时已经是傍晚时分，或许是听到了什么风声，Abaddon藏匿了起来，谁也没能找到她。留守诺西的圣骑士们一直紧咬着恶魔军队，Chuck在教堂外也布置了巨大的封印阵，普通的恶魔再也无法靠近这里。  
　　Bobby看了一眼Dean，都不需骑士长的报告就看出他身上受了不轻的伤，于是连吼带骂地命令他立刻回去休整。Dean握着他的剑不肯离开，他念诵着圣经文砍下一个恶魔的头颅，血溅上他的头发，他扭头冲Bobby大吼道：“我不会比任何人更早离开这里！”  
　　“我可不想抬着你回去！”Bobby吼得比Dean更大声，“滚回去！Abaddon出现的话我会派人去找你的！”他抬手将手中的长矛刺进一个恶魔的咽喉，一个圣骑士骑着马补进空隙，伸手按住恶魔的头顶大声念诵圣经文。  
　　身上的伤确实影响行动，可能还会累及战友。Dean还在犹豫，Bobby又冲他吼了一句，催促他快回去。Dean只好咬牙一拉缰绳，调转马头，在其他骑士的掩护之下冲出恶魔军队的包围。  
　　Dean本想回Bobby那里，可一路上都在想着Sam的事，又是心急又是担心，等他回过神的时候，他发现自己已经骑着马走在了去往修道院的岔路上。懊丧地拍了一下自己的额头，Dean想着既然已经来了，就去看看Sam吧。  
　　身体因期待相见而不自觉微微紧绷，Dean觉得自己好像产生了幻觉，距离修道院还有那么远，甚至Sam这时都不一定在，可他好像已经嗅到了Sam的气味。他记得来自Sam的最后一个吻，那么轻，就像蝴蝶翅膀轻轻扫过嘴唇。还有Sam咬在他颈后的那一口，Sam并没有标记他，可他却因为颈后的那个齿痕就有种自己被标记的错觉——这种感觉非常糟糕，就像他不得不承认自己比另一个Alpha弱小，他不得不臣服、示弱，交出自己的支配权。可在那种糟糕的感觉之下，他又有些庆幸，有点心酸，希望和绝望同时挤在胸口。  
　　他让自己和Sam同时止步在错误之前，再往前一步就是深渊，他们都该停下。  
　　就让那个标记成为这一切的终结。  
　　让一切重新回到正常的轨道上去。  
　　可越是如此期待，就越是渴望Sam。  
　　Dean用力深呼吸，浑身的伤口还在疼，左眼还有些睁不开。他觉得现在的自己有点可笑，已经这么惨了，居然还能想那么多乱七八糟的事。  
　　天已经完全黑了，Dean就快到修道院了，他看见前方不远处有两个人，背对着他的那个人站姿怪异，像是被什么东西抓着脖子提起来似的，脚跟离地，只有脚尖还贴着地面，不断挣扎。面对他的那个人，因为天色太暗，加上他左眼也基本看不见东西，以致他也看不清对方容貌。  
　　很诡异。  
　　Dean看见背对着他的那个人脚下慢慢汇聚起黑烟，黑烟快速滚动着，像是恶魔在痛苦挣扎。过了一会儿，黑烟之下突然亮起火焰般的红色，黑烟就这么被吸入红色之中，顷刻之间消失不见。  
　　Dean从未见过如此怪异的驱魔，他心中一凛，夹紧马腹迅速上前，正要喝问驱魔人是谁，逼近一看，却发现是Sam。  
　　“Sam！”

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

37  
　　  
　　Sam几乎每天都在担心Dean。但他不愿将自己的担忧显露在外，只能每天握着十字架祈祷Dean能平安。再次成功将恶魔驱逐回地狱之后，他轻轻喘息着，却开心着自己变得更加强大了一些。他觉得如此一来，好像自己就距离Dean又近了一些，自己就变得更像Dean了一点——就像他重新回到了小时候，跟在哥哥身后，崇拜他，模仿他，希望变得跟他一样。  
　　对力量的控制让Sam稍稍有了点信心，他觉得自己能够战胜那股意志，他可以驱使它，利用它，成为它的主人。  
　　这样一来，Dean就不会那么忧虑。  
　　谁也看不出来，Sam心心念念的全都是Dean。  
　　夜晚已经降临，Sam驱散了恶魔，他正要回修道院，却听见一阵急促的马蹄声传来。抬起头，骑士已经骑着马来到他跟前，接着他就听见一个熟悉的声音大声叫着他的名字。  
　　是Dean。  
　　Sam抬头，却被浑身是伤的Dean吓了一跳。他一把拉住缰绳，随手拍了拍黑色骏马的脖子，在Dean再次说话之前抓着马鞍跨上马背，伸手抱住Dean的腰，抖动缰绳催促战马再次奔跑起来。  
　　“Sam……”  
　　“别说话！”Sam出声打断Dean的话，语气难得强硬。他不自觉地将Dean更用力地抱紧，让受伤的他可以靠着自己。  
　　Sam从未见过伤得如此凄惨的Dean，他注意到Dean左眼的伤，那让Dean几乎睁不开左眼。其他的伤都被衣服覆盖，但从他僵硬不自然的动作中Sam看得出至少他的双臂都受了不轻的伤，而他小心呼吸的样子说明，他的腹部或者背上也有严重的伤。  
　　在不甚明朗的星光之下，跨上马背之后Sam才更加看清Dean苍白的脸色。他听见Dean虚浮不稳定的呼吸声，还有喉咙里因为疼痛而发出的嘶嘶杂音。这些让Sam感到非常揪心，他抱着Dean，呼吸异常急切。  
　　或许这些对Dean来说都不算什么，因为他一定受过比这更严重的伤。  
　　而这也正是最让Sam感到心酸难过的地方。  
　　他不太敢想，在他和Dean分开的这么多年里，Dean到底经受过什么。  
　　战争，伤，杀伐，还有父亲的死。  
　　Sam突如其来的强硬令Dean诧异，以致他差一点忘记了自己原本想说什么。直到他们回到修道院，直到他几乎是被Sam抱着扶进房间，他这才终于想起来。  
　　“Sam，你刚刚是在驱魔？”Dean一边问一边被Sam轻轻按在床上，他表情很严肃，仿佛正在询问一件异常重要的事。  
　　Sam点头，对这个问题不太在意。他拉开Dean的斗篷，伸手就要去脱Dean的衣服。Dean一把抓住他的手，却牵动肩上的伤，他痛得身体一震，却还是让Sam别动他。  
　　“我只是想看看你的伤。”Sam换了温和的语气。他盯着Dean受伤的左眼，伸手想碰，又不敢，心焦又心痛。  
　　“你看了它们也不能马上好。”Dean笑了笑，执意不肯让Sam脱他的衣服。他们僵持了一会儿，最后Sam先妥协。他有些气闷地坐在Dean身边，好像在懊丧自己为什么没有跟Dean一起去。  
　　他恨透了此刻的这种无力感。  
　　而Dean还在想着另一件事。他收敛笑容，又重复了一遍刚才的问题：“你刚刚是在驱魔？”  
　　Sam心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。  
　　“你是怎么控制皮囊的？”Dean皱起眉头。  
　　Sam终于意识到Dean想说什么了。他目光闪烁地犹豫了一会儿，这才叹了一口气说道：“这样我就不必杀死皮囊。”  
　　Sam的话中透露了Dean最不愿听到的信息。他猛然站起来，浑身的伤痛再次叫嚣起来，但他已经没有任何余暇去注意这些，只是生气地对Sam说道：“你驱散了恶魔，就算不事先杀死皮囊，恶魔离开皮囊还是会死！但是你！Sam！你却为了必死的人去、去使用你不该用的力量！你知道那意味着什么！”  
　　“恶魔离开后皮囊不一定会死！”Sam抬头迎上Dean的目光，他也慢慢凝起眉头，却还是试着平心静气地向Dean解释，“最初被恶魔占领身体的那些人确实被恶魔吞食了灵魂，但后来涌入的恶魔，它们还来不及吃掉皮囊的灵魂就侵占了他们的身体，按照我的办法，不杀死皮囊，恶魔离开之后，被侵占身体的人类还能活下来。他们不该死，Dean。”  
　　Sam的解释让Dean愣了一下，但很快，他再次开口说道：“就算如此，你也不能用那种危险的方式！”  
　　“Dean，你没听见我的话吗？我的方法可以救下更多原本不该死的人！而且它更安全，我可以帮助你们！”  
　　“但你用的是恶魔的力量！”Dean表情凶狠地低吼。他一把揪住Sam的衣服，喘息着，左眼依旧凄惨地闭起。过了一会儿，像是稍稍冷静了些，他吞咽着津液，摇头说道，“Sammy，我知道你的意思，你想救他们，你是对的。但是……”他深吸了一口气，看向Sam的眼神中满是忧心，“这个方法太危险……对我们来说都是。你不能继续用它驱魔。”  
　　“我已经能很好地控制我的力量。”Sam抿了抿嘴唇，见Dean软下语气，他也一样再强硬不起来，只是努力想让哥哥相信自己，“别担心，Dean，相信我，我能控制它。”  
　　“放弃它！”Dean咬牙。痛在身体上火焰般燃烧，他粗声喘息着，紧盯着Sam，想逼他放弃，“这太冒险，Sammy。”  
　　“我说我能控制好！”Sam也站起身，微微低头看向他哥，低沉的嗓音里全是危险的压迫感。他不懂为什么Dean一定要让他放弃这个，他明明可以救更多人，那些无辜的人没有犯罪，根本不须死。好像Dean就是一直不肯信任他，就是不肯相信他有能力做好这个——就像过去Dean总是有自己的秘密，从不肯告诉他一样。  
　　这让Sam感到愤怒。  
　　来自另一个Alpha的挑衅让Dean身体里的血液开始蠢蠢欲动。颈后的疼痛鼓动着他上前，怂恿他应该用更直接的办法让面前这个自负的Alpha明白他们之间到底谁说了算。握拳克制着本能的冲动，Dean狠狠咬了一下嘴唇，最后一次强硬地要求道：“不管你能不能控制好，都不许再用！”  
　　“你为什么不肯相信我一次？”Sam气得忍不住冲他哥低吼。  
　　“因为我他妈不想看到我的骑士砍下你的头然后对我说他杀了一个恶魔！”Dean说完这句话，房间里突然就安静了下来。  
　　Dean不会忘记Abaddon来这里的目的。  
　　她来迎接她的领主。  
　　她来迎接Sam。  
　　饥荒骑士的话与Abaddon的话重合在一起，它们钢索般绞紧Dean的心脏，无时无刻不再提醒着他，他的弟弟会成为恶魔。这是他最不想看到的事，他所做的一切都是为了Sam，这个时候，他唯独不想有一天自己的剑会指向Sam。  
　　他只答应过父亲要照顾Sam，要保护他，救他。  
　　他为了Sam才成为圣骑士，他知道该如何驱散恶魔，也知道该如何杀死任何胆敢接近Sam的恶魔。  
　　而这些恶魔中并不包括Sam。  
　　他要竭尽全力阻止Sam，因为他害怕自己真的会成为Sam魔化的助力。有时他甚至忍不住想，是不是在他带来了骑士团的同时也带来了恶魔，所以之前从不曾出现异状的Sam的出现了“异状”。  
　　Dean不知道到底哪里出错了。他不知道自己到底哪里做得不对，他甚至因此厌恶自己。  
　　伤痛凝聚起汗水，满布Dean的脸颊。他疲累地低头，僵硬地伸手抹了一把脸。  
　　Dean的话像一把刀用力捅进Sam的胸口。他能明白Dean的担心，他明白Dean的忧虑和恐惧，他记得Dean对他说过的那句“我希望你能活着”，他知道Dean为何会突然搬走自己的东西，他全部都知道。  
　　他只是有些难过，他一再保证，一再重申自己可以，但Dean却不相信。  
　　“我明白了。”Sam低下头，轻声说道。  
　　Dean还有些惊讶，这一次Sam居然妥协得如此之快。他想或许Sam心中还有些愤懑，但他坚信自己是对的。他们谁也不清楚那股恶魔之力的底细，但无论Sam是否真的可以控制好，这都无法抹杀Sam在使用“恶魔的力量”这个事实。  
　　而他们真正应该做的，就是让Sam远离一切与恶魔有关的东西。  
　　Dean伸出右手拍了一下Sam的肩膀。Sam倾身过来，表情有些难过。Dean以为Sam会吻他，下意识地向后躲了一下。Sam惊诧地瞪起眼睛，接着露出一抹不太由衷的笑容。  
　　他只是想再往Dean那边靠近些而已。  
　　而Dean，他还要让Sam远离一切与Dean Winchester有关的东西。

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

38  
　　  
　　Dean没有在修道院过夜。他只想让自己先彻底远离Sam，而且自从得到该隐血印之后，他就不再需要睡眠。他不想让他那个爱操心的弟弟知道这些。  
　　身上的伤要痊愈也没那么容易，他只休养了两天，便有骑士快马加鞭地前来向他报告Abaddon的动向。  
　　她出现了。  
　　Dean立刻带上装着第一刃的羊皮袋冲出Bobby的房间。左眼的伤好些了，至少不必一直难受地闭着眼睛。左肩的伤却依旧严重得他几乎抬不起左手，好在右臂的伤不是很严重，尽管他暂时还没有拿持巨剑的力气，但拿起第一刃却是绰绰有余。  
　　Dean跟随着骑士一路同行奔向Abaddon出现的地方，这一次，她召集的恶魔异常多，圣骑士们又陷入与恶魔军队的苦战中。这是位于城郊的一块空旷野地，因为距离的缘故，封印阵的力量被削弱，比起发生在城中的那些交锋，这一次圣骑士们明显感觉到更加艰辛。  
　　骑士们念诵圣经文，举剑刺穿敌人的咽喉。黑烟从死去的皮囊口中滚滚涌出，冲向叠盖着重重乌云的天空。轰鸣雷声持续不断地从远方的天空一路沸腾翻滚而来，炸开在耳边，震耳欲聋。  
　　Abaddon依旧骑着她高大的白色战马，从容指挥着她的军队。她是最铁血的地狱骑士，但凡不肯拼尽全力为她卖命的恶魔，她都会一一施以惩戒，让那些存有侥幸的恶魔明白，在这里，她就是掌握着它们一切的上帝。  
　　见到Dean，Abaddon露出她惯常的美艳笑容。她策马上前，挥剑劈向Dean的肩膀。Dean避开，伸手拉开自己的领口，露出被Abaddon刺花的纹印，挑衅地说道：“你不是要我的皮囊吗，来啊！”  
　　“挑衅？这招可不太聪明。”Abaddon舔了舔她红艳的嘴唇，随手举起手中的剑指向Dean的胸口，“我喜欢伤疤，但不喜欢伤口。等你的伤好了再来找我，我会……”她说着用力咬了一下自己的嘴唇，“标记你，再享用你的灵魂——”  
　　她话没说完就被Dean猛然伸手拉下了马。两人一齐从马上滚落，Dean还抓着羊皮袋。Abaddon的马显然受惊了，它嘶叫着扬起前蹄，眼看落蹄踩到Dean身上，Dean死死抓着Abaddon在地上打了个滚，他顺手抽出第一刃，手臂上的血印再次疼痛着发烫，血液在体内嘶叫，他举刀用力砍下了一只马蹄。  
　　剧痛让白马嘶声惨叫，失去重心的它挣扎着倒向地面，Abaddon抓起Dean的衣襟，想将他推到马的身下。Dean反手将第一刃扎进Abaddon的虎口，火焰般的疼痛立刻将她牢牢攫住，她发狂般将Dean扔出老远，刀还插在她手上，她却不敢贸然拔下。  
　　这是恶魔不能触碰的刀。  
　　Dean被用力摔在地面，浑身的疼痛让他不禁呻吟出声。远处的Abaddon还瞪着眼睛惊恐地看着插在她手上的刀，他忍着伤痛立刻从地上爬起来，无惧挡在他面前的恶魔，只是一径冲向地狱骑士。  
　　圣骑士为Dean砍杀了挡在他前面的恶魔。  
　　Dean冲到Abaddon面前，当他再次握住那把刀，浑身的疼痛便在顷刻之间消散得无影无踪。血管里沸腾着愤怒，内心却异常平静。他紧盯着眼前的Alpha骑士，眼神越来越冷酷。  
　　用力将刀从Abaddon手中拔出，Dean立刻就被Abaddon用她那只沾满血的手扼住了喉咙。恼羞成怒的地狱骑士似乎再也想不起她有关皮囊的那些宛若调情的玩笑与承诺，只是用力收紧手指，想立刻杀死Dean。  
　　窒息感随之降临，Dean却依旧感知不到任何痛苦。他再次陷入到第一刃为他制造的迷幻梦境当中，浓雾在脑中降临，刀的絮语围绕在他身边，呢喃着杀伐的句子，鼓动他举刀刺向Abaddon。  
　　Abaddon一把捏住Dean握着第一刃的右手，被血液侵蚀的刀刃距离她的咽喉不过1公分。她握着Dean的手腕，力气大到快要折断他的手臂。手腕再次失去力气，刀从Dean手中滑落，幻觉被打断，痛苦降临，Dean挣扎着，艰难地用几乎无法举起的左手勉强抓住第一刃。  
　　巨大的痛苦却让刀的絮语一时盖过雷声，灵魂再次被抽离，感情仿若慢慢被刀从胸中剜去，心脏变得跟肉体一样麻木不仁，没有任何感知。只有本能还在延续，他渴望活，渴望用力量让对方臣服，他渴望快感再次充盈心脏，渴望胸口饥渴的裂隙被填满，他将获得极致的宁静。  
　　左手握住的刀，狠狠捅进地狱骑士的胸膛。Dean冷静地旋动手腕，刀刃在地狱骑士的心脏里旋转。撕裂般的剧痛让Abaddon发出凄厉的尖叫，她捏着Dean的脖子与手臂仿佛要撕碎Dean。Dean脸色惨白，虽然他感知不到痛苦，但身体仍然因为缺氧而本能颤动挣扎着。他拔出刀，紧接着第二次捅进Abaddon胸口。  
　　痛苦中的Abaddon已经抓握不住Dean的身体，她张开嘴，有黑色的烟雾从他的口中缓慢飘散出来。右手已经彻底不能动了，Dean倾身过去将嘴唇死死贴住Abaddon的嘴唇，黑烟想钻进他的身体，却因为战争骑士的碎片而嘶叫着扭动起来。暗红色的光在Abaddon体内亮起，一直延伸到Dean的咽喉，他们两人的身体因此被照得通透，旁人甚至能看到在Dean喉中扭动的黑烟。红光越来越亮，Dean紧贴着Abaddon，握刀的手不敢放松，直到这道红光不断变亮不断膨胀，直至爆炸。  
　　血红的雾气从地狱骑士和Dean的体内飘散，被Dean吻住的嘴唇瞬间失去丰盈，变得干瘪，而Abaddon的皮囊也在同时迅速老化，宛若一段缺水而死的枯木。  
　　浓重的硫磺味迅速在空气中弥漫开来。  
　　Dean喘息着放开Abaddon的尸体，握着第一刃，转而冲向其他恶魔。  
　　因为恶魔的数量以及封印阵的力量减弱，城中的Alpha们也自发赶来与圣骑士们一同作战。他们虽然无法驱魔，但凭着强健的身体也能与恶魔拼一拼，他们可以帮助控制恶魔的皮囊，驱魔则由圣骑士完成。  
　　Sam也在其中。  
　　多数平民Alpha还不习惯战争，也不习惯杀戮。他们有好斗的天性，但这种天性不意味他们就能冷静面对杀戮。Sam并不惧怕这些，但他尽量避免，仍然选择主教教他的方式驱魔。  
　　他是答应过Dean，但那不过是权宜之计。他没有理由放弃可以拯救生命的驱魔方式，他也相信自己能控制好自己的力量。  
　　跨过地上横七竖八的尸体，Sam刚刚驱散了一个恶魔，被选作皮囊的人类还活着，Sam松了一口气。他低声安抚了被吓坏的对方几句，给他指明离开战场的路。  
　　这时，战场中央突然亮起一道刺目的红光，Sam循着光线来源看去，却看见Dean握刀刺进一个女人的胸膛，他们嘴唇贴着嘴唇，身体紧密贴合在一起。透过被红光照得通透的皮肤，Sam能看清在Dean喉间挣扎扭动的黑烟。  
　　他说不清那一刻的感受。  
　　Dean就像要被别的什么东西侵占一样。先是紧张略过Sam心头，紧接着是惊惧惶恐，最后，这些通通都化作难以言明的愤怒。他不知自己到底是因为那两个人的身体贴得过分紧密而生气，还是因为有恶魔胆敢肖想Dean的身体而怒不可遏。  
　　红光轰然炸裂，女人的身体如同一朵艳丽却枯水的花朵迅速死去。Sam看见Dean终于放开女人，他拔出刀，转身，又冲进了恶魔之中。  
　　Sam觉得不对劲。  
　　Dean的眼神不对。他浑身都是伤，可他脸上好像一点痛苦的表情都没有，眼神冷静残忍，宛若没有一丝波澜的死水。  
　　不祥的预感在Sam心中缓缓漾开。他想快些到Dean身边去，却一直有恶魔拦在他面前，向他扑来。焦灼感炙烤着心脏，“黑暗”在脑中蠢蠢欲动，Sam烦躁地伸出手，隔空握住恶魔躲藏在皮囊中的本体。恶魔蓦地发出尖锐的惨叫，Sam皱紧眉头，用力握紧拳头，恶魔便在炽热的地狱烈火中回去了地狱。  
　　一路向Dean的方向跑去，每次遇到恶魔，体内的力量就会愈加强大。Sam几乎控制不住自己的怒意，他厌恶这些挡住他的恶魔。力量在体内急剧膨胀，周围的空气响起小小的爆裂声，嘈杂的战场上谁也没注意到这些，但只要敢靠近Sam的恶魔，统统都在那爆裂声中尖叫着被彻底消失在空气中——它们无法继续留在人间，也不会回去地狱，只是消失了，仿若从未存在过。  
　　终于来到Dean身边，Dean正压着一只恶魔，用手中的刀毫不犹豫地割开对方的喉咙。血又溅了Dean一身，他仿佛毫不在意，只是拔出刀，又捅进恶魔的胸口。  
　　Sam从未见过如此冷酷的Dean，他担忧地冲过去拉起Dean，大声叫着他的名字。而Dean置若罔闻，他只是抬眼看了Sam一眼，挥开他的手，接着便再次冲入恶魔之中。

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

39  
　　  
　　Dean像是彻底变成了另一个人，那不再是骑士们认识的大团长，也不再是Sam认识的哥哥。他如同一具会思考能行动却毫无感情亦不知疼痛的偶人，重复执行着不知谁在他耳边下达的“杀”的命令。  
　　Sam跟在Dean身后追过去，Dean已经接连杀了两个恶魔。地狱骑士的死令恶魔军队的军心溃散，不少恶魔已经抛下皮囊逃走，唯有那些还未死心的依旧不肯离开，但它们最终的下场也只是死在Dean的刀下。  
　　有恶魔撞向Sam，Dean本能地想扑过去杀了它，但它还未完全靠近Sam身边，就被卷入Sam周围响着轻微爆裂声的空气中，嘶叫着、痛苦地消散。而Sam，每当有恶魔在他周遭消失，他都能察觉到自己体内的力量再次变得更加强大。那股力量仿佛就是靠着消灭其他恶魔来壮大自己，或许那些恶魔并非消失，而是被他的这股力量彻底吞噬。  
　　Sam走近Dean，在他又杀死一个恶魔之后伸手拉住他。Dean回头不带感情地看了Sam一眼，这个陌生的眼神让Sam感到一阵心悸，他有些紧张，心脏突然跳得很快。这个Dean好似根本不认识他，对他的呼唤与劝阻完全无动于衷。  
　　“Dean！”Sam不死心地又大声叫了一声Dean的名字，用力将他拉向自己。浑身是伤的Dean根本拉扯不过Sam，他被Sam拉进怀里，挣扎了一会儿，突然深吸一口气，将鼻尖凑向Sam的耳根。  
　　Dean的主动偎近让Sam吃了一惊，他顺势搂紧Dean的腰，半拖半抱地将他带离战场中心。其间仍有不死心地恶魔向他们扑来，Dean仿佛对此有所感应似的，每当这个时候他都会在Sam怀里挣扎着想要冲过去杀死恶魔。  
　　但恶魔无法靠近他们。  
　　它们都被Sam的力量吞噬。  
　　Sam伸手抚摸了一下Dean满是汗水与血的脸，掌心瞬间也沾染了血迹。Dean身上的血迹也蹭到了Sam的衣服上，但Sam丝毫不以为意，他依旧叫着Dean的名字，希望能借此唤回他哥——至少让这个陌生的Dean离开。  
　　Dean似乎也很困惑，他总是有意无意嗅着Sam身上的气味，这气味既让他本能地排斥，又吸引他过来紧贴着这具身体。他手中还握着刀，右手完全不能动，所以他只能不断用鼻尖磨蹭着Sam的脸颊，在Sam想要微微拉开他时突然狠狠咬了他的下巴。  
　　滚烫浓稠的欲望瞬间就充满Sam的眼睛，伴随着那股黑暗力量一同降临的总有欲望，他克制得很好，可此时Dean却给了一个糟糕的开头。渴切在Sam体内迅速膨胀，越来越强烈，让他差一点就在这里吻了Dean。  
　　“嘿，Dean，是我。”Sam喘息着，他用力按住Dean的腰，防止他继续贴过来无意识地摩擦身体。  
　　“Dean！”  
　　又叫了一声，Dean好像终于有了点反应。他的身体猛然一震，抬起头茫然地看向Sam。Sam继续叫着Dean的名字，意识到问题可能出在Dean手中的那把刀上。他一边小心避开恶魔，一边耐心劝说Dean扔掉那把刀。起初Dean并不肯合作，他只是又用额头蹭了蹭Sam的脸颊，仰起头想吻他。Sam毫不怀疑，要不是Dean现在满身是伤，他很可能已经被Dean推着压到地上了。  
　　“扔掉你手里的刀，Dean！”Sam加重语气重复道，“扔了它！”  
　　Dean困惑地皱起眉头，眨了眨眼睛，猛吸了一口气，将手中的第一刃扔到了地上。  
　　刀离开掌心的一瞬，幻觉抽离，痛觉回到身体，神智恢复清醒。  
　　Dean低头用力吸进空气，浑身的剧痛让他露出痛苦的表情。他不自觉地用手抓着Sam的胳膊，过了好一会儿才意识到他正被Sam搂着腰抱在怀里。  
　　他记得刚刚发生了什么事。  
　　他杀了Abaddon。  
　　记忆仍存留脑中，那种被快感充盈的感觉也残留在身体里。该隐警告过他，血印与第一刃的共同作用会对他产生严重影响：一开始身体会逐渐失去疲累感，他不再需要睡眠，但精神相应会承受更多，如果一个人的精神力不够强大，他很可能会在第一刃的作用之下逐渐失去情感；而第一刃会最大限度地唤起人的本能，防御本能、攻击的本能，嗜杀带来的快感会让人沉迷，直至完全迷失。  
　　“放开我。”Dean轻轻推了Sam一下，他扯下斗篷想把第一刃包起来，却发现自己已经伤到无法弯腰下去。  
　　Sam没有放开Dean，他依旧将Dean抱在怀里，从他手中拿过斗篷，弯腰下去将第一刃包裹起来。Dean顺势从Sam怀里退开，他用力喘息着，感觉全身的骨骼快要散开似的。这时，一只恶魔向他扑了过来，他下意识想从Sam手中拿过武器，Sam却冲过来挡在他跟前，抬手控制住恶魔的皮囊，隔空抓拽着恶魔躲藏在皮囊中的本体，让地狱之火将它焚烧殆尽。  
　　Dean在Sam身后看得一清二楚。  
　　Sam的力量比上一次他所见的更加强大了，他对力量的控制也更加纯熟，对面的恶魔几乎毫无抵抗力。  
　　Sam承诺他不会再这么做的。  
　　当Dean意识到是Sam撒了谎，他突然怒不可遏。他从Sam拿过被斗篷包裹得严严实实的第一刃，咬牙瞪了Sam一眼，努力压抑着怒意说道：“我记得你上次跟我保证过不会再用这种驱魔方式的。”  
　　Sam看了Dean一眼，冷静地回应道：“刚才只是个意外，我没有别的选择。”  
　　Sam的辩解瞬间引燃了Dean的怒火，他冷笑着说道：“那是我看错了吗？怎么感觉你用得比上一次更熟练了？”他说着突然顿住，接着皱眉低吼道，“我说过不许用，你为什么非要用这种危险的方法？你的承诺呢，Sam？”  
　　“真的只是个意外。”Sam不肯承认。虽然Dean的态度让他有点受伤，也有些不满，但他想先安抚下Dean的怒火，这个问题可以跟Dean再谈。  
　　“别忘了我才是战士！我还没死！还站在这里！”Dean怒吼，“我不需要你这种‘意外’的帮助！”  
　　“但你现在站都站不稳！”压抑和克制彻底被Dean打碎，Sam愤怒地看着Dean，不明白Dean为什么就是不肯相信他能控制好自己，他甚至愤怒Dean还指责他撒谎，指责他不守承诺，“你也没有立场指责我不守信，Dean！究竟是谁一直在对我撒谎！你骗我的更多，现在却反过来指责我！明明是你一直不肯相信我！我能做好这些，我有强大的力量为什么不能利用？你站着都吃力还要说些什么保护我的大话吗？”  
　　Sam一连串的指责让Dean彻底呆住。他想反驳，然而Sam说的每句话都是对的，他根本无从反驳。是他先开始欺骗Sam的，他隐瞒了很多事，接二连三撒谎。他现在也确实痛得根本无法动弹，如果不是Sam，说不定他现在已经被恶魔撕碎了灵魂。  
　　Sam说得没错，他开口只有谎言和大话。  
　　Dean的表情瞬间枯萎下去。他看了Sam一眼，眼神里带着伤口被用力撕扯的疼痛。  
　　其实Sam一直没有忘记他被欺骗的事。  
　　对啊，怎么可能忘记？  
　　其实间隙和裂痕一直都在，虚与委蛇的粉饰并不能让它们消失，即便他们兄弟之间的关系变得更加扭曲，但这种扭曲也不足以抚平经年久月留下的愤懑。隐瞒也不是永久之计，一旦暴露，只会扩大裂痕。  
　　欺骗将成为Dean永恒的污点。  
　　他不能反驳。  
　　他确实没有资格。  
　　Dean从Sam手中拿过第一刃。  
　　只要握住这把刀，就再也感知不到疼痛。  
　　他想起与该隐的约定。该隐提出的条件其实很简单，他要Dean在杀死所有地狱骑士之后拿着这把刀回去杀了他。  
　　当初该隐杀死自己的弟弟并非是出于嫉妒，而是弟弟亚伯受到恶魔Lucifer的引诱，差一点堕落。该隐不忍心弟弟成为Lucifer的玩偶，便与Lucifer约定让他来替代亚伯。他杀死了亚伯，亚伯的灵魂回到伊甸，不会再受到恶魔侵扰。而该隐也得到了记号，杀死亚伯的刀成为第一刃。他孤孑一人，没人能杀死他——除非有第二个人得到了他的血印，再用第一刃杀了他。  
　　伤害该隐的人将会遭到七倍的报应。  
　　Dean也不知道等着他的会是什么。  
　　他原本有些恐惧，想着或许还能找到其他方法化解。  
　　Dean拿出第一刃，将斗篷扔在地上，又向恶魔中冲去。

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

40  
　　  
　　屠戮持续到整个战场再无任何恶魔出现。Dean浑身上下满是血污，头发也被干涸的血液结块凝成一撮一撮。他还握着第一刃，站在皮囊堆叠起的尸山之前摇摇欲坠。  
　　谁也没法唤回他的神智，包括Bobby。  
　　长者大声叫着Dean的名字，年轻的大团长却置若罔闻。他只是眼神空洞地凝视着那些尸体，用力喘息，抓着刀柄的手却越握越紧。  
　　Bobby几乎是愤怒地想夺走Dean手中的刀，却被Dean反手划伤了手臂。Chuck在一旁急得束手无策，他举目张望，终于看见Dean的弟弟朝这边走来。  
　　Chuck迎过去，Sam却没有理会他，只是走过去一把从Dean手中夺过第一刃。滚烫的刀柄瞬间灼伤了Sam的手掌，他忍耐着疼痛，看了一眼眼神逐渐清明的Dean，低头寻找着可以包裹刀刃的东西。  
　　一个骑士递上了Dean的羊皮袋。  
　　Dean上前从Sam手中拿过已经被装进羊皮袋，眼神滑过他被灼伤的手掌。但他什么都没说，只是拖着痛得几乎走不动的身体嘶哑地对Bobby说道：“派人打扫战场，烧了Abaddon的尸体。”  
　　Bobby先安排了伤员，让Chuck跟Dean先回去，这才开始布置打扫战场的活儿。他注意到Dean和Sam这对兄弟之间的不对劲，两人似乎吵过架，都是一副不太想跟对方说话的样子。  
　　Sam独自回到修道院，他身上的血与其他污渍又吓到了不少修士和学生。但此时的他已经无暇顾及这些，也不再为此感到揪心孤独，只是漠然地上楼，走进房间脱下了身上的衣服。  
　　袖子和背后都被恶魔抓破，他受了点伤，不太严重，出了一点血，已经自行止住，疼也不算疼。他赤裸着上身站在床边，翻开手掌，看着上面被灼伤的痕迹。  
　　或许这才是今天受的最严重的伤。  
　　Sam叹了一口气。  
　　Dean离开诺西之后，他每天都期盼Dean能早点回来。可Dean回来没几天，他们就接连争吵了两次。Sam能理解Dean的担心，但他无法理解为什么Dean就是不肯相信他的话。Dean又不是他，他自己感觉没有任何异常，属于恶魔的意志被他自己的意志牢牢压制，他只是稍加利用了一下那种好用的能力而已。  
　　他猜Dean也一定不能理解他的不甘心。他早就不是需要保护的小孩，他有能力保护好自己，他能保护别人，甚至Dean，所以他不需要Dean那种过分的保护，也不需要Dean名为“保护”的欺瞒。  
　　一直屈膝在他人的庇佑之下，这对Alpha来说是一种耻辱——甚至，这对Sam本身而言，也是一种不公平。他觉得自己已经足够强大，他有不输Dean的能力，不需要Dean再像从前那样像护着小孩一样护着他。  
　　Dean一直不明白这个。就算Sam挑明，Dean也会厉声反驳，会要求Sam放弃，要求Sam就乖乖躲在他的庇护之下。  
　　理解不代表认同。  
　　在这件事上，Sam不会让步。他好不容易找到一条新的出路，既然他能利用自己的恶魔血去做些更好的事，为什么不呢？他已经坦然承认了自己就是异类，为什么Dean一定要他假装自己不是？  
　　他就是个怪物。  
　　正常人不会爱上自己的哥哥，也不会千方百计地引诱哥哥爱上自己。  
　　他承认了，不再需要虚伪的粉饰。  
　　也不需要Dean的自欺欺人。  
　　潦草处理了一下手臂的伤口，Sam套上衣服。他收拾了被弄脏的衣服，正想下去提水，就听见门外响起Dean和Chuck的声音。  
　　“我已经到了，所以你该闭嘴回去了！”  
　　“小心我把你踢下楼去！”  
　　“司铎不会做这种事。”  
　　Sam走过去开门，门外还在你来我往抬杠的两人瞬间都收敛了声音。Dean收起他脸上原本还有些鲜活的表情，Chuck也不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，希望Sam没听见他刚刚说要把他哥踢下楼的话。  
　　“有事吗？”  
　　“呃，Dean说他要……”Chuck正想解释，却被Dean一个冰冷的眼神吓得立刻噤声。他嘟囔着抱怨了两句，不满地看了Dean一眼，却还是小心翼翼地将他扶进房间。尴尬地看了一眼Sam，他讪笑着，“我还有很多很多事要忙，Dean的随侍就在楼下，如果他要回去了，你让他们上来把他扛下去。”  
　　再次收到Dean警告的瞪视，Chuck摸了摸鼻子，悻悻离开。  
　　Dean还是一身狼狈，脸上的血污倒是擦干净了，可头发还是被干涸的血块凝成一缕一缕纠结在一起。他仿佛是回去了，还没来得及清理跟处理伤口，就心血来潮地又想来修道院。Sam几乎已经猜到了全部，接着是Chuck不放心，于是多事地跟了过来。虽然Dean经常对Chuck不太客气，但旁人还是能看出他们关系很好。  
　　Sam深吸了一口气。  
　　他觉得自己对Dean的独占欲也不太正常。Dean现在冷着脸不肯跟他说话，刚刚却还能跟Chuck你来我往地抬杠。Sam咬了一下口腔侧壁，他不想承认他连Chuck都嫉妒。  
　　尴尬的沉默。  
　　Sam知道Dean为什么而来，但他不想提起那个话题。他沉默地走过去想把Dean扶到椅子上，Dean却抗拒地轻轻用手臂格开他，接着自己拖着不太稳健的步伐走到椅子前，有些艰难地屈膝坐下。  
　　Sam注意到Dean的右手，它一直垂在Dean身侧，仿佛死物。这让他想起上一次，大雨中，陌生的骑士送回昏迷的Dean，他身上的重甲被撕开，脖子上有明显凄惨的勒痕。那一次他的右手也无法动弹，因为有人踩上了他的手腕。  
　　这个时候，Sam突然明白了当时陌生骑士安慰他说的那句“团长并没有受严重的伤”。大概在他们看来，那样的伤根本不能算伤，只要不是伤到不能动的伤，都不算重伤。  
　　心脏瞬间揪起，Sam痛苦地吐出气息。他忧虑地环顾自己的房间，想再找出点什么来固定住Dean的手腕。这么做或许也无事无补，但至少他内心里会好过一些。  
　　他又找来一些布条，在Dean略微诧异的眼神中半跪在他面前为他缠紧手腕固定。  
　　“Sammy……”  
　　Sam抬起头。Dean正低头看着他，这让Sam突然感觉喉咙里一阵干渴，他伸出手贴上Dean的脖子，微微起身靠过去。  
　　Dean却摇头。  
　　Sam却执意靠近他，他的手指绕到Dean颈后，他知道这会让Dean反感，但Dean没有拒绝。Sam将自己的额头贴上Dean的额头，他的嘴唇在Dean浑浊的鼻息中追逐着Dean的嘴唇，却始终不敢吻上去。  
　　“Sammy，放弃你的那种方法。”  
　　Sam的身体僵了一下。但他没有放开Dean，只是贪婪地深呼吸，不断吸入Dean的气味，感受着颈后警告般的刺痛。他触碰着Dean有些凉的脸颊，闭上眼睛，呢喃着拒绝的句子。  
　　“相信我，Dean。”  
　　Sam所求不多，当他意识到他们根本无法彻底拥有彼此，那么只能退而求其次，他希望Dean能永远站在他这边。他希望Dean能信任他，能放心地依赖他，他希望Dean能放下那些作为大哥的责任感。  
　　“我能控制好它，我做得很好。让我帮你，你会需要的。”  
　　Sam的气息与气味将Dean牢牢困在椅子上。嘴唇上吹拂过Sam的气息，他饥渴地微微张开嘴唇，却不敢再动。他只是靠进椅背里，坚硬地拒绝Sam，告诉他应该远离一切与恶魔有关的东西。  
　　他不能让Sam在这条错误的道路上越行越远。他不能接受Sam在他眼前魔化，饥荒骑士的话仿若谶语，他拒绝去相信，却从不曾忘记过。它们缠着他，日日夜夜回响在他脑中，嘲笑他，讽刺他，逼迫他认清他最不想认清的事实。  
　　他救不了Sam。  
　　“Dean！”Sam稍稍拉开他与Dean之间的距离，带着些微震诧地凝视着他。他还是不明白，为什么Dean非要拒绝这个。他开口解释了很多，可Dean一直在摇头。  
　　Dean强硬又有些冷漠的态度再次刺伤了Sam，他彻底放开Dean，皱着眉头尖锐地质问：“为什么你永远不肯信任我？因为我是你的责任吗？因为你必须照顾和保护我吗？可我现在不需要了，我很好，Dean。别把压在你身上的东西再来施加到我身上！”  
　　Dean抬头看着Sam，张口结舌。他从来不知道原来对Sam来说，他的保护其实是一种负担和轻视。他曾以为Sam应该和他一样，就算今天他们有过争执，当他冷静下来，他也宁愿相信他都是两个人在气头上的口不择言。  
　　看来不是。  
　　“我没有不信任你。”Dean跟着也皱起眉，他垂眼看了一眼手腕上的布条，“可错的就是错的，你不能继续下去！”  
　　“但是我可以救更多人！”Sam猛然闭上眼睛，希望自己能冷静下来。  
　　可是不行。  
　　这样的Dean让Sam想起了曾经的父亲。  
　　那几乎是他最厌恶的。  
　　他觉得自己的Dean被夺走了。  
　　“你让我想起了父亲。”Sam呢喃着，他摇了摇头，转身就要离开这个房间。当他快要走出房门时，Dean在他身后叫了他一声。他回头，Dean已经艰难地从椅子上站了起来。  
　　“嘿，别说这种话，”Dean试着扯出一抹笑容，“我只是……我想我是为了你好。我们是兄弟，不是吗？”  
　　Sam看着Dean，点了一下头。  
　　“我不知道。”  
　　Dean不是刚愎的暴君。  
　　Sam离开了房间。

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

41  
　　  
　　几乎每个人都察觉到了Dean的不对劲：Bobby、Chuck、每天照顾他的随侍、以及总会因为各种事来找他的骑士长们。Chuck和随侍们的感受最为明显，除了Dean不再需要睡眠之外，他也一天比一天沉默，Chuck偶尔觉得他看人的眼神都是冷冰冰的。  
　　他们非常担心Dean。Bobby总会三五不时地过去检查他手臂上的血印，像个父亲般忧虑地皱紧眉头。而Chuck则经常会找各种借口跑去修道院的藏书室，在那里一待就是一整天。可面对Dean的改变，他们都束手无策。  
　　Dean常会安慰他们自己没事，等他消灭了所有的地狱骑士，这一切都会过去。  
　　“过去”的方式非常简单，他会杀了该隐，以此作结。  
　　他不是没有害怕过报应的事，当然，他偶尔也会自我安慰，杀了该隐，所谓的七倍报应会不会就是死去活来七次。他为自己残存的幽默感感到高兴，身上的伤还有些严重，如此一来他就没法带着他心爱的宝贝去城外的河边为它洗澡。虽然Chuck提出他会代劳，但Dean可不会让别人随便动他的宝贝。  
　　等他痊愈了再说吧。  
　　随侍们将他照顾得很好，说不定再过几天他就能带着Impala去城外散步了。  
　　但悠闲的也只有他这个受伤的大团长而已。虽然结束了战役，Abaddon被消灭，恶魔军队也被赶回了地狱，持续一月的阴霾天气终于放晴，但城中仍有零星的恶魔出现。骑士们还是不曾休息地每日巡城，刚刚经历过一次战争的平民们都心有余悸，城市仍未恢复往日的繁华热闹。平民当中的Alpha们则成为了新的英雄，偶尔也会有路过这里的吟游诗人将他们也写进自己的诗与歌里。  
　　事情不会这么容易结束。  
　　战士们心中都有数，恶魔领主还未觉醒，在这之前，还会有地狱骑士带着恶魔军队来迎接它们的领主。现在的方法只有两个，要么未雨绸缪地杀了还未觉醒的领主，要么守株待兔等待着其他地狱骑士带来，再由Dean去消灭他们。  
　　想到恶魔领主，Dean心中又是一沉。他不想再看到Sam因为自身命运而沮丧抑郁，所以又重复着过去的错误，撒谎，隐瞒，希望能骗过他。他以为自己跟以前一样，还能佯装无所谓地承受Sam的指责，承受他的愤怒与疏远，但他没想到Sam却给出那样的答案。  
　　我不知道。  
　　这句话一直萦绕在Dean心中，宛如一把荆棘编成的刀劈开心脏。细密的刺勾出更加细密的伤，拉扯着血肉，痛不致命，却痛不欲生。  
　　Dean不知道，当被剥离“Sam的哥哥”这层身份之后，他还能是什么。可以说，他现在的一切，仍然都是Sam给予的，他为了Sam，成就了如今的所有。如果Sam否认了他们的关系，那就像是——他辛勤建筑的，在最后一刻却被告知不过只是一幢沙土城堡，海浪与风都能轻而易举将它摧毁。  
　　内心就像沙土城堡一样轰然坍塌。荆棘的刀撬开心中的豁口，裂隙之下是空茫的黑暗。Dean也不知道那里住着什么。战争骑士的碎片？还是饥荒骑士？  
　　抑或是父亲的亡灵？  
　　说不定是旷野。  
　　他一个人呐喊得再大声，回应他的也只有回音。  
　　他不知道。  
　　也没人能回答他的问题。  
　　Dean闭上眼睛，却毫无困意。  
　　这时，Chuck匆匆赶回来，也顾不上礼节，连门都没敲就直接推门而入。Dean睁开眼睛，嘶哑地问了一句有什么事。他看上去很累，眼神里都是厌倦。Chuck见随侍不在，正好，他深呼吸了几下，平复着自己的情绪，走到Dean跟前说道：“跟Sam有关。”  
　　Dean的表情立刻就变了。他坐起身，目光紧紧胶着在Chuck脸上，无声催促他快说。Chuck不安地又看了看Dean，暗自懊丧自己怎么没早些发现——不光是他，奇怪的是，整个骑士团的人都没发现这些。不过战场上情势太乱，Sam基本都是跟平民Alpha一起，圣骑士们则在另一边。  
　　是他们疏忽了。  
　　“我知道你教过Sam驱魔的方法，但他现在似乎在用另一套我完全没见过的方式驱魔。”Chuck今天也去了修道院，藏书室里的书浩如烟海，说不定哪本手抄古籍里就有能帮助Dean恢复的方法，他几乎是每本都仔仔细细看过，不会放过任何可能。中途他听到外面有些许骚动，一时没忍住好奇跑出藏书室，就看见Sam在修道院的庭院中驱散了恶魔。  
　　可他用的方法却是Chuck从未见过的。  
　　修道院中的学生和修士倒是习以为常。他们平时几乎接触不到恶魔，也不会学习任何与驱魔有关的东西，自然看不出其中的蹊跷。  
　　只有Chuck看出了不对劲。  
　　不是方式的问题，而是Sam本身。  
　　Chuck的话令Dean心中一冷，他压抑下内心的惶然不安，询问着细节。有些东西Chuck也不太确定，他不知道恶魔血的事，也不知道Sam就是还未觉醒的恶魔领主，他只是直觉Sam身上有些莫名的不对劲，所以他才匆匆赶回来告诉Dean。  
　　谁都知道Dean有多么看重他弟弟，假如Sam发生了什么，Dean一定会崩溃。  
　　“Sam本身看上去没什么问题，他告诉我这是主教教给他的方法，可以在不伤害皮囊的前提下驱逐恶魔。”Chuck深吸了一口气，“他说这样可以挽救更多人，但是我觉得……Sam好像因此接受了某种奇怪的力量。我还不能确定……Dean，你……”  
　　Sam从未告诉过Dean那是主教教给他的。  
　　只有知道Sam体内有恶魔血这件事的人才能想出这种方法——只有知道怎么利用恶魔力量的人才会懂得这种方法。Dean不相信一个主教会放弃净化Sam转而教授他这种异端的方法来驱魔。  
　　除非，主教本身就有问题。  
　　Dean突然感觉背后蓦地升起一股凉意。记忆在脑中翻覆，从最初他带着骑士团迁入诺西教区那天开始，他反刍着与主教的每一次碰面，回忆着主教的每一道命令，他说过的每一句话。  
　　Dean立刻下床，Chuck惊诧地问他要去哪儿，他套好衣服带上装着第一刃的羊皮袋回头说了一句：“别跟过来”。  
　　黑色骏马朝着教堂的方向飞奔而去。Dean的右手还不是很有力，左肩的伤也没好，身上那些大大小小的伤更是都没完全愈合。  
　　他还只是怀疑而已。虽然对一个主教来说，这种怀疑不啻是侮辱。  
　　到了教堂，Dean抓着羊皮袋跳下马，冲进教堂，迎面正好遇上一位司铎。他走过去拦住对方询问主教所在，他自己没有意识到，但司铎却被他眼底的冷酷吓了一跳。骑士团的大团长他们都是见过的，在他还没成为大团长的时候，这里的司铎们都知道他。可今天的这位金发骑士却异常陌生，与之前那位笑容爽朗的青年简直判若两人。  
　　“主教他人呢？”Dean又问了一遍。他并不是故意摆出这种吓人的表情来恐吓司铎，只不过血印与第一刃让他的戾气越来越重，他甚至常常无法体察自己与他人的情绪。  
　　司铎支吾地告诉他主教已经离开教堂回家了。  
　　身兼教区最高行政长官的主教有着专属自己的宅邸，还有一支只听从他调遣的私人护卫队。  
　　Dean阴冷地深深看了司铎一眼，似乎是在评估他话中的虚实。过了一会儿，他眨动眼睛，漠然地说了一身“谢谢”，转身离开教堂，上马朝着主教的宅邸奔去。

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

42  
　　  
　　当Dean来到主教的宅邸时，主教正在享用他的晚餐。宅邸外守着主教的私人护卫队，未经主教准许，谁也不许擅自进入宅邸。他们想拦下Dean的马，Dean却大喝着“滚开”直接冲了进去。  
　　要拦下一个受伤的人其实很容易，护卫队跟着跑进喂养着孔雀的庭院，却不敢冒犯这位骑士。Dean骑在马上，扫视了一眼主教的私人护卫，拉紧缰绳让马放慢脚步，他下马，抓着羊皮袋，当着所有人的面头也不回地大步迈进大门中。  
　　门廊，前厅，用餐的地方总在长长的走廊之后。这条走廊两侧的墙壁上空荡荡的，弥漫着古怪的氛围。Dean的动作还未恢复到正常时那般灵敏，他专注地盯着自己的前方，勉强用左手推开紧闭的门。  
　　主教正享用着杯中的红酒。对于Dean的突然造访，他仿佛早有预料，一点不见惊讶的神色。放下酒杯，主教吩咐管家为大团长阁下也准备一套餐具。  
　　“庭院里的孔雀，您中意吗？”他用餐巾擦了擦嘴，抬起头看向Dean，随口问道。  
　　“要烤了做晚餐吗？”Dean笑起来，不客气地反问。  
　　“您跟我可真是心有灵犀。”主教笑起来，居然果真吩咐仆人去宰杀掉那只孔雀。  
　　“我对孔雀的肉没什么兴趣。”Dean摇头，走近主教。留在这里的仆人们都露出紧张的神色，他们都看出这位金发骑士有些不对劲，可外面的护卫们也不敢贸然闯进来，一时间，气氛变得紧张起来。  
　　“您身体好些了吗？我听说您受了不轻的伤，最后几乎是被抬回去的。”主教倒还是一派淡定，他关切地问起了Dean的伤，表情真挚，让Dean几乎就怀疑起自己来，“Sam好像很担心你，不过我问他的时候，他什么也不肯说。”  
　　听主教提起Sam，Dean的眼皮猛然一跳。他看了看这里的其他人，索性走到主教身边，低声问道：“我听Sam说，您教会了他新的驱魔方法。”  
　　“是他告诉你的吗？”主教像是有些诧异，他低头切了一块风干的肉放进嘴里慢慢咀嚼，吞咽，“我以为他觉得你会很介意这个，所以不会主动提起——他好像觉得你非常非常介意他体内的恶魔血。”当主教吐出“恶魔血”这个词时，他缓缓抬头看向Dean，眼神突然之间变得异常邪恶。  
　　Dean的心脏猛然收缩，几乎就要拿起羊皮袋中的刀。  
　　这不会是一个主教拥有的眼神。  
　　“他像个孩子一样向我倾诉了很多烦恼。”主教慢条斯理地说着，仿佛丝毫不畏惧Dean手中那把可以轻易杀死任何邪恶之物的刀。端起杯子又轻啜了一口红酒，这时管家端来了为Dean准备的餐具。银制的餐具放在精致的瓷盘两边，管家分别往高脚杯里倒进白葡萄酒与红葡萄酒。  
　　“他说他是异类，是恶魔，如果不是他哥哥的要求，他根本撑不到现在。他说，面对他哥哥，他感觉非常疲惫，他们几乎没办法好好沟通。他哥哥究竟往他肩上施加了多大的压力？他那么累，他哥哥看不出来吗？他那么渴望喘息，他哥哥没有意识到吗？他好像非常渴望摆脱，他哥哥没发现吗？”主教摇头，呢喃着“可怜的孩子”，好似根本没有注意到Dean发白的脸色，“他说他希望能帮助那些皮囊被侵占的人，他希望帮助他哥哥，所以我教会了他新的方法——您知道我等待这个时机有多久吗？您知道我为他体内的恶魔血觉醒等待了多少年吗？你知道我花费了多少时间才终于——有机会让您暂时离开这里，让他主动去唤醒他身体里的力量吗？”  
　　在仆人们的惊呼声中，Dean冲过去将羊皮袋死死压在主教脖子上，刀横在袋子里，Dean的左手隔着袋子压着刀背，刀刃正抵着主教的咽喉。  
　　“告诉我你的名字！”Dean低吼。  
　　“Azazel。”主教缓慢眨动眼睛，在Dean又是愤怒又是诧异的注视之下，眼睛渐渐变成诡异的黄色，他狡黠地笑着，“地狱大门外七根柱子中的一根上就刻着我的名字。我是领主的引路人，Sam体内的恶魔血也是我喂给他的——他是不是也算我的孩子，毕竟他吞下的是我的血……”  
　　他话还未说完就被Dean狠狠抽了一个耳光。一旁根本听不清他们谈话的仆人终于忍不住都扑过来想拉开Dean，Dean却挣开他们的手，将他们一个个踢倒在地，命令他们立刻滚出去。  
　　“你们都出去吧，这是我跟大团长阁下之间的一点私事。”主教——Azazel从容开口。仆人们惊恐不安地来回看着他们的主人与Dean，最终还是听话地纷纷离开。  
　　Dean满怀仇恨的眼神几乎要将眼前这个披着主教皮囊的恶魔灼穿。于是许多想不通的事这时也能想通。  
　　骑士团迁入时之所以没有任何仪式，因为主教要用沾取圣水的手指触碰同为圣物的圣骑士。虽然短暂的触碰可能并不会影响到他，但为了以防万一，取消仪式才是最安全的作法。  
　　教堂里满是圣物，普通的低等恶魔也能轻而易举混入，Dean毫不怀疑这一定是因为Azazel用他的血污染了那些圣物，让它们失去神圣之力的庇佑，所以恶魔才敢如此明目张胆地登堂入室。  
　　“利欲熏心的主教早就死了，我偷了他的皮囊，用血污染了所有圣物。最初的恶魔也是应我的召唤而来，这样我才有借口将所有的司铎和助祭召集到一起。我每天都会往Sam的红酒里滴入我的血，不需要太多，一滴就够了。他的力量会越来越强大，那些被他消除的恶魔，力量也都会被他不自觉地吸收。”Azazel得意地看着Dean，嘴角咧开令人厌恶的恶心笑容。  
　　谁也不会想到主教也是恶魔。  
　　Dean自责自己为什么没有早一点发现这其中的蹊跷。这就像是他亲手将Sam推向恶魔身边，是他自己的愚蠢让Sam距离恶魔越来越近，让Sam在不知不觉中接受了更多的恶魔血。  
　　自责几乎将Dean淹没。他咬牙，正想拿出第一刃杀死Azazel，Azazel却发出得意的笑声。  
　　“你以为这一切都是我设计的吗？”他摇头，眼带怜悯地看着Dean，伸手想抚摸Dean的脸，却被他用力挥开，“你以为是我让Sam觉醒的吗？不，是你。你才是最关键的，Dean。你出现，他才会为你接二连三地陷入魔化状态。如果说之前的Sam一直处于被封印的状态，那么打开这个封印的人就是你。我不过只是为他提供助力，不足挂齿，而你，是他魔化的根源。你以为你是圣物，能净化他，但是——Dean，你才是他的原罪。你越是接触他，他就堕落得越深。将Sam推向地狱的人，是你。”  
　　血色从Dean脸上褪尽，这是他第二次听到类似的话。  
　　原来他一直都在犯错。  
　　他以为Sam也需要他，可Sam却将他视作负担。  
　　他以为自己是在救Sam，可到头来，Sam的恶魔血却是因为他才觉醒。  
　　“你撒谎！”他咬牙强撑着嘴硬，刀被更加用力地抵住Azazel的咽喉。  
　　“那你就放任你自己吧。”Azazel眯起眼睛，“可怜的Dean，你活着的全部价值就只有让你弟弟变成恶魔而已。假如你不信，就照你的意思继续活着吧。你会成为恶魔领主的见证人，而我，无名小卒，即使消失，也不会有人挂怀。”  
　　内心的豁口似乎变得更大了，冰冷的风源源不断吹进那个深不见底的裂隙中。Dean只觉得疼，其他所有的感官就在这种疼痛中统统消失。他想告诉自己，一定是恶魔在撒谎，他一定还有挽回的办法，但绝望就像黑夜般笼罩内心。  
　　“啊……对了，你们的父亲跟你们提起过你们的母亲是怎么死的吗？”Azazel突然提起Dean都没想到的话题，“是我杀的。她护着Sam，哭着哀求我……”  
　　Dean已经说不出任何话。  
　　愤怒与无望虫蚁般侵占了他的大脑。  
　　他觉得自己好像是哭了，好像是，他也不清楚。  
　　因为当他拿起第一刃时，一切情绪和感官全都被平静取代。

TBC

注：看的资料上面说中世纪的权贵们似乎确实喜欢吃烤鸟……什么鸟都烤……也烤观赏鸟orz


	43. Chapter 43

43  
　　  
　　圣骑士团的大团长杀了主教。  
　　当Bobby和Chuck急匆匆赶到主教宅邸时，主教的私人护卫们正握着剑与长矛如临大敌地将Dean团团围住。Dean杀了主教，没有离开，依旧跟他的尸体待在一起。他握着第一刃坐在主教身旁的椅子上，脸上依稀有两道泪痕，面前是管家为他准备的餐具——洁白的瓷盘两旁是精致的银餐具，高脚杯里盛着餐前的白葡萄酒和红葡萄酒。  
　　主教的喉咙被割开，胸口被刀洞开一个血肉模糊的洞。尸体还坐在椅子上，一只手搁在桌上，另一只手无力垂下。  
　　空气里弥漫着一股肉干与血的气味。  
　　还有淡淡的硫磺味。  
　　“Dean！”Bobby大叫着Dean的名字正要上前，却被主教的护卫拦住。  
　　“他杀了主教！你们不能带走他！”  
　　Bobby瞪了胆敢上前跟他说话的男人一眼，有些粗鲁地将他推向一边，正要走过去，接着又被拦住。  
　　“蠢材！你们没有闻到硫磺味吗！”Bobby气愤地高声叫道，“你们以为硫磺味是从哪里来的？你们也是上过战场杀过恶魔的人，会不认识这种气味吗？”他再次粗鲁地推开敢拦住他的人，心急地来到Dean身旁。  
　　他和Chuck都注意到Dean手中的第一刃。  
　　那把刀很不同寻常，像个会吞食情感的怪物一样。每次拿起那把刀，Dean就像变了个人一样，而且它还在持续影响着Dean，让他变得越来越冷漠。  
　　Bobby和Chuck都想过让Dean远离那把刀，但也只有它能杀死地狱骑士。  
　　Dean似乎就变成了刀的祭品。  
　　“Dean，把刀交给我。”Bobby来到Dean身边，屏住呼吸，都不太敢用太大的声音跟他说话。Bobby是个脾气暴躁的长官，然而此刻却表现得像个焦虑的父亲。  
　　Dean转头看了Bobby一眼，又低头看了一眼自己手中的刀。他漫不经心地转动刀柄，玩弄第一刃就像在玩弄一件不足挂齿的玩具一样。  
　　但他拒绝把刀交给别人。  
　　Chuck也紧张地盯着Dean，都忘记让随行的骑士把主教的尸体抬出去。  
　　正当他们跟Dean僵持不下的时候，听到消息的Sam也匆匆赶到。当听说Dean杀了主教时，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他一面对告诉他这个消息的人语气严厉地说着一定是对方弄错了，一边不顾礼节地抬腿大步跑出教堂，一路奔向主教的宅邸。  
　　不大的晚餐室里挤满了人。  
　　Sam大声喘息着挤进那些人当中，用双手奋力拨开挡在他前面的人，直到他看到安坐在椅子上的Dean。  
　　这里的硫磺味和主教的尸体让他立刻就明白发生了什么事，虽然震惊不已，但他还是强压下心中的惶惑不安，勉强维持着表面的镇定。  
　　可Dean又拿着那把刀。  
　　Sam内心轰鸣着碾压过一股浓烈的不祥。他慢慢靠近Dean，站到Bobby身边，说出跟Bobby如出一辙的话。Dean还是抬眼看了他一眼，没说话，没有任何反应，就像他的情绪已经完全被掏空一样。  
　　“嘿，Dean，是我。”Sam慢慢蹲下来，手指摩挲着Dean的膝盖，仰头温柔地说道，“Dean，把刀交给我们。”  
　　现在，晚餐室里充斥着各种气味。  
　　食物的气味。  
　　血的气味。  
　　硫磺味。  
　　人们身上汗水的气味。  
　　但只有Sam的气味在这一瞬准确地攫住Dean的嗅觉，刀总是会减弱人对本能的控制力，于是他们在本能中被解放，用各种快慰来满足压抑已久的自己。  
　　Dean的本能在渴求Sam的气味，在渴求Sam。  
　　膝盖上的手指力道温柔，Dean不自觉向Sam偎去，发出满足的呼吸声。他伸手握住Sam的肩膀，突然用力推搡着他，起身想将他压在桌上，椅子在地板上移动，发出刺耳的声响，接着轰然倒地。Sam动作敏捷地抓住Dean握刀的手，Bobby跟上前夺走了第一刃。  
　　手腕处传来钝痛。  
　　Dean猛然吸进一口满是硫磺味的空气，他呛咳出声，在听到Sam急切的呼唤声时，又恍如触碰到火焰般猛然缩回抓着Sam肩膀的手。他踉跄了一下，Sam伸手扶住他的胳膊：“你还好吗，Dean？”  
　　哭过之后的眼睛里满是酸涩的感觉。  
　　Sam的声音让Dean想起Azazel的话。  
　　Dean感觉有些恶心，呕吐感在他喉间徘徊。  
　　他不是觉得Sam虚伪，或是自己过于刚愎。虚与委蛇偶尔也是必需品，阳奉阴违的认同和妥协都一样重要，假若没有它们，或许很多人都再也无法成为别人的亲人或者爱人——尽管这些可能都只是假象，自以为是的谎言。  
　　“我没事。”Dean摇头，拂开Sam的手。  
　　他没事，他很好。第一刃会将一切伤痛消弭，甚至——他现在也只是感觉有点空虚而已，痛和其他，应该很快就能消散。  
　　Dean最害怕的事情是他救不了Sam，而让他最痛的却是被人告知其实Sam没有他想象中的那么需要他。Dean从没想过自己的归宿，因为答案显而易见，或者是Sam身边，或者就是地狱。而现在他有了新的归宿。  
　　他不自觉地轻抚着衣袖之下的该隐血印。  
　　或许是一场可怖的报应。  
　　“得写封信向教皇禀报，”Dean扭头对Bobby说道，“我来写。”他说着又回头看了一眼主教，杀死母亲的并不是这个人，而是躲藏在皮囊之下的恶魔。然而他现在却对这张脸充满了恨意。  
　　“你……你该听我的话。”Dean对Sam说完这句话便从Bobby那里接过羊皮袋，独自穿过挤在晚餐室里的人群，离开了主教的宅邸。  
　　庭院里，对自己躲过一劫却毫不知情的孔雀还在悠然地散步，Dean爬上马背，看了那只美丽的雄鸟一眼，骑着马冲出庭院。  
　　还留在晚餐室里的Sam看着骑士们抬走主教的尸体，满脑都是Dean离开之前的那个眼神。Dean看他就像在看一个陌生人一样，或许这种表述不太正确，但那一定不是看“Sam”的眼神，更像是……Dean把他当成了Walt或是其他那些孩子一样。Sam不希望在Dean眼中看到那种令人气愤的“克制”，事实证明他自己信错了人，Dean可以要求他道歉，可是Dean却什么都没做。  
　　他只是离开了。  
　　Sam用力咬了一下口腔侧壁。

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

44  
　　  
　　主教竟是恶魔。  
　　教皇任命新主教的诏令还未下达，恐慌与怀疑飘荡在诺西上空。圣骑士们都明白，倘若藏匿在此的恶魔领主一直没有觉醒，地狱骑士便会不断来到这里，等待迎接他们的领主。Bobby强硬地不允许Dean再使用第一刃，Dean没有理会他。  
　　所有人都在为他焦虑，唯独他自己很坦然。他对Bobby的警告无动于衷，也对Chuck的劝阻充耳不闻。满腹担忧的Sam每天都会来看他，他心心念念的只有Sam的气味，他感觉自己像是发情了一样，可Sam的劝说他一个字也听不进去。  
　　像是有什么东西被冻结了一样。  
　　Dean不想深究，他只想尽早结束这场漫长的战争，他想尽早干掉那些讨厌的地狱骑士，然后带着第一刃去找该隐，履行他的承诺。  
　　“嘿，Dean？”  
　　Dean的伤已经好得差不多了，他还记得当初对Impala的承诺。活泼的战马因为主人受伤的缘故，自上一场战役结束之后，就一直被扔在马厩里。Dean的随侍们将它喂养得很好，给最好的草料，最充足的水，可它一直都显得有点躁动。  
　　所以Dean伤一好就直奔马厩。  
　　但他没想到Sam居然会一直跟着他。  
　　Dean骑马沿河而行，听到Sam叫他的名字也只是回头看了他一眼，没有出声。他近来不常跟Sam说话，尽管他们每天都会见面。立场好像反过来了，之前是他一再警告Sam不能使用那种危险的方式驱魔，现在是Sam劝他别再使用第一刃。  
　　可这不一样。  
　　驱魔本来就是战士的事，Sam不会也没关系。错误的方式会令Sam魔化，时至今日，Dean仍然不愿Sam变成恶魔。但第一刃不会让他变成恶魔，他只是……Dean自己也有所感觉，他变得对别人越来越漠不关心，对疼痛麻木，就算自己身处危险之中也无动于衷。  
　　只是如此而已。  
　　何况他也有了新的归宿。  
　　再危险，前方也还有个诅咒等着迎接他。  
　　他会放心把自己交给它。  
　　“Dean，”Sam骑马跟过来，让自己的马和Dean的马并肩而行，“我们得谈谈。”  
　　谈什么呢？  
　　Dean想，或许Sam会跟他道歉。  
　　Sam果真跟他道歉了。  
　　但Dean并没有如自己想象中那样高兴。他只能让自己露出不由衷的笑容，听着Sam说那些他觉得已经没有意义的话，然后接受他的道歉。  
　　Sam可以回到正轨上来。  
　　Dean自己在心里满意地点了点头。  
　　也仅此而已。  
　　“我们能停下来聊聊吗？”  
　　Dean又看了Sam一眼。  
　　“你想聊什么呢，小姑娘？”他拉紧缰绳，踩着马镫跃下马背，轻轻拍了拍马臀，让他心爱的战马自己下到水流缓和的河里。Sam见状也跟着下马，有样学样地也让自己的马一同下河。  
　　“你……呃……”Sam开口，抓着抓自己的头发，“能搬回来跟我一起吗？”  
　　Dean略略惊讶地看了Sam一眼。关于Azazel提到的Sam觉得他是重压与负担的话，Dean不打算问Sam。因为他觉得自己好像已经失去了辨别能力，他应该在Sam这里看到真诚，Sam扭头却打破了自己的承诺。  
　　大概就跟当年Sam不信任他一样，他也无法再全然信任Sam了。  
　　何况，他不想让Sam察觉到这些。  
　　他还试着继续让自己做一个好哥哥。  
　　“你晚上还会做噩梦吗？”他又露出一抹在Sam面前才会有的调侃笑容，眼神飞快掠过Sam的脸，而后停留在他的战马身上，“我伤好了之后，Chuck就非要我睡地板……”  
　　Sam不太明白Dean顾左右言他的意图。他只是在听Dean提起Chuck的名字时感到妒忌，他知道这很蠢，而且或许除了他没人会对此抱有欢喜——但他还是忍不住想象了夜里Dean不老实地翻身，然后伸出手。  
　　他用力握了一下拳头。  
　　天色逐渐暗了下去，Sam又想起那个傍晚。他裹着斗篷在树林里匆忙寻找着Dean，然后在河滩上发现了他。回忆中的画面被蒙覆上一层欲望的味道，Sam反刍着他哥嗅着他的斗篷的小小细节，想着那天月光之下骑跨在他身上的Dean。  
　　好像一切都始于那个时刻。  
　　月光下裸身的骑士，胸前的纹印宛若一朵黑色的锋利蔷薇。  
　　当Sam意识过来，他已经凑近Dean，嘴唇就快贴上他的。Dean也有些迟疑。于是他们的嘴唇贴到一起，鼻间全是彼此的气味。颈后尖锐地疼痛起来，Sam却不管不顾，只是急切地抓着Dean的肩膀，推搡着，想将他压到旁边的树干上。Dean也挣扎着，微微张开嘴，舌尖相触，在他的后背狠狠撞上树干的同时，他揪着Sam的衣襟将他推开。  
　　“这可不行。”Dean喘息着，伸手捂住刺痛的颈后。他没有意识到Sam这一刻变得有点不同。Sam控制得很好，妒忌来袭时，“黑暗”也一同降临。他已经能很纯熟地利用自己的力量，不会让Dean发现。  
　　Sam再次倾身过去。  
　　“没听我说不行吗？”Dean伸出手掌按在Sam胸口。  
　　欲望是个非常古怪的东西，可以独立在感情和情绪之外。Alpha虽然强大，却常常拜倒在对欲望的微弱控制力下。Dean想起那个名叫Walt的孩子，也许他自己没有标记Walt并不是因为Wlat的拒绝或是他的自控，不过只是单纯因为他不喜欢。  
　　Omega的气味非常诱人。  
　　光是回忆起来就令人浑身发热。  
　　可Dean的本能却是追寻Sam的气味。  
　　大概Sam也一样。  
　　所以就算他们中间有了巨大的隔阂，欲望也没有因此减弱。  
　　这让Dean觉得有些可悲。  
　　也许就是宿命。  
　　Sam命中注定的附庸与装饰。  
　　他只是一把钥匙。  
　　“如果Chuck继续执意要我睡地板，我还可以去跟Bobby挤挤，”Dean推开Sam，从他的气味包围之中迅速逃出，用力揉捏着疼痛不已的后颈，努力想找些话语来填充自己空白而麻木的大脑，“虽然我总是被他挤得滚到地板上。”  
　　Dean在拒绝他。  
　　这种委婉的方式却比直接拒绝更让Sam生气。他不太清楚自己到底在气什么东西，只是认为Dean不该用这种方式跟他说话。Dean可以说不，根本不需要用其他无关的人无关的事还有无关的幽默来搪塞绕开他的话题。  
　　“Dean……”Sam微微沉下脸，想让他哥别再继续这种不讨好的说话方式。然而他刚刚叫出Dean的名字，一道沉闷的雷声响起。  
　　乌云再次在诺西上空聚集，掩住了月光与星辰。不断亮起的闪电照亮厚重的铅色云层，雷声接连从遥远的天际滚滚而来，突然炸开在耳边。突然一道闪电劈下，殛中河边的一棵树，巨大的焦臭味瞬间在空气中弥散开来，干燥的树皮亮起火光，不过片刻就哔哔啵啵地燃烧起来。  
　　这是征兆。  
　　Sam下意识看了Dean一眼。Dean已经将拇指与食指圈起压在自己的下唇上，吹起响哨。黑色骏马在河里长嘶一声，踏水跑上河滩，Dean还未等它停步站稳就跨上马背，对Sam扔下一句“快回去”，他便骑马冲下山林。Sam也连忙骑上他的马，跟着Dean一同奔向城中。  
　　Sam知道Dean又要去拿那把古怪的刀。  
　　“Dean！你不能再用……”  
　　雨倾泻而下，风和雨声打乱了Sam的声音。Dean仿佛没有听见他的话，只是一径催促着Impala加速奔跑。Sam无奈地只好紧跟Dean，一路大声嘶吼着他刚刚没说完的话。  
　　不能再用那把刀。  
　　Sam觉得它会夺走Dean。  
　　“别跟过来，”Dean回头，他的短发已经彻底被淋湿，雨水从他的额头顺着脸颊滑向下巴，“我要去有恶魔的地方。”  
　　Sam忽然就愣住了。  
　　那是拒绝的句子。  
　　Dean还是不信任他。

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

45  
　　  
　　诺西上空已是黑烟盘踞，雨水自乌云中来，穿透厚厚的黑烟，疯了般击打着这座还未恢复元气就即将再受重创的城市。  
　　Dean要回去拿第一刃。他分神回忆了一下上一场战役中的那些尸体是怎么处理的，可能是一场大火，又或是一道漫长的沟壑。皮囊归于尘土，灵魂会有天堂接纳。而现在，Dean不太确定自己灵魂的最终归处。  
　　他不愿继续待在Sam身边，却又近乎病态地渴求。仿佛这具身体里早已不存在什么理智，现在进行着漫长拉锯战的是怯懦的感情与蛮横的本能。  
　　他不能看到Sam，因为那会让他想起饥荒骑士，他会想起父亲和母亲，想起Azazel，他会想起Abaddon，想起有关宿命种种——想到或许从头到尾只有他一个人在勉强。  
　　他大概得强硬一点，这样才不致让自己过于羞愧。而今他也尝到了这么做的甜头，Sam离他越来越远，可能Sam不再需要他——可能再过不久，他就不再需要Sam。  
　　年长的那个总是羞于承认，其实自己才是更离不开兄弟的那个人。  
　　因为一旦少了兄弟，他就再也找不到属于自己的价值。  
　　难得的坦然让内心的空洞也因此越来越冷，所以他得找些别的东西来填补。  
　　雨水将Dean淋得透湿。  
　　他赶回去的时候，Bobby和骑士长们已经带着骑士们出发。留守的Chuck见到Dean回来了，匆忙迎上去，特意转达Bobby留下的不许Dean再碰第一刃的话。Dean伸手轻轻推了Chuck一下，带着满身的雨水在Bobby房间里翻箱倒柜，直到终于找到被Bobby藏起来的刀。  
　　刀会回应有血印的人。  
　　“Dean！”Chuck厉声叫道，他从不曾用这种严苛的语气同Dean说过话，“放下它！”  
　　Dean看了Chuck一眼，沉默地伸手一把砍晕了他。  
　　“偶尔看你睡睡地板也不错。”Dean觉得自己的幽默感应该还在，可他完全没笑。  
　　扭头再次冲进雨中，Dean抓着羊皮袋跨上马背。  
　　大地突然剧烈晃动起来，隆隆声从地底传来。一向沉稳的战马也受惊般扬起前蹄发出惊慌的长嘶，Dean拉紧缰绳控制好自己的马，停在雨中举目看向四周的地面。地面上，无数裂隙伴随着石块崩裂的声音从他的马站立的地方向周围延伸开去，他看见那些民居群当中有不少人家都打开了家门，惊慌地跑了出来。  
　　大地的震动还在持续，Dean安抚好他的马，继续朝着前方奔去，一路一直大吼着命令跑出房屋的平民立刻回去。但已经太晚，盘踞天空中的黑烟像是终于等来了避开圣十字的时机，纷纷俯冲下来侵占人类的皮囊。  
　　恶魔们站在雨中，抬起头看向马上的Dean。  
　　有黑雾从大地的裂隙中缓慢涌出，几乎占据了整条街道。Impala在黑雾侵吞的石板路上不知所措地向后退开，Dean费力地拽紧缰绳，强迫它掉头朝向来时的路奔去。  
　　是饥荒骑士。  
　　有人破坏了法器，破坏了锁住饥荒骑士的锁链。  
　　大地持续不断震动着，开始有房屋歪斜着倒下，接着，连成一排的民居就像沙土城堡般成片倾塌。越来越多的平民涌上被雨淋湿的街，瞠目结舌地凝视着散发着异样气味的黑雾，接着被恶魔侵占皮囊。  
　　雨，地震，坍塌的房屋与尸体，饥荒骑士到来……假若没有这些恶魔，Dean几乎就认定了这就是书中所说的“天启”。但这确实不是，只是另一波恶魔而已，另一个地狱骑士，带着他的恶魔军队。  
　　地表的黑雾越来越浓，越聚越高，几乎已经贴近马腹，散发着一种怪异的气味，腻得令人几欲呕吐。Dean小心翼翼控制着他的马，片刻不敢停留地朝向密道入口赶去。但在他赶到之前，黑雾就倏然散去，前方传来轰鸣的马蹄声。  
　　骑士裹紧黑色的斗篷骑在高大的黑马上，几乎就要与这凄怖的黑夜融为一体。他仿佛早就看见Dean，或是早就料到Dean的到来，枯瘦的手拉缰立马，停驻原地，等待着Dean。  
　　“别来无恙，Dean Winchester。”干哑的声音穿透雨声，准确地传入Dean耳中。Dean难受地不自觉摸了摸自己的喉咙，花费了很大气力才勉强让Impala不在本能的驱使之下掉头逃走。  
　　“是谁放你出来的！”  
　　饥荒骑士没有理会Dean的问题。  
　　“让我看看你现在的样子。”枯瘦的手指放下披在头顶的斗篷，形容枯槁的老人歪斜地骑在马背上，两个黑洞般的双眼阴森地凝视着Dean。他似乎很满意Dean的模样，便咧开嘴唇笑了起来。  
　　Dean不等饥荒骑士再次开口就用力拍着马臀大喝着冲向他，他放开执缰的手，从羊皮袋中抽出第一刃，举刀刺向饥荒骑士的腹部。  
　　雨声瞬间变得很远，自己的世界里一片宁静。胸口战争骑士的碎片骚动着，像是为旧友的重逢而鼓动。痛已经不痛了，只是变得更加糟乱。他想要平静下来。  
　　征服可以获得这种平静。  
　　杀也可以。  
　　别人臣服的眼神与别人的血能顺利滑向那个深渊，堆叠起来，总有一天它能被填平。  
　　总有一天。  
　　刀刃顺利刺进饥荒骑士的肚子，干瘪的老人几乎轻若无物，Dean转动刀柄，伸手卡住他的脖子，将他一把拉下马甩向地面。  
　　大地依旧向四周延伸着深浅不一的裂痕缝隙。  
　　从饥荒骑士伤口中涌出的不是血，而是黑雾。  
　　令人作呕的气味又来了。  
　　他倒在那里一动不动，任由雨水疯狂击打着他的身体。病态的老人弱得不堪一击。  
　　Dean喘息着，身体维持着古怪的僵硬。他没想到作为天启四骑士之一的饥荒竟然如此脆弱，他仿佛不是死于第一刃，而是死于自己的老迈病体。  
　　恶魔们尾随而至，血液在身体里鼓噪着，喧嚣不已。Dean跳下马，过去俯身抓起饥荒骑士的脖子将他拽起，当他举刀想绞碎饥荒骑士的心脏时，老人突然再次睁开他空洞的双眼，怪笑着露出他所剩无几的黑黄坏牙。  
　　在Dean将刀捅进他心脏的同时，他也伸出手，手指穿透Dean的皮肉骨骼，在他的内脏之间幽灵般漂浮着，触碰着他的脊柱。  
　　这一次Dean感知到了痛。  
　　因为这痛并非来自肉体，而是灵魂。饥荒骑士触碰着他的灵魂，仿佛在品尝着它的味道。  
　　“我想这个一定没人告诉过你，”胸膛中翻转的刀刃让饥荒骑士不断痛苦地急促呼吸，但他仍然扬起邪恶的笑容，“你的灵魂，非常苦，没有哪个恶魔会喜欢你灵魂的味道——Sam一定也不喜欢。”  
　　他的声音顺着手缓慢流入Dean的灵魂，于是这声音不属于“外来之物”，便在他的灵魂中不断回响，回响，回响，像一只在墙角不断碰壁不断来回滚动的高脚杯。他躲不开这个声音，只能任由它撕扯着他的灵魂。  
　　“闭嘴。”Dean更加用力地压紧手中的刀，刀柄已经死死贴紧饥荒骑士干瘪的胸膛。  
　　“我知道你的恐惧，Dean。Sam让你失望，他再也不是你记忆里的那个弟弟，于是你让你父亲失望，他在天堂的灵魂会高兴你这些卑微徒劳的所为吗？”饥荒骑士伸手攥紧Dean的灵魂，心脏的疼痛让他的身体抽搐不已，“你不再感到饥渴，因为你既不拥有，也再不会失去。一无所有的人才最满足，不是吗——低头看看你自己，你的心脏还在跳动吗？你还会难过吗？你麻木不仁的灵魂在你的皮囊里还好吗？Dean，我看得到，你的内心正在慢慢死去——不，它已经死了。”  
　　剧痛令Dean忍不住呻吟出声。  
　　他还死死握着刀，身体却颤抖不已。  
　　雨声依旧很遥远，大地隆隆震动。被摧毁的民居应该远在他看不见的地方，可他却听见有什么东西崩溃的声音。他想起他把父亲的头盔收在箱子里，旁边放着Sam给他的护身符。  
　　然而他盖住了箱子。  
　　一无所有的人才最满足。  
　　舌根像是尝到了一点苦涩的味道。  
　　这大概就是他灵魂的味道？  
　　Dean拧断了饥荒骑士的颈骨。老人干枯如树枝的手从他身体中滑落，指尖开始崩落，化作不祥的黑雾。  
　　可此时，Dean已经意识不到这些了。  
　　他被逼到内心那个巨大的裂隙边缘，情不自禁后退。  
　　失重，下坠。  
　　他也会成为其中的一块碎片，与那些臣服的眼神和别人的血一起，堆叠，堆叠，他将被碾压成碎片。  
　　暴雨中，另一个骑着高大白马的骑士踏水而来。  
　　“我来迎接我的领主。”  
　　Dean抬起头看向骑士。  
　　雨声，雷声，马蹄声。风声，大地震动的声音，恶魔尖锐的笑声。  
　　Dean感觉自己瞬间失去了听觉。  
　　或许还有视觉。

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

46  
　　  
　　Sam赶回修道院，协助其他修士一起安抚好年轻的学生们。他有些奇怪，怎么这个时候却不见院长踪影。大地开始震动，黑雾从脚下的缝隙中溢出，散发着怪异的气味。Sam惊惧不定地看着黑雾，吞咽着，终于还是冲进雨中跨上马背。  
　　要找到Dean其实很容易，只要仔细观察看看哪里有黑烟腾起。  
　　Dean一定拿到那把刀了。  
　　Sam非常担心。  
　　雷声与暴雨令人心烦意乱。  
　　Sam策马疾驰，一路都在祈祷Dean千万不要去碰那把邪恶诡异的刀。他突然就完全懂了Dean的立场，他懂了Dean那些难听的话和劝阻，但这个顿悟来得似乎有些晚。  
　　Sam不禁为自己的驽钝感到懊丧。  
　　他希望Dean没事。  
　　然而越靠近恶魔的所在，Sam体内的那股力量就开始躁动起来，越来越焦灼、越来越骚动不定。力量在体内跟随血液急速流动，翻滚着，仿佛要刺破指尖。Sam喘息了一下，努力想要压抑下它。可它像是突然失控般，没有听从Sam的命令，只是迅速膨大。  
　　周围的空气里再次响起轻微的爆裂声，雨水再也无法靠近Sam，它们在接触到Sam的身体之前就被迅速蒸干，成为飘散在潮湿空气中的一缕微不足道的水汽。  
　　半途中，大地一直未曾停下过震动。缝隙中涌出的黑雾曾消失过一阵，其后又满溢出来，散发着浓烈刺鼻的怪味，像是食物的气味，又像是……Dean身上的气味。  
　　这股气味让Sam感觉有些不妙，他伸出舌头舔了舔被雨水淋湿的嘴唇，身体却仍旧持续发热。他突然感到渴望，却说不清自己到底在渴望什么——可能是Dean，也可能是别的东西。  
　　恶魔血。  
　　恶魔的力量。  
　　突如其来的饥渴让Sam心中略过一阵恐慌。他竭力想压抑下这股冲动，只是握紧手中的缰绳，不断催促他的马。  
　　心急如焚地赶到，Sam跳下马，举目四望搜寻着Dean的身影。有恶魔向他扑来，他下意识想避开，但身体里的那股力量却自发地控制住对方的皮囊，让它动弹不得，地狱之火在它脚下燃起，迅速焚尽黑烟。  
　　Sam不想再利用这样的力量。  
　　但它已经不受控制。  
　　恶魔的力量顺着流动的空气涌入Sam体内，但对于他的饥渴来说，这不过只是杯水车薪。  
　　他需要更多。  
　　咬牙努力控制着体内蠢蠢欲动的力量，Sam在恶魔中艰难穿行。在黑雾笼罩之下，圣骑士们仿佛陷入一种古怪的欲求当中，他们饥渴地拉扯着同伴，怪物般死死咬住对方的脖子，用力扯下皮肉咀嚼。  
　　诡异的场面令人毛骨悚然。  
　　终于，他看到Dean了，Dean手中握着刀，没有穿任何护甲的身上满是伤口。他的袖子不知被谁撕破，手臂上那个血印红得刺目，仿佛随时都会滴出血来。  
　　他脚下倒着地狱骑士的尸体，头颅与身体已经分开，胸膛破开一个血肉模糊的洞口。  
　　而骑士的尸体旁边还倒着另一具尸体。  
　　正是失踪的院长。  
　　他的手中还抓着三把钥匙。  
　　“Dean！”Sam大叫着冲过去，不管不顾地一把将Dean的腰圈住，伸手夺过他手中的刀。锈迹斑斑的刀柄炭火般炙烤着Sam的手掌，血水从他的指缝之间滑落，连同雨水一起砸向浮在地面上的黑雾。  
　　疼痛从手背攀上手腕，顺着手臂一路爬向脑际。Sam只是咬牙死死握着手中的刀，在一片雨声中不停叫着Dean的名字，而Dean，像是无法听见任何声音般没有回应Sam，只是挣扎，曲起手肘狠狠砸向Sam的肩膀，转身就想抢下第一刃。  
　　Sam将刀换到另一只手上，用他带血的手突然一把抓住Dean的颈后。最无法忍受其他Alpha接触的地方被触碰，Dean仰头阴鸷地瞪着Sam，沉重呼吸，Sam的气味却让他的喉间滑过一丝干渴。  
　　有恶魔扑向Dean，Sam握着Dean的后颈猛然将他护进怀里。恶魔的身体在半途扭曲地定住，皮囊张开嘴吐出沉沉黑烟。烟、雾与夜几乎融为一体，红色的地狱之火再次亮起，恶魔尖叫着，在无形的火焰中消失殆尽。  
　　Sam获得了短暂的满足与欣快，然而这一刻过后，却有更加强烈的饥渴铺天盖地而来。  
　　血蜿蜒着流向刀刃，Dean手臂上的血印一瞬变得更加鲜红刺目，他似乎很痛，表情有些扭曲，鼻尖却在Sam的脸颊与耳朵之间流连，嗅着Sam的气味。Dean突然揪起Sam的衣服，用尽全力推搡着，Sam猝不及防地被推着向后推开几步，撞到了在他身后一对着魔般疯狂撕咬对方的骑士。  
　　所有人都被一种诡异的饥饿感控制。  
　　“Sam？”  
　　Dean终于发出声音，Sam安慰地吸了一口气，稍稍放开了Dean的身体，但他的手还是护着Dean的肩膀，随时都能将他再次抱进怀里。  
　　“是我，Dean。”吐出一口气，Sam只觉得握刀的左手痛得已经麻痹了，手指只是本能地维持着弯曲的弧度与力度，却暂时失去了知觉。他刚想询问Dean那条羊皮袋在哪儿，但话还没说出口，Dean突然捏着他的下巴吻了过来。  
　　这个吻凶狠而激烈，充满了蛮横的侵略性。Dean紧紧抓住Sam的后颈，手指牙齿般深深陷入皮肤，而他的身体还在继续推挤着Sam的身体，毫不在乎他又撞到了谁，又撞倒了谁。  
　　他已经忘却了如何思考，只剩空虚的本能。  
　　当刀不在时，就没有征服与杀的快感，从巨大的空洞而来的风声只能发出怪物般的咆哮，叫嚣着，本能寻找着能填平空洞的东西。  
　　他渴求之人，渴求之物。  
　　当Dean清醒时，他绝对无法认清这个事实——他的灵魂已如此干瘪，他唯一渴求的，只剩Sam。  
　　所求已无他物。  
　　当Dean的欲望通过这个吻毫无阻碍地传递给Sam时，Sam内心的渴求立刻就在他颈后的刺痛中轰然复苏，他曾强迫它蛰伏，他让自己漠视它、就当它从未存在过，但这种自欺欺人的压抑只能让隐秘的欲求更加强烈。  
　　Dean想标记他。  
　　Sam迷恋地低头咬了一下Dean的嘴唇，却用力拉开Dean。他大声喘息着，呢喃着“你告诉我说不行”，圈着Dean的腰艰难地走向不远处的黑色战马。  
　　他必须先带Dean离开这里。  
　　从远方传来一阵急促的马蹄声，Sam抬头循声望去，是Bobby。他手中拿着一件用斗篷包裹的东西，看形状像矛，Sam却猜不透那是什么。Bobby满脸是水，举剑砍倒一个扑向他的恶魔，都来不及驱魔，他跳下马，一把扯开斗篷。  
　　是法杖。  
　　深藏与密道之内的法器。  
　　开始地震时Bobby就感觉到不对劲，地面漫起黑雾时他意识到这就是被封印的饥荒骑士——他知道诺西封印阵的秘密，饥荒骑士无法自己逃脱，一定是有人破坏了密道。他也知道修道院院长那里就藏着地图，一路策马赶到修道院，他没有跟任何人解释，直接冲进院长办公室，翻箱倒柜地翻找，直到他看到了那块夹层木板。自己做了简单记录，他又一个人骑马赶往密道。  
　　假如这时地狱骑士出现的话，会有Dean等着他。  
　　Bobby很担心Dean，那把刀非常危险。他虽然把他藏起来了，但Dean也一定能找到——这就像是个只为让良心好过的自欺一样，Dean最终还是会找到它，带上它赶赴有恶魔出现的地方。  
　　他们是圣骑士，是战士，早就做好牺牲一切的觉悟。  
　　Bobby赶到时，密道的第一道门果然大开着。他以最快的速度进入密道，根据自己的记录来到最中心，饥荒骑士果然已经不在，但幸运的是，法杖还完好。  
　　他带着法杖离开了密道。  
　　眼前的景象让他感到异常震惊与惊恐，已经无需任何恶魔动手，怪物般相互撕咬吞食的圣骑士就能不断自相残杀直到最后一个人死亡。  
　　Bobby用力将法杖插入脚下的土地，大地停止震动，仿佛是畏惧它的力量似的，黑雾也开始慢慢消散，散布在空气中的气味越来越淡，上一刻还在相互拉扯撕咬的Alpha们停下自己匪夷所思的举动，在疼痛中喘息着，惊惶地瞪视着他们眼前的每个人。  
　　这就像是一场噩梦，但痛与血都异常逼真。  
　　只有Dean，只有他内心的欲求还鼓胀着，并未随着黑雾的散去而散去。Sam搂紧他，最终选择将刀交给Bobby。Bobby也看到了他出血的双手，便满脸震惊地看向他。  
　　只有恶魔——只有拥有恶魔之力的人才会害怕这把刀，才会被它伤害到。  
　　Sam只能露出一抹悲哀的笑容。  
　　就像被人窥见了最羞耻的事。  
　　但这些都不如Dean重要。  
　　“我要带他回去。”

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

47  
　　  
　　Sam将Dean带回修道院。出去躲藏的修士们在地震停止之后，又带着心有余悸的学生们回来，以致向来安静的修道院里此时有些嘈杂。  
　　Dean被Sam拖进因为地震而凌乱不堪的房间，像是稍稍恢复了一丝神智。但这点理智仍不足以约束他，也仍不足以让他漠视自己内心的崩溃。饥荒骑士的话语、黑雾散发出的气味仿佛还萦绕在他周围，他被困在一个巨大的茧子里，试过逃出去，却徒劳无功。  
　　Sam反手关上门，抹了一把脸上的水，走过去从箱子里拿出干净的衣服。他不放心地看了Dean一眼，犹豫了一会儿，还是走过去为Dean脱掉了身上已经湿透的衣服。Dean似乎还是很茫然，沉浸在一个只有他自己的古怪世界里。Sam很担心他，一直叫着他的名字，跟他说话。他的手指擦过Dean的皮肤，欲望在身体里蒸腾，溢出体表，变成黏腻的汗水。  
　　Dean的身体猛然震动了一下，他抬起眼睛看向Sam，翕动鼻翼，仿佛寻找着Sam的气味。他突然伸手推了Sam一下，接着又抓住Sam身上的湿衣服，转身想把他按到墙上去。Sam反手按住他，两个人拉扯着，最后Sam把他哥牢牢按在墙上，嘶声叫着他哥的名字，强自忍耐着，低喃着“别逼我把你捆起来”。  
　　“Sammy。”Dean回应般叫了一声Sam的名字。他不甘心地在Sam的手掌之下挣扎，身上的气味瞬间变得浓烈起来，呼吸也越来越沉重。手掌还紧紧攥着Sam的衣服，饥渴的冲动让他只想压住眼前他心爱的Alpha，咬住他的脖子，与他结合，标记他。  
　　他想让Sam完全成为归属他的东西，他会抓着Sam，跟他一同下坠，一同成为碎片，在欲望中堆叠，挤压，成为深壑的填充物。  
　　Dean充满欲望的眼神也让Sam蓦地更加燥热起来，因黑雾而起的欲望并未平息，它还在——一直都在，当他意识到自己对Dean的感情时，它就像一株植物生长在了他的心上，每日吸着他的血与呼吸，不断生长，生长，枝繁叶茂。  
　　趁着Sam分神之际，Dean伸手握住他的手腕拉开他的手，仰头过去吻他，将手指伸进他湿漉漉的头发里扣紧他的后脑。  
　　这个吻比刚才那个更加激烈炽热，Sam从来没有在Dean身边嗅到过如此浓烈的气味，那就像Dean想用自己的气味淹没Sam，让Sam像个Omega那样身上沾满他的Alpha的气味。  
　　Sam迷失在Dean的吻里，这个时刻，他忘记了自己的身份，也忘记了Dean的身份。他们仿佛不再是助祭与圣骑士，也不再是兄弟，不是两个Alpha，而是纯粹的Sam和Dean，Sam欲求着Dean，Dean也欲求着Sam。  
　　手掌再次按在Dean身上。  
　　“黑暗”在脑中降临，鼓动着更深的欲望，Sam挣开Dean的手，将它拉直推起，举过Dean的头顶，像摆弄着一件饰物般让它平直地贴在墙上。  
　　纹印蓦地就痛不可当。  
　　Dean感觉自己的身体突然就不能动了。他本能地挣扎了一下，柔软的舌头还灵巧地翻搅着Sam的口腔，牙齿也轻轻啃咬着Sam的嘴唇，可是除此之外，他的身体与四肢却像是变成别人的，完全不受他的控制。  
　　Sam的手指轻轻摩挲着Dean的手腕，那里被伤过不少次。手指顺着血管向下滑动，触碰到血印时，Dean的身体明显震了一下。那或许有些痛，Sam一手捧住Dean的脸深深吻着他，既深情又暴虐。  
　　他应该爱惜Dean。  
　　Sam思忖着，“黑暗”雾气般在他脑中弥漫。  
　　他拉过Dean还扶着他后脑的那只手，一样拉直推过Dean的头顶，让它牢牢贴着墙。他咬了一下Dean的嘴唇，放开他，抬头看了一眼Dean的双手，它们僵硬无力，这让他有些伤心，于是他又轻轻抚摸着Dean的手臂，只是固定住了Dean的手腕。  
　　双臂恢复了些许知觉的Dean再次挣扎起来，他低头喘息，复又抬起头略微凶狠地瞪向Sam。他的眼睛里充满欲望与征服欲，胸膛跟随着呼吸的频率不断上下起伏。  
　　血已经被雨水冲淋干净，但伤口还在。Sam就用他这双被第一刃灼伤的手抚摸着Dean一样满是伤痕的身体，从他的脸颊开始，拇指摩挲着嘴唇，食指在喉结周围绕着圆圈，手掌贴着锁骨滑下胸膛。  
　　触碰带来疼痛，带来快感，带来更深切的欲望和渴切。  
　　Sam扣住Dean的腰，俯身吻着他布满汗水的脖子，咬着他的肩膀与锁骨，最后在Dean的气味中张嘴咬住他的乳头。  
　　无法动弹的Alpha低喝着，发出不满的单音。颈后是火烧一样的刺痛，不快与快感同样强烈，当Sam含住他的乳头时，他的呼吸猛然一滞，酥麻感在刺痛的颈后蔓延，如同蜂蜜被倒进火中。性器勃起，顶起柔软的布料，他呼吸着潮湿的空气，还徒劳地想要夺回本该属于他的控制权。  
　　Sam吮吸着Dean的乳头，舌尖不断舔弄，牙齿轻咬着，直到它彻底充血变硬。Dean的呼吸声也发生了微妙的变化，尖锐的抵抗逐渐软化，那些不满与满是威吓的单音越来越少，慢慢消失，最终变成了毫不掩饰的舒适呻吟。  
　　手指摩挲着腰上的皮肤，Sam将手按在Dean腿间，手指在有些粗糙的布料上摹画着性器鼓起的轮廓。他没有任何有关于此的经验，他没有拥有过Omega，亦不曾与任何人交合过，Alpha的本能只教过他要让自己强大到足以让任何Alpha臣服，而光是这样触碰另一个Alpha的性器就让他满足得几乎高潮这件事，本能没有教过他，别人也没有告诉过他——他不知道这算不算正常。  
　　Sam暂时放开Dean的乳头，又舔着他的胸膛，锁骨，鼻尖抵着Dean的皮肤，滑向他的脖子。  
　　这个时候，他还能嗅到Dean灵魂的气味。  
　　苦的。  
　　只是，这一次似乎比他记忆中的更加苦涩，像是深不见底的深渊，冰冷又悲哀。  
　　Sam被Dean灵魂中这绝望的苦味震惊，他抬头看向他哥，此时的Dean好像并不是Dean，也不是其他人，而是一个……Sam惊讶自己居然找不出合适的形容，他在自己罪孽深重的欲望中突然抱紧Dean，牢牢将他进紧怀里。  
　　而Dean只是呢喃着Sam的名字，仿佛这是他此刻唯一记得的词汇。他既不能体察Sam此时的心情，也无法从这个封闭的世界里出去，只能遵循本能、遵循欲望，等待着Sam的吻与触碰。他的下巴搁在Sam肩上，Sam的气味不断刺激撩拨着他，他张嘴咬住Sam的耳朵，舌尖舔进Sam的耳孔中。  
　　“Sammy……”  
　　这也是Dean唯一会的咒语。  
　　Sam粗暴地将Dean拉开，让他的背再次用力撞到墙上。  
　　他低下头，咬住Dean的脖子。  
　　像是想撕烂他的咽喉，像是想撕碎他苦涩的灵魂。  
　　再用碎片重塑一个全新的Dean。

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

48  
　　  
　　Sam急切而粗暴地触碰着Dean，手指用力摩擦过Dean的乳头，故意为他带去痛与难受。他在Dean的脖子上留下带血的齿痕，继而啄吻着Dean的肩膀，像是惩戒之后施予的些微安慰。嘴唇轻轻擦过Dean的皮肤，Sam再次将手贴上Dean的腿间，隔着裤子握着他的性器上下套弄摩擦着。Dean嘶哑地吐出Sam的名字，情欲雨水般淋入他们的眼中。  
　　手腕像是被什么东西牢牢铐在墙壁上一样，完全不能动弹。Dean被动地贴着墙壁，被动地接受Sam的吻与爱抚，他的背不能动，脚踝也被看不见的链条锁住，只有腰和腿跟随着Sam为他手淫的手缓慢摇动着，不断将敏感的前端撞进Sam的掌心。  
　　布料摩擦着Sam的手掌，血丝再次渗出，他在疼痛中将血涂开在Dean赤裸的腹部——他将血涂画在Dean胸前被Abaddon划伤的纹印上。  
　　战争骑士的灵魂碎片咆哮着，仿佛因为Sam的挑衅而愤怒。  
　　Sam拉下Dean的裤子，双腿挤进Dean的腿间。Dean被迫张开腿，他深深吸入空气，本能地抗拒，扭头咬住Sam的头发。  
　　疼痛让Sam突然呛咳出声，他抚摸着Dean的胯骨，手掌滑向Dean结实的臀，血从他的臀顺着Sam抚摸的轨迹一路蔓延到大腿。Sam用膝盖顶起Dean的腿，手腕勾住他的腿弯，在他近乎疯狂的反抗与低吼声中推起他的膝盖。  
　　血同样在膝盖上留下凌乱的掌纹。  
　　都是愤怒的声音，Dean的愤怒，战争骑士的愤怒。Sam舔着Dean的肩膀，迷恋地嗅着他身上令人后颈疼痛的气味，突然狠狠咬住那个黑色的纹印。Dean的身体剧烈抖动起来，战争骑士的碎片近乎癫狂，仿佛随时都会冲破封印来吞食挑衅者的灵魂。  
　　Sam觉得不公平。  
　　连这样一块邪恶的碎片都能与Dean同在。  
　　他却不行。  
　　他要远离Dean，还要被Dean远离。  
　　有人能恋慕Dean，他却不行。  
　　有人可以凝视Dean满布伤疤的身体，他却不行。  
　　有人可以触碰Dean，他不行。  
　　但凡他人能做的一切，他都不行。  
　　唯独他不行。  
　　这是他经历的最大的不公。  
　　别人拥有过光辉的圣骑士，在那些吟游诗人的诗和歌里，在那些被人挂在嘴边的传说里，而他拥有的却是一个不肯与他分享秘密的哥哥。  
　　别人拥有过强壮而迷人的Alpha，在那幅没有完成的画里，在那个满是Omega气味的午后，而他拥有的却是一个告诫他绝对不能靠近的圣徒。  
　　好像谁都拥有过曾经完全而完美的Dean，只有他总是只享有其中的部分，他得到的总是残缺，而现在，这个Dean几乎已经成为碎片。  
　　“最该被你得到的人，是我。”Sam呢喃，用力将纹印咬出血。Dean痛得呻吟出声，他本能地叫着Sam的名字，却叫人无法分辨他是在叫停、还是在恳求继续。而Sam没有理会他，只是一径抚摸着他的身体，抚摸过那些还未痊愈的旧伤与刚刚增添的新伤。  
　　血与伤总让Dean显得更加迷人。  
　　Sam如此想道，抬头又吻了Dean。  
　　牙齿上的血被Dean的舌头卷去，血的味道让Dean更加狂纵，他被迫曲起的腿磨蹭着Sam的身体，挺起腰，用自己的性器蹭向Sam腿间。  
　　吻在漫长的唇齿相濡中终于变得温情起来，Dean和Sam都闭上了眼睛，沉浸在终于得到释放的欲望中，饥渴地用尽自己的一切感受对方。Sam捏住Dean另一边的乳头，轻轻揉捏拉扯，Dean的唇舌依旧纠缠着Sam，只能发出模糊的鼻音，不满地咬住Sam的舌头。  
　　Sam推起Dean的另一条腿，勾起他的腿弯，手掌撑住墙壁，让他维持着双腿被迫大张的姿势。  
　　Sam甚至从不敢想自己能够得到Dean。  
　　嘴唇离开嘴唇，Sam任由自己的目光从Dean的眼睛向下滑动，滑过Dean的胸膛与腹部，盯着他腿间鼓胀的性器。咬住嘴唇狠狠吞咽下津液，Sam伸手握住它，拇指揉按着前端，涌出的前液很快弄湿了手指。他喘息着，再次咬住Dean的脖子，模糊地呻吟着为他哥手淫。  
　　“黑暗”中归于欲求的那一部分仿佛已经完全控制了Sam。  
　　外面的嘈杂渐渐趋于平静，雨还在继续，雷声还在继续，恶魔依旧盘旋在诺西教区上空。  
　　Sam却已经想不起这些，他原本是想救Dean，他想让Dean远离那把刀，远离恶魔与杀戮，所以他才会把Dean带回来。  
　　一切却偏离了控制。  
　　因为Dean如此强烈地渴求。  
　　Sam舔着Dean的脖子，偶尔在上面吮吻出一个个显眼刺目的吻痕。他用手掌包裹着Dean的囊袋轻轻捏弄，Dean呻吟着，却始终都在挣扎。颈后的疼痛让他焦灼暴躁，他的本能并非臣服，而是征服。  
　　沾满前液的手指滑过会阴，迟疑地停在了Dean身后的穴口。Dean的挣扎明显更加激烈，但在这股无形之力的束缚之下却显得徒劳。  
　　手指刺进狭窄的穴中，Dean的身体因为疼痛陡然紧绷起来。Sam吻着Dean的耳后，舔着他的耳垂，抱起他的腿，轻轻抚摸他汗湿的皮肤。但这些都不能安抚Dean，他只是越来越焦躁，挣扎的幅度越来越大。最终，Sam只能无奈地抱住他，将他压到床上。  
　　无形的枷锁瞬间被解开。  
　　Dean用力抓紧Sam的肩膀将他推开，翻身压住，低头咬着他的脖子，伸手粗暴地拉扯着他的衣服。他不耐烦地推起长袍下摆，拉下Sam的裤子，握着他早已硬得不像话的性器粗鲁地套弄着，他的手在Sam腿间摸索着，完全没有Sam的温柔，只是急切地想与Sam结合。  
　　就像竭力抓紧他最后能抓住的东西。  
　　Alpha们在窄小的床上相互拉扯着，谁也不肯相让。Dean终于成功让Sam在他身下翻过身，他迫不及待地咬住Sam的颈后，Sam却因此本能地被激怒。他反手抓住Dean的手，用力将Dean从自己身上拽下来，Dean不小心滚到地板上，Sam便起身下床，一只手抓着Dean的颈后再次将他牢牢压到床上。  
　　这一次Sam放弃了温柔。  
　　“黑暗”侵占了他的身体，让他只是迫不及待地想要标记这个被他暂时压住的Alpha。他有些粗暴地按住Dean的脑后，让他的脸紧紧贴着床不能动弹。无形之力控制了他的双手，Sam轻而易举地将它们背在他身后。  
　　而后是侵占。  
　　他紧紧抱住Dean因为疼痛而颤抖不已的身体，死死咬住他的颈后，圈着他，用力操他。温情不能打动Alpha，唯有力量让他臣服。Dean伏在床上，被另一个Alpha压住狠操的屈辱几乎打碎他，但这个Alpha是Sam，于是他既厌恶又希望得到更多，Sam的牙齿深陷他颈后的皮肤里，现在他全身上下都是Sam的气味。  
　　排斥感在皮肤表面跳跃着，直到Sam性器上鼓起的结撑开肠壁。Sam突然拉起Dean，抓着他的手撑上墙壁。两人跪在床上，Sam一手抱住Dean的腰，轻轻咬着他的耳朵，喘息着，将精液不断射进他的身体里。Dean已经不再反抗，颈后的刺痛感消失，他闭着眼睛靠在Sam怀里，妥协地任由Sam对他做任何事。  
　　Sam握住Dean一直硬着的性器，套弄着，感受着根部也有结隆起，Dean的身体在他怀中猛然颤抖起来，这让他想起那个满是Omega气味的午后。  
　　那是一切罪的开始。  
　　Dean在激烈的快感中嘶哑呻吟着，精液喷溅在Sam手中。  
　　Sam抓着Dean的头发强迫他扭过头。  
　　Dean很自然地将嘴唇贴上Sam的嘴唇。  
　　空虚得到了片刻满足，身体在快感中餍足地舒展，但这一切只会带来更多的饥渴、只会让空虚之人更加欲求不满。  
　　深壑是无底洞，它吞噬血与性带来的快感，却从不满足。  
　　Sam深深吻住Dean。  
　　他感觉自己的血似乎在燃烧，强大的力量在体内流动，周围的空气中再次响起爆裂声。  
　　乌云之下，盘踞空中的黑烟突然纷纷冲向修道院。

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

49  
　　  
　　天似乎是亮了，但厚重的乌云一直堆积在空中，掩住巨大恒星发出的光芒，整个诺西教区依旧沉浸在漆漆黑暗之中。在某个时刻，原本已渐渐平息的雷声再次猛烈肆虐起来，暴雨再次降临。  
　　与此同时，另一片“乌云”也逐渐向这边聚拢。  
　　那不是云，而是成千上万只虫。它们扇动着翅膀，发出震耳欲聋的嗡鸣，令人毛骨悚然几欲呕吐。它们几乎铺天盖地而来，瞬间就侵占了城市与周围的农田，蝇从窗户钻入民居，蝗虫啃食农田中的作物。  
　　这是一场更大的灾难。  
　　恶魔们宛若受到某种神秘感应的召唤，黑烟冲向修道院，原本与圣骑士们纠缠的恶魔们也立刻放弃它们的战场，转身涌向修道院。  
　　“黑暗”侵占了Sam的身体，但他的神智还在，他清醒地控制着自己，但力量失控了。他看到的还是同一个世界，却又全然不同。他感到饥饿，这饥饿却不是来自身体，而是灵魂。黑暗还是黑暗，寂静还是寂静，但在这寂静的黑暗之中，他能看见满布世界的无数丝线。  
　　那是命运的轨迹。  
　　伸出手，指尖触碰到其中一根，他仿佛听见某个灵魂轻颤的声音。  
　　接着无数声响挤进他耳中。  
　　都是絮语。  
　　男孩们的困惑，修士们的惶恐，人们的怀疑与恐惧飘荡在Sam耳边，那些虔诚的祷告和动摇的怀疑同时钻入他耳中，他能准确地分辨那些声音，能认出声音的主人，甚至在这里就能通过絮语触碰到灵魂，嗅到灵魂的气味。  
　　他来自灵魂的饥饿需要那些美味的灵魂来缓解。  
　　Dean还在他怀中，身上满是他们两人的气味。  
　　他也能听见Dean的絮语。  
　　但那比任何人的想法都要模糊含混，Dean就像被困在一个封闭的小空间里，苦涩的味道再次在Sam的舌根泛开，他吞咽着，试图弄清楚Dean的想法。可他听来听去，即便将手掌贴在Dean的胸口，他也只能听见Dean反复叫着他的名字、几近疯魔地重复着“给我”。  
　　Sam不是没见过贪婪之人，他们贪得无厌近乎无耻，从不会因为自己的得到而感到满足，只是无止尽地索取索取索取。  
　　现在的Dean几乎就跟那些人一模一样。  
　　然而他索求的不是金钱，也不是地位，更非人人垂涎的美色。  
　　杂音中，Sam终于听见Dean对他的渴求。仿佛Dean的全部灵魂只是在拼命嘶叫着他需要Sam，那种迫切的欲求几乎撕碎Dean的灵魂，将它们投入Dean内心那个深不见底的巨大空洞之中。  
　　Sam从未见过这样的Dean，他从来没想过Dean内心最激烈的渴望竟然是这个。  
　　而这样的渴望却让Dean变成一株缺水的植物，枝条停止生长，叶片开始枯萎。  
　　黑烟从墙壁上方的小窗涌入房间争先恐后地扑向Sam，但它们都在完全接触到Sam之前便在连串的爆裂声中被地狱之火焚烧殆尽。  
　　有些许力量涌入Sam的身体，稍稍缓解了他的饥饿感，他更加用力抱住Dean，吻他，抚摸他的身体，在他的喘息声中握紧他的手腕。  
　　就像是在用自己肉体与灵魂的全部去满足他的欲求，去填补他心中可怖的黑洞。  
　　此刻的Sam，已经想不起别的东西，神，他的身份，那些教条、戒律以及禁忌。他只是咬着Dean的颈后，压着他，叫着他的名字，想用自己的一切满足他。  
　　他想让Dean的灵魂再次变得饱满，坚韧。  
　　如果这需要一场献祭，他愿意用自己做祭品。  
　　两次高潮过后的Dean陷入短暂的满足中，他终于露出些许疲倦的表情，倒在床上，但手臂上的血印依然鲜红如血。他侧身躺着，双手很自然地抱住Sam的腰，Sam也抱着他，就像他们终于知悉对方心思的第一个晚上。  
　　就像回到小时候。  
　　而爱欲会让他们变得更加亲密。  
　　Sam甚至想用自己的灵魂去粘合Dean摇摇欲坠的灵魂，他想用自己的灵魂去中和Dean灵魂中的苦味。  
　　让他们的灵魂合为一体，再分开成两半，如此他们皮囊中的本质将会变得一致。  
　　外面再次变得喧嚣嘈杂起来，人声，还有马蹄声……更多絮语冲撞着涌入Sam脑中，令一时还无法适应的他头痛不已。那些声音当中，他立刻就认出了Bobby的声音，还有Chuck的，他们都忧心忡忡，Sam可以听见Bobby心中的声音。  
　　Sam是恶魔领主。  
　　这句话让Sam突然用力颤抖起来，他本能地抱紧Dean，手指顺着他的脊柱从颈后一直抚摸到腰下。而后Sam放开Dean，拉起被子盖在他身上，捡起衣服套在自己身上。Dean睁开眼睛看了Sam一眼，他似乎不太喜欢Sam离开他身边，便也跟着坐起身，伸手捏着Sam的下巴去吻他。  
　　Bobby没有敲门。  
　　抓着被斗篷裹紧的第一刃，他粗鲁地推开门，看见正在接吻的二人。他们身上的吻痕与再明显不过的抓痕让年长者呆若木鸡，Chuck跟在Bobby身后气喘吁吁地追过来，刚挤到Bobby身边，立刻也被那两人惊呆。  
　　Chuck完全不知道发生了什么事。  
　　他被Dean一个手刀劈晕，后来是被地震给弄醒的。急忙逃出建筑，他连忙骑上马赶往黑烟冲天的地方。地表的黑雾让他内心惴惴，汗水打湿了缰绳。他赶到时，Bobby已经带着法杖赶来驱散了黑雾，但骑士们身上那些凄惨可怖的咬伤与撕扯造成的伤口还是令他心惊。  
　　Dean却不在。  
　　当战士们几乎要将恶魔消灭殆尽时，漫天虫蝇涌来，它们煽动翅膀发出的嗡嗡声汇成海浪般的巨大声响，令不少人恶心得干呕起来。恶魔们似乎受到某种感召，它们不再留恋战场，只是拖着皮囊飞快冲向修道院。  
　　所有人都倒吸了一口气。  
　　恶魔领主觉醒了。  
　　Bobby看了一眼已经被斗篷包裹好的第一刃，想起Sam沾满血的双手。  
　　“领主在修道院。”  
　　这是他们离开战场之前，Chuck听Bobby说的最后一句话。  
　　他们为了恶魔领主而来，Chuck却发现Bobby带着那把诡异的刀直奔Sam的房间。  
　　不祥的预感让他的心跳越来越快。  
　　跟过来，却看见赤身坐在床上Dean倾身过去，捏住Sam的下巴吻了他。  
　　纷杂的絮语冲进Sam脑中，他在些许充满愤怒的语句中强压下来得异常迅猛强烈的怒火，拉开似乎还不满足的Dean，安抚地轻轻握着他的肩膀，扭头看向Bobby和Chuck。  
　　他们竟然乱伦。  
　　Sam听见他们心里都在这么说。  
　　“你对Dean做了什么？”Bobby沉着脸，情绪已经恢复镇定。他握着第一刃和自己的剑踏进房间，目光阴沉地掠过Dean脖子上的齿痕。  
　　“别再靠近了，Bobby。”Sam深吸了一口气，温和地说道。空气中再次响起爆裂声，力量愈发强大，他的灵魂就愈发饥饿，但他不想伤害Bobby和Chuck，即便现在的Dean依旧受血印影响，神志未明，但他们还是Dean的朋友，Sam不想让Dean难过。  
　　他自己也没有要伤害任何人的意思。  
　　Bobby却没有听从劝诫，依旧踏着他坚持的步伐靠近Sam。  
　　他是John的朋友，目睹了John的死，目睹了John孤独的葬礼。他没有孩子，Dean就像他自己的儿子一样。他经常听这个年轻人絮叨叨地跟他讲着弟弟的事，年轻人仿佛非常为自己的弟弟自豪。  
　　Bobby想，那个时候Dean一定早就知道了Sam的秘密。  
　　他无权对别人之间的事指手画脚。  
　　但惟独这个不行。  
　　“你对Dean做了什么！”  
　　他蓦地怒吼。  
　　巨大的爆裂声轰然响起，Bobby像是遭遇了一堵无形的墙，他被一股异常强大的力量弹开，后背撞上墙壁，刀与剑同时掉落在地上。  
　　“我标记了他。”Sam依旧维持着他温和的态度。他有些抱歉地看着Bobby，“不要靠过来，我现在控制不了它。”  
　　“可你是恶魔！”  
　　恶魔这个词让Sam瑟缩了一下。  
　　这一切都很莫名。  
　　却又像很好理解。  
　　因为乱伦，因为他爱上了Dean，因为色欲，因为他的傲慢暴怒与贪婪，这是原罪，他没能逃开。  
　　都是Dean带给他的。  
　　这一切都该怪罪于Dean。  
　　但Sam没有。  
　　因为他同样给Dean带去了这些，而现在，Dean需要他。  
　　“我知道，”Sam点头，又看了看还呆愣站在门口的Chuck，“我也不能被净化，只能被那把刀杀死——对吗？”

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

50  
　　  
　　魔化无可逆转，Sam知道再也无法变回普通人。力量在他体内流动，对于灵魂的饥渴让他更加专注聆听着Bobby与Chuck灵魂的声音。但他真的不愿伤害他们，因为在那些絮语之中，他能听见他们对Dean的担心。  
　　他成为了恶魔领主，但Sam还是Sam。  
　　他的本质不取决于恶魔血。  
　　“别再让Dean接触那把刀。”Sam摇头，诚恳看向Bobby。他想，Dean一定也把Bobby当做半个父亲那样尊敬，所以他也会对Bobby报以尊敬，他感激Bobby对Dean的关切。  
　　低头看了双眼中依旧空无一物的Dean，Sam缓慢皱紧眉头：“它会绞碎Dean的灵魂。”  
　　Bobby和Chuck都知道Sam说的是事实，他们都亲眼见证了Dean的改变。他们为此忧虑过，心焦、惊惶，但最多的仍是无奈。因为Dean是唯一一个能拿去第一刃的人，他是唯一一个能够杀死所有地狱骑士的人。  
　　Sam知道他们的想法，腾腾怒意再次在胸口燃烧起来。他从未像此刻这样憎恨过Dean的身份，他也一同憎恨其他的战士，他知道这只是他的自私作祟，他傲慢地认为Dean的生命比其他人的生命高贵。  
　　他不想牺牲Dean。  
　　他痛恨想过要牺牲Dean的人。  
　　“他拿着那把刀就能杀死所有的地狱骑士，”Sam迈开步伐走向Bobby，圣骑士们已经在修道院的庭院里聚集，虫蝇盘旋在修道院周围，唯独不敢进入Sam的房间，“但如果在那之前那就死了呢？”  
　　不能感知疼痛不代表不会痛，不代表不会受伤。  
　　Dean对于疼与死亡的麻木不代表他就不会死。  
　　“死”这个词让Bobby和Chuck的身体同时一震。这种可能性他们不是没想过，但谁也不敢说出口。而Sam的逼问却让这个词变得更加让人毛骨悚然，他们仿佛都能预见Dean的死状——他不知疼痛，即便被割开了咽喉也会握着刀冲向恶魔。  
　　“他、他会进入天堂。”Chuck闭上眼睛。这让Bobby想起John死时，他也是这么对Dean说的。Dean没说话，那天晚上他焚烧了父亲的尸体，孩童般哭泣了一整夜。  
　　死后是灵魂的世界，对他们这些活着的人来说，与亡者依旧是无法再见的永隔。  
　　Sam摇头。  
　　“那是该隐的血印，神怎么会让他进入伊甸？”他逼视着Chuck，怒意在心中越燃越旺，而他的语气却越来越平静，“他会下地狱，被地狱之火焚烧，轮回，永无结束。倘若我没有觉醒，我也不能救他。他为了神，为了消灭异端让自己变成了异端，现在你告诉我他若死了会进入天堂？”  
　　Sam的话令Chuck张口结舌哑口无言。他已经习惯了宽容与宽恕，罪孽得到洗清的人灵魂将恢复洁净，但假若Dean死在战场上，该隐之印就是他最明晰的罪证。  
　　房间里陷入坟茔般的寂静。  
　　这时Dean却突然下床。在他所见的世界里，除了Sam与第一刃，还有那些他将消灭的以及对他抱有敌意的，其他一切他都感知不到——它们或许就存在于那里，但失却了与Dean的联系，在现在的Dean眼中，世界不过只是一片空茫。  
　　他在众人略略错愕的眼神中走向第一刃，弯腰想把它捡起来。三个人一同过去拉住他，Sam抱住他，他不甘心地想挣开，Sam伸手用力握住他的颈后，他抖了一下，突然就安分下来。  
　　Alpha会对比他更强大的Alpha臣服。  
　　Bobby和Chuck都见过赤身裸体的Dean，战士们没那么多礼节与讲究，他受伤的时候他们也会帮他紧急处理伤口。但此刻Dean的身体却让他们感到些许羞耻，就像他们能看见爱欲在Dean的身体上流淌，最后凝成那些吻痕与牙印，以及他腿上稀薄的白色斑块。  
　　Sam的气味让Dean在心的欲望再次喧腾起来。黑色的裂隙越来越大，呼啸着阴冷的风，他伸手握住Sam脑后，强迫Sam低头给了他一个吻。  
　　来自Dean灵魂深处的那些絮语与挣扎般的嘶喊再次响起在Sam耳边。他不禁将Dean抱得更紧了些，手掌贴着Dean的脸颊，舌头伸进他的口腔翻搅着他的呼吸。  
　　两人的拥吻令在场的另外两人感到异常难受。对于乱伦的厌恶令Bobby紧绷着一张脸怒喝着让Sam放开Dean。他也知道这一点都不公平，因为主动的人是Dean，但Dean现在听不见任何人说话，何况，Sam是恶魔。  
　　这仿佛就是天然立场了。  
　　恶魔最该遭受指责。  
　　Sam抱着Dean慢慢将他带回床上，拉起床单再次盖住他的身体。他想这样的话Bobby和Chuck大概会自在一点——他也厌恶别人看到Dean的身体。轻轻抚摸着Dean的肩膀，Sam俯身在他耳边重复着他希望Dean待着别动的命令，而Dean只是我行我素地继续攀上Sam的肩膀想继续吻他。  
　　Dean对Sam的欲求仿佛永远都不会停歇，永不满足。  
　　现在只有这个能让他暂时得到一丝欣快，享受灵魂与内心被填满的快感。  
　　Sam只能抓起衣服套在Dean身上。  
　　“我们要离开这里。”  
　　Bobby闻言戒备地盯着Sam，他不会让Sam带走Dean，他也不会让恶魔离开这里半步。  
　　看穿了Bobby的心思，Sam无奈地叹了一口气。  
　　他依然尊敬这位长者。  
　　只是他不希望还有人来对他和Dean指手画脚。Dean需要他，他就给Dean所需。他们从圣徒变成罪人，Dean不再是圣物，而他成了恶魔。  
　　他们最终都不能狠下心彻底拒绝对方。  
　　这或许就是宿命。  
　　Sam能看见他与Dean彼此交缠的命运轨迹，丝线盘根错节地缠绕在一起，无法分辨彼此。  
　　而他的宿命，就是在这安排好的一切成为深爱Dean也为Dean深爱的人。  
　　爱是命定。  
　　“你们拦不住我。”Sam环视了一眼自己的房间。他一开始并不是自愿来到修道院学习的，他自我封闭了很久，被自己孤立在人群之外。他也是真的信仰着他们的神，他成为助祭，为新的信徒受洗。但他现在已经失去了留在这里的立场。  
　　他们不会容忍一个恶魔。  
　　何况，他还不是普通的恶魔。总会有人带着精心准备的贡品找上门，他听得见灵魂的声音，能看见命运的丝线，能改变别人的命运。  
　　是恶魔领主。  
　　Bobby却捡起他的剑拦在了Sam跟前。  
　　Sam微笑起来。  
　　之后Bobby就看见Sam消失在他眼前。  
　　“Bobby！”门口的Chuck突然惊叫起来，Bobby警觉地转身朝不知何时出现在那里的Sam挥动手中的剑，却再次被无形的力量弹开。  
　　“Dean很看重你们，我不想伤害你们。”Sam说着再次走到床边。  
　　他会让Dean从这种状态中清醒过来。  
　　Sam带着Dean离开，他们在暂时无法动弹的Bobby与Chuck无望的眼神中走出房间，走下楼梯。有骑士举起巨剑砍向Sam，Sam并不担心，但Dean却突然冲过去。骑士一愣，手上的动作有所迟疑，Dean立刻夺过他的剑刺进他的肩膀。  
　　Sam立刻跟过去拉住Dean，他叫着Dean的名字拿下那把剑扔到一旁，手掌贴上Dean的背安抚他。骑士们的震惊只维持了一瞬，相继又有人朝Sam举起了手中剑。而Sam，他同样是控制了他们的身体，让他们无法动弹。  
　　带着Dean走出骑士们的包围，Sam回头看了一眼修道院。  
　　修士和学生们也站在走廊上。  
　　他们都看到了。  
　　那里面有在听闻父亲死讯时安慰他的老师，也有经常找他来倾诉困惑的学生。  
　　他也能听见他们的灵魂絮语。  
　　有些人哀婉有些人恐惧，有些人则滋生了些许贪婪。  
　　每个人的声音都不一样，但他们都同样地，变得与从前完全不同。  
　　Sam带着Dean骑上父亲留下的黑色战马离开了修道院。  
　　或许他们应该回家。  
　　他们的城堡，他们的房间。  
　　而在归家之前，Sam又去了另一个地方。  
　　Dean的仆从把Dean的箱子搬去了Bobby那里。  
　　Sam从Dean的箱子里拿出锈迹斑斑的头盔，以及那根护身符。  
　　他将它重新戴上Dean的脖子。

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

51  
　　  
　　雾霭、雷霆、还有暴雨，它们如忠心的仆从般跟随着Sam，但它们不会伤害到Sam，也不会伤害到Dean。恶魔们也紧跟其后，黑烟从诺西教区褪去，带走乌云，留下晴朗的好天气。  
　　再之后是圣骑士团。  
　　无论恶魔领主是谁，消灭恶魔就是他们的职责。  
　　Winchester家的封地在与诺西教区相邻的另一个教区里。Winchester家是旧贵族，延续了很多代，即便这个国家的政体如今已经改为政教合一，教皇也慷慨地没有收回旧贵族们的封地。  
　　回家颇花费了一些时间。Dean的情况依旧不太好，但幸运的是，他渐渐能听进Sam的话，也能对他的话做出回应，那些反应与他从前的表现毫无二致——就像他已经被切断与这个世界的联系，而在他自己新建立的世界里，只有他和Sam两个人，只有面对Sam时，他才能变回原本的那个Dean。  
　　Sam告诉了Dean一切。  
　　Sam标记了他。  
　　Sam成为了恶魔领主。  
　　痛苦雾霭般穿透Dean的身体，附着在他的灵魂之上，恣意地让冰冷寒气浸透。  
　　那些关于“宿命”的预言统统应验，他最终还是没能帮Sam逃离命运——甚至是他，就像饥荒骑士所说，是他将Sam推下深渊，仿佛他存在的所有意义只有不断将Sam引向“乱伦”边缘，最后再着力拉着他一同堕落。  
　　Dean痛恨自己的软弱无能，心脏泛开宛若被切割般的剧痛，灵魂在皮囊中哀鸣。可越是如此，越是难过越是痛苦，他就越是渴望Sam，空洞之下悠远的声音鼓动着他，让他抱住Sam，贴过去，吻他，他们应该交合做爱。  
　　Sam的气味烧得他浑身发痛。  
　　Sam也知道事实的力量，但他不能撒谎。圣骑士团还在身后追赶着他们，每当Sam遇到危险时，Dean都会再次陷入他那种冷漠麻木的状态中，他再也不认识曾经与他同生共死的战友，也不认识将他视为自己孩子的Bobby。血印让Dean沉迷于杀伐与征服的快感中，但每一次，Sam都会阻止他。  
　　因为那不是Dean真正想要的。  
　　Dean不会高兴他的战友死在他手上。  
　　Sam不愿意Dean的灵魂变得更加苦涩，他不愿Dean的灵魂彻底破碎。  
　　他总是小心翼翼压抑着自己的力量，随着时间的推移，他终于能自由掌控这些危险的力量，他不会触碰任何人的命运之线，也不会掠夺任何人的灵魂——尽管从觉醒之日开始，对于灵魂的饥渴就一直折磨着他。  
　　但唯有一次，他听见成百上千句的絮语中突然涌出对Dean的杀意。  
　　他和Dean并不无辜。  
　　但若让他来选择，他一定会毫不犹豫地选择Dean。  
　　唯独那一次他放任跟随他而来的恶魔包围了圣骑士，在浓烈的黑烟中，他看到Bobby和Chuck错愕的眼神。那让他有种深深的负罪感，就像他在代替Dean感到羞耻，是他让Dean在毫无知觉的情况之下背叛了Bobby和Chuck。  
　　就像背叛了父亲和兄弟一样。  
　　这一次，Sam会让圣骑士们在很长一段时间里都无法重新组织力量继续追击他们。  
　　“我们回去。”Sam拉住Dean的手臂，拿过他手中的剑，带着他离开。  
　　他们终于回到自己的封地，回到庄园。仆人们早已被离家的Dean打发离开，曾经有园丁精心打理的花园如今早已被半人高的荒草侵吞，藤蔓植物爬满城堡外墙。蛛网长满每个墙角，空荡荡的城堡中满是灰尘与死寂。  
　　“嘿，Dean。”Sam叫着他哥的名字，Dean跟他一样环顾着他们曾经的家，或许是突然想起父亲和母亲，Dean脸上露出悲伤的表情。但他很快就藏起了那些情绪，伸手擦过桌面，轻捻着指尖的灰尘，他扁扁嘴，回头对Sam说道：“看来我们接下来一个月都没法睡觉了。”  
　　Sam觉得Dean说得太夸张了。  
　　——他只是没想到Dean居然这么懒，自己打扫一下就靠在墙边偷懒，还厚脸皮地指挥他跑东跑西。但那些伪装Sam仍能一眼看穿，痛苦从未离开过Dean，它们冰锥般刺入Dean的身体，即便融化，也会溶入Dean的骨血之中。  
　　Sam就装作自己什么都不知道，没有表现出痛心或忧虑，只是假装不满地扔下自己手里的扫帚，带着满身灰尘抱住Dean，低头吻他。Dean总是会下意识抗拒，但他抗拒不了Sam，或者说，他抗拒不了自己沉重的本能——唯有Sam能填补他那深不见底的裂隙。  
　　抱住Sam的脖子，Dean的纹印再次疼痛起来。Sam一边慢慢吻他一边推起他的腿，伸进他的裤子里握住他的性器套弄。Dean被Sam压在墙上，早在Sam靠过来的时候他就硬了。他们的身体紧贴在一起，彼此磨蹭着，Sam的性器隔着衣料顶着Dean的穴口，Dean喘息着，伸出手试图剥掉Sam的裤子。  
　　Dean感到新奇。  
　　Alpha是不会喜欢被别人压着插入的，那很疼，而且屈辱。但现在他却变得不太一样了，他被Sam标记了，Alpha还是Alpha，可当Sam靠近时，他就硬得不像话，甚至身后的穴口也会跟着敏感地收缩起来。  
　　就像期待Sam把他巨大的性器塞进他狭窄的穴中。  
　　操他。  
　　漫长的联想令Dean无可抑制地发出呻吟，他挺着腰胯用性器摩擦着Sam的手，不时将敏感的前端压向Sam的手掌，而后是另一声呻吟，粗重的喘息。  
　　Sam舔着Dean的脖子，拉下他的裤子，将沾着前液的手指挤进他身后的穴中有些粗暴地为他扩张。Dean缓慢摇晃着腰臀，一面为自己手淫一面放松身体让Sam的手指能更深地进入他。  
　　但即便如此他也无法再多等一秒。  
　　抓了一下Sam的衣服，他扭头咬住Sam的头发，闷声说着“操我”。他重复着，呼吸声越来越粗重。  
　　于是Sam又听见来自Dean灵魂的絮语。  
　　仍然只有那句简单的话。  
　　一个是他的名字。  
　　另一个则是急切的要求。  
　　Sam咬了一下Dean的脖子，掏出性器，龟头压住Dean的穴口摩擦着，而后用力一口气插入。Dean痛得猛然死死扣住Sam的肩膀，但腿却主动环住他的腰。性器撑满内壁，摩擦着，碾压。腺体被戳刺，Dean的身体陡然绷紧，快感在疼痛中宛若血在清水中散开，他呻吟着，却还不满足地呢喃着要求Sam。  
　　“嘘。”Sam慢慢舔上Dean的耳垂，在他耳边同样发出性感的呻吟。他的呼吸喷洒在Dean的耳朵上，舌尖钻进Dean的耳孔。  
　　“我会满足你。”他说着抓紧Dean的胯骨，更加用力顶撞起来。  
　　酥软感从腿根泛开，Dean下意识绷紧脚尖，感觉自己像一只孤舟，即将倾覆在快感的巨浪之中。他还握着自己的性器在不断套弄，Sam的呼吸一直响在他耳边，这比任何下流的情话都让他感到羞耻，但同时，快感却更加明晰。  
　　“把你的衣服拉起来。”Sam吻了一下Dean的耳尖，他试着用一只手托住Dean的腰，用自己身体的重量将Dean压在墙上。Dean无意识地发出一个模糊的鼻音，伸手抓着自己的衣服往上拉了一点。  
　　“再往上一些……”Sam说着突然混乱地咽下津液。他不知自己是不是戳到Dean的某个敏感点了，Dean尖叫起来，内壁收缩得更加厉害，愈发饥渴地缠着他的性器。  
　　沉溺在强烈快感中的Dean几乎没听清Sam的话，但他还是把衣服在往上拉了一下，直到下摆被掀到锁骨之上。  
　　Sam的手贴着Dean汗湿的侧腰向上抚摸，滑过侧肋，而后用力捏住Dean的乳头。  
　　Dean再次尖叫出声。他有些混乱地握紧自己的衣服，握着性器的手刚堵在前端。根部的结鼓胀起来，他在乳头传来带着异样快感的疼痛中颤抖着射在了自己手上。  
　　Sam喜欢Dean高潮的样子。这让他看上去异常色情，与他圣骑士的身份格格不入。他深爱着因为他才会变得如此的Dean，低下头，他吻着Dean。巨大的结撑开Dean的内壁，Dean在高潮余韵中含混呻吟着，腰还不自觉地摆动，直到Sam将精液全部射在他的身体里。

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

　　  
52  
　　  
　　之后Sam把Dean抱上他刚刚擦干净的桌上，他们的身体还连在一起，Sam推着将Dean压倒，俯身过去吻他，手掌贴着他汗湿潮红的皮肤移动。距离结消褪还有一段漫长的时间，他们都觉得在等待的时候，还能再做点别的。  
　　比如一点温存的抚摸与触碰。  
　　或者另一段温和的高潮。  
　　他们在“打扫”上花费了异常漫长的时间，但除了厨房，其他地方还是一样脏。Dean有些挫败，他们好不容易回来了，他可不想睡在脏兮兮的床上。  
　　而那天晚上，Sam和Dean迎来了意想不到的访客。  
　　不可能是圣骑士，他们一路被恶魔纠缠，速度没有这么快。  
　　看着Dean又绷起神经，Sam抚摸着他的后背安抚他。其实他想告诉Dean，现在几乎已经没人能伤害到他——除了Dean之外。而Dean，Sam想，这是最不可能伤害他的人。  
　　访客是七个人，他们穿着华贵的服饰，走在连石缝都被野草填满的石径上，穿过荒芜的庄园庭院，站在城堡巨大的双门之外。乌云还笼罩着这座庄园，它们亦是恶魔领主的随从，以雷霆昭示他的力量与威严。  
　　见到Sam，他们先是恭敬地鞠躬，在Sam警觉地询问过他们是谁之后，他们这才直起身体向这位刚觉醒的恶魔领主做自我介绍。  
　　圣子诞生那夜，有天使降临，三位贤者凭借星相指引最终找到圣子。  
　　而这七位访客，正是在人间最负盛名的恶魔。  
　　七宗罪。  
　　随着访客的到来，暴雨姗姗来迟。雨水疯狂击打着庭院中的枯树与荒草，冲刷着城堡外墙上那些顽强的藤蔓植物。城堡被阴霾笼罩，令所有人望而却步。  
　　访客们站在雨中，动作优雅地做着自我介绍。Dean也追到门口，恶魔们让他胸前的纹印疼痛不已，他的眼睛下意识地搜寻着武器，手指因即将到来的杀伐蠢蠢欲动。  
　　“贪婪”却制止了他——准确地说，是“贪婪”恳求领主安抚他易怒的配偶。  
　　访客们是来为这位新的领主献上自己精心准备的礼物。  
　　“贪婪”献上城堡，暴雨冲走那些不知好歹的藤蔓植物，老旧的墙砖与屋顶都被修补一新，玻璃花窗美丽华贵。荒草在雨中迅速枯萎、粉碎，落进湿润的泥土当中，曾被它们吸去养分的鲜花再次盛开，偌大的庄园在雨中仿若得到新生。恶魔还为领主献上更多的财富与领地，它们依凭领主的需求出现，永不枯竭。  
　　“傲慢”倨傲地看着“贪婪”为领主献上的一切，抬手指向花园。一头白狮伏在新生的花朵旁边，在雨中缓缓睁开它琥珀色的眼睛，起身，迈着高傲优雅的步伐走向Sam。  
　　“懒惰”献上殷勤的恶魔仆从，“饕餮”献上无尽的美食与洁净的灵魂。  
　　“暴怒”献上象征惩戒的剑，“妒忌”则献上象征支配的权杖。  
　　唯独“淫欲”双手空空而来。  
　　“我所能献上的都比不上您已得到的。”他歉然躬身，说着，眼神飘向一直站在Sam身旁警觉逼视着他们的Dean，“但我有一个办法，能压制住该隐血印对您配偶的影响。”看到Sam的眼神蓦地一动，他继续说道，“只要成功，他就能恢复成原本正常的状态。但这个方法的效力并非永久，每一次只能保持三到五年的效力。”  
　　“什么办法？”  
　　“淫欲”毫无隐瞒地将方法说给Sam。暴雨还在继续，乌云之上仿佛还积蓄着无穷无尽的力量。  
　　那是一场仪式，而后是封印。  
　　Sam扭头看了一眼Dean。  
　　Dean依旧无法听见其他任何人的话。杀意在血管中凝结，来自纹印的痛令他暴躁不已。  
　　好在献上所有的礼物之后，访客们便在雨中离开。他们如来时一样穿过庄园，而这时，庄园里已是生机一片，石径上的野草早就无影无踪。  
　　奇怪的是，在他们离开之后雨就停了，乌云散开，久违的晴天终于到来。仿若新生的庄园里处处都弥漫着生命的气息，雨水、泥土与花草的气味混合在一起，好似这里才是人人向往的伊甸。  
　　“懒惰”留下的仆从们殷勤地重新布置着城堡，走廊到大厅，早餐室、晚餐室、书房以及无数个房间都焕然一新。  
　　白狮抖了抖它被雨水打湿的鬃毛，跟在Sam身后亦步亦趋。它身躯庞大，鬃毛浓密，肩高几乎与Sam的大腿一样高。每当有仆人从Sam身边走过，它都会瞪着它那双琥珀色的眼睛懒散却阴沉地盯着他们，直到他们惊慌失措地低下头快步离开。  
　　——白狮尖利的爪牙能随时撕碎这些伪装成人类的恶魔。  
　　古怪的是，它仿佛知晓Dean与主人的关系，唯独在面对Dean时跟面对Sam一样温驯悠闲得如同一头大猫。  
　　Sam对白狮有些无奈，Dean却不喜欢它。他明明对来自外界的其他刺激没有反应麻木不仁，却独独嫌这头狮子碍事，可总没法赶走它。它常常就懒洋洋地伏在他们的床边，或是房间门口，每一次都吓坏路过的仆从。  
　　城堡正厅里被“贪婪”安放了一张巨大的王座，“贪婪”对黄金珠宝似乎有着病态的迷恋，王座主体就是以黄金打造，铺着红色的天鹅绒，扶手上镶嵌着宝石与珍珠——它艳俗地展现了“贪婪”的本性。剑悬挂在王座右侧，权杖则笔直地竖在王座左侧。  
　　仅仅过了一天，所有人都知道了这是恶魔领主的庄园。恶魔们士兵般拱卫着它们的领主，路过的平民偶尔会驻足，带着恐惧与好奇远远往庄园里偷看上几眼。美丽的庄园一点都不恐怖，花园中花朵次第开放，唯有它们的花序混乱这一点令他人惊奇，感到些许不可思议与害怕。  
　　也已经有人准备好了贡品，悄悄来到恶魔领主的庄园，请求领主实现他们卑微的愿望。  
　　改变人类的命运不过只是伸手扯断他们命运的丝线而后再重新接起而已。恶魔的馈赠从来不是无中生有，而是靠着掠夺他人积累起来的慷慨。当领主答应满足一个人的愿望时，在这个世界上就会有另一个人的命运因此也被改变。  
　　Sam拒绝了他们所有人。他只是坐在他的王座上吐出拒绝的词汇，任何对此还抱有妄想的人只会因为Sam脚边打着哈欠露出尖锐牙齿的白狮与悬在王座右边的剑而却步。  
　　每个人都只能带着他们精心准备的贡品偷偷离开领主的庄园。  
　　他们记恨领主的傲慢，却无法将这愤懑说与任何人听。  
　　“饕餮”献上的灵魂也还在，它们无一例外地都散发着令Sam几乎失控的香甜气味，然而Sam只是将它们封印起来，扔进了城堡的地下室里。  
　　对“甜”的渴求是天性，但Sam唯独无法放下Dean苦涩的灵魂。  
　　那将是他唯一拥有的灵魂。  
　　趁着圣骑士们还未到来，Sam已经开始准备起与那个仪式有关的一切。  
　　他让仆人找到最好的工匠，用白银与少量的青铜打造两对银环，手环内侧刻写着人类读不懂的艰涩文字。又让他们准备好红酒，肉糜。  
　　一只公山羊。  
　　而现在最重要的，是他要告诉Dean他接下来将举行一场怎样的仪式。  
　　他希望Dean不要拒绝他。

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

53  
　　  
　　当Sam探寻般向Dean说完他接下来准备做的那些事时，如他所料，Dean果然露出惊诧又犹豫的表情。在Dean内心深处，他仍自认为是个圣骑士，他还是神的战士，为保护神的子民冲锋陷阵。  
　　而现在的现实却是，他已不再是圣骑士。他不再是圣物，他与Sam相互污染了彼此的灵魂。  
　　Sam变成恶魔。  
　　这才是最让Dean痛苦的事实。  
　　他没能阻止这一切，甚至，是他主动将Sam拉入这样的宿命之中。  
　　Sam看清楚了Dean眼中的自责，却一时无法安慰Dean。他既不能告诉Dean说其实他现在感觉很好，也不能对Dean说他厌恶变成恶魔的自己。他只能谨慎地守着他曾经作为助祭的戒律，他不会触碰任何人的命运丝线，也不会掠夺任何人的灵魂。恶魔们还盘踞在庄园之外，但没有他的准许，它们谁也不敢贸然抢夺人类的皮囊。  
　　对Sam来说，这已经是最好的状况。  
　　他不会让恶魔的那一部分侵蚀他属于人类的部分。  
　　代价其实很简单。  
　　“Dean……”Sam还想继续劝说，Dean却抬头以眼神制止了他接下来的话。  
　　“我也会变成恶魔是吗？”他问。  
　　这无疑是个揪心痛苦的问题。  
　　他这一生几乎都在与恶魔对抗，与那些妄图侵吞人间的恶魔、与Sam体内的恶魔对抗。  
　　他憎恨恶魔，因为他见过太多灵魂被恶魔吞食最终又不得不惨死的皮囊，他们曾经也是人类，他可以无惧地对反对他们的人大吼无惧地告诉他们死去的是恶魔，但他害怕那些人的眼泪。因为他也失去过至亲，他目睹过亲人的凄惨死状。  
　　那本是他们不该遭受的悲恸。  
　　可他没能阻止他弟弟变成他最厌恶的，而现在，他自己也要变成那种令人厌恶的存在。  
　　Dean的表情很平静，Sam却听见他灵魂抗拒的声音。他看着Dean的灵魂在他皮囊中摇摇欲坠的样子，一时痛苦得几乎无法呼吸。  
　　“不，你不会。”Sam摇头，他想安抚Dean，却不知该怎么做。每当这个时候他总会懊悔Dean为他承受得太多，而到此为止，他为Dean做的却太少。直到现在，他终于彻底懂得Dean的那些谎言，因为真话就是深渊，是地狱里翻滚着岩浆的红色湖泊，Dean不愿让他置身其中遭受煎熬。  
　　“我还不太懂这些，但人类的灵魂要变成恶魔并不容易。”Sam放下手中的茶杯，看了一眼Dean盘中几乎没有动过的点心，“我要做的是用我的灵魂压制血印的力量，它会被暂时封印起来——你可以使用那把刀，而它不会再继续控制你。但封印的前提必须是你接受我的……你接受我的血，我们完成仪式。”他顿了一下，观察着Dean的表情，“但接下来还会有新的地狱骑士到来，他会成为我的随扈，如果我要拒绝，就必须由我亲自挑选一个人来替代他。”  
　　Sam的意思Dean听得很明白。  
　　Sam希望Dean能成为他的骑士。  
　　血印的影响无法逆转，Dean知道即便消灭了所有地狱骑士，他也无法继续留在圣骑士团。该隐之印是异端之印，当他听完该隐的故事就已经了解一切，但为了消灭地狱骑士，他还是接受了血印。  
　　圣骑士当为神的子民献身。  
　　即便死后无法进入天堂。  
　　Dean闭上眼睛。  
　　饥荒骑士说得没错。  
　　当他发现自己能坦然面对“七倍报应”时，他的内心就已经死了。灵魂和皮囊还在深渊中挣扎，他能继续留在这里不过是因为Sam。  
　　就算是恶魔，Dean也放不下Sam。  
　　他注定要下地狱。  
　　“好。”  
　　Dean同意了。  
　　不知为何，Sam听到Dean的答案时，却没有感到多少快乐。他知道Dean的痛苦，他知道Dean的挣扎与悲伤，而他不过是在那些苦涩的浪潮之中又推波助澜了一把。  
　　他将罪带给Dean。  
　　让他成为他自己最不愿成为的存在。  
　　Sam想，他一定会下地狱。  
　　不，他已然身临地狱。  
　　起身走到Dean身后，Sam伸手，就像他常做的那样安抚地轻轻捏着Dean的肩膀。Dean抬起头，伸手抓过Sam的衣襟将他拉向自己，吻了他。  
　　就把他们困在这乐园般的恶魔庄园里，让他们在深渊中粉身碎骨。  
　　  
　　工匠亲自送来了他打好的银环。黑烟领着战战兢兢的他穿过城堡前美丽的花园，青草与花朵混合在一起的气味似乎也没能让他放松下来。除了银环之外，他还准备了一些其他的礼物，这不是贡品，他只是怕恶魔领主会怪罪他的无礼。  
　　走进城堡中，脚下柔软的波斯地毯让他轻轻发出惊奇又享受的呼吸声。城堡中宁静又安详，空气中飘散着东方香料的味道。  
　　这根本就不像恶魔的居所。  
　　直到工匠看到一头巨大的白狮。  
　　它正懒散地伏在大厅正中，像是在睡觉。黑烟穿过它的身体，工匠却因为害怕而不敢继续前行。他紧张地抱紧手中的匣子注视着白狮，仿佛只要它再动一动他就会立刻转身逃走。  
　　白狮一直趴在那里，尾巴悠然地来回轻扫着地板。或许是注意到了陌生人，它扭过脸看着工匠，突然起身朝他走去。  
　　巨大的白狮比恶魔更令人恐惧。  
　　工匠惊恐地瞪大眼睛，双腿不住颤抖着，却根本无法迈步逃走。  
　　是时，一个高大的年轻人从正厅另一侧的门中走来，他一眼就看到走向工匠的白狮，便唤了一声白狮的名字。白狮停下脚步，琥珀色的眼睛还在阴沉地打量着这个陌生人，但主人的召唤让它不情不愿地甩了甩尾巴，扭头走向剑与权杖之间的王座，再次懒洋洋地趴在了地上。  
　　恶魔领主竟是个如此英俊的年轻人。  
　　工匠心有余悸地吞咽着津液，捧着手中的匣子还不敢趋身向前。  
　　Sam不太乐意地坐上贪婪为他准备的这个华丽王座，抬头就看见满脸惊惧的工匠还呆愣地站在原地。或许是庄园中的生活过于无聊，他的白狮唯一的乐趣就是仗着它巨大的体格与尖锐的爪牙吓唬来到这里的陌生人。  
　　Sam没有责怪工匠。他让仆人拿过工匠手中的木匣，打开一看，除了他要的那两对银环之外，工匠还打了别的银饰。  
　　都是女士们喜欢的东西。  
　　Sam笑起来。  
　　他哥大概不会喜欢。  
　　让仆人收起手环，Sam将木匣连同其他银饰还给了工匠。  
　　“我这里没有女人。”  
　　虽然这么说对那些化身女仆的恶魔不太尊敬，但恶魔不需要银饰。  
　　但工匠显然会错意了，他以为领主会因此怪罪他。他惶恐不安地伸手接过木匣，身体止不住颤抖。Sam因他这副害怕的模样忍不住叹了一口气，人类对恶魔的恐惧是天生的，就像他当初也害怕恶魔一样。  
　　他获得了力量与权力，相应的总要付出些代价。  
　　Sam让仆人将酬劳交给工匠，他自己拿着银环离开大厅。  
　　手指贴着银环内侧感受着那些篆刻在上面的咒语，Sam知道他接下来将要做的事无论如何都会伤害到Dean。那或许不是对于皮囊的侵害，灵魂也不会受伤，但那总归是一个邪恶的仪式。  
　　黑弥撒。  
　　那会令身为圣骑士的Dean蒙羞。  
　　可就算如此——  
　　Sam想，Dean更不愿意他在失去神志的情况下再伤害到任何人。血印带给他可怕的本能，或许有的邪恶只能依靠邪恶镇压。  
　　而后是一个又一个痛苦的轮回。  
　　但无论如何，Sam都会为Dean奉上他所需的一切。  
　　就像Dean曾经对他做的那样。  
　　恶魔将为他心爱的圣骑士奉献自己的一切。

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

54  
　　  
　　关于仪式的一切都已准备好。  
　　夜中，仆人们没有像往常那样顺次点燃烛台上的蜡烛，城堡里漆漆一片。唯有正厅，Sam亲手点燃烛台上的五根蜡烛，摇曳的烛火照亮他一身洁净的加冕服。  
　　对于他上一个身份来说，这身打扮显然是逾矩的。但他现在已经不是助祭了，白色也不再适合他的身份，仆人们为他准备了全新的加冕服，黑色长袍与红色的腰带，压抑的颜色令他看上去英俊异常，领口的一圈红色则为他添加了几分平日里不会显山露水的阴沉。  
　　Sam放下手中的蜡烛，高大的烛台就在主台一侧，他已经准备好了酒与煮熟的肉糜，公山羊被宰杀，血涂抹在主台之上，铺开的暗红色中间摆放着公山羊狭长的头骨，头骨之后放着盛满山羊血的容器。  
　　银环浸泡在上浮着些微血沫的血中。  
　　他参加过无数次弥撒。  
　　那些祝词早已是烂熟于心。  
　　他也同别人分食过无数次饼与酒，赞美诗的声音仿若还回荡在耳边。  
　　这是两个人的弥撒，恶魔仆从们却立在正厅两侧。他们缄默温驯，或许是光线的缘故，Sam竟觉得他们个个都神情肃穆，仿若他们即将迎来一场盛大庄严的仪式。  
　　乌云的聚集再次结束了连日以来的好天气，它们受到Sam的感召而来，潮湿的空气中滚动着人类难以觉察的力量。“黑暗”降临Sam的身体，他的手指尖轻轻划过主台上的山羊血，低头看向容器中的银环。  
　　Dean还站在烛光没有照到的黑暗里。他看着主台之后穿着黑色加冕服的Sam，看着他表情平和手指尖却染上公山羊的血，这一切显得既邪恶又安详，异常诡异，却没有一丝违和感。仿佛弥撒本该如此，Sam本该如此。  
　　确认一切都已准备好，Sam抬起头，在黑暗中搜寻着Dean的身影。  
　　他能感受到来自Dean的抗拒。  
　　假如这个时候由Dean来叫停，他会终止一切——酒与肉糜仍能留下来享用，银环与山羊的头骨可以埋在一起，血该拿去饲喂玫瑰，它会让它们生得更加艳丽动人。  
　　但Dean从黑暗中走出来，走向他，脸上的挣扎慢慢淡去，最后伸出手。  
　　Sam将指尖的山羊血信信涂抹在Dean的手背。他拿起容器一旁的匕首，划破自己的掌心，让血滴进酒与肉糜中。接着他放下匕首，用手抓起一些被血浸透的肉糜，递到Dean嘴边。  
　　这是恶魔的弥撒，应当欢欣享受，所以他舍弃了食之难以下咽的饼，用肉糜取而代之。  
　　肉与油脂的香味中混杂着些许血的腥气，它们纠缠着散开在空气中，钻进Dean的鼻腔，这让想起饥荒骑士。  
　　他的心在下沉。  
　　但他依旧伸手握住Sam的手腕，张开嘴，用舌头卷去他手指上熟透的肉糜。  
　　“这是我的身体，为你舍的，你以后当这样做以纪念我。”  
　　这是圣子在被犹大出卖那一夜与门徒分食饼时说过的话。  
　　Sam看着Dean用舌头将肉糜卷进口中、咀嚼，轻声念诵出这句话。厅中一时静极，恶魔们不需要呼吸，于是Dean和Sam只能听见彼此的呼吸声，Sam听见Dean咀嚼肉糜的声音，而Dean则凝视着Sam，听他念诵出圣子说过的那句话。  
　　渎神。  
　　傲慢的恶魔。  
　　Dean不由自主地用力握了一下Sam的手腕，继而又伸出舌头慢慢舔舐干净Sam手指上的油脂。  
　　烛光中，Sam的目光不由集中在Dean不断伸出嘴唇的舌尖上，看着它舔过自己的手指，卷去上面残留的肉糜与混着血的油脂。他漫不经心地举起盛着红酒与血的酒杯递到Dean面前。  
　　“这是我的血，为你流的。你以后喝这个的时候，当这样做以纪念我。”  
　　Dean接过酒杯。他放开Sam的手腕，嘴唇凑向玻璃杯，一口气喝光了掺了血的酒。  
　　Sam将手伸进盛血的容器中，一手握住Dean的手腕，一手从血中勾出一只银环：“你吞下的，将成为我的身体与血，带着我的灵魂，”他念诵着，榛绿色的眼睛紧紧凝视着Dean，将手中的银环套上Dean的手腕，“在你体内复活。”  
　　原本应该是死物的银环在被套上Dean手腕的那刻，突然像是有了生命般缩紧，紧紧贴合Dean的皮肤。银环内侧的咒文发出的幽暗的光，像是渗入Dean体内般顺着他的血管涌向心脏。  
　　Sam从血中取出另一只银环同样套在Dean的手腕上。  
　　这只银环发出的光流向Dean手臂上的血印。  
　　印记突然再次发烫，涌出刺目的红光。分立在两侧的恶魔仆从在红光涌出的同时纷纷发出凄厉的尖叫声，恶魔的伪装被破除，黑烟翻滚扭动着冲出窗外，升上乌云密布的天空。  
　　剧痛在Sam的体内翻滚，仿佛有什么无形的力量拉扯着他的灵魂，想让它与皮囊彻底分离。黑暗的力量在体内痛苦的翻动喧腾，空气中次第响起爆裂声，容器中的血也因此突然炸开，粘腻腥重的液体飞溅了Sam和Dean满身。  
　　有力量正在慢慢消退，Dean能感受到。  
　　安静的世界中掺入嘈杂，像是风声，还有其他一些他也说不上来的声音。  
　　是这个世界原本的声音。  
　　血印的力量正在慢慢被封印，他开始重回这个世界。  
　　而血印，还在负隅顽抗。  
　　察觉到Sam的异状，Dean知道他是受了血印的影响。Dean让他放开自己，但他顽固的弟弟却咬牙不肯放手。银环上的咒语刚开始显现效力，他的血刚带着他的灵魂进入Dean的身体，假如这个时候松手，血印的力量就无法完全被封印。  
　　“放手！离开这里！”Dean忍不住低吼。  
　　Sam却摇头，他忍受着来自皮囊与灵魂的双重痛苦，强行拉住Dean，将他带向王座。  
　　“我将为你加冕……”Sam说着便突然顿住，语调因痛苦而颤抖不已。  
　　Dean将他推上王座。  
　　Sam的手依旧死死抓着Dean的手腕。  
　　空气中满是爆裂声，以及Sam痛苦的喘息声。  
　　Dean俯身吻了Sam。  
　　这是契约之吻。  
　　“我请求你准许我成为你的骑士。”  
　　Dean的嘴唇贴着Sam微微发凉的嘴唇，听见Sam呢喃着“我准许”。他张开嘴唇伸出舌头主动加深这个吻，Sam焦灼疼痛的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，他感觉自己的灵魂仿佛遭受到了凌迟之痛。  
　　痛苦的吻却意外冗长，直到血印带来的疼痛渐渐消散，Sam这才终于放开Dean的手腕，松了一口气般任由放松的身体瘫坐在他的王座之上。  
　　空气中的爆裂声终于停止，世界的声音却变得更加明晰。  
　　血印上的热度也慢慢散去，对杀伐的渴望散去，宁静也随之散去。  
　　又是沉重的皮囊，饥荒骑士，Azazel，恶魔，还有早已过世的父母。  
　　他回到了这个世界。  
　　Dean让自己的嘴唇离开Sam的。  
　　他反手握住Sam的手，带着一身血污在Sam身前半跪下来，拉起Sam的手吻了他的手背。  
　　这是誓约之吻。  
　　“我将永远效忠于你。”  
　　城堡之外响起轰鸣雷声。  
　　暴雨来临。  
　　Sam俯身，在烛光中看着背光中被血污染的Dean。他分不清自己现在究竟是难过还是高兴，Dean变回原来的Dean，而同时，他却再也变不会原来的Dean。伸手用手掌擦去Dean脸上的山羊血，Sam的拇指擦过他饱满的嘴唇，用力，指腹抵上他的牙齿。  
　　有关黑弥撒，他们还缺最后一项仪式。  
　　那将彻底证明他们的堕落，他们将永不再是助祭与圣骑士，神将不再庇佑他们。  
　　他们将彻底成为异端。  
　　Sam将Dean拉向自己，让他分腿坐在自己的腿上。  
　　此刻，这里只有他和Dean两个人，恶魔们恐惧血印的力量，一时半刻不会回来。原本他还抗拒着仪式的最后一项，而现在，再也不会被别人看见。  
　　Sam伸手掀起Dean的衣服下摆，将他从Dean身上脱下。  
　　这里将无人见证他们的堕落。  
　　Sam轻轻握住Dean的颈后，Dean喘息着倾身过来吻了他。

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

55  
　　  
　　他们饥渴地吻着彼此，嘴唇与牙齿吮咬着对方的嘴唇，舌头彼此纠缠，贪婪地舔过对方口腔里的每一寸。Dean忍不住倾身压住Sam，还沾着血的手掌贴着他的肩膀轻缓捏弄，抚摸他的锁骨，而后曲起手指在他胸口不断画着圈。  
　　Sam的手贴着Dean赤裸的背，沿着他突起的脊柱向下滑动。他的手上还残留着血与油脂，他将它们涂抹在洁净的Dean后背，让它们附着在Dean身上，散发着它们原本的气味。于是此刻的Dean就像吸引所有欲望而来的集合体——性欲与残暴的施虐欲、令人蠢蠢欲动的食欲——Sam细细吻着他的Dean，手掌不知满足地触碰他，抚摸，引诱，撩拨。  
　　Dean在Sam身上缓慢摇动着身体，停留在他胸口的手指突然隔着衣料准确地按住他的乳头。刺痛让Sam忍不住咬了一下Dean的舌头，他更加用力地扣紧Dean的颈后，流连在Dean背后的手顿了一下，在Dean那只手更放肆的触碰之中向下贴上他的臀。  
　　Sam的手指顺着包裹在布料之下的臀缝慢条斯理地来回滑动，指尖轻车熟路地顶住穴口，按下，让布料摩擦着紧窒的肌肉环。Dean吐出颤抖不已的呼吸，他放开Sam的嘴唇，只是迷恋地舔着他的嘴角，手指却不知轻重地用力捏住他的乳头。  
　　突如其来的疼痛让领主一口咬在了他的骑士的下巴上，而他的手指更是用力顶入，即便隔着衣料他也能感受到穴口敏感的收缩。  
　　隔靴搔痒般的触碰却意外带来激烈的快感，Dean扭身的幅度在不知不觉中加大，身上的气味瞬间变得浓烈无比。喘息声越来越粗重，他一面捏弄着Sam的乳头，一面急切地将手伸进自己的裤子里握住性器。两个人饱含情欲的喘息与呢喃反复回响在这个空旷寂静的大厅里，烛台上的烛火正旺，公山羊漆黑空洞的眼睛阴森地凝视前方。  
　　另一对银环还浸泡在血中。  
　　Sam他突然抱起Dean，带着他离开王座。  
　　被人抱在怀中双脚离地的状态让Dean下意识挣扎了一下，而下一刻，他就被Sam用力按在王座之后的那堵墙上。  
　　他头顶是巨大的花窗，彩色玻璃构成一个看不清面目的人像。  
　　那不是神，也不是圣子。  
　　是以他们自己为形象的偶像。  
　　Sam吻着Dean，拉下他的裤子，扶着他的腰将他牢牢按在墙上。而后领主在他的骑士跟前半跪，含住他高高翘起的性器，舌头舔弄着湿润的前端。  
　　当滚烫坚硬的性器被Sam含进嘴里时，Dean的身体猛然绷紧，他发出猝不及防的呻吟，快感暴雨般降临。Sam的口腔温暖而湿润，舌头柔软又灵巧，他邪恶地将他哥的性器慢慢吞进，吮吸着，舌头细致地舔过上面每一条鼓起的血管。  
　　从没人为Dean做过这些，他几乎要被Sam带给他的强烈快感逼疯。他有些粗暴地扣住Sam的脑后，呢喃着Sam的名字，称赞他，又忍不住将性器向他的咽喉深处戳刺。  
　　Dean不断响起的呻吟让Sam很满意。尽管他不太喜欢Dean还扣着他的脑后，这让他颈后有些痛，但这只是无伤大雅的小瑕疵。  
　　他喜欢Dean的呻吟声，这能让他暂时忘却Dean灵魂中的苦。他也喜欢Dean此刻的表情，只有欲望，只有欲望被满足的欢愉，他希望这个Dean能停留得久一些，他也不介意花费更多的时间来挽留这个Dean。  
　　给他快感，让他满足。  
　　拉过Dean的手，Sam吐出他的性器，起身，手指抚摸着还带着山羊血的银环。倾身过去吻了一下Dean滚烫的嘴唇，Sam搂住Dean的腰再次抱起他，将他向上推了推。Dean的双脚离开地面，他不安地喘息了一下，想抱住Sam的脖子，Sam却用他的力量让Dean紧贴在墙壁上，无法动弹。  
　　“Sammy？”  
　　沉溺在情欲中的Dean睁开迷蒙的双眼看向Sam，他再次吻了他。  
　　这个吻深情又粗暴，Sam折磨般狠狠蹂躏Dean的嘴唇，他用力汲取Dean的呼吸，直到Dean因为窒息感而发出模糊的鼻音。  
　　拉直Dean的手臂，Sam让它平直地紧贴在墙上。接着他又拉起Dean的另一只胳膊如法炮制，他走过去轻吻Dean的手指，在他左手无名指上留下一圈牙印。  
　　Dean双臂展开被钉在墙上，仿若蝴蝶，仿若被钉在十字架上受难的圣子。Sam在背光的黑暗中沉沉喘息，最终将目光落在了Dean胸前的护身符上。  
　　这里没有任何见证人，于是它就是见证。  
　　身体展开的姿态让Dean感到羞耻。他被笼罩在Sam的影子里，嘴唇红肿，腿间的性器高高翘起。战争骑士的碎片还在纹印中嘶吼咆哮，它与羞耻一同将Dean推向更深的欲望中——Dean因为它们的存在反而更加敏感，Sam看向他的眼神让他有种血液燃烧的错觉，快感在他身体中气泡一样顺次破开，卷席全身。  
　　Sam安静地凝视Dean，欣赏般让自己的目光谨慎又放纵地顺着他的身体游走。他伸手抚摸着Dean的脸颊，只是如此简单的触碰就让Dean发出难以抑制的呻吟。Sam看着红色在Dean身体上缓缓蔓延，就像看着一朵花不动声色地开放。他用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭Dean的脸颊，手指轻轻触碰他的脖子，而后捏住他的乳头，以他最喜欢的方式捏弄拉扯，让它充血变硬，让他发出颤抖的呻吟。  
　　Sam身上的气味令Dean迷醉地翕动着鼻翼。当他被标记之后，这气味再也不会令他感到焦躁不快，颈后的刺痛从此消失，取而代之的只有深重的欲望。  
　　他想Sam吻他，抚摸他，打开他的腿进入他。  
　　Dean无意识的小动作让Sam忍不住吐出沉重的喘息，他深爱Dean为他着迷的样子，于是他轻喃Dean的名字，舔着他哥的耳朵告诉他接下来他会被怎样操弄。  
　　Sam的声音配合他不紧不慢的语调优雅得如同音色优美的乐器，他灼热的气息钻进Dean的耳朵里，惹得他再次发出一串变调的呻吟。  
　　乳头还在继续被Sam玩弄，刺痛让快感更加明晰急切，沉重的性器也愈发坚硬起来。Dean用他汗湿的脸颊贴着Sam的脸，嘶哑地请求Sam能触碰他疼痛的性器。  
　　“别急，Dean。”Sam的舌尖顺着Dean的耳廓一直舔到他的脖子。Sam的嘴唇紧紧贴着他哥的脖子，用力吮吸出显眼的吻痕。他的手放纵地游走在Dean汗湿的身体上，抚摸他的大腿内侧，却始终不去触碰他的性器。  
　　欲望在体内蛮横地冲撞，快感，以及渴求得不到满足舒缓的焦躁撕扯着Dean。他在Sam的触碰之下以他所能做到的最疯狂的姿态拖动他几乎无法动弹的身体扭动着，蔓延在身上的红色越来越深重越来越鲜艳，Sam凝视他的脸，想起过去听过的关于黑弥撒的种种。  
　　Dean就像安放在祭台上献给恶魔的祭品。  
　　而现在，Dean属于他这个恶魔。  
　　只属于他。  
　　Sam低头吻在了Dean的心口上。  
　　他退开，转身绕过王座走下台阶，慢慢走进光里。伸手捧住盛着血的容器，Sam转身，在这样的距离之下再次看向他哥。  
　　他是他最深重的罪孽。  
　　捧着容器走上台阶，绕过王座，停驻在Dean身前。Sam俯身将容器放在脚边，再次半跪在Dean面前。他从血中拿出一只银环，黏重的液体顺着银环的弧度聚集，片刻不停地滴落进容器里。  
　　Sam握住Dean的一只脚跟，将他的脚拉到自己面前，接着将银环套在了他的脚上。银环穿过Dean的脚与脚跟，收紧，贴住他的脚踝。Sam用他满是血的手捧住Dean的脚，低头吻了一下他的脚趾。

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

56  
　　  
　　那个吻轻得如同蝶翼的触碰。  
　　Dean却被瞬间倾覆在情欲的巨浪中。嘶哑的呻吟不断回荡在独属他们的这个幽暗空间里，Dean头顶的玻璃偶像缄默宁静，用它不曾被描画出来的眼睛俯视着在它之下进行着仪式的两人。  
　　这是仪式。  
　　Sam吻Dean的脚背，伸出舌头舔他汗淋淋的小腿。他抓着Dean的脚拉起，舌尖一路舔过他的膝盖与大腿。Sam埋首Dean的腿间，鼻尖磨蹭着他紧绷的肌肉，喉结上下起伏，用力吞咽下嘴里的津液与Dean的气味。  
　　他推起Dean的腿，嘴唇贴上他的囊袋轻轻吮吸。Dean突然发出哭泣般的叫声，性器颤抖、弹动，分泌出更多透明的前液。Sam陷进肌肉的手指以微小的幅度在Dean的皮肤上滑动，将手上的血弄得Dean腿上到处都是。  
　　幽暗的紫色光芒顺着Dean的腿涌向他的腰，而后是侧肋，最终涌向黑色的纹印。  
　　战争骑士的碎片蓦地在Dean胸中翻滚起来，发出痛苦的嘶叫。仿若要撕裂胸膛的剧痛从纹印中迸发，Dean陡然发出变调的哀鸣，紧贴墙壁的身体更加用力紧绷起来，像是想竭力压抑自己发出痛苦的声音。  
　　另一对银环是为封印战争骑士的碎片而准备的。  
　　在Dean的哀鸣声中，Sam抓起他的另一只脚，同样套上银环。刻写着咒文的内侧紧扣住Dean的脚踝，山羊血顺着他的脚滴落，黯淡的紫光飞快流向纹印。  
　　仿佛有一股力量要将他的肋骨折碎，仿佛要劈开他的脊柱撕开他的皮肉，仿佛要将他的内脏碾压成齑粉。  
　　纹印四周泛开浓艳的红，Sam几乎以为是纹印裂开，Dean流血了。  
　　但那不是血。  
　　碎片被植入身体时，Dean一定也遭受过同等的痛苦。  
　　而Sam无法代替他承受这些。  
　　Sam的手将山羊血弄得Dean满身都是，他还跪在Dean跟前，闭上眼睛，再次将Dean的性器吞入口中。他吮吸着，舔舐，手掌握住Dean的囊袋轻轻捏弄。Dean在痛与快感中不断颤抖，眼泪与汗水弄湿他的脸，他吞咽着津液，抽泣，畏缩着想逃离痛苦，却又不由自主地挺起腰胯，想让Sam将他吞得更深。  
　　Sam轻轻按住Dean的会阴，快感让Dean尖叫出来，他口齿不清地痛苦呢喃着“这太多了”，Sam分辨不清Dean说的究竟是封印碎片带去的痛、还是他带来的快感。但他没有就此罢手。  
　　手指挤进臀缝，按压着敏感的穴口。他在将Dean的性器一口气吞入的同时将一根手指伸入穴口，Dean的身体僵硬，肌肉环将他的手指咬得很紧。Sam用舌头舔着滚烫的柱体，慢慢吐出Dean的性器，之后专注地舔着前端一直涌出前液的小孔。  
　　Dean哽咽的哭声在这一刻变得更加明晰。  
　　紫光的纠缠之下，战争骑士的碎片逐渐被压制，骚动慢慢平息，疼痛从Dean痛苦的肉体上化作汗水一点点褪去。  
　　疼痛的哀鸣再次变为渴切的喘息与呻吟，Dean每一次的呼吸里都带着哭泣的抽噎，这让Sam终于忍不住有些粗暴地将手指用力插入Dean的穴中，急切地为他扩张。长袍遮掩之下的性器早已硬得发痛，Dean每一次的呻吟与呼吸声都会让它狠狠抽搐。  
　　Sam一面为Dean扩张，一面起身吻Dean的身体，他含住Dean的乳头吮吸，轻轻啃咬，反复用粗糙的舌苔摩擦折磨着Dean敏感的乳尖。Dean在疼痛中吸着气，快感却在Sam的气味与触碰中越来越强烈，他甚至能感受到自己的内壁紧缩，Sam指节的轮廓如此清晰。  
　　“Sammy……”  
　　他又叫了一声弟弟的名字。  
　　但Sam这次没有理会他。  
　　只有手指与唇舌的回应。  
　　快感几乎撑破皮囊，Dean不由得蜷紧脚趾。双臂依旧紧贴着墙壁无法动弹，但他想脱掉Sam身上碍事的衣服，他想像Sam现在对他做的这样抚摸Sam的身体，他要一边吻Sam一边为他手淫，他会把Sam推上那张王座，然后骑上他的身体。  
　　让Sam满足他。  
　　幻想在黑暗中肆无忌惮滋生，情欲让Dean身上的气味愈发浓烈。Sam几乎是哽咽着抽出他在Dean体内的手指，站在Dean面前如他所愿地脱掉长袍。Dean的视线胶着在Sam身上，目光跟随着他的手停留在裤腰上，然后看着他脱下长裤。  
　　Dean看着Sam腿间兴奋鼓胀的性器，呻吟着咬了一下自己的舌尖。  
　　Sam抱起Dean的腿，一手托着他的腰，将性器挤进臀缝，先是用湿润的前端试探性地摩擦着穴口。Dean已经开始了呻吟，他的眼睛里再次积蓄起眼泪，穴口敏感地收缩着，饥渴地等待着Sam。  
　　Sam不喜欢回忆那些会让Dean哭的事。  
　　那些重压与悲伤，死或者责任。  
　　但他可以欣然接受Dean此刻的眼泪。  
　　他给予Dean的不仅仅是痛苦。  
　　让Dean的腿环在自己的腰上，Sam握紧他的臀将性器用力插入穴中。巨大的性器将窄紧的穴填满，Dean无意识地呢喃了一句“好热”。Sam压过去吻他，咬着他的下唇，让性器在Dean的身体里抽插顶撞。  
　　毫无章法的混乱呻吟被Sam连同Dean的津液一同吞下，他捏着Dean结实的臀，让自己的性器狠狠碾压过他脆弱的腺体。Dean保持着被迫展开身体的姿势，内壁收缩着接纳Sam的性器，腺体被摩擦的快感让他忍不住抽噎，湿润的性器不断拍打着自己的肚子。  
　　他想让Sam放开他，至少是他的双手，但Sam完全没有理会他，只是不断将性器推进他的身体，摩擦腺体，一次次用力戳刺着最深处。  
　　温暖的内壁收缩着缠紧性器，Sam的手指深深陷入肌肉之中。他在快感中喘息着去吻Dean，又在Dean呢喃着放开他的请求时低头吻他汗湿的脖子。  
　　Dean是所有欲望的集合体。  
　　“色欲”是聪明的恶魔，他有自知之明。  
　　Sam知晓他说得没错。  
　　“色欲”能奉上的全都不如他已经得到的。  
　　没有什么能比得过Dean。  
　　无论是丰满美艳的女性，还是气味甜美诱人的Omega，全都比不上Dean。  
　　腺体不断被折磨让Dean一直徘徊在高潮边缘，快感在身体里不断积蓄，腿间的性器鼓胀得疼痛不已。但Sam始终没有再去碰它，也没有准许Dean碰它，于是它只能继续疼痛者拍打着Dean的肚子，间或享受蜻蜓点水般的触碰。  
　　却全都有如隔靴搔痒。  
　　无法射精的焦躁折磨着Dean，他时而请求时而暴躁激烈地让Sam放开他，当Sam终于如他所愿解开他双手的束缚时，Sam却抱着他，保持着他们身体相连的状态将他抱到王座上。  
　　Dean被迫趴在宽大的天鹅绒王座上，Sam一手握着他的腰，另一只手满是欲情地揉捏着他的臀。  
　　他想射精。  
　　但他刚伸出手想握住他可怜的性器时，Sam再次控制了他的身体。  
　　“Sam！”  
　　在他哥失控的怒吼声中，Sam倾身吻了一下他的背，同时用力挺身将性器狠狠钉入他的身体。如愿听见Dean失控的呻吟之后，Sam这才喘息着对他说道：“别碰它，我会让你射出来的。”  
　　听到这句话的Dean猛然颤抖起来，感官仿若又敏感了千万倍，仿佛只是感受到Sam吹拂在他身上的一缕呼吸，他都能哭喊着射出来。  
　　外面依旧是沉沉黑夜与肆虐的暴雨。雷声翻滚在城堡周围，烛台上的蜡烛越燃越短。  
　　沾染在Dean身上的血总是干了又被他的汗水弄湿，它们混合在一起，流淌在Dean的皮肤之上。  
　　当恶魔仆从们惴惴不安地回到城堡时，大厅早已陷入一片黑暗。  
　　仪式所需的那些东西——剩下的酒与肉糜，匕首，还有公山羊的头骨都还摆放在烛台上，而盛血的容器不知何时却被放到了墙边。  
　　两对银环都被取出。  
　　Dean的衣服还被扔在王座旁边，而王座上，有一块正在干涸的精液斑渍。

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

57  
　　  
　　恶魔与他的骑士在翌日黎明的晨光中醒来，这时，领主的白狮还睡在它那张巨大的天鹅绒垫上，安静伏身，偶尔喉间会发出一两声小小的呼噜声。  
　　手腕与脚踝都被银环圈住，除了明显感觉到血印与纹印的力量减弱，其他一切如常。Dean不由自主地伸手贴上自己的眼角，不太确定自己的眼睛是不是已经变成全黑。而世界还是这个世界，下了整夜的暴雨终于停歇，朝阳撕碎云翳。  
　　他好像也没有什么改变。  
　　就像Sam一样。  
　　得到了恶魔的力量，但除此之外，Sam还是Sam。  
　　Sam也保证过，他不会变成恶魔。  
　　“昨晚是这么多天里来你睡的第一觉。”Sam伸手抱了他哥一下，像是有些开心，忍不住用鼻尖蹭了蹭Dean的额角。  
　　Sam小孩子似的举动让Dean有些好笑，他张嘴又想嘲笑他弟弟，可是想想他说的话，就又沉默下去。或许所有人都认为让他彻底崩溃的是第一刃，是血印，它们让他变得无需睡眠，让他变得暴虐又冷血，让他独自沉溺进只有他一个人的世界里。  
　　但只有他知道真相。  
　　击溃他的不是刀。  
　　而是他自己。  
　　他还是不得不迎向宿命，不得不承认自己就是一把钥匙，承认自己就是Sam的原罪。  
　　现在，他自己也一同堕落。  
　　他自己感觉没什么不同。  
　　这却是最可怕的改变。  
　　察觉到Dean的情绪波动，Sam稍稍放开他，接着伸手将他更紧地抱进怀里。欲望在气味中膨胀，他们赤裸的身体彼此磨蹭着，但Sam只是单纯地想抱抱Dean，就像那些日子里，Dean会迎上去给他拥抱一样。  
　　他们还是兄弟。他们原本就已经亲密得不能再亲密，现在他们不过只是在堆叠着头衔与新的关系，就像在一个结实的绳结上继续打着更多绳结。  
　　Sam的视线瞟过他与Dean的命运丝线，它们依旧紧紧纠缠在一起，中间像是被打上了无数个结，他小心伸出手，发现它们全都是解不开死结。  
　　可以被扯断，却无法解开。  
　　注意到Sam的动作，Dean从自己的思绪中回过神。他顺着Sam伸出的手指凝视着那一处的空气，却完全看不明白他弟弟在做什么。  
　　“Sam？”  
　　Sam没有解释自己的行为，只是低头吻了一下Dean满是咬痕的颈后。那一块在被标记之后就再也没有痛过，Dean甚至喜欢Sam在他们做爱时用力咬住那块皮肤。对一个Alpha来说这足够匪夷所思，但比起臣服，Sam更愿意将这认作是Dean对他的接纳与认同。  
　　他和Dean谁都不会去支配另一个，身体的臣服只是默许的另一种形式。  
　　手掌贴着Dean的身体滑进被子里，Sam抚摸着他哥的胸膛和腹部，圈住他微微勃起的性器。Dean的背紧贴着Sam的胸膛，他也能感觉Sam已经变硬的性器正抵在他的臀上。他忍不住想起昨晚的“仪式”，他最后射在了Sam的王座上，而在那之前，他们果真谁都没有碰过他的性器。  
　　激烈的性爱焚烧着记忆，而后顺着记忆烧上Dean的身体。他已经习惯了Sam的气味和触碰，更是习惯了在这样的气味和触碰之下迅速膨胀的欲望与渴求。  
　　他扭过头来吻Sam，接着索性翻过身压到他弟身上，按着他的肩膀跟他接吻，让两个人的性器触碰一起摩擦。Sam握着他的臀，手指陷入臀缝，按压着穴口周围。  
　　早晨的性爱显得慵懒又随意，被吵醒的白狮不高兴地甩了一下尾巴，打着哈欠看着床上的两人，抬起头，看见Dean已经起身骑在了Sam身上。眯着眼睛懒洋洋看了一会儿，对人类的性爱行为毫无兴趣的白狮又恹恹把脑袋搁在前肢上，决定在他们两人略显吵人的喘息与呻吟中再睡一觉。  
　　反正时间还早得很。  
　　“傲慢”带来的白狮亦是地狱之物，它喜欢吃恶魔或是人类的灵魂，但它既不能碰庄园里化作仆人的恶魔，也不能偷吃被主人扔去地下室的灵魂，每日靠着人类的食物果腹——它讨厌这种生活，唯有靠着睡觉度日了。  
　　晨间性爱之后是沐浴和早餐。坐在恶魔变成的仆人之间，Dean显得有些别扭。恶魔们仿佛也还有些畏惧他，昨天从血印中迸发的力量差点撕碎它们。纹印也不再疼痛，这一切都让Dean觉得不自在，让他觉得好像到了另一个他完全不熟悉的世界。  
　　在血印的力量被封印之前，他只能看见Sam，听见Sam说话，只能感受Sam。只有当他感受到恶魔的气息或是带有敌意的气息时，血印与本能才会带领他去攻击那些“气息”——那些或许是恶魔，或许是人类，他分辨不清，他对一切不属于Sam的气息都抱有敌意。  
　　对正常人来说，那才是个可怕的世界，无法适应。但Dean在那个世界里感觉很好，他好像再也不需要其他多余的东西。  
　　他知道，这不过是因为他希望有个可以躲避现世的壳子，于是血印与刀就为他造了一个。  
　　他为逃避的自己感到羞愧。  
　　沉默地喝了一口酒，Dean抬头看了Sam一眼。恰好Sam也在看他，像是在确认他好不好一样。  
　　“该欢迎我回来。”Dean笑起来，举起酒杯冲他们身边的恶魔们比了个干杯的姿势。他的笑容令恶魔们瑟缩不已，仿佛他还是曾经那个持着巨剑的Alpha圣骑士，随时都可能砍断它们的脖子，念着圣经文将它们赶回地狱老家。Sam却因为他这个笑容安心了不少，他虽然已是恶魔领主，但这只能成为“宿命”，他接受恶魔的馈赠，不代表他就要维护恶魔。  
　　这听上去有些卑鄙。  
　　卑鄙也是恶魔的特征。  
　　于是一切都能归作悖论。  
　　“要举行舞会吗？封地之内的每个人都会收到邀请函。”Sam也跟着举起酒杯轻轻碰了一下他哥手里的酒杯，心情不错地开着玩笑。  
　　“还要有逗乐的侏儒。”Dean扬眉。  
　　“如果你不嫌他们会把这里搞得一团糟的话。”Sam喝光杯子里的酒，不自觉地抿了一下嘴唇。  
　　Dean知道他这个高大的弟弟一直都很害怕侏儒，那种个子小小样貌丑陋的家伙。旧贵族之间也会有些联系，虽然父亲常年不在家，但他们兄弟俩也经常会被其他旧贵族参加晚宴或是舞会。但他们那时都还太小，贴心的大人会安排他们去看侏儒们的逗乐表演，但每一次小Sam都会被他们吓得说不出话。  
　　他觉得侏儒们化的妆太夸张，很诡异。  
　　Dean不知道Sam现在还怕不怕侏儒，虽然看他的表情，那些恐惧情绪十之八九还在。  
　　“还是算了，我担心我弟弟又怕得忍不住抱着我哭。”  
　　“我没哭过！”Sam出声纠正。  
　　不过那也是因为Dean吓唬他说侏儒会吃爱哭的小孩。Sam不知道自己以前为什么那么好骗，Dean说什么他都信，所以他明明怕得要命还一直忍着不让自己哭出来。  
　　大概是跟Sam想起同一件事，Dean终于忍不住放肆地笑出声来。  
　　“真高兴你听了我的话没哭，小男子汉。”  
　　Sam忍不住伸手揉了揉额角。  
　　“嘿，Dean，吃完早餐，你要不要跟我一起……”清了清嗓子，他打算转移话题，却又停住思索了一下措辞，“巡视？”  
　　这里毕竟还是属于Winchester家的封地，尽管Sam不允许恶魔侵占人类的皮囊，但不可能时时刻刻都监视着它们，出门巡视仍然非常必要。  
　　Dean花了一点时间才彻底理解Sam的意思，他咬了一口面包，口齿不清地说道：“骑我的马，带上你的剑。”

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

58  
　　  
　　于是领主带上他的骑士出巡封地，两人各骑一匹马，黑烟在他们身后不远处不紧不慢地跟随。终于能离开城堡的白狮心情不错，虽然主人们的马对它都恐惧不已，但它大度地没有计较，也没有再花心思去恐吓它们。  
　　Sam带出白狮的理由很简单，白狮以恶魔为食，遇到附身人类的恶魔，Sam正好可以让白狮来解决——在Dean已经不是圣物而Sam也决定不再以恶魔之力驱逐恶魔的现在，这是个折衷的好办法。  
　　虽然心中始终偏颇人类，但作为恶魔领主，Sam也应该树立起自己的权威。他既然下令不许恶魔侵占皮囊，违抗命令的恶魔理所应当得到恐怖的惩罚。  
　　白狮也会很高兴。  
　　平民们遥望着被黑烟拱卫的领主与骑士走来，都会唯恐避之不及地躲得远远的。他们没有迁出封地的权利，领主到来侵占了这片封地，他们也只能自然倒霉地忍受着领主的统治。好在“恶魔领主”的名头虽然可怕，但领主几乎从不离开他的庄园，也从不侵占他们的任何东西。仿佛他来了也只是来了，除了这里时常有黑烟窜过，其他一切照旧如常。  
　　有人看清骑士的样貌，惊诧地“啊”了一声，接着越来越多的人认出了他是谁。老领主死在了战场上，领主的两个儿子一个去了教会，一个跟随他也成了圣骑士——年长的那个离家较晚，即便成年后五官和轮廓都更加成熟，但模样也不会有特别大的改变。  
　　那是老领主的大儿子，后来成为圣骑士的那个。  
　　如今他却是恶魔领主的随扈。  
　　所有人都没能猜到事实竟会如此。昨天，前天……在此前的每一天，甚至总有人念叨着假如那位成为圣骑士的贵族少爷经过这里，一定会骑着马带上他的剑冲进他曾经住过的庄园一举砍下恶魔的脑袋。  
　　谁曾想他竟背叛了自己的信仰，背叛了父亲的信仰。  
　　而当有人认出如今的恶魔领主却是被老领主送去教会的小儿子时，诧异与感叹最终连缀成漫长沉默之后的唏嘘。  
　　他们兄弟二人居然都变成了恶魔。  
　　惴惴中，人们窃窃谈论着“世事难料”，想起过去他们曾见过的少年们，竟觉得此刻这荒唐的重逢异常恐怖。  
　　他们的灵魂纠缠着不信与错愕，有人心生恐惧，有人却别有心思，但无论何种想法，灵魂的絮语飘散在空气中，统统都被Sam听见了。他听见那些人曾经对Dean抱有的幻想，也听见他们对Dean此刻的失望、对他的失望与畏惧，他听见他们当中有人已经盘算起贡品与交易，内心里却跟那些人感觉一样。  
　　荒唐。  
　　而此刻唯一令他庆幸的只有，Dean既听不见那些人灵魂的絮语，也听不见他们此刻谈论的话题，听不见他们对他的失望与厌弃。对异端的厌恶向来都很好理解，Sam也向来都善解人意，所以他决意让恐惧的人继续恐惧，失望的人继续失望，厌弃的人也继续他们的厌弃。  
　　只要Dean听不见那些声音就好。  
　　领主带着他的骑士渐渐走出那些人的视线，他的封地太大，不值得为这些人挂怀。  
　　巡视的结果，白狮吞下两个恶魔，而被侵占皮囊的人类的灵魂也早已被恶魔撕碎吞噬殆尽。起初Dean仍下意识地想下马驱魔，他的手甚至已经按在恶魔头顶，但那一刻他才想起他早已不是圣物。  
　　他已是异端。  
　　片刻的呆愣令白狮有了可乘之机，它扑过去将皮囊按在巨大的爪子之下，藏在脚趾中间的尖利指甲透过皮囊勾出黑烟，它低下头撕碎黑烟，甩着尾巴将它们愉快地吞进肚皮。  
　　而Dean只能站在一旁看着白狮进食。  
　　那种感觉很难说明白。  
　　五味杂陈。  
　　这让他有了一瞬间的迷茫与动摇。  
　　“Dean！”  
　　Sam的叫声唤回了他。他看见白狮吃光了不听命令的恶魔，意犹未尽地舔着嘴，天空不知何时又积聚起了乌云，漫漫雷声顺着乌云从遥远的天际滚滚而来。  
　　Dean感觉到大地有轻微震动，马蹄声从远方传来。Sam也下了马，他握着剑走到Dean身边，低头看了一眼他哥。  
　　骑着高大黑马的骑士带领他的军队朝Sam气势汹汹涌来。黑烟在骑士身后聚集，云翳般遮天蔽日。  
　　地狱骑士。  
　　领头的骑士在Sam身前不远处勒马停缰，他身后的军队随即跟着停了下来。他下马趋身前进半跪在Sam跟前，低下头，语气忠诚地唤道：“领主阁下。”  
　　恶魔令Dean的身体几乎是本能地用力绷紧，他紧盯着跪在Sam跟前的地狱骑士，目光不敢从他身上移走哪怕一瞬。背后突然有一只手贴过来，他身体猛然一震，Sam扭头看了他一眼，轻抚着他的背安抚他紧绷的情绪，让他不要轻举妄动。  
　　他现在没有第一刃，杀不了地狱骑士。  
　　Sam询问了地狱骑士的名字，Dean将它牢牢记下。Sam告诉骑士他已经亲自挑选了随扈，说着他的手在Dean身后轻轻推了他一把。Dean低头看着地狱骑士，正好骑士也抬头看向他。  
　　骑士笑起来。  
　　“我知道他，Dean Winchester，但他只是个人类。”他露出轻鄙的目光，却又笑得邪恶无比，“我们都知道您会选择他，您会与他交易，但他总归是个人类，您能让他的皮囊免受任何伤害，却不能阻止他变老。领主阁下，即便是恶魔，即便是您，也无法改变人类终究会死的命运。他会变得老迈，提不起剑，也跨不上他的马，会死，老朽成一具骷髅，变成尘土。那个时候，仍然跟现在一样年轻的您还是需要一个新的随扈。”  
　　地狱骑士的话让兄弟二人的身体同时一震。他们谁也没想过这个问题，人类的思维很简单，他们既然一同长大，那么也理所当然会一同老去。可是现在，他们一个是人类，另一个却变成了恶魔。  
　　“您不如再重新选择一次。而人类……阁下您当然有留下玩物的权力……”他正说着，Sam手中的剑已经架上了他的脖子。  
　　“你说谁是玩物？”  
　　阴霾之下，Sam脸色阴鸷。  
　　被剑架住脖子的地狱骑士却笑得更加放肆。  
　　没人杀得了地狱骑士，恶魔领主也不行。  
　　他知道领主震怒的原因，恶魔们都清楚Winchester这个姓，他们知道在这对兄弟之间发生过的事，相互吸引，交合，乱伦，堕落……不自然的爱催生不自然的占有欲与保护欲——或者，反过来也能成立，不自然的占有欲与保护欲催生不自然的爱。  
　　但对每个恶魔来说，人类只是玩物，当他们失去被玩乐的价值才会变成比玩物更次一等的食物。  
　　面前的是领主，即便剑刃贴着脖子，地狱骑士也不会怪罪他。  
　　他聪明地不再继续这个话题，只是换上忠心的表情，恳请领主允许他成为随扈。  
　　“我不需要你。”雷声中，Sam吐出冰冷果断的拒绝。他的剑刃在地狱骑士的脖子上划出一道血痕，血水沿着骑士的脖子滑进他的领口。  
　　“您杀不了我。”  
　　骑士身后的军队似乎蠢蠢欲动。白狮越过骑士拦在军队之前，大声咆哮。它的吼声惊动了军队中的战马，它们不安地踏着凌乱的步伐想要后退，马上的骑士们握紧缰绳竭力控制住他们的战马。  
　　“我知道。”Sam呢喃。  
　　这时，又有另一队骑士赶到，而在最前领头的正是Bobby。  
　　“但是你口中的人类可以。”Sam说着突然举剑砍下地狱骑士的头颅，同时，Dean与白狮一齐奔向Bobby。白狮再次发出巨大的咆哮声，战马纷纷嘶叫着扬起前蹄，Dean看见被Bobby挂在马鞍一侧的羊皮袋，他冲过去，趁Bobby忙着安抚战马的时候一把扯过羊皮袋。  
　　里面放着第一刃。

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

59  
　　  
　　Dean再次握住了这把刀。他感受到血印与刀的共鸣，手臂上的印记再次滚烫起来，深渊在他的灵魂中如同怪物布满尖牙的嘴一般张开，安宁平静，杀，还有血——但很快，这些怪异的冲动与满足就被另一股强大的力量压制住。这股力量夜一样漆黑，冰冷，带着有如恶魔咆哮的尖啸，但Dean却意外地觉得它亲近而温暖。  
　　这是来自Sam灵魂的力量。  
　　当Dean握住第一刃，Sam立刻也感受到血印对Dean的影响。这是他第一次直接感受刀语血印的力量，灵魂传来被撕裂的痛，痛中又带着一丝平和，那种平和让Sam想起了罂粟。罂粟果实流出乳白的浆液，炼成鸦片，鸦片燃烧散发的淡蓝色烟雾里也有这种平和的力量。  
　　却异常恐怖。  
　　他会让这种可怕的平和远离Dean。  
　　Dean握着刀，Sam已经砍下地狱骑士的头颅，他举刀用力捅进地狱骑士的胸膛，黑烟扭动，他带领的军队中突然爆发出尖叫声，恶魔们向这边冲来，白狮扑过去，圣骑士们挥舞着手中的武器冲进恶魔军队之中。  
　　地狱骑士体内突然爆发出巨大刺目的红光，接着他的身体——包括他已经离开身体的头颅一齐迅速脱水干瘪，最终成为一具枯朽的干尸。  
　　尸体让这对兄弟想起地狱骑士刚刚说过的话。  
　　人类终究逃不过一死。  
　　Sam会被留下来，Dean会老去，迎来死亡。  
　　成为枯骨，化作尘土。  
　　Sam心中惴惴，他抬头看向Dean，Dean却已经抓着他的刀冲进恶魔之中——就像他还是曾经的那个圣骑士一样，他还不是异端，所以仍要为了守护神的子民与恶魔搏杀。  
　　而现在，在他的灵魂深处并存着Sam的灵魂。Sam的灵魂会牵引他的灵魂，压制血印对他的影响，就像一只风筝被线牵引。  
　　这让他感到安全，如同虚浮的脚步踏实地踩到坚实的地面。  
　　圣骑士、恶魔的白狮宠物与恶魔领主的随扈一同对抗着同一支恶魔军队。这局面多多少少有些匪夷所思，白狮撕咬着恶魔，满足地大快朵颐，嘶吼着用利爪撕碎企图伤害Dean的恶魔。唯有Sam远远静立，他手里还握着染血的剑，空气中响起爆裂声，但他没有走上前去驱逐恶魔。  
　　他会保证不让Dean受到恶魔的伤害，在此前提之下，他也不会轻易再使用他体内的力量。  
　　就当是对Dean的保证。  
　　乌云沉沉雷声滚滚，雨却一直没有下下来。Sam的袖手旁观让战局没有得到多大改变，圣骑士们一开始还担心恶魔领主最终会帮助恶魔，但看到Dean握着第一刃冲进恶魔军队，他们心中都升起了古怪的安心感。  
　　这种情绪很怪，他们也说不清究竟是因为感觉Sam不会帮助恶魔而安心，还是为看到他们曾经的大团长依旧与恶魔为敌而感到高兴。  
　　Sam身后的恶魔们目睹了这场毫无悬念的小战役，黑烟们沉默地跟随着Sam，同样没有加入战局。领主的立场非常明显，他不像个恶魔，甚至，他还有一颗属于人类的心，他永远只会向着他的人类。但恶魔们很清楚，归附领主亦是聪明之举，虽然无法玩弄人类也无法吃到人类的灵魂，但它们能从领主身上汲取力量。  
　　至少，也不会被消灭。  
　　空气中蔓延着刺鼻的硫磺味。死去的皮囊横七竖八地横陈在染血的土地上。白狮跟在Dean身后，餍足地舔着它被血染红的爪子。Dean喘息着，有些不安地看了Bobby一眼。  
　　Sam跟他讲过他们是怎么离开修道院的，只是语焉不详。  
　　身份的改变让Dean有些瑟缩，他把Bobby当做父亲那样尊重，所以不敢面对Bobby失望或是憎恶的眼神。但让他意外的是，Bobby并没有露出那种眼神，他只是很震惊——震动中好像还带着一两分惊喜。当然，也有些困惑，他大概不明白为什么Dean突然就摆脱了血印与刀的影响。  
　　骑士们也沉默地不曾开口。他们默契地清理战场，搬运尸体。皮囊上的伤口还是触目惊心，消弭的最好方法就是点燃它们。灵魂碎片或许还残留在皮囊之中，在身体被点燃的片刻它们会痛苦地嘶叫翻滚，骑士们都会沉默地为它们祷告，但他们都知道这些灵魂永远无法安息。  
　　Dean将刀套进羊皮袋里，回头看了Sam一眼。Sam招呼着他的白狮过来，上马，领着他的恶魔随侍们掉头回去城堡。  
　　接下来是人类的对谈，他这个恶魔不适合留在这里。他分神偷偷聆听了一下骑士们的灵魂絮语，有人还在憎恨他，但似乎没人再对Dean抱有敌意。  
　　他当然还是有些难过的，因为他还有属于人类的灵魂和心脏，但身为异端，就该有异端的自觉，被厌恶，被憎恨。不管出于何种动机，他确实伤害过圣骑士，有这种结果不奇怪。  
　　他只是有些担心到时Dean会邀请Bobby去他们的城堡，要知道，那里不欢迎圣物。  
　　Dean看着Sam骑马离开，感觉心里像是被一只黄蜂蛰了一下。大概在这里的所有人都坚持认定Sam就是恶魔——没错，他的确是，但能决定Sam本质的不是他体内的恶魔血。可Dean这时也不会解释，每个人都有自己的天然立场。  
　　他选择了Sam，却不能强逼所有人跟他做出相同的选择。  
　　“你的血印……”或许是漫长的沉默太尴尬，Bobby终于问出了心里的第一个疑问。最后一次见到Dean时，他还是一副被困在自己世界的模样，只对伤害Sam的人有反应。那一次非常惨烈，Sam的力量召唤来强大的恶魔，Bobby至今也无法忘记他们离开时Sam冰冷的眼神。  
　　“说来话长，”Dean笑了一下，伸出手让Bobby看看他手腕上的银环，“封印。”但他不能再说得更详细，方式很邪恶，Bobby不会喜欢，大概也不乐意他接受这种形式的封印。  
　　Bobby忧心地看了一眼Dean手腕上的银环，青铜装饰让银环看上去有几分阴冷。他也猜到了几种可能，恶魔总有些特殊方法。于是他只能点点头，过了一会儿又问道：“你离开之后就一直跟Sam待在一起？”  
　　Dean见Bobby的表情有几分尴尬，这让他又难堪又觉得有些好笑。他不知该怎么跟Bobby解释，这个时候与其说别人不懂，不如说成是别人不肯接受。于是他索性不解释，只是点头。Bobby也不知再该说些什么，他盯着Dean看了一会儿，突然低声骂了一句脏话，接着就转身跟其他骑士一起搬运起尸体。  
　　Dean知道圣骑士的职责。  
　　消除一切恶魔。  
　　总有一天，他们会将庄园围得严严实实，试图杀掉Sam。  
　　这是可以预见的将来。  
　　近在眼前。  
Dean带着他的刀骑上马，白狮跟过去，又扭头回望了一眼，像是恋恋不舍地搜寻着是否还有漏网的恶魔。

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

60  
　　  
　　Dean带回的第一刃令城堡里的恶魔仆人们恐惧不已。他穿过门廊与正厅，之后是漫长的走廊。饱食过后的白狮懒散地打着哈欠，甩着尾巴跟在Dean身边。靴底与爪子上沾染的血在昂贵的地毯上留下长串肮脏的脚印，却无人敢提醒这拿着刀的人类与趾高气扬的狮子。  
　　Sam不在房间里，Dean放了刀，随手抓住一个仆人询问，他却摇着头支吾地表示自己也不知道领主去了哪儿。  
　　“他不是已经提早回来了吗？”Dean皱起眉头。  
　　“是……是的，但那之后他又去了哪儿我就不知道了……”  
　　放开仆人，Dean略略思索了一会儿，大步离开房间。白狮还伏在门口，它看了Dean一眼，决定先不去管主人们的事，睡一觉再说。  
　　走廊尽头是旋梯，Dean迈开脚步拾级而上。在旋梯尽头有个小阁楼，兄弟俩还小的时候经常会躲进去玩耍。在那里，他们可以尽情相互扑倒对方，用手指挠着对方身上最怕痒的地方。被父亲训斥的Sam偶尔也会躲到这里来，他小时候有点爱哭，Dean会嘲笑他，所以他喜欢一个人躲进来。  
　　孩童们觉得这个阁楼已经很大了，他们可以并排躺在木质的地板上滚上好几圈，在Dean的记忆中，这个阁楼一直都是那么大，直到时隔多年之后他再次钻进这里。  
　　实际上它逼仄得像个小箱子一样，它唯一比箱子好的一点在于它还开了个小窗户。  
　　果不其然，Sam就躲在这里——说躲似乎也不太确切，毕竟Sam早就不是过去那个孩子，他也没有遭受什么委屈，只是安静地站在那个小窗户旁边凝视着外面乌云笼罩之下的庭院。  
　　当年他们跳起来都够不到阁楼的顶部，现在Sam站在那里，只要微微抬手就能轻而易举碰到。  
　　挤进两个高大的Alpha，阁楼瞬间显得更加狭窄，仿佛连让他们转身的那么一点儿空间都留不出来了。  
　　看来他的直觉是对的。  
　　Dean吐出一口气。  
　　“以往我每次跑来这里找到你的时候，你都在哭，要么就是已经哭完了，小姑娘。”Dean挤到Sam身边，故意用嘲笑的语气提起过往的旧事，“你就缩在那个角里，还面对着墙，每次都敢大言不惭地跟我撒谎说你没哭。哇喔，真是小男子汉。”  
　　Sam小时候很喜欢待在这里，因为这里是整个城堡里他所能到达的最高的地方。伏在窗户上可以看清整个庄园，那时他会觉得自己是一只鸟，奔放自由。他小时候不喜欢父亲，因为父亲会把他关在城堡里，虽然城堡里有Dean，但一个人的孤独是孤独，两个人的孤独同样也是孤独。还因为父亲总会因为各种事训斥他——后来就变成训斥Dean，父亲似乎从来没有对他们满意过，好像他们只是两件失败的赝品。  
　　时隔多年之后，当Sam对自己有了更多的了解，他才猛然领悟过去父亲的那些严苛与刚愎都是为了保护他，为了让他远离恶魔。可是领悟总是来得太晚，他认清了真相，父亲早已化作一堆骨灰。  
　　误会化解让人既愧疚又感到释怀，但死亡能留给人的只有沉重。  
　　父亲的灵魂会去天堂，可那又如何呢？他站在乐园中，却还是只能无助地看着自己的儿子成为恶魔。而成为恶魔的儿子却连为过去的误会道歉的机会都没有。  
　　就在今天，在他听见地狱骑士的那番话之后，他又想起了这个地方，整个城堡里他所能到达的最高的地方。记忆中大大的阁楼突然小成一个木匣，他仰起头，好像鼻尖随时就能蹭到头顶的木板似的。  
　　他从来没想过这个问题——时间的问题。时间能让记忆中宽敞的阁楼缩小成木匣，也同样能让此时鲜活的Dean变成彼时棺木中的尸体。他从没想过，即便Dean没有死在战场上，他有个顺遂安全的后半生，他还是会老，直到皮囊枯朽再也承载不了他沉重的灵魂。  
　　然后他就会死。  
　　“死”仍是个沉重恐怖的话题。在这短短的几个月里，他已经见识过太多尸体太多死状，但那些人都是别人的亲人，他们是别人的父母别人的配偶别人的孩子，他看着他们的亲人哭泣，安慰那些人亡者的灵魂将进入天堂。  
　　可即便如此，哀伤依旧无法褪去。  
　　这哀伤已经不属于亡者，而是存于活着的人心中。  
　　Dean若死去，他的灵魂不会进入天堂。他会下地狱。那时，Sam或许还能将他的灵魂从地狱带出。但灵魂还是灵魂，失去皮囊，没有形体。  
　　鲜活的美丽在于富有生命力的形体。  
　　死亡是无可阻止的事。  
　　这是Sam的哀伤。Dean会死去，而他将长存。  
　　“没有邀请Bobby来城堡喝酒吗？”面对Dean的调侃，Sam无动于衷。  
　　“他走了。”Dean也低头往窗外看去，一只知更鸟正要落在蔷薇花藤上，“这里好像也不太欢迎圣物的样子。”  
　　Sam“嗯”了一声，也没有回应Dean的玩笑。他以为这里能够帮助他稍稍排遣一下内心的焦虑与闷痛，但实际上却一点用处都没有。狭窄的空间只是让阴郁的心情更加阴郁，可他也想不出还有什么地方能让他一个人躲避一下，让他暂时从“死亡”这个恐怖的词汇中逃离。  
　　Dean知道Sam在躲避什么。而他还藏着一个秘密——他没有告诉Sam，在他杀了所有地狱骑士之后，他就会带着第一刃去找该隐。他还记着Azazel的那些话，尽管他从不会提起。  
　　死亡对于活着的人来说，其实没有想象中的那么难熬。  
　　父亲刚刚战死那段时间里，Dean每次睡着都会梦到他。他忘不掉父亲的死状，也忘不掉父亲叮嘱过他的话。旧时的严苛形象早在父亲死的那一刻就已烟消云散，余下的只有他曾经那些也带着温柔和笨拙羞赧的眼神。  
　　父亲不是个那么好的父亲，但他能做的也只有这些。  
　　而随着时间的推移，父亲入梦的频率不再那么频繁，Dean也不会时时刻刻都想着他。悲伤和感怀都还在，可是想起父亲的时候却越来越少。这不是遗忘，而是像伤口愈合一样，起初是疼，而后是痒，最后痊愈了只留下淡淡的疤——那道疤就是全部了，一个证明，记忆还鲜活，回忆中的痛却已经不再如当初那么鲜明。  
　　如何撕心裂肺的痛都能被磨平成平和，再次想起的时候或许只有感怀。爱也会烧成另一种平和，Dean只是希望Sam不要过得太孤独。  
　　但现在若拿这些话去劝Sam，只会显得他薄情又混账。  
　　而他，也不愿意想象一个没有Dean Winchester的Sam Winchester。  
　　“嘿，小男子汉，要是你……”Dean想带Sam离开这里，因为这里根本就不适合放松心情，小箱子只会关住所有郁结于心的情绪，让人无从发泄。但他的话还没说完就被Sam打断——用一个不温柔的吻。  
　　Dean被Sam推到墙上，然后嘴唇和沉重的呼吸贴过来。Dean感受到Sam有些慌乱的情绪，就像他还是个少年一样，遇到棘手的问题，苦思冥想无法解决。那个时候他总会找上Dean，然后Dean会告诉他，总有办法解决的。  
　　Sam不想Dean和他一样变成恶魔。  
　　舌尖急切地撬开嘴唇与牙齿，Sam一手抓着Dean的衣服一手捧着他的脸，嘴唇有些粗暴地摩擦着Dean的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻啃咬他的下唇。Dean想安抚他紧张的弟弟，可他此刻什么话都说不出。  
　　所有的鲜血淋淋都会被磨平成疤，但受伤那一刻依旧痛得钻心蚀骨。  
　　Dean闭上眼睛，同样伸手捧住Sam的脸。  
　　“总会有办法的……”  
　　Sam呢喃，Dean只是用更深的吻回应。

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

61  
　　  
　　Dean被Sam脱掉衣服，他身上到处都是Sam留下的指痕。Sam虽然会用那句话安慰他——或是自我安慰，可现在这个年轻人仍然只能无措地抱着他，吻他的身体，用手臂圈紧他的腰。  
　　仿佛在这一刻，什么都是徒劳。  
　　在这一刻，眼神、语言、肢体都化为无物，气味、呼吸与触碰都变成遥远飘渺的东西，唯有无力感与恐慌才是唯一的真实。  
　　Sam忍不住在Dean的脖子上咬了一口。Dean发出疼痛的呻吟，手指用力扣紧他结实的肩。Sam勾起Dean的腿弯，手掌紧捏着他的大腿滑向他的臀，他埋首在Dean的肩窝里，嗅着他的气味，将手指塞进他的穴中。  
　　Dean没有像往常那样发出不适的喘息声，Sam想这或许是Dean在忍耐。他搅动着手指，Dean的呼吸蓦地更加凌乱急促起来——他发出像是惊讶的呻吟声，抱着Sam的脖子微微错愕地瞪大眼睛。  
　　Sam却未觉察到这一切。他习惯了Dean的妥协，也习惯了他的隐忍和宽容，这或许又只是Dean的忍耐和迁就，痛之于Dean似乎不再是痛了，而是对他弟弟的抗拒，而是他们之间的阻碍，所以他忍耐。  
　　吻了一下Dean的嘴唇，Sam抱起他的腿将他用力压在墙上，肿胀的性器前端带着湿漉漉的前液摩擦着Dean的囊袋。Dean将腿环在Sam腰上，脚腕上冰冷的银环贴上他滚烫的后腰，喘息着让他进来。  
　　温暖的内壁似乎变得更加柔软，Dean此刻敏感得吓人，Sam只是刚刚进入他，他就兴奋得浑身颤抖像是随时会高潮一样。他抱紧Sam的背，抓着他过来接吻，性器摩擦内壁带来的快感比任何时候都要鲜明强烈。他轻轻咬住Sam的嘴唇，Sam握紧他的腰用力将性器撞进最深处。  
　　化作无物的东西再次恢复形体，呼吸变得有声音，气味再次鲜明，他们叫着彼此的名字，手指停留在对方身体上。就像经历了一个长梦，Sam强撑着，没有被梦里的惶恐击碎，然而即便此刻还抱着Dean，他也感到惴惴不安。  
　　仿佛不经提醒就不会想起——万物从无到有，由生到死，都不是坚不可摧。或许在人类眼中，那成千上万朵花长得都是相同模样，但每一朵绽放正盛的花都不可能是昨夜凋零那一朵的复制。  
　　消失了就不会再有。  
　　Sam抱紧Dean。  
　　他再一次地痛恨自己起来。并非是觉得自己无用，恶魔的力量对他来说已经成为一个道具，他拥有它，具有是否使用的决定权。但正是这样的力量让他不再是人类，他所拥有的时间骤然数万倍于普通人类，于是他会目睹Dean的死亡，而后继续存在于数万倍于普通人类的漫长时间里。  
　　激烈的高潮过后身体疲倦得近乎麻木，Sam还抱着Dean，没有从他身体里退出来，Dean的腿也还环在他的腰上。  
　　“你可以先用第一刃杀了我。”  
　　Dean听见还埋首在他颈间的Sam没头没脑地嘟囔着这句话。  
　　他的身体悚然一震，接着他伸手用力拽了一下Sam的头发。  
　　他明白Sam的意思——在他死前，他可以先用第一刃杀了Sam，然后他们会一起下地狱。  
　　那就像是该隐与亚伯的翻版。  
　　但他不会这么做，就算他能体会孤独的滋味，他也不会杀死Sam。  
　　他更是没有告诉任何人，该隐说，血印亦是诅咒，这个诅咒深植于该隐血中，唯有杀了他才能解除。  
　　“总会有办法的，”Dean笑了一下，有些无力，“别在我身上哭，小姑娘。”说着他低头吻了一下Sam的头顶。  
　　“我没哭。”Sam声音有些嘶哑，他抬起头不甘心再次吻住Dean，却小心翼翼从Dean身体里退出来。他还抱着Dean，让Dean双脚踩到地上，手掌贴着Dean的后腰下滑，最后停在他的大腿上。  
　　有精液滑到他的手指上。  
　　Sam喘息着吞咽下Dean的津液，手掌蓦地陷入Dean结实的肌肉中。  
　　“Sam。”Dean抚摸着弟弟的脸，突然叫了他一声。  
　　“嗯？”Sam终于放开Dean，脸上还带着高潮过后的汗水。“死”这个词让他不得不开始重新审视起Dean，他的视线无时无地不落在Dean身上，可越是如此，他的内心就越是瑟缩着感到一阵宛如被毒蝎子蜇过的痛。  
　　Sam的眼神让Dean胸腔里泛开一阵被巨石牢牢压紧般的窒息感。他微微推开Sam，俯身捡起自己的衣服穿上。阁楼太矮，穿衣服就跟刚刚脱衣服时一样，中途他们的手经常会敲到阁楼顶部。  
　　“我想先离开一阵。”在接收到Sam略略困惑与不安的眼神之后，Dean沉默了一会儿，“我还有事情没做完。”  
　　Sam先是疑惑地愣了一下，接着他立刻就反应过来Dean在说什么。  
　　地狱骑士，还有其他的恶魔领主。Dean接受该隐的血印、拿到第一刃就是为了这个。  
　　Sam知道自己不能阻止Dean。这确实是他的未竟之事。大概在Dean心中，他也还是个圣骑士，骑着战马，握着武器，念诵着圣经文砍下敌人的头颅——他已经成为异端，但那些，也早就融入他的骨血成为他身体里永不可消弭的荣光。  
　　“我明白了。”  
　　这句话说得有些艰难，因为Sam深知自己不能离开。这里已经是恶魔盘踞之地，一旦他离开，这里就会成为新的地狱。恶魔是他带来的，所以他必须担负起这个责任。他看向Dean，又点了点头。  
　　Dean伸手拍了一下他的胳膊。  
　　他们一个是恶魔一个是异端，但血不能决定他们的想法。  
　　Sam很高兴这一次Dean终于肯信任他，尽管他还像个小女孩一样别扭地不太想Dean离开。他知道那个时间正分秒不停地迫近——永恒的分离——但他不能阻止Dean和他自己去做他们应该做的事。  
　　他哥是被吟游诗人写进诗里传唱的英雄。英雄不该只被关在恶魔的城堡里，成为与时间空耗的装饰。何况他的血还在Dean身体里，银环还套在Dean的手腕与脚踝上，他们的灵魂会产生共鸣，他们可以以这样的方式在一起。  
　　而在Dean离开的这段时间里，他会努力寻找解决死亡问题的方法。  
　　他想，他哥会为他的决定感到骄傲。  
　　他希望他哥能为他自豪。  
　　在经历了这么多事情之后。  
　　在他成为恶魔之后。

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

62  
　　  
　　Dean带着第一刃离开了城堡。他骑着Impala，还戴着Sam给他的护身符，将那个怪异的小人头像藏在衣领之下。  
　　父亲的战马，弟弟的护身符。  
　　他没有去找圣骑士团，因为此时他们也不会再接纳他。孤独的游侠自由又浪漫，吟游诗人们仍然热衷把他写进诗里，只是再也无人提起他的圣骑士身份。他也不再使用威风凛凛的巨剑，模样诡异的第一刃总让人觉得毛骨悚然，但恶魔们都惧怕它。  
　　而Sam继续待在他的城堡里，仆人们把一切打理得井井有条。他多数时候都会待在书房里看书，每隔半个月书房里就会又添几箱书，这些都是他让仆从们去各地搜集高价购买回来的，他还想着解决那个棘手的“死亡问题”，时间不太多，好在也不是很急迫。  
　　每隔十天他都会带着白狮外出巡查封地，平民们见到他渐渐也不会再像刚开始那样躲得远远的了。他们已经很熟悉他了，知道他不会做出任何伤害他们的举动。白狮倒是趾高气扬，但没有主人的允许，它也不敢吞食人类的灵魂。  
　　Sam仿佛仍是那个在每次授洗时候亲吻信徒额头的年轻助祭，严守着戒律，目光平和，面容和善——唯有在拒绝那些带着贡品偷偷来到城堡想与他交易的人时，他才会露出些许僵硬阴冷的表情。不光是人类，恶魔们也害怕他露出这样的表情，这让他看上去恐怖而残忍。  
　　灵魂对他来说也还是个不小的诱惑，但他不会放任自己去拥有除了Dean灵魂之外的任何灵魂。  
　　每当看完一本书，他的身体都会被深重的疲倦与无力感卷席。  
　　迫切寻找着一个答案，但每一次的结果都是无果。  
　　宿命不可更改。  
　　Sam想念Dean。  
　　寻求答案之心越是急迫、他越是恐慌，这种思念就越是强烈。Dean离开半年，父亲的头盔还好好摆放在他们的房间里，还有他的衣服和剑，但他留在这里的气味已经散尽，这种感觉让Sam感到异常难受。  
　　就像是几十年后的预演一样。  
　　但令他稍感安慰的是，半年里他与Dean的灵魂时有共鸣。他没有告诉Dean，当Dean拿起第一刃时，他的灵魂还是会感到疼痛。这就像是恶魔的本能，对恶魔来说，第一刃是危险的东西，痛是一种信号。但这种痛令Sam感到心安，他知道自己与Dean仍有联系，也知道自己的灵魂与力量仍能帮助Dean摆脱刀与血印对他的影响。  
　　他用短暂的疼痛能换来Dean长久的“活着”。若要按照交易的标准来算，他也并不吃亏。Dean是他哥，是他唯一的亲人，也是在这个世界上唯一能与他亲密至此的人，所以他愿意为Dean做任何事，也愿意为Dean成为任何“东西”。  
　　只是思念不会因为这点安慰减淡分毫。  
　　他曾经是恪守清规戒律的教徒，即便最初被Dean吸引，他也依旧隐忍着，谨慎地压抑自己。可在他真正标记了Dean之后，那些被压抑、蛰伏已久的欲望就再也无法平息。  
　　食髓知味。  
　　所以无论是清醒时还是在梦里，晨间夜晚，无论晴日雨天……世间万物都能成为触发点，让他在记忆搜寻Dean的气味以及他灵魂中飘散开的苦涩。这或许才是他唯一真正拥有的。  
　　仆人为他端上酒与肉，食物的气味会让他想起黑雾。  
　　它让他看清了自己。  
　　欲望与罪纠缠一处。  
　　但这时的Sam只能徒劳地在城堡的每个地方想着Dean，却不知异变已经开始在他哥的身体里渐次舒展。  
　　Dean最后一次遇到圣骑士团是在一个月前。他们总是相逢在战场上，面对同一群恶魔。起初还有人会叫他大团长，Bobby总会严厉地纠正。Dean知道他没别的意思，他几次看向Bobby的时候，发现Bobby也是以一种忧心忡忡的眼神看着他。  
　　那眼神奇异地让Dean感到些许心安。就像一个犯错的儿子对父亲避而不见，父亲怒骂着，却还是忍不住关心这个时常惹出麻烦的儿子。  
　　Dean对Bobby抱有对与父亲同样的尊敬。  
　　他总想让自己成为更好的，因为他担心自己会让当初力荐他的Bobby失望。  
　　与父亲不同的是，Bobby嘴上不饶人，对他却意外宽容。他从Bobby那里学到了很多，也得到了很多，他感激Bobby。  
　　所以当他堕落，他便惶恐不安地不敢面对Bobby。  
　　所幸，Bobby虽然不认同不接受他与Sam，但不时流露出的关切仍让他感激。  
　　那次战役，只有Bobby一个人看出了Dean的异状。Dean依旧带着该隐给他的第一刃，恶魔们畏惧它，骑士们有条不紊地进攻，他们知道Dean是唯一能杀死地狱骑士的人，所有人都拼死为他掩护。  
　　Dean不再是圣骑士，却仍是战士。  
　　他在血腥与硫磺的气味当中将刀插进地狱骑士的咽喉，红光轰然炸开，他蓦然感觉自己受伤的左腿有关灌铅般沉重。然而这不是他唯一难受的地方，身上还有多出伤口，淌着血，火烧般痛。  
　　Dean感觉自己被一阵晕眩击中。  
　　这种怪异的感觉在这几个月里时有发生。  
　　在他离开城堡的前一天他就模糊地察觉到不对——身体在异变。  
　　身体持续不断地出现刺痛与发热的症状，最让他诧异的是，某个早晨他在树林中醒来，发现自己的腿间居然一片湿润。他不敢置信地跳起来，喉咙里的干渴感以及淡淡的惊惶让他一口气喝光了前一天刚储满的水。  
　　异变让他有种不好的预感。  
　　但除了身体的变化之外，其他一切却又没有任何改变。他在心里给了自己一个答案，然而在求证的时候又发现这个答案似乎并不完全正确。  
　　——他的身体正在慢慢从Alpha变成Omega。  
　　但他不会被其他Alpha的气味吸引，在他……在他身体最难受的时候，那种症状让他想起过去他见过的那些发情中的Omega，但他也没有因此吸引来其他Alpha。别人好像无法从气味上感知他的变化，骑着黑马的高大游侠也还是强大的Alpha，一切异变只有他一个人知晓，并且这种异变也没有改变他的任何外在。  
　　只有Bobby察觉到Dean的些许不同。但他做出判断的依据也不是感官上的感知，不是他感知到Dean那些正在变化的东西，而是凭借经验。  
　　他只是觉得Dean不太对劲。  
　　那次战役之后，因为Dean的负伤，他被留在了骑士团里。Bobby旁敲侧击地问过他，他也只是装傻。他的症状不太明显，不会像真正的Omega那么强烈，就算他不承认，Bobby总不可能直接拉下他的裤子检查——何况，Bobby也根本没有想过这种匪夷所思的可能。  
　　半年里，Dean杀了两个地狱骑士一个恶魔领主。  
　　“Sam怎么没跟过来？”那一次Bobby还是忍不住开口问了，他也受了伤，跟Dean一样到处绑着止血用的绷带。  
　　他并不讨厌Sam，只是厌恶恶魔。  
　　受伤的Dean看了一眼额头上擦掉一大块皮的Bobby，笑了一下。  
　　“他跟过来，封地上的那些恶魔怎么办？Bobby，Sam是我弟弟，是父亲的儿子，那片封地还是Winchester家的，Sam不可能让恶魔在那里胡作非为。”他说着，在Bobby微微错愕的眼神中顿了一下，接着轻轻叹了一口气，“如果不是恶魔血，他还能继续做他的助祭，为信徒授洗，在弥撒上为信徒分发饼和酒。”  
　　Dean看见Bobby的嘴唇动了动，像是想说什么，他安静地等待了一会儿，Bobby反倒沉默了。  
　　“如果不是因为我。”  
　　Dean又补充了一句，然后在Bobby陡然变得震诧的眼神中慢慢闭上眼睛。

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

63

人在找寻某种东西却无果之后容易变得焦躁，尤其像Sam这样每日废寝忘食把自己关在书房持续了两年多的人。巨大的书柜早已被他从各地搜集而来的书填满，于是书房的墙边也堆满了塞着各种书籍的箱子。他的桌上，卧室的床边，那个小小的阁楼里……哪里都是书。  
总有不知死活的人不肯听闻传言，带上贡品请求一见领主。Sam早就学着不去理会这些人，一开始会让恶魔与白狮帮他打发走他们。但自从发现白狮会趁机偷吃人类的灵魂，震怒的领主用他的力量凝成锁链将白狮锁进了城堡的地下室里——他刻意在它面前放上饕餮献上的鲜纯灵魂，被套上锁链的白狮嘶吼着，爪子却怎么都够不到它们。  
“作为宠物，你应该学会节制。”领主低头告诫他这头巨大的宠物，而后在它的咆哮声中离开地下室。  
但这小小的惩戒不足以平复Sam内心的焦虑——他赶走了无数来求他与之交易的人类，说着冰冷的拒绝言辞，眼神冷漠地看他们离开，可再多冷酷残忍都无法让他恢复过去的冷静从容。  
他知道这暴怒中有恶魔力量的推波助澜，恶魔曾经也是人类，他们犯了罪，去了地狱，在数千年的折磨中成为只剩恶意与欲望的灵。或许千百年后，他也会变成那样，那个时候，却再也没有一个Dean Winchester来约束他。  
他会变成真正的恶魔。  
这一瞬，Sam感觉自己似乎被彻底抛弃了。  
假若如此，他宁愿趁Dean活着的时候，让Dean用第一刃来结束他即将开启的邪恶的漫长生命。  
天空总是在澄澈的湖蓝与深沉的群青之间变幻不定，Sam总会在青白的晨昏线进入天际最边隅的那一刻准时醒来，会在星子躲进云翳之后才迟迟入睡。他没有计算Dean离开的日子，灵魂也不时疼痛，Dean还活着，还在为他的未竟之事奔波。  
Sam只是略略厌倦了充满失望与愤怒的生活。  
当仆人站在门口不安地告诉他又有人求见时，领主只是厌厌点头，放下手中的书，认真地夹好书签。他脚上的靴子踩过城堡地板上铺就的地毯，进入正厅时突然想起刚刚在书房似乎看到花园里的玫瑰花开了。  
蜡烛将夜晚中的正厅照得宛若白昼，台阶之下早已有人虔诚地伏在地上，Sam坐上他的王座，剑与权杖一如既往地悬在王座两侧。往常这个时候，他总是在那些人开口之前就冷冰冰地打断，而后拒绝他们。他根本不屑他们的贡品，也不需要他们的灵魂，他对这些人的命运毫无兴趣，命运丝线的另一头连着什么，他根本不想知道。但今天他打算花一点时间来听听这个人的愿望，他知道这很反常——或许只是因为他现在有点抗拒那个只会带给他失望的书房。  
“我希望获得更大的权势。”伏在地上的人恭恭敬敬说道。听声音，似乎是个年逾四十的男人，Sam凝视着他梳得一丝不苟的头发，微微皱起眉头。  
他听见来自他灵魂的絮语。  
有谁不爱权势呢？权势会带来一切，财富，特权，众人的敬畏。  
Sam想起他曾经敬爱的主教，那位长辈在何时被恶魔侵吞了灵魂侵占了皮囊早已无从得知，只是每次想到或许是主教主动向恶魔献上灵魂，他就感到一阵疼痛。  
Sam安静聆听着男人的灵魂絮语。  
那才是最真实的他，那其中才有他最真实的欲望。  
所以当Sam从那些絮语中探听得知男人竟是司铎的时候，他感觉像是有人将一锅滚烫的油脂淋在他身上，在浑身剧痛中那种暴怒前所未有地急剧膨胀起来。他从不怀疑有人的信仰不坚定，但他没想过竟然真会有司铎宁愿与恶魔交易来换取更大的权势。  
Sam和Dean都失去了被这种信仰承认的资格，却仍有人将之视作敝履。  
王座之后巨大的花窗之上，由彩色玻璃构成的偶像逼视着伏在台阶之下的司铎，静默等待领主对他的裁决。  
“你的灵魂将归我所有，”Sam说道，男人惊喜地抬起头，以为这位传言中从不与任何人交易的冷硬领主终于愿意与他交易，“我会将它投入地狱，让火焰与热风每日折磨它，你的灵魂会日日遭受凌迟，我会把它打碎，再让它凝成形。”Sam轻描淡写的描述让男人脸上的肌肉一阵抽动，惊喜的神情蓦然变成惊恐，他瞪大眼睛颤抖着嘴唇盯着Sam，不知领主为何要如此折磨他的灵魂。  
“是……是我的贡品不够珍贵吗？”男人惶恐地问道。  
“不，”Sam微笑，他温柔安静的眼神却让男人感到一阵毛骨悚然，“我不在乎你的贡品，就算你献给我整座金矿，在我眼里，那也不过只是我花园里的一株野草而已。”  
“那、那……”男人吞咽着津液，不知所措。  
“是问我原因吗？”Sam眨了眨眼睛，“只是想折磨你而已。别忘了，我是恶魔，你与我交易，我有权按照我最喜欢的方式处置你的灵魂。”他一直维持他温柔的微笑，手指轻轻摩挲着王座扶手上的一颗珍珠。  
冷汗从男人的额头滑下，Sam的话让他瞬间退缩了。他在人间享受几十年的权势，死后却要在地狱遭受千万年的折磨，日复一日，永无终结。  
Sam起身，迈着他优雅沉稳的步伐走向台阶，停在男人跟前。男人想伏身下去，身体却在Sam蓦然变得冰冷的眼神中完全无法动弹。Sam俯身，用他刚刚抚摸过珍珠的手指捏紧男人已经略显松弛的下巴，作势就要吻他。  
男人惊慌地嘶叫了一声，推了Sam一把，惊恐地将整个身体都伏到地上，从手指到脚踝，全身都抖如筛糠。  
他紧闭双眼，慌不择路地念诵着圣经文，希望这样就能让恶魔远离他。  
他后悔了，他不该被一时的冲动冲昏头脑。为了不让恶魔发现他的身份，他离家时注意把所有与教会有关的东西全都留在了家中，现在他惹恼了恶魔，却没有圣物庇护。  
Sam俯视着全身发抖的男人，感受着愤怒随着呼吸被他呼出体外。在那些恶意的恐吓之后，空虚的无力感充盈身体。他听男人念诵着他熟悉的圣经文，一时竟悲伤得不知所措。  
正厅中回响着男人低幽的念诵声，恶魔仆人因害怕这声音而纷纷离开正厅，只留下Sam还在与他的内心对峙。  
“你心想着权势的时候会想到恶魔，当恶魔要伤害你时你倒想起随时都会被你丢弃的信仰。”Sam呢喃，“你这么无耻，神却还是会庇佑你。”  
真不公平。  
他离开正厅，独留下仍然颤抖着念诵圣经文的男人。  
而Dean回到城堡时，正好就看见男人伏在地上念诵圣经文的样子。他一时有些恍惚，还以为自己太过想家而把别的什么地方错认成了他的城堡。抬头看了一眼巨大的彩色花窗，玻璃构成的偶像缄默如昔，他伸手隔着衣服抓握了一下护身符。  
“虽然我不知道你是谁，不过你在恶魔家里念诵圣经文，是不是不太礼貌。”持续了好几天的发热让Dean有些焦躁，他迈步上前，俯身一把拉起男人。  
“如果领主拒绝了你的请求，你就该带着你的贡品离开这里。”他说着，抓着男人的胳膊将他轻轻往门口推了一把，接着他就在男人诧异惊愕的目光中走进正厅右侧的那扇门里。  
男人见过Dean。  
在Dean还是圣骑士团的大团长时。  
他知道这位英勇强大的骑士。  
“恶魔就在这里，你要杀了他。”  
Dean闻言驻足，回头看了男人一眼。  
“相信我，他不跟你交易是为了你好。”  
男人的印象中，这位大团长是个健谈爱笑的年轻人，但此时的他没有笑，而他眼睛中凝起的冰霜让男人想起不久前才离开的那个恶魔。

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

64

Dean在城堡里转了一圈，最终在书房里找到了Sam。推开书房的门他就惊呆了，他记得他离家的时候这里还没有这么多书的，他不知道他的天才弟弟到底是从哪里搞来这么多书的。  
他自然也不知道他弟弟为什么要从各地源源不断搜集来这些书。  
跟他同样惊呆的还有Sam。他正困在自己的忧郁与焦虑中，听见推门的声音他正想把讨厌的仆人喝退，一股熟悉的气味却在他出声之前扑了过来。  
惊讶地猛然抬起头，Sam看见Dean就站在书房门口，一只手还维持着贴在门上的样子。他脸上还有些细小的伤口，鼻梁上的雀斑颜色更深了，下巴上长着密匝匝的胡楂。他手里还握着那个羊皮袋，与两年前相比，它更旧了，袋口磨损得厉害，一侧看得出来还破过一个口子，Sam也不知道到底谁这么好心还帮Dean把它给缝了起来。  
“嘿，Sammy。”Dean随手掩上门，终于露出一丝Sam再熟悉再怀念不过的笑容。  
“是Sam。”Sam嘟囔着，在Dean走到他身边之前已经起身，伸出他长长的胳膊将Dean猛一把拉近自己，圈住他的肩膀低头就狠狠吻了他。  
这个时候无需说话，吻和触碰会表达出他们拙于表达的一切。  
Sam拉着Dean，急切地将他压在书桌上。Dean的背撞上一本正摊开的厚皮大部头，他哼了一声，一边抚摸着Sam的脸接受他的吻，一边背过手从自己身下够出那本书。他只是想把碍事的它从自己身下拿出来而已，没想到不小心碰到Sam堆在书桌一边的几本书。  
接连几声重物落地的声音，Dean把那几本书都给撞到地上去了。  
急切的吻令Dean几乎窒息，Sam的嘴唇和舌头却不肯离开他，只是不知餍足地摩擦、舔舐、啃咬，只是不断汲取他的呼吸与津液。他慌忙伸手抓住Sam的头发，用力扯开他，在他嘴唇离开的间隙用力呼吸。  
Sam只是将自己沉重的呼吸喷洒在Dean脸上，用自己湿润的嘴唇吻着他哥的额头与鼻尖，吻他同样湿润的嘴唇与下巴。下巴上的胡楂扎得他的嘴唇有些疼，他张开嘴用力咬了Dean一口，趁着Dean仰头呼痛的时候含住他已经变红的喉结。  
舌尖贴着颤抖的喉结感受着Dean的气息，Sam将腿挤进Dean腿间，发现他已经硬了——实际上在闻到彼此气味的那一刻，他们就都硬得不像话。  
相较Sam，Dean的状况或许更糟糕。毕竟他已经忍受了一年多的乱七八糟的烦恼——他可不是什么天生的Omega，每隔几个月那种类似发情期的时期最头疼了。虽然跟往常一样，他的气味不但不会吸引Alpha，相反一旦跟其他Alpha靠得太近，他们的颈后就会刺痛起来。时常来袭的疼痛与发热他还能对付，可每当察觉到自己腿间的湿润时，他都忍不住想骂脏话。  
Dean从不认为Omega理所当然要臣服Alpha，弱者也有自己的选择权。他也从未轻视过Omega，只是他现在——做了近三十年的Alpha，现在他居然要转化成Omega，估计任何一个正常的Alpha都会觉得操蛋……他得从头开始学着怎么处理这些麻烦事！发痛，发热，还有那些该死的液体！  
Sam的手有些粗鲁地解开Dean腰上的带子，他扯下Dean的斗篷，把衣服从他身上拉下，接着一边吻着他的锁骨一边脱下他的裤子。  
Dean的气味变得……有些不一样了。Sam自己也说不上来差异到底在哪里，他甚至觉得或许这只是他的错觉，毕竟他已经有两年多没有闻到这种气味了。实际与记忆之间有偏差这种事不少见。  
而Dean，他却变得更加敏感了。  
这不是Sam的错觉。  
过去他总是要在前戏上花费相当的耐心，或许因为双方都是Alpha，Dean的身体总要在一段不算短的前戏之后才会彻底陷入情欲之中——尽管这之前，他与Sam在情感与情绪上早已被情欲撕扯折磨得几欲疯狂。  
情绪热得很快，身体却总相对显得木讷温吞。  
可是此刻，他只是脱掉了Dean的衣服，只是吻着他的锁骨，Dean就已经仰起脖子发出长串情色直白的呻吟。他双膝曲起双脚踩在Sam的书桌上，在Sam还吻着他的肩膀锁骨时，就已经急切地开始扭腰，让臀在木质的桌面上来回磨蹭。  
Dean的热切敏感让Sam不由得暗暗吞咽下津液。他伸手将护身符拂下Dean的身体，那枚古怪的黄铜头像咚一声落在书桌上，他低头在Dean的锁骨之间吮吻出吻痕。Dean的手臂已经缠上Sam的肩膀，有力的手指伴随着他的呻吟扣紧Sam的肌肉。  
Sam向下吻着Dean的身体，张嘴含住他的乳头，发烫的身体蓦地烫成翻涌的岩浆，Dean感觉自己的骨头快被这样的热度熔化，他喘息着，不解Sam的触碰会为会让他的身体更加疼痛紧绷。仿佛Sam不是解药，而是更加烈性的毒药。  
汗液布满Dean的身体，他感觉自己呼出的每一缕气息都化作在空气中熊熊燃烧的火焰，Sam落在他身上的每根手指都像带着尖刺般刺入他的身体，令他疼痛不已。  
Dean更加痛苦。  
也更加敏感，更加兴奋。  
呻吟声既痛又享受，焦虑中满是渴切。  
Sam的手掌在Dean汗湿的皮肤上游走，抚摸过他结实的手臂与腰腹；他的手指在Dean的胯骨上留下指痕，顺着腹股沟滑下Dean的大腿内侧。  
那里也已经湿得不像话。  
Sam还没完全反应过来，他只是呆愣着，抬头诧异地看了Dean一眼。他落在Dean大腿上的手让Dean忍不住想合拢双腿，却因为被他的身体卡住，腿内侧的皮肤不断摩擦着Sam的衣服。  
“Dean？”艰难地叫了Dean一声，Sam舔了舔嘴唇。他喘息着，试探地将手指伸进Dean身后的穴中。  
手指被液体包裹。  
Sam的手指让Dean忍不住尖叫起来，他颤抖着身体发出漫长的喘息声，哽咽着几乎哭出来。身体因此愈发滚烫，每个敏感的地方都像被插入细针，刺痛，却又恰到好处地刺到他最舒服的地方。  
快感海浪般卷席而来。  
Dean如同溺水之人，张开嘴大口呼吸。痛与热让他不知所措，身体却诚实地陈述他渴望——硬起的性器前端早就因为前液湿得一塌糊涂，包裹着Sam一根手指的内壁收缩着咬紧。  
Dean过于激烈的反应有点吓到Sam，他想抽出手指抱起Dean，Dean却抓住他的手，摇动着腰，呢喃着“再深一些”。他看穿Sam的诧异，热与刺痛让他的眼睛里过早地分泌出眼泪，伸手抹了一把眼睛，他近乎无赖地禁止Sam问起任何有关于此的问题。  
“别问我，我也不知道怎么回事！”  
他是真的不知道。  
“你就是……你就是给我继续做下去就对了！”  
Sam用力咬了一下自己的嘴唇。  
接着他再次俯下身体含住Dean的乳头用力吮吸，手指在Dean的呻吟声中搅动着他湿润的小穴。来自乳头的轻微疼痛刺激着Dean，快感冰雪般在他体内融化，滚入岩浆之中，涌向大脑。他伸手胡乱拉扯着Sam的衣服，模糊不清地命令Sam也脱掉衣服。  
Sam听话地脱掉衣服，他再次吻住Dean的脖子，分开他的腿将性器插入他柔软的穴中。温暖湿润的内壁紧缩着，蠕动着咬紧他的性器，快感在他腿根抽搐着蔓延，顺着脊柱迅速涌上脑际。他吐出嘶哑的呻吟，更加用力扣住Dean的腰，不断抽插。  
热与痛在这一刻突然爆炸，在Dean体内化作齑粉，它们纷飞着融入血液，叫嚣着，让Dean的感官变得更加敏感。内壁能感受到Sam性器的形状，甚至能感受到上面筋脉的鼓动，Dean在快感的支配下不受控制地流出更多眼泪，他抓紧Sam的手臂，脚踝上的银环贴着Sam滚烫的皮肤，在他身下扭动着身体。  
Sam咬了一口Dean的脖子，突然将他抱进怀里。Dean本能地抱住Sam的肩膀，双腿紧紧环在Sam腰上。Sam抱着Dean转身，自己坐上书桌，慢慢松开搂紧Dean的双手。身体蓦地下沉，Sam的性器突然顶入最深处，Dean颤抖着发出呻吟。用力咬住Sam的耳廓，他在Sam耳边低声呢喃着“好棒”。  
Sam的手陡然握紧Dean的臀，性器根部的结开始鼓胀，牢牢固定住Dean。  
强烈的快感中，Dean突然笑了一下。他的气息喷洒在Sam的耳孔里，接着Sam就听他哥说了一句“你今天好快”。  
Sam愤恨地咬了一口Dean。  
而后，Dean只能在不间断的高潮与快感中一直尖叫呻吟，喘息哭泣——他记仇的弟弟势必不会这么轻易就放过他。

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

65

Dean几乎整晚没睡。  
当然，Sam也是。  
他们在接近黎明的时候才相拥着睡去，Dean习惯性地伸手抱住Sam的背，额头紧贴在Sam的肩窝上。体内的热逐渐消散，疼痛已经消失，只有腿间还是湿漉漉的，被压着做了差不多一整晚的Dean迷糊糊地也懒得想那到底是他自己分泌的还是单纯就是Sam的精液。Sam也抱着Dean，两个人的身体挨得很近，他们听着彼此困倦的呼吸声一同进入梦乡。  
Sam花了一点时间稍微思考了一下Dean的异变。对他来说，Alpha或者Omega都无损Dean在他心中的既有形象，他认为Dean也不会因为转化而变得跟之前完全不同。  
昨晚他们恍惚交谈过一些，其他Alpha不会为Dean的气味所吸引，反而跟往常一样排斥他的气味。而之于Sam，Dean无疑就像个Omega一样，气味虽然没有变化，但当中却好像多了些他根本无法抗拒的东西。  
两人沉沉睡到将近中午才醒来。Dean感觉自己的腰快断了，不过他看Sam似乎也好不到哪儿去，两人身上都布满了吻痕、齿痕还有抓痕，看来昨晚他们比自己想象的还要激烈。  
匪夷所思。  
而Sam猜想，大概除此以外，Dean的身体也没有任何改变——他还是Alpha的身体，或许是因为封印的缘故，才会出现这叫人捉摸不透的情形。  
又或许，是他的灵魂让Dean产生了变化。  
“下得了床吗，小男子汉？”Dean笑着调侃他弟弟，开口才发现他的嗓子哑得几乎就发不出什么声音了。粗声骂了一句脏话，Dean难受地摸了摸自己的喉咙，决定还是先不开口比较好。  
Sam无奈地瞪了他哥一眼。  
两年多没见，他哥就不能先来点温情脉脉的对话吗？  
揉了揉头发，Sam知道他就是这样才会被Dean嘲笑成小姑娘的。  
从被子里爬起来，Sam站在床边四下张望了一下，却没发现他们昨晚脱掉的衣服。稍微回忆了一会儿，他这才想起来，他们在书房的时候就已经剥光了对方。那么那之后……他们是怎么回到房间的？  
脑中百转千回了百十个答案，就算恶魔们没有羞耻心，Sam总归还是有的。懊恼地呻吟了一下，他不知所措地抹了一把脸，决定先当没这回事，走到墙边从柜子里拿出衣服——顺便也帮Dean拿了一套。  
“今天得出门巡视封地了，Dean。”Sam说着套上衣服，回头看了一眼Dean。Dean按了一会腰，跟着也爬下床。他大腿内侧凝固着白色的斑渍，在他下床之后，还不断有没有干涸的精液从他的穴中滑出。Sam哽了一下，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他犹豫着要不要建议Dean先洗个澡。  
“你能等我先洗个澡然后吃点东西再出门吗？”Dean一边说话一边抚摸着脖子，眉头不时难受地皱起。  
“我会等你的。”Sam松了一口气，微笑起来。  
至少洗澡是Dean主动提出的。  
Dean动作很快，Sam觉得他吃东西的速度较之两年前似乎更快了，以致他不得不时时担心他哥会被那些烤肉噎到。Dean往嘴里又塞了一块肉，注意到Sam的视线，他停下咀嚼的动作，鼓着脸颊问道：“你不吃吗？”他说着已经将餐具伸进了他弟弟的盘子里。  
“我可真是受够每天吃煮豆子的日子了。有时豆子还没熟，我总担心自己会不会因为中毒死掉。”Dean吞下嘴里的肉，喝了一口酒，然后又塞了一块饼在嘴里，“没煮熟的豆子真难吃！”  
Dean絮叨叨地发着憋了两年多的牢骚。虽然离开之前Sam为他准备了不少钱，但上路之后他就发现钱囊太重还容易招来窃贼，后来他索性就留了一点钱在身上，其他的都分捐给了途中遇到的平民或是修道院。  
结果之后他就只能一直吃煮豆子。偶尔在树林过夜的时候，运气好能逮到一两只兔子——一定是运气好的时候，因为他没有弓箭，只有一把满是锈迹的刀。  
Sam无奈地看着Dean干掉了他们两人盘子里的所有肉和所有饼，犹豫着现在要不要让厨师再烤一点肉。Dean吃完了餐后的一点甜食，喝了餐后酒，露出满足的表情。  
“还愣着做什么？你不是要去巡视吗？”Dean起身拍了拍Sam的肩膀，转身已经大步流星地走出午餐室。  
看来两年多的游侠生活让Dean变得愈发雷厉风行了。  
Sam喝光杯子里的餐后酒，起身跟着Dean匆匆走出午餐室。  
巡视的时候Dean一直有些心不在焉，像是在思索着什么问题。不过他很高兴现在那些平民们似乎已经不排斥Sam了，途中遇到他们时还会恭敬地向他鞠躬问候。敬与畏终归还是不一样的，Dean能察觉到平民们对Sam态度上的改变。  
Dean感到一丝欣慰。  
他曾向Bobby保证过，Sam绝对不会变得跟其他恶魔领主一样。  
贪婪支配着人类，一旦获得权势与力量，压抑的欲望就会膨胀着爆炸。觉醒的恶魔领主们无一不是放纵自己的欲望，他们拥有改变别人命运的能力，就自以为所向披靡。  
但Sam不一样。  
Sam已经学会了克制与节制，他既然能控制住力量，就能控制住恶意的欲望。  
Dean告诉Bobby他信任Sam。  
“只要我坚信Sam不会，他就绝对不会成为真正的恶魔。”  
因为这里已经再很难找出胆敢违抗Sam命令的恶魔，下午的巡视显得有些波澜不惊的无趣。而在这样的无趣中，Dean终于发现他从起床时就一直无意识在意的一个问题。  
“你的大猫呢？”  
打从昨晚回来之后他就没见过那头白狮。  
Dean的问题让Sam犹豫了一下。  
“它偷吃人类的灵魂，被我关进了地下室。”Sam看向身边的Dean，不出所料看见他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，“恶魔终究是恶魔，该堕落的总会堕落。”  
Sam的感叹中似乎还有其他含义，猜测着话里的弦外之音，Dean不由得皱紧眉头。这两年多他都不在Sam身边，暂时还未察觉他性格中的些微变化，假如他昨晚听见他弟弟恐吓那位司铎的话，他一定会震惊得说不出话。  
然而，他更加不知的却是，让Sam改变的一切根源，都是因为他。  
因为Sam认为自己改变不了那个宿命。  
一个老朽死去，一个永存下去。  
死去的成为灵魂，永存的变成恶魔。  
这是Sam无法接受的结果。  
“不过别担心，我会好好教化它。”看出Dean眼中的狐疑与忧虑，Sam笑起来，“它看上去还是很喜欢你。”  
“我可不喜欢那家伙。”Dean嘟囔着。他忧心忡忡地再次看了一眼Sam，却发现他弟弟跟往常完全没有任何不同。  
或许是他多心了。  
还有一段漫长的路要走，Dean却再次察觉到一线滚烫开始在他皮肤表面燃烧起来。他和Sam都骑着马，两人之间距离相隔不算近，但Sam的气味还是准确迅猛地击中他。Sam的身体像是也蓦然僵了一下，他不太自然地扭头看过来，显然也是嗅到了Dean身上不寻常的气味。  
“书房里怎么多了那么多书？都是从哪儿弄来的？”为了转移注意力，Dean清了清嗓子假咳两声，随便找了个话题，“都是关于什么的？”  
他只是没想到这个随意的话题正戳中了Sam最不愿面对的事实。  
“没什么，”Sam的声音陡然变得有些低郁，他嘟囔着，扭头看向别处，“我只是想让你活得久一点。”  
久一点，再久一点，如果可以，就一直如此延长这脆弱的生命，让它无限趋近永恒。  
让Dean可以晚一点离开他。  
晚一点永别。  
Sam的话瞬间将Dean拉回两年前的那个下午，倨傲的地狱骑士诉说着人类的脆弱，他说人类终将死亡，宿命无法改变。那番话刺一样扎进Dean心中，只是两年辗转与战斗，这些问题都被他暂时抛诸脑后，然而他没想过，这根刺却已然长进Sam心里，两年已经足够它生长成一片繁茂的荆棘森林。  
是他选错了话题。  
可Dean还有一件事没有告诉Sam。  
——他与该隐的约定。

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

66

受过伤，留下疤痕，不痛了，却长了记性，总归是记得要害怕的。  
趋利避害是天性。  
就像Sam总也忘不掉Dean骗过他，而Dean，也忘不掉那位有着黄色眼睛的恶魔主教的话。  
结束了巡视两人回到城堡，Dean执意来到书房，昨晚被他撞倒的那堆书此刻都还安静地伏在地毯上——没有Sam的允许，恶魔们是不能踏进这个房间的。  
热与痛令Dean感到针刺般的焦灼，Sam就在他身后，他的气味宛若岩浆般散发着滚烫的热度。但Dean没有回头，他压抑着本能当中的饥渴，俯身捡起那几本书，将它们好生生地摞回到书桌上。  
书房里弥漫着一股Dean说不上来的氛围。  
Sam想催促Dean离开这里，Dean只是摇头，信手翻开一本书。  
书中的某些段落被Sam做了标记，有些Sam还在一边记下了几句注释。那些字迹都很潦草，若不仔细辨认，Dean都看不出上面写了些什么。  
Dean翻看了书桌上的每一本书，有些书里有记号，有的没有。可但凡做了注释的，字迹无一例外地都潦草难辨，仿佛书写这些句子的人要赶着去做某件事情一样。  
他有走到书柜前，随手抽出一本书。书上有记号，也有注释，但注释已经被划掉。划线的笔迹很重，线条凌乱，看得出做这个的人当时是多么心烦意乱。  
书柜上的书里，注释几乎都被划掉。那些线条看在Dean眼里宛若石头上留下的剑痕，它们清晰地昭示了Sam当时的心情——沉闷，烦躁，愤怒又无望。Dean甚至能想象出当时的情景：Sam如同往常那般孤独地坐在他的书桌后面，一页页翻看着这本书，他因为当中的某几句话燃起了希望，却又在几日后失望地发现这个办法根本行不通。  
失望一开始会带来低落，而后是困顿，最终产生愤怒。  
对了，弥漫在书房里的、这种幽灵般无处不在的氛围——Dean将手中的书放回书柜——是绝望。  
两年多的时间，八百多天，废寝忘食日以继夜，带给Sam的不过只是不曾间断的失望。  
Dean有些不敢想象，每天，当Sam再一次走进书房，再一次坐上那把椅子，翻开前一天他没有看完的书，他到底是什么心情？  
麻木的人就不会感到愤怒。  
Dean唯一能确认的只有，每一次Sam都是满怀希望地翻开这些书。  
然后一次一次落入哀伤无望的深渊。  
Dean感到喘不过气，那些潦草的注释与线条凌乱的划痕此刻就在他脑中反复出现，怪物一样嘶叫着，堆叠在胸口，沉沉压住心脏。他难过地吸了一口气，陡然发现自己竟在困顿得几近崩溃时却做出了一个一定会让Sam崩溃的决定。  
——那时他以为自己能扭转一切，他以为自己能阻止命运朝着早就注定好的方向发展，他以为自己能阻止Sam变成恶魔。  
他只是以为自己可以。  
然而他什么都不能扭转。  
Dean无法坦率地说出他与该隐之间的约定。  
他也无法坦率地承认，当听到Azazel告诉他其实Sam并不需要他的时候，他内心里就挣扎着想要以获得报应的方式来结束自己作为异端的生命。  
对他来说，那也是可遇不可求的善终。  
“你可以……”  
“我不能。”像是知道Dean会说什么，Sam打断他，决然拒绝。  
他不能放弃。  
Dean闭上眼睛。  
“在我杀死Azazel——就是侵占主教皮囊的恶魔之前，他告诉我……”  
刻意的旧事重提里总是酝酿着某些不受欢迎的后续。Sam带着些许困惑地看着他哥，同时也看见他哥布满汗水的脸颊与脖子。情欲在气味中发酵，膨胀，宛若水渗入砂石之间的缝隙，瞬间填满两人之间的间隙。  
Sam不由得走近，鼻翼翕动着，干渴的喉咙让舌下的腺体源源不断分泌出津液，他微微张开嘴唇，轻轻呼出一缕滚烫的气息。  
“他说，你告诉他你是异类，如果不是我的要求，你根本撑不下去。他说，因为我，你非常疲惫。”Dean的声音因为情欲灼烧而显得嘶哑，他能感知Sam的迫近，当Sam的手贴上他的背时，他情不自禁地低声喘息。  
Sam记得这些话，这些都是他告诉主教——Azazel的。  
那只停留在Dean身上的手不由得僵了一下。  
Dean也察觉到Sam在这一瞬的僵硬。吞咽着津液，他想着至少Azazel在这些事上没有撒谎，他仍能清楚地感受他与Sam之间的间隙，裂痕从来都在，没有消失，没有弥合。但他还是转过身，身体的刺痛让他向前倾身，嗅着Sam的气味，张开嘴咬了一下他的嘴唇。  
“恶魔竟然敢苛责我。”Dean低低笑了一下，干涩的声音里却没有任何笑意，他抱住Sam的脖子，舌头伸进Sam的口腔里。他再次闭上眼睛，感受着Sam倾覆而下的吻。  
Sam将Dean推到书柜上，他也闭上眼睛，因为他不想看到那些令他无数次失望的书本。书房里到处都散落着绝望的气息，每一次的挣扎都无疾而终。就像他们必须一次又一次败给无所不能的命运，人与恶魔都只是蝼蚁，谁也操控不了自己的命途。  
“他问我，你这么累，我怎么看不出来。他问我，你那么想逃走，想在我给你的重压之下喘息，我为什么没有察觉。”Dean仰起头，让Sam可以吻他的脖子。他伸手拉下Sam腰间的带子，粗鲁地掀起Sam的长袍下摆，生着厚茧的手掌贴上他结实的腹部。  
气味让Dean的身体更加滚烫，他无意识地反复吞咽着，刺痛让他的动作有些粗暴。Sam只是吻他，而没有专心去听他说的那些话。  
在过去的某个时刻里，Azazel告诉Dean的那些都是事实。Sam确实曾向他的“主教”倾诉过，他以为自己好不容易找到一个可以信任之人，于是他所有的烦恼所有的愤懑不甘统统都能得以宣泄。  
只是现在，那些情绪都不对了。  
人也总是会变的。  
但说过的话无法收回，留下的痕迹无法消弭。  
Sam脱下Dean的衣服，手指捏弄着他的乳头。Dean发出鼻音浓重的呻吟，身体颤抖着，却挺起胸，像是想更加贴近Sam。  
“Azazel说，你好像非常渴望摆脱——我。”  
有些秘密只能是秘密，有些话听来了，也只能强忍着把它们都藏成秘密。  
不能重复，不能转述，不能暴露。  
Sam停留在Dean身上的手指再次僵住，他感觉自己的嘴唇有些麻木，Dean的喘息声让他感到些微耳鸣。但这些都不妨碍那些话一字不漏地钻入他脑中，白蚁一样在他蓦然疼痛的大脑里啃食钻洞。  
有时他自己也分辨不清，究竟是Dean伤害他多一点，还是他伤害Dean多一点。避而不谈不代表忘记，就像现在，Dean也能一字不差地复述出恶魔的那些话。  
那些……他曾对恶魔说过的话。  
Sam的僵硬让Dean胸中顿时一阵绞痛。他还在喘息，伸手拉着Sam的头发让他抬起头，然后把嘴唇贴过去。他一边吻Sam一边脱掉自己的裤子，拉过Sam的手，抓着它，带着它触碰他蔓延着刺痛的身体。  
Sam抱起Dean，手指挤进他潮湿滚烫的腿间。Dean吐出漫长的呻吟，身上的气味愈发浓烈。黑色的纹印在他起伏的胸膛上一如既往显眼，Sam低头吻了一下那个黑色的图案，鼻尖顺着Dean的肩膀贴上他的脖子。  
如此苦涩。  
Dean张开腿。  
手指揪紧Sam的头发。  
他听着Sam的喘息声，吞咽着，睁开眼睛看了一眼书房顶端。  
“我答应过该隐，杀死所有地狱骑士之后，就要去找他。”  
Dean发现自己也不喜欢这间书房。  
Sam抱着他的腿，性器慢慢顶入他湿润的穴中。  
快感让Dean尖叫出声，他倾身过去吻了Sam的额头。  
“我答应过要杀了他。”

 

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

67

窗外猛然炸开惊雷，Dean揪住Sam头发的手因惊吓而颤抖。Sam张开嘴在他哥的脸颊上用力留下一圈齿痕，他压着Dean，在Dean的大腿上留下青紫的指痕。Dean的身体只是缠紧他，深深渴求，可Sam只觉得这些都是谎言与骗局。  
Azazel的话，他的内疚，不过都是铺垫。  
乌云聚拢，城堡里的仆从们震诧地瞪大眼睛，情不自禁地低头看向自己的虚假皮囊。爆裂声在雷声中次第响起，风呼啸着冲进窗户，城堡中烛火摇曳。暴雨倾盆而至，恶魔们突然尖啸着褪下伪装，在滚烫的地狱业火中纷纷化作黑烟逃向天空。  
Sam将Dean困在他与书柜之间，身体撞击的声音与喘息声被雨声与雷声盖过，疼痛在Sam的脊椎里蔓延，他感觉自己几乎要被难以言喻的愤怒撕碎。  
“你从来没告诉我这些。”  
Sam凝视着Dean，感受着他的呼吸喷洒进自己眼睛里。  
眼球几乎要被Dean的气息烫伤。  
Sam没想到他哥竟然如此卑劣——他准备好如此冗长的铺垫，就是为了说明他的选择是迫不得已吗？他隐瞒了这么久，非要到再也隐瞒不下去了才说出来，或者更早一些，他是不是打算不做任何解释也不告知直接悄悄离开去找该隐？  
“那么你把我留下来，你把我留在这里，让我每天在这个该死的书房里从早到晚地寻找可能让你活下去的办法，”Sam语速急切，他见Dean似乎要开口，便凑过去狠狠咬住他的嘴唇不让他开口说话，“你让我受这么多折磨，就是为了在有一天告诉我，其实你早就选择了要去杀一个绝对不能杀的人吗？”  
没人不知道那个故事。  
伤害该隐的人，将遭到七倍报应。  
或许Dean自己根本没想过他还要再活三十年。  
或许他觉得他的生命结束在前三十年里就是完美落幕。  
Dean无数次想开口，Sam都用各种方法堵住了他的嘴。  
现在他不愿听Dean的狡辩。  
理智的、动情的或是其他什么狗屁说辞，他统统不想听。  
他退出Dean的身体，捡起腰带牢牢绑住Dean的嘴，而后按着他的后脑将他压在书桌上。此刻桌上摆着的书都是Dean刚刚翻过的，他还记得书中的潦草注释，那些标记，它们就像一簇一簇的星点火焰，明知可能转瞬即灭，却依旧倔强燃烧。  
Sam每一天都会在失望中睡去，在稀薄的期待中醒来。他掉入一个恐怖的循环，晨光来临之际他就必须告诉自己这一切还没有结束，他还有时间。然后便在无数次失望中看着耐心与热切被消磨。  
他不指望Dean能体会到这些。  
就像他也努力过了，却仍不能体会到Dean那些悲伤无望的万分之一。  
他只是憎恨，憎恨Dean一再欺骗，一再隐瞒。  
Sam压着Dean，在他颈后与肩上留下成串齿痕。他从不曾如此粗暴，而现在，他宁愿将自己交给愤怒与悲伤。  
Dean伏在Sam身下，身上的气味依旧浓烈，他还呻吟着，咬着腰带声音模糊不清。快感以及借由触碰传递而来的愤怒与哀戚让他颤抖不已，他模糊地叫着Sam的名字，Sam却没有回应，只是牢牢按着他，粗暴地操他。  
即便如此痛苦，他还是射精了。精液弄脏了Sam的书桌，他在高潮的快感中抽噎，咬紧被津液弄湿的腰带。Sam很快也射精了，Dean喘息着，接着就被Sam横过来的一条胳膊紧紧抱住。  
Sam的头埋进他的肩窝里。  
不知道是不是错觉，他好像听见Sam的抽泣声。  
Sam静静抱着Dean，过了许久才沉默地为他解开绑住嘴的腰带。他捡起Dean的衣服递过去，Dean看见他脸上还有清晰可辨的泪痕。迟疑着，Dean终于说出一句抱歉。  
年轻的领主愤怒已消，只有悲哀仍长久地留在他心里。他想他大概也能理解Dean，理解为什么Dean愿意接受该隐的条件，也理解他为什么能坦然地面对那个可怖的结局——因为在那个时候，他这个作为弟弟的人也在无形之中推了他一把，他们的宿命，还有他的那些话。  
但他希望Dean能明白，他再如何疲惫，也不是真的渴望摆脱Dean。  
“你就不能……”  
Dean笑了一下，满是歉然的表情里一样有疲惫与悲伤。他脸上和脖子上还带着Sam刚刚制造出来的齿痕，一圈一圈醒目的红，这让Sam无端想起他们一同住在修道院的日子。  
“我答应过他。”  
这句话说得异常艰难。Dean看着Sam的眼睛，突然觉得自己大概真的就是个混账。  
黑烟还盘踞在城堡上空，封地上的平民们也被这突如其来的暴雨惊吓到。他们站在窗棂前眺望远处的城堡，呢喃着不知是谁又惹恼了领主。  
如今这对兄弟似乎再也无话可说，就任由沉默填满他们身边的每个间隙，任由沉默发酵，散发出陈旧压抑的气味。  
仆从们还躲在城堡外不敢回来，生怕领主还在发怒。Sam一个人整理好书房，擦干净了被Dean的精液弄脏的书桌。Dean离开房间走上旋梯，一头钻进了那个小小的阁楼里。  
这一次是他主动要离开Sam。  
这再也跟那些责任或是使命无关，只不过是一个异端的赴死。  
再留下另一个异端在这片土地，让他孤独地守护着家族曾经的封地。  
圣物的荣耀最终却要一个恶魔来继承与维护。  
Dean不知道天堂里的父亲看到这一切会作何感想。这一刻他感觉糟糕透顶，他不光让父亲失望了，也让Sam失望了。他想起他跟Sam的那个吻，Sam低声说着“我准许”，而后吻了他。他突然觉得那个黑暗邪恶的仪式有了一层神圣感，即便这种神圣只是来自他心中对Sam的偏颇。  
他这一生做过许多伤害了Sam的事，他只是没想到，此生做的最后一件事，也是伤害Sam最深的一件事。  
这将是他的耻辱。  
夜在雨中被延长，风声肆虐，暴雨将花园中的花朵打得七零八落。  
Dean看向窗外的沉沉黑夜，回忆着多年之前的孩童时代，他一次又一次在这里找到了Sam。  
所以当Sam钻进来的时候，他还有些诧异，就像某些旧事重现，只是如今角色对调。  
“嘿，小男子汉。”Dean声音嘶哑地开着了无生趣的玩笑。  
“我要跟你一起去。”  
Dean以为是自己听错了，他的背猛然僵直，不敢置信地反问道：“你说什么？”  
“我要跟你一起去找该隐。”

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

68

Dean试图劝阻Sam，可一旦看到Sam的眼睛，他的那些话就全数哽在了喉咙里。颈后的咬痕还隐隐作痛，仿佛Sam的愤怒还停留在他身体里。这些都让Dean瑟缩，他应该拒绝Sam，却说不出话。  
“让我一起。”  
不。  
即便谁都不知道那七倍报应到底是什么，Dean也不想让Sam看见他惨死的样子。  
他经历过。  
父亲死的时候。  
所以他不想Sam也经历这种事。  
假若他真的只能与该隐同归于尽，那也应该在距离这里路途遥远的落月教区，树的枝叶、泥土、还有冬天的雪会掩盖他日渐腐朽的尸体，最终化作谁也不会察觉的存在。  
就让Sam把那想象成是平和的死亡。  
一如某个清晨被猝然发现的长眠不醒。  
Dean摇头。  
他不能。  
Sam愤愤瞪了Dean一眼。  
“你不能让我一个人……”  
“或许事情不会那么糟，该隐只是被传说得很可怕……”  
“那就让我一起。”  
Sam逼近Dean，Dean没有后退，只是抬头凝视着他弟弟。  
“我不会让步。”他说。  
“我也不会。”  
事实上，Sam没有太多办法劝Dean。他们兄弟一样固执，过分劝说的结果只有争执。但他绝不会放任Dean一个人去找该隐。最悲哀的却是，无论如何他都不能阻止命运的到来。Dean的命运丝线清晰可辨，他曾悄悄试着去改变它的轨迹，然而它却不受影响。  
他改变不了Dean的命运。  
只能顺应，在相应的时间点上看着Dean一点一点慢慢变成他最终将会成为的样子。  
Sam对Dean的愤怒也是对自己的愤怒。  
所以到最后，即便他无法救回Dean，他也应该成为一个见证人，就让他用记下Dean一切的双眼去记住Dean的死亡——无论那死亡是平和还是惨烈——死亡亦归属为Dean生命的一部分，他不能缺席。  
兄弟两人在这小小的阁楼里久久对峙相持不下，谁都无法说服谁。雨声就像悲伤的注脚，肆虐侵袭着这座因“贪婪”而焕然一新的城堡。明明以爱之名，却让自己和对方越来越痛苦，他们也困惑过，但始终无法彻底放下对方。  
“我不会让你一个人去的。”Sam咬牙，他贴近Dean，呼吸喷洒在Dean脸上。  
“那就把我关起来啊？”Dean瞪着眼睛挑衅。  
“我会的。”  
Sam深吸了一口气，离开了阁楼。  
他将那把刀也扔进了地下室。白狮早已停止它徒劳的嘶吼，见到主人，它温驯地垂下头颅表示臣服。主人扔在它脚边的那把刀让它本能地向后退了一步，接着主人就用他被刀灼伤的手挠了挠它的下巴，为它打开了锁链。  
“为我看住一个人。”  
Sam将白狮带出地下室。城堡之外的黑烟听见领主的召唤，虽然还惊恐于他的愤怒，却不得不接受召唤硬着头皮回来，它们在领主的命令之下强行将愤怒不已的Dean关进了房间——那是Dean曾经的卧室，Sam离开之后他就一直睡在这里。  
“不要让他离开这个房间。”Sam站在卧室门口对恶魔以及白狮说道。已经气疯的Dean冲过来，Sam却用他的恶魔之力将他哥抛上床，“别怕，他伤不了你们。”说着，他体贴地为Dean关上房间的门，自己则迈步走向书房。  
Dean在自己愤怒的情绪中睁着眼睛度过了这个夜晚。暴雨一直没有停歇的迹象，天亮之后，他的身体终于可以动了，他立刻从床上跳起来冲到门口开门，恶魔与白狮恪尽职守地守在门外，听见开门声立刻就如临大敌地凝视着房间里的Dean。  
人类走出房间，走进恶魔当中，可是没有恶魔敢再轻易动他。领主不在这里，而它们，仍然有些惧怕这位圣骑士团的前任大团长。白狮却低吼一声扑过去将Dean压倒，它的爪子压在Dean的胸口，大张着嘴露出尖利的牙齿。贪婪的冲动让它忍不住低头往Dean的颈间嗅去，结果只能闻到一阵它厌恶的苦涩的气味。  
Dean一把揪住白狮的鬃毛，往它头上狠狠来了一拳。白狮只是灵幻化的形体，人类的攻击不会让它感到疼痛，却会让它因被袭而愤怒。它再次发出巨大的嘶吼声，牙齿威胁般逡巡在Dean的咽喉附近。  
同样整晚没睡的Sam被白狮发出的动静引出书房，恰好看见这一幕。但他没有上前制止白狮，只是冷漠地命令恶魔将Dean拖进房间。Dean不可置信地扭头看向他弟弟，随即，愤怒更加愤怒，他在恶魔的掌控之下用力挣扎，却听见Sam问他：“我只是阻止你去杀人，你为何要如此愤怒？”  
Dean闻言愣了一下。  
接着他突然就颓然放弃了挣扎。  
血印即诅咒。  
诅咒隐藏在那个不为人知的故事里，亚伯去了天堂，该隐成为异端。然而不是每对兄弟都能如此“幸运”，喜怒无常的恶魔之父或许会让用有血印之刃的兄弟轻易进入天堂，也可能让他们彻底成为恶魔。  
那并非Sam所愿。  
也非Dean所愿。  
他要去杀死一个异端，消除血印，破除诅咒。  
异端也会感谢他。  
该隐知道自己最终会下地狱，他在上千年的离群索居中不断想象着这一天的到来。他在等待一个跟他一样能随时牺牲自己的一切的人，直到他等到了Dean。  
不能倾吐的秘密太多。  
不能解释的真相太多。  
Dean自己也说不清楚，隐瞒与坦诚到底哪个更加伤人。  
他在自己的卧室里听了一整天暴雨的声音。仆人按时送来食物，而他只是喝光了酒。第一天Sam没有对Dean表示任何关切，他仿佛不关心Dean吃进了多少东西，也不关心他睡得好不好。  
愤怒还在乌云掩压之下膨胀。  
而Dean的气味却在异常潮湿的空气中水痕般不断扩散蔓延。一开始Sam还在忍耐，这就像爱与决心的战争，他在无边的欲求当中翻着手边的书，标记，写下潦草的注释。愤怒过后，无望的感觉更加沉重地压在胸口，Dean一心赴死，而他却还徒劳地为几十年后的一个将来做着虚妄渺茫的打算。  
这个晚上，他独自躺在自己的床上，在Dean气味的灼烧中，无法成眠。  
Dean的气味沸腾如同一口大锅里翻沸的水，Sam让自己沉入滚烫的水中，感受着灼人的温度渗入皮肤。  
他感觉自己正在被烹煮。  
滚烫的气息从他的鼻腔与双唇之间被呼出，他张开嘴吸入潮湿黏腻的空气，突然翻身跳下床。他打开门，光着脚穿过走廊。白狮与恶魔不知昼夜地守在那个房间门口，看到领主在深夜到来，它们都有些不知所措。  
Sam没有理会它们，只是推开那扇门，在铺天盖地而来的Dean的气味中迈进房间。  
反手关上门。  
Dean正伏在床上。  
热与痛让他喘息不已。走廊另一端传来的Sam的气味令他如芒刺在背，于是疼痛的更加疼痛，焦灼的更加焦灼。空气的水汽像一层透明的壳附着在他身上，他偶尔在床上翻滚着，妄图撕开这层薄薄的壳，让它连同那些痛跟欲情一起从自己身上剥离。  
直到Sam到来。  
直到Sam推开那扇门。  
恶魔与白狮还守在门外，Sam反手将它们都关在了外面。  
Dean吞咽着，翻转过身体，在黑暗中搜寻着他弟弟的身影。  
直到他感觉一只滚烫的手握住他同样滚烫的小腿。

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

69

白天里Dean仍然千方百计地试图离开这个被恶魔看守的房间，而夜里，Sam会主动来找他。他们说话很少，一旦开口，对话的模式也很单调：如果不是恳求与拒绝的反复，就是你来我往地争执。  
他们也厌弃这种让人心烦意乱的相处，但除非他们能达成一致，不然这种情形就会一直延续下去。  
但Sam并不在乎，他只是想阻止Dean离开这里去找该隐而已。恳求反倒成了虚伪的场面话，Dean越是拒绝，他就越是要把Dean禁锢在这里——他不会让Dean去赴死，至少，他不会让Dean死在这种毫无意义的约定之下。  
而该隐，Sam想他既然已经活过来千百年，也不会在乎另一个千百年。  
他不该有如此自私的想法，但他亦不可能将该隐的事看得比Dean还重。  
难熬的发情症状在他们无数次争吵之后的某个雨天停歇——这场雨一直在持续，仿佛Sam的心情依旧阴郁如昔——痛与热终于消散，还有腿间令Dean羞耻的湿润也一并消失。仆人们依旧每日按时送来食物，守卫在门外的恶魔与白狮渐渐有些麻木。  
每天重复着同一件简单的事难免会觉得无趣。  
Dean也渐渐明白Sam的用意，但他不能一直被困，那个诅咒一直压在他胸口，在那些与Sam做爱过后的短暂睡眠中，他数次梦见眼睛变成纯黑的Sam。梦里的人似乎已彻底不再是人类，它没有人类的感情，也不懂何为是非道德。或许恶魔心里，它所愿就是可为，不愿就是不可为，享乐才是它们的本能。  
那是Dean痛恨的，也是Sam畏惧的。  
是独独不能准许它成为现实的。  
所以Dean必须找到该隐，他该履行自己的承诺。  
但他依旧没能成功离开这里。他不再是圣物，恶魔不再畏惧他，他念诵的圣经文对恶魔没有任何影响。  
Sam知道这些，所以他很放心。  
他依旧在每个清晨来临时准时睁开眼睛，这个时候，Dean或许还睡着，或许已经醒了。他们之间也没有太温情的早安吻，Sam下床穿好衣服离开Dean的房间，他会在早餐室里吃完他的早餐，然后走进那个令人厌恶的书房，继续他厌恶却不得不进行的未竟之事——让他胸中那点稀薄的期望一点点变成枯寂的失望，或许当最后一点期望落空，失望就会统统成为绝望的种子。  
而他之所以越来越愤怒，并非因为这些种子。  
而是他的无能。  
Sam不得不一再面对这件事，不得不一再审视无能的自己，他总以为有一天他能变得跟Dean一样，说着“一定会有办法的”就一定能找出办法。  
放下笔，坐在书房里的Sam抬头看了一眼窗外。雨中的花园花朵残落，寂静得宛若废墟坟茔。这场雨也下得够久了，他可以驱散乌云，但他不太想。  
就用雨水把他们困在城堡里。  
把Dean困在这里。  
Sam深吸了一口气，拿起笔，正要继续阅读摊开在书桌上的这本书时，体内突然迸发出一阵剧烈的疼痛。这是源自灵魂的痛，他体验过，在过去的两年多里，每当Dean拿起第一刃，这种痛都会降临在Sam身上，但过去的每一次都不如今天的强烈。  
Sam痛得几乎不能动弹。  
仿佛有无数只手同时攥住了他所有的内脏与骨骼，它们拉扯着脏器、试图折断每一段骨骼。冷汗渗出额角，握笔的那只手颤抖着，一滴墨水滴在书页上晕开，挡住了几个单词。Sam扔下手里的笔，跌撞着起身，丝毫不顾他碰到了椅子，只是步履狼狈地离开书房，朝着Dean的房间大步奔跑而去。  
当他砰然推开房间的门，Dean正凝视着手臂上发红的血印发呆。有血从那个印记出渗出，皮肉开裂，血顺着他的手臂滑向手腕的银环，而后滴落在他脚下的地毯上。但他似乎感知不到疼痛，表情懵懂又困惑。  
“Dean！”  
Sam忍耐着剧痛上前拉过Dean，正看见一道裂口从血印上方朝着Dean的肩膀延伸过去，血顷刻间染湿Dean的衣袖，但他没有任何反应，只是一动不动地凝视着血印。听到Sam的叫声，他这才如梦方醒地抬起头看过去，Sam苍白的脸色让他猛地倒吸一口气，立刻伸手过去扶住他。  
“Sammy？”  
“怎么回事？”Sam喘息着，那无数只手还在撕扯他的内脏，从咽喉到腹部，无一不翻搅着剧烈的痛。他不自觉地紧紧捏住Dean的胳膊，Dean担忧地吞咽着，又叫了一声。  
灵魂被撕开，有冰冷黏腻的东西灌注进去。它们蛇一样蜿蜒着在灵魂中爬行游走，而后又像水一般散开聚拢，牢牢附着在Sam的灵魂之上。心跳快得就像它随时会爆炸一样，一阵惊恐漫过Sam的咽喉，他强逼自己冷静下来，想要找到东西为Dean止血。  
门外的恶魔与白狮都骚动起来，尤其是白狮，它焦灼地在门口来回踱步，不时抬头看向Sam。  
恶魔们都感知到Sam体内正在进行着的Dean无法感知的异变。  
血印的力量起源于血缘，最终也作用于血缘。  
裂痕穿过手掌，贯穿中指，血珠涌出指尖，自Dean的身体里一滴一滴连缀成线滴落在地毯上。  
Dean的血，Sam的灵魂。  
“Sam！”Dean双手握紧Sam的胳膊，用力扶住他，而Sam的注意力却全然放在Dean手臂上那些凄厉可怖的裂口上。他们都有些手忙脚乱，Sam紧抓着Dean，想用自己的力量帮他愈合伤口，却于事无补。剧痛中，他惊疑不定地抬头看向Dean，血还在外涌，他茫然无措地环视房间，想找东西帮Dean止血，灵魂的疼痛却让他几乎支撑不住身体差点跌倒。  
这是诅咒的力量。  
地狱骑士的灵魂已消散，血印与刀可以安然沉睡，然而沉睡应以该隐之死作为开端——这就是他与该隐的约定。他的血、该隐的血、血印还有刀之间有着异常紧密的联系，这是该隐发出的信号。  
他会履行约定的。  
Dean咬牙切齿。  
他们之间的约定不该由Sam承担后果。就算他反悔了，报应也应该降临到他身上。  
走过去扶起Sam，Dean将他拖到床边，让他躺到床上。Sam似乎还想挣扎着起来，但这些都只是徒劳。他看向Dean，却发现Dean的表情在这一刻变得异常震惊。  
“Dean？”  
“我要去找该隐。”Dean低声说着，声音里翻滚着沉沉怒意。  
“不……”Sam嘶声拒绝。  
“那你他妈的爱跟就跟着吧！”Dean忍不住咆哮，“告诉我刀在哪里！”  
疼痛中的Sam惊讶地看向Dean，而Dean只是暴躁地不断询问那把刀在哪儿。  
他要杀了该隐。  
因为刚刚，他看见Sam的眼睛在一瞬间变成了纯黑。

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

70

Dean带着第一刃同Sam一起离开城堡赶往落月教区。每隔一天，那种剧痛都会降临，而这种时候，Sam对于灵魂的渴望就格外深切。Dean总是用他带着血的手抱住Sam，痛苦中，Sam不断呼吸着从Dean的灵魂中飘散而来的苦涩，他告诫自己应当镇定冷静，但欲望几乎将他推入深渊。  
于是他想起那些被他藏起来的灵魂。记忆中的气味刺激着他，让他无可抑制地想象着他亲手撕碎它们而后慢慢享用的景象。甜美的灵魂，它们纯粹洁净，Sam感觉自己的唇舌与咽喉中翻涌着辛辣的渴望，他期待享用——甚至在赶路途中，有人经过他们身旁，他也总忍不住去窥视那些人的灵魂，他聆听回响在那些灵魂中的只言片语，甚至想翻身下马告诉他们，只要献上灵魂，他就能满足他们的任何愿望。他知道脆弱的人类经不起引诱，施以小利，他们就会臣服。  
血液里有东西在冲撞。  
是属于恶魔的欲望在鼓噪。  
每当此时，Dean总不忘忧心忡忡地去注意Sam的眼睛。它们多数时候还是保持着原本的颜色，干净而深邃，但总有一两个瞬间，Dean会看见它们恍若染上夜色，变成比墨水更加深沉的黑色。  
Sam总在疼痛与恐怖的饥渴中逼问Dean，身体里的异变他比任何人都清楚，那些渴望日日夜夜折磨着他。他感觉自己的灵魂正在被慢慢侵蚀，或许这一刻终会来临，但它不该来得如此之早。  
不该如此不合时宜——却恰恰在他阻止Dean去杀该隐的时候到来。  
他总在要求Dean坦诚，但Dean或许永远不会听他的话。  
Dean总有一堆他认为“就该如此”的理由，他用那些说服自己，然后心安理得又带着愧疚地隐瞒。  
但他的心安理得与愧疚并不冲突。  
“别撒谎，不要搪塞我。”  
那夜他们已经进入落月教区，深夜的树林寂静而阴森，Sam坐在火堆前凝视着那团熊熊燃烧的火焰，语气强硬。  
而Dean只是从话里听出几分冰冷的漠然。  
漠然或许出于愤怒，又或许是Sam在不知不觉中已经被诅咒影响。  
或许当初寻找该隐就是个错误的决定。但假如要他重新选择，他仍会毫不犹豫地赶来落月教区——那之后，他也不会再踟蹰犹疑。或许那些痛苦注定都要降临在他身上，谎言，离间，就算被饥荒骑士看穿内心，他也不应该拉住Sam让他陪着自己堕落。  
Dean最该后悔的是自己的软弱。  
或许最憎恨他的也不是那些被他杀死的恶魔，而是他自己。  
最可悲的是，在他能如此清晰地感受Sam对他的爱的同时，他仍然强烈地憎恨着自己。  
Dean的沉默让Sam会错了意。他以为到了这个时候Dean还是不肯说实话。  
他有时觉得苦闷，觉得或许他该像几年前那样一直疏远Dean。那样的话，或许宿命就不会降临，他也不必体验如此痛的爱，他也不必跋千山涉万水，只为了亲眼目睹Dean的死亡。  
痛苦中，Sam感到一丝愤懑。  
“告诉我吧，”Sam嘶哑的声音里带着一丝恳求，但语调依旧冷淡，抬头看向天空的样子显得漫不经心，“我知道你是为我赴死，就像你把所有的责任都推卸到我身上一样——所以我想，我希望得到解释的要求并不过分。”  
Sam的话让Dean诧异错愕。他深深凝视着Sam，不解Sam为什么会认为他要把所有的过错跟责任都推到他头上。这个误会令Dean胸腔里一阵翻搅，他用力咬了一下口腔侧壁，手指无意识地摩挲着右臂上止血用的布条。  
“该隐让我杀了他，我答应了，”Dean开口，语气有些低落，“我从没想过要把责任推到你头上。事实上，你看，这一切都是我引起的。”  
火焰将干燥的树枝烧得哔啵作响，远处的黑暗里躲藏着夜鸟。它们栖息在黑暗的树影之中，小心翼翼提防着亮起火光的地方，偶尔发出一两声试探的低啸。  
“饥荒骑士，他对我说，我是你的原罪，我会让你堕落——让你成为恶魔的人，是我。”或许是不再急于解释，Dean的语调平缓，寡淡得没有一丝起伏，仿佛此刻他在说着的是一个跟他们毫不相关的人，那是一则千百年前的旧事，可以当成传说轶闻，不必挂怀，“我在跟该隐约定的时候还以为我能救你，我以为我能阻止你，我以为一切都还能找到解决的办法。我觉得我还能对你说‘没事了，Sammy’。但饥荒骑士说得没错，那个人就是我，我让你变成现在这样。Sammy，这些烂事的责任怎么可能在你？”  
Sam也是第一次听Dean说起饥荒骑士的事，在此之前，他对此竟然一无所知。他试着去揣测，一个人将如此可怕的预言摆在自己面前，并且断言引发这一切的就是他自己……Sam忍不住屏住呼吸，过了好久这才急切地吐出一缕颤抖的气息。  
所以开始Dean会抗拒他，所以Dean仿佛总在愧疚。  
他想起Dean苦涩的灵魂。  
没有人生来就该如此。  
没有人该注定背负这些。  
没有人该理所当然地为别人的命运负责。  
“我与该隐的约定里隐藏着一个诅咒。”Dean说着无意识地握紧布条之下的血印。他跟Sam讲起了该隐与亚伯的故事，讲到诅咒的效力，“我知道你痛恨恶魔血，你不可能愿意变成恶魔。我拿到第一刃不是为了你，但现在我要为了你去终结这些。”  
让他亲手了结这个诅咒。  
在别人眼中，他大概已经等同于恶魔，而他仍然愿意为神献身。  
但是这一次，他要将自己的死亡献给Sam。  
这也是为何他痛恨自己。  
——他作为兄长，却只能给予弟弟如此痛苦的东西。然后在地狱里，碌碌无为地等待时间将Sam的这些伤抚平成疤。  
生而为人的力量实在太过渺小。  
Dean苦笑。  
但他会去做一切他认为值得的尝试与冒险。  
“你根本不必跟着我，这一切都该算在我头上……”  
“不。”  
Dean的话被Sam打断，他深吸一口气，打算继续解释，却突然被转身而来的Sam用力抱住。  
“一定会有办法的，Dean。”  
Sam声音嘶哑，就像刚刚哭过一样。但他清楚自己并没有哭，这不是有没有资格的问题，而是在他听完Dean的这些话之后，在这里，在这一刻，他不该再像个多愁善感的少年。他记得Dean的这句咒语，它曾无数次让他心安。会法术的不是Dean，大概他也不能奢求什么奇迹，但他现在唯一能做的就是不放弃。  
他不该被Dean的情绪感染。  
他不能。  
在他悲观的时候，Dean会拉住他。  
所以现在，轮到他了。  
“我们还有机会，Dean。”Sam抱紧Dean，“我只是……我只是生气你每一次都隐瞒我，你不该一个人承担这些，你要让我知道。我们是兄弟，Dean。”  
我是你最后的亲人。  
是你的盾。  
Dean因为Sam的直白忍不住迟疑了一下，他没想到Sam会说这些，他也不是为了从Sam那里博取什么才说出那些话。对他来说，那只是解释。  
可对Sam来说，那是一部分的真相。  
那是一部分他曾经没能读懂的Dean。  
Dean在Sam怀里犹豫了一会儿，还是伸出手用力回抱住他的兄弟。

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

71

循着记忆中的路线，Dean带着Sam终于找到该隐。农夫似乎刚完成一天的劳作，踏着橙红的夕阳归家，手里还拎着一只意外猎到的兔子。篱笆外的两匹马让他戒备地顿住脚步，但即刻他就认出其中一匹马是Dean的。  
年轻人们也站在篱笆外面，Dean手里抓着羊皮袋，眼神阴鸷。  
他旁边的高个子青年，该隐第一次见。  
“恶魔。”因为自己的特殊身份，该隐一眼看穿Sam。他看了脸上骤然变色的Dean一眼，推开没锁的大门径自走进屋里，将手里的兔子随意搁在桌上。  
Dean紧随其后跟着进屋。  
“我以为你不会来了，只能用这种办法催你。”该隐也看见Dean右臂上缠紧的布条，他说得理所当然，对别人的性命毫不挂心，“从你拿走刀的那天我就在等，等的时间似乎久了一点。”他自嘲地笑了一声，完全没有请兄弟俩进屋的意思，“我明明已经等了上千年，看到了希望突然就变得急不可耐。我这里能看到每个地狱骑士的死亡，你杀死了第七个骑士，却迟迟不来我这里。”  
那是因为Sam把Dean强行关在城堡里。  
该隐一点都不关心别人兄弟之间的事，他只关心自己什么时候能死。孤独的滋味并不好受，即便想起亚伯能回到乐园这一点能稍稍安慰他枯寂的心灵，但他更想结束在尘世的生活。  
到地狱里去。  
接受凌迟。  
炙烤。  
直到灵魂灰飞烟灭。  
“杀了你真的能解除诅咒吗？”  
“杀了我，你也会死，我们的血都会流尽，附着在血里的力量当然只能消失。”该隐挽起袖子，又走出屋子。高大的青年还站在篱笆外面，他背对着这边，该隐无从得知他此刻的表情。  
是领主。  
该隐有些诧异。  
他不知道Dean的弟弟原本就是恶魔——拥有恶魔之力的人在得到力量的同时人格就会被力量吞噬，彻底沦为享乐与欲望的奴隶。在他们的皮囊中，人类的灵魂还活着，人类的脾性还在，但它们已经操控不了皮囊，也管束不住无边无际的欲求。  
那个年轻人却是个异类。  
该隐看得出来，他克制得很好。人性保持着难得的绝对优势压制着魔性，欲望不可能因此减淡消散，该隐很好奇他是如何在那些钻心蚀骨的欲望中坚持到现在的。  
但诅咒的力量会让那些欲望愈发强烈，它会让恶魔本能与魔性渐次变强，最终压过人性，主导皮囊的一切，让人类彻底堕落为恶魔。Dean就是看到了这一点，才终于按捺不住地赶来落月教区。  
从该隐口中得知自己果然会死，Dean不由得握紧了手中的羊皮袋。  
“七倍报应，是什么？”  
“我怎么知道。”该隐大笑，他的笑声吸引了篱笆外那个青年的注意，青年不安地扭头看向这边，直指该隐的眼神中哀伤与恨意各有一半。憎恨的那一半，该隐想着，如果没有哀伤的约束，看上去就是愤怒至极的恶魔。  
就算诅咒消除，他也终将成为恶魔。  
冷漠的长者这时不免也暗自唏嘘。他不知造物为何会造出血缘这种东西，也不知所谓兄弟姐妹究竟有何意义。淡漠的人不受血缘之累，血缘于他们而言等同无误，血缘亲厚的人却总因此承受痛苦。  
仿佛只是要教会人类应当冷漠一样。  
该隐不打算把这些告诉Dean，他认为这是一种仁慈——兄长带着拯救弟弟的荣耀死去，亡者就不该再管现世种种，他弟弟的魔化也是命中注定。  
只是时间问题。  
现在有兄长作为枷锁，人性还能稍占上风，当悲哀打开锁住绝望与愤怒的铁链，年轻人最终还是会成为宿命意欲他成为的角色——只是那时，再也无人能杀死他。  
或许他会成为君临人间的恶魔。  
但那已经不是该隐该思考的问题了。  
他会死在这里。  
“来吧，到了地狱，我再去找你叙旧。”该隐笑起来。他总是一副漠然麻木的表情，嘴唇的线条冷硬顽固，而这时的笑容里，却意外地有了一丝温暖。  
Dean沉默。  
该隐注意到他在颤抖。  
恐惧是意料之中的事。  
并非每个人都能从容赴死。这里不是战场，没有那么多敌人，也没有那么多荣耀与大义让人来不及思考胜利之外的问题。何况，谁也不知道那个恐怖的预言——七倍报应——到底会以怎样的形式应验。  
对痛苦的恐惧与躲避是本能。  
该隐很平静，这个时候他就不再催促Dean了。篱笆外的年轻人眼神焦急，微微皱紧的眉头之下凝起的全都是难以言说的哀痛。  
痛苦总是会被磨平的，该隐突然想去安慰一下那个年轻人。这个时候他已经回忆不起来他亲手杀死自己弟弟时的悲恸，唯一能记得的好像只有血从他弟弟的咽喉喷涌而出溅在他脸上，整整三年，每当他想起亚伯，都会放声痛哭。  
可是那又怎么样。  
活到最后，最关心的也只剩下如何求死。  
因为他把亚伯该承受的那部分痛苦也承受过来，唯有死才是解脱。  
该隐想告诉Dean的弟弟，他应该看开一点，把自己想得伟大一些，因为他也承受了本该由Dean承受的那一部分痛苦。  
Dean也回头。  
夕阳余晖之下，他弟弟仿佛又变成他们最初分开时的那个少年，小小的，瘦瘦的，柔软的卷发贴着脸颊。他被带走那天，他跟在司铎身后穿过漫长的走廊，每走出几步都会回头去看呆呆站在房间门口的Dean。  
Dean想起那个谎言。  
是他哄骗Sam，让Sam终于愿意离开城堡去了教会。  
颤抖的手指几乎已经抓握不住手中装着武器的口袋。  
Dean想让Sam背过身去，可是看着Sam的眼睛，他什么话都说不出来。  
——那里面只有纯然的痛苦，由胆怯、悲哀、无望与克制纠结而成的痛苦。那些仿佛就是Sam年轻的人生，是他对Dean的全部爱意与愤懑不满，是他们无法相互理解却注定纠缠的宿命。  
只是单纯的痛苦，别无他物。  
Dean看见Sam眼眶里隐忍的眼泪。  
他一定会哭。  
他弟弟向来如此。  
小姑娘。  
Dean扭过头，眨动眼睛的时候不停有眼泪从他眼眶里滑落。  
他不该让Sam面对如此残忍的事。  
Dean咬牙克制着自己抽泣的声音，握住了刀，将羊皮袋扔在地上。  
该隐与Dean手臂上的血印几乎在同时发烫变红，银环紧扣着Dean的手腕，Sam的灵魂在皮囊中疼痛不已。他知道这就是终结，最后一次的疼痛，灵魂将被从皮囊中抽离干净，过后痛就不再是痛。  
是空洞。  
血从该隐手臂的血印中涌出，同样地，缠在Dean手臂上的布条也再次被血浸染。皮囊中平静的灵魂恸哭着悲鸣，Dean内心堆叠着无数他与Sam碎片的漆黑深渊仿佛再次张开裂隙，风声袭来，他听见刀的絮语。  
渴望。  
本能。  
欲求。  
尖锐的痛苦到达顶点，Sam咬牙不停眨动着眼睛——只有让模糊视线的眼泪落下眼眶，他才能更加看清此时的Dean。剧痛翻覆的灵魂在皮囊中蓦然紧缩，窒息感牢牢捣住Sam的胸口与咽喉，他的身体在不自然的痛苦中颤抖着，看着Dean手腕上的银环骤然断裂，落入他脚边的荒草中。  
久违的平和突然降临。  
Dean呼吸着温暖的空气，眼泪却依旧未停。  
他举刀。  
夕阳仅余一线光辉。  
该隐闭上眼睛，等待着他已等待太久的短暂痛苦降临。  
刀刃刺进该隐胸膛，急剧涌出的血顷刻染湿前襟。Dean向前推进手腕，刀柄贴在该隐胸口，年长者在痛苦中举起手用力捏紧Dean的手腕。这一下，像是感激，又像是惋惜。他终于露出开怀的笑容，在夕阳彻底沉入地平线、满天星辉之时满足地倒在他从来不肯费心拾掇而生满荒草的院子里。  
身体在短暂抽搐之后最终失去生气，血色迅速从该隐的脸颊与嘴唇上褪去。生与死不过就是这么一瞬间的事，失去了“生”，死突然就凸显出它灰败狰狞的面貌。  
刀离开手掌，平和远离身体。Dean喘息着，该隐已经死了，胸膛里的心脏剧烈撞击着，一丝恐惧贴着他的颈后滑下脊柱，他吞咽着，不敢回头去看Sam。  
这一刻的静待宛若凌迟。  
Sam站在原地不敢动弹，黑夜在他身后悄无声息地降临。该隐死在Dean的刀下，Dean还站在该隐的尸体之前，Sam的视线一刻不敢离开Dean，惊恐如同过去臆想中的魔鬼，在他脑中吐出温柔却恶毒的句子。  
接着，他看到Dean的身体动了一下。那一刻，他的身体也忍不住跟着颤抖了一下。Dean没有转身，只是以一种极为缓慢的速度慢慢佝偻下身体——接着又动了一下，肩膀震颤着，手臂弯曲。  
Dean痛苦地跪倒在该隐的尸体之前。  
Sam听见他的呻吟声。  
他想叫Dean的名字，但在那之前，他已经冲进院子，跪在Dean身边将他抱住。  
“Dean！”  
Sam扶住Dean的后背抱起他，却发现他的胸膛整个塌陷下去。茫然无措地抬头看向Dean的脸，Dean还呻吟着，嘴唇上全是从喉咙中涌出的血。  
“Dean、Dean！”Sam慌乱叫着他哥的名字，一时慌乱得手足无措。他伸手贴上Dean的胸口，却发现他哥的肋骨像是被什么东西压断了一样，皮肉之下的骨骼软绵绵的，好像再用力就能感觉到他已经被压碎的内脏。  
惶惑异怖地倒吸了一口气，Sam移动着他根本无法抑止颤抖的手，却发现怀中的Dean身体再次不自然地僵直了一下，接着他的左臂便绵软地落在了他身上。  
Sam没发现自己又哭了。  
他没看见自己的眼泪不断滴落在Dean脸上。痛苦中一息尚存的Dean察觉到他弟弟在哭，他艰难张开沉重酸涩的眼睛，Sam通红的眼睛与鼻尖在这一刻让施加在他身上的痛苦愈痛。他咬了一下舌尖，屏息吞下即将呼出双唇的呻吟，强忍着，沉默，甚至试图想让Sam离开这里。  
别看。  
回家。  
Dean身上的骨骼几乎全数被一股不知名的力量碾压粉碎，他呛咳着吐出鲜血，却始终压抑着不让自己再发出哪怕一丝的痛苦呻吟。Sam叫他名字的声音已然沙哑，眼泪却依旧如骤雨汹涌落下。  
这比他在书房里经历的所有绝望加起来还要绝望，漆黑的粘液包裹着Sam剧痛收缩的心脏，他嘶声哭泣着，却再也叫不出Dean的名字。  
Dean所遭受的最后的痛苦，是他在Sam怀中被那股不知由何而来的神秘力量拧断颈骨，呛咳骤然停歇，他再也无需压抑自己弥漫着血腥味的呻吟与沉重喘息。他的眼睛依旧碧绿动人，灰败却已经爬上他的脸颊。  
在这之前他还试着说话，让Sam回家。  
他想告诉Sam，这样的死亡并不完美，因为他没想过要让Sam经历如此的痛苦。  
但他没有说。  
声音卡在了他被折断的喉咙里。  
他刚刚吸入一缕空气，便再也没有呼出。  
戛然而止。  
Sam呆愣着，颤抖的手指悬停在Dean的脸颊一侧，迟迟不敢落下。他还试着叫了两声Dean的名字，而他哥却连痛苦急促的呼吸都不肯回应。  
星空之下冰凉的空气被吸入鼻腔，Sam还怀抱着最后一丝期待，却在冗长的沉默中被击溃。  
他抱着Dean的尸体放声大哭。从没有人允许他如此哭过，就算在他只是个孩子的时候，父亲和兄长都告诫过他，男孩不能哭。  
可是现在，对他说过这句话的人都死了。  
“Dean……Dean，Dean，Dean……不，”Sam抱紧Dean，颤抖不已的手指却恍如恐惧般不敢用力触碰Dean的身体，“求你，求你……不……”  
他呢喃着Dean的名字，呢喃着那些没有任何意义的单词和音节，在星空之下拥着Dean，他弓下身体，高耸的脊背如同一座缄默的墓碑。  
哀痛绝望盈满每个毛孔，天空仿若在旋转。那些蛰伏于皮囊中的深沉欲望与贪婪在Sam的身体中却被他此刻的哀戚唤醒，但他只是痛哭，只是专注于此刻他再也无法挽回的Dean，他的皮囊，他的灵魂，或者他的良善与邪恶——在这一刻，他顾及不到那么多，在这一刻，它们都是无物。  
力量在身体中骚动，风声扫过落月教区广袤的森林，黑烟蠢蠢欲动，恶魔们低吟着，感受到一股强大的力量正在慢慢积聚、酝酿，正在膨胀。  
即将变作不朽。  
恶魔们欢欣鼓动。  
“我们来做个交易，好吗？”Sam的睫毛上还沾着眼泪，他哑声说着，慢慢吻了Dean满是血的嘴唇。  
他将得到Dean即将进入地狱的灵魂。  
在次数有限的悄悄尝试里，Sam都没能撼动Dean的那根命运丝线。  
因为他们两人的联系在一起。稍不小心，他就会扯断他们其中一人的命运，总有一个将落入万劫不复。  
然而此刻，他再也无法顾惜自己的将来，Dean愿意为他赴死，他为什么不能反过来为了Dean去扯断自己的命运丝线以改变Dean的命途？  
这种方法在Dean活着的时候或许危险，但现在Dean已经死了。  
他死了，不可能再有比这更糟糕的结果。  
最坏不过是百十年后，人们会在这里挖出三具骷髅而已。  
抖动的手指迟疑了一下，抓住只有他能看见的丝线，Sam屏住呼吸，用力扯断属于他自己的那根，而后快速地将Dean的那根丝线上面捋下，慢慢拉直，朝向它原本延伸而且的方向继续延伸，仿佛在接续Dean的生命。  
它要向这个方向继续下去，不能就此断掉。  
恶魔的赐予从不是凭空而来，有人得益，就有人为此付出代价。  
就把这些都算在他头上吧。  
Sam看了一眼自己被扯断的命运丝线。它孤独的悬停空中，原本还在延伸的另一半因为断裂而消失。  
把他未来的一百年两百年三百年都交给Dean吧，让他用那些寂寂长日来换取Dean剩下的三十年。  
Sam低头又吻了一下Dean的嘴唇。  
不加节制的力量在体内膨胀，穿透皮肤，发出刺目红光。  
Sam没能为Dean治愈手臂上的伤。  
总是有很多遗憾。  
红光将Dean笼罩进来，Sam轻轻抚摸他的脸，温柔地为他擦掉脸上的残泪与血污。他的手指小心翼翼滑过Dean的脖子，滑过他塌陷的胸膛，他被撕裂的腹部……  
恶魔们尖啸着发出欢呼，纷纷朝着落月教区奔涌而去。  
红光升上天空，教廷里的教皇、以及行军途中的圣骑士们仰起头，Bobby和Chuck脸上疑虑重重。  
来，与我做个交易吧。  
用我的命途来换你的。  
用我所有的力量来换你活过来。  
如果失败了，我们一起下地狱。  
我受够孤独，受够被人当成异类了。  
Sam在心底低喃着Dean的名字。  
红光急速向四周辐散，盖过星光之下的郁郁森林，盖过落月教区，直逼教廷。  
恶魔们仿佛终于迎来属于它们的狂欢日，它们冲进红光之中，在空中欣喜涌动，等待着君临人间的恶魔领主。  
皮囊承受不了过分强大的力量，Sam的舌尖尝到一丝血的味道。Dean的骨骼被重新接好，被撕开的腹部与脊背在Sam的力量之下愈合，只是他睁开的绿色眼睛里依旧空洞，灰败也为从脸上褪去。  
Sam咬牙。  
“求你……”  
将灵魂交给我。  
红光愈发明亮，所有人都攀着窗棂恐惧地凝视着深红色的天空不敢说话。教皇接连发布了几道教令下去，而此时落月教区的军队已经急匆匆赶往红光最为强烈的那片森林。  
最终一瞬，刺目的红光爆炸，所有人在强光照射下陷入了短暂的雪盲状态。上一刻还在空中涌动狂欢的恶魔们被骤然撕得粉碎，强光照耀中的天空里燃起星点的地狱业火，将恶魔们瞬间焚烧殆尽。  
夜空再次恢复澄澈宁静。  
等待中的奇迹似乎没有降临。  
交易好像失败了。  
什么都没有发生。  
他只是得到了一具完整的尸体而已。  
空洞的胸膛里倒灌进冰冷的风。  
Sam抱紧Dean，再次哭了出来。  
他该为自己的贪婪与罪孽付出代价，但承受惩罚的人不该是Dean。  
Sam抱着Dean，让他的额头贴在自己的心口。他恸哭，灵魂在空虚的皮囊中宛若被人剥皮剜骨般痛苦翻覆。  
紧接着，一只手攀上来，像是在尽最大的努力用力握了一下他的手腕。  
“嘿……我说……别哭在我身上，小姑娘。”

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

72

Chuck总是记不清他是在五个月还是六个月前见过Dean和Sam。  
圣骑士可不会跟游侠们一直同路。  
原本他还有点担心Sam，因为Sam是领主。恶魔是无法控制的，他总是担心跟Dean的再相遇，就是圣骑士们讨伐Sam的那一天。  
他跟Bobby也都还记得五年前的那个红光笼罩天空的夜晚，就在那一夜，所有的恶魔都在末日般的红光中轰然消失。仿佛地狱的大门也就此紧闭，圣骑士们已经许久不曾见到过恶魔了。  
而从那一天起——这可能不太确切，Chuck说不准，一切都是他的推测而已——从那一天起，Sam就失去了恶魔的力量，再次变回人类。  
有人猜测是领主用自己的命途跟别人的未来做了交换——恶魔的赐予从来不是凭空而来，他掠夺别人的所得来给予跟他交易的人，只是这一次，他掠夺了自己与别人交易——所以他耗尽了自己所有的力量。  
这也只是别人的猜测而已。  
那是个什么交易？  
跟谁的交易？  
为什么他非要这么做不可？  
谁也不知道是怎么回事，他没问过那对兄弟，估计Bobby也是。  
这个问题不太礼貌，也有点难以启齿。  
总之，恶魔变回人类总是件好事。  
Dean的血印也消失了。  
好事似乎总是前后脚地相继到来。  
Chuck真为这对感到高兴。  
不过他还是不太习惯跟他们走在一起。  
这让他有点不自在和羞耻。可能跟Dean脖子上的护身符有关，也……可能跟其他的什么东西有关。总之，这位司铎会尽量避免跟这对兄弟走在一起。  
不过他问过封地和城堡的事。Dean不太乐意回答的样子，Sam说还是老样子。他猜老样子可能就是他们曾经离家时的那样——失去了恶魔的力量，虚幻总得回到现实。  
不过现在他们也不经常回去，他们似乎很享受现在做游侠的生活。  
骑着马浪迹四方，锄强扶弱——嗯，听起来也有点浪漫。  
哦，浪漫。  
Chuck觉得自己八成是被那些吟游诗人给影响了。  
再也没有诗人为籍籍无名的游侠们写诗，人们在吟游诗人的歌里再也没有听过Dean和Sam的名字。  
但那又怎么样呢？  
他们的故事已经不需要任何诗歌的祝颂。  
就像最伟大的诗人也不会苦苦在意那月桂枝编制的王冠。  
他们的故事本身已经足够了，已经足够成为一首丰饶而美丽的，无冕长诗。

FIN


End file.
